Harry Potter and the Sisters Black
by AztecNavajo
Summary: When Harry Potter awakens in a cold prison cell after being captured in a dark alley close to Privet Drive his world changes so fast his world spins, many, many times. Eventual H/Hr/OC, R/L, N/G. M for adult content sex . Quotatios have been fixxed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is not mine, and before you guys go apeshit, I do have Oldwolf's (author) permission to post this story. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 1

Harry awakens with a groan. He feels the back of his head as he looks around the room. The room he's in looks to be a cell, one steel door, one cot, one chamber pot, and four gray stone walls. He doesn't feel anything unusual.

He thinks to himself. "Ok, let's try to figure this out. I was at Privet this morning. I went for my normal run. I thought I saw something in an alleyway and went to investigate it. Suddenly, my head exploded in pain."

He reaches into his sleeve, only to find his wand gone. As panic starts to set in, the door creaks open. Harry gets a glimpse of a sliver hand pushing against the door just before a familiar man steps into the cell. "Wormtail!"

Just as Harry's preparing to launch himself at the intruder, the Animagus holds up his silver hand. "Please Harry, don't make me hurt you. He scurries forward and grabs Harry's hand, pressing a small piece of paper into it. "We're even Harry. I can't free you, but that's just as good. You saved my life, and I just saved yours. Please remember that in the future."

In a flash, the balding man is gone and the door closed. Harry looks at the paper, only two words are written on it: Servus secus.

Hmm, sounds like a spell of some sort, Harry thinks, just before the paper bursts into flames and is incinerated.

Suddenly, darkness once again overtakes Harry.

When Harry comes to again, he finds himself unable to move his limbs and the room's suddenly gotten a lot colder.

He opens his eyes to find his arms shackled to the cot and himself without of his clothing.

A familiar female voice says from the door. "Ah, little Potty's awake."

Harry looks and in walks Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa's clipped and cultured voice breaks in. "The Dark Lord wishes to reward Bellatrix and myself for capturing you. She closes the door. "So we are to do with you as we will for the next two days before he arrives to put you to death."

Both of the women divest themselves of their clothing.

"Since you put poor Lucius into Azkaban, I'm afraid that I haven't been about to get any form of physical relief, so you have two months of frustration to help take care of and my sister just wants to be able to say she shagged the Boy-Who-Died."

With no further warning, Bellatrix walks over and climbs onto the cot. She places on knee on either side of Harry head and lowers her crotch to Harry's face. "Come now boy, surely you and either that mudblood whore or the daughter of the blood traitors have been fooling around."

Harry's completely at a loss of what to do as Bellatrix reaches down and pulls his head up to her slit by his hair. He exhales and accidentally brings the tip his tongue into contact with her cunny, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Bellatrix.

As Harry contemplates what to do, he feels a hand wrap around his half-erect cock. "Hmm," says Narcissa. "What a delightful member you have boy. It almost makes me grateful you put my husband away."

Narcissa lowers her head to and takes Harry's cock into her mouth, a few quick sucks is all it takes to have Harry at full mast. She then quickly straddles Harry and guides him to her waiting entrance.

Bellatrix says, "Come on boy, eat my cunt," as Narcissa starts to bounce on Harry's dick.

He feels his magic start to build up as the pressure in his cock does. He tentatively runs his tongue along Bellatrix's outer lips. He finds a small nub that causes Bellatrix to gasp every time his tongue comes into contact with it.

"I don't know what those words meant," Harry thinks, "but it's my only chance. Harry suddenly clamps his teeth down on the nub in his mouth, earning a howl of ecstasy from Bellatrix; Harry frees his mouth and roars, "Servus secus! Harry lets loose his seed as he releases his magic. He can feel the magic leaving his body and entering the two women on top of him.

The sisters Black feel the raw magical energy flowing into them, causing Narcissa to come. They can feel their priorities in life changing as the arcane magic does its work.

Finally, all three collapse from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is not mine, and before you guys go apeshit, I do have Oldwolf's (author) permission to post this story. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 2

A few minutes later, the sisters start to regain their senses, such as they now are. They both dress and Bellatrix releases Harry as Narcissa casts an Awakening charm on Harry.

"What's going on," Harry asks as Bellatrix helps him stand up, allowing Narcissa to transfigure the mattress into clothing for Harry.

"We're getting you out of here master," is Narcissa's response.

Deciding to let that go for the moment, Harry asks, "Where's my wand?"

"It is with the Worm, unfortunately."

"We have to get it."

Narcissa looks pensive for a moment before saying, "It won't be easy, but for you master, we will."

Bellatrix opens the door to find Wormtail waiting outside. He hands a wand to Narcissa, "Here, this is Harry's, now get out of here."

With that, he transforms and takes off down the hall, Harry considers going after him, but considering all the traitor has done for him so far today, he lets the rat go.

Bellatrix asks, "Where shall we go master?"

Harry thinks for a second. "To your old home."

Narcissa says, "Malfoy Manor?"

"No, the home of your family."

Understanding dawns on the ladies faces; Narcissa pulls off her wedding band and casts a quick spell on it. "Please grab on to this master."

All three grab onto the ring and feel a familiar tug behind the navel. They stagger as they land in the entrance hall at number 12 Grimmauld Place, though they manage to keep their feet.

All three quickly move to the kitchen to find it deserted. Harry says, "Narcissa, would you please light a fire and see about finding some Floo Powder?"

"Of course master."

Harry shakes his head as he considers his other traveling companion, "Bellatrix, I hope you don't mind but would you mind handing over your wand?"

To his surprise, Bellatrix holds up her wand handle first, "Of course master, after the trouble I've caused you, I understand why you want me unarmed."

Harry takes the wand suspiciously as Narcissa returns with a large clay pot. "Here you go master; it was right where it used to be."

Harry's head is spinning as he says, "Please call Dumbledore and have him come here quickly. Make sure he knows I want him to come alone."

Harry then sits down in one of the chairs and almost passes out from a combination of magical exhaustion, physical fatigue, and raw shock.

A while later, Bellatrix is washing Harry's forehead with a cool washcloth when the fireplace belches green flame and Albus Dumbledore emerges in the Most Noble House of Black. His wand is instantly on Bellatrix.

"Hold on professor," Harry says quietly. "I think she's a friend."

The Headmaster walks over to Harry, while keeping his wand trained on a docile Bellatrix. "What's wrong with him?"

Narcissa says, "Nothing serious, I'd imagine, he's just been through a lot in one day. If you have some Pepper-Up Potion, I think that should take care of most of the problems."

Albus reaches into his robe and produces a small vial. He feeds the contents to Harry and, to his extreme dismay, only a small amount of steam comes out of Harry's ears. The old man asks, "Feeling better Harry?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, then perhaps we could go to the drawing room and discuss today's events."

Harry stands up and finds that he's remarkably stable on his feet. "Let's sir."

The two move to a small library, with a fireplace and two chairs, escorted by two women.

As the men are seated, the women take up flanking positions next to Harry.

"If you ladies would kindly leave, there are some sensitive matters I need to discuss with Mr. Potter."

They merely look at Harry, "Why don't you two go get freshened up and then bring up some refreshments?"

They give him a dazzling smile before leaving, as Harry's eyes track Bellatrix's bum, a rather naughty thought crosses the teen's mind.

"Thank you Harry, now, would you please explain what's happened so far today?"

Harry gives a very quick over view of the day's events until he comes to the part where he has his meeting with Wormtail in the cell.

"It was weird professor; Peter gave me a piece of paper with two words on it that looked like a spell. I passed out and when I came to, I was naked, tied to the bed. Then Narcissa and Bellatrix came in and well... I don't think I have to paint you a picture. As they continued, I felt my magic building up. My only real hope was whatever Peter gave me, so, I just focused all my magic into that and since then the ladies have been outright submissive; doing what ever I say, calling me `master', that kind of thing."

Dumbledore's face is a study in contradictions as he says, "Do you happen to remember what the spell was?"

"Serve us something."

"Servus secus?"

"That sounds about right."

One emotion finally emerges victorious within Albus Dumbledore. The old mage bursts out laughing. Not a quiet chuckle, not a polite laugh, but a full-fledged belly laugh. Harry stares at Dumbledore until he gets his laughter under control.

"Harry please forgive me; but the situation was too much for me."

"What situation professor?"

Dumbledore looks at Harry for a moment before he blushes. Again I apologize Harry. I doubt you've even been really been able to think since you're escape, let alone analyze the situation. Why don't you give me your take on the situation before I explain mine? I just wish to see how much insight you gleamed from what's happened."

"The only thoughts I have professor, is that he was trying to pay off the Wizards Dept he owed me, but he was also trying to make inroads with our side for when Voldemort loses."

"Very good Harry, I hadn't even considered the last part. Allow me to explain my take on this. It would appear to me that Wormtail attempted to pay off his Wizards Dept to you while helping to secure his position with Tom. But he also delivered a rather potent intelligence source to us. This is one of the major weapons we have against the Dark, their greed.

"Also Harry, I'm concerned that this could be a new plot by Tom."

"How so professor?"

"How much do you know about the spell you used Harry?"

"Nothing sir, what's so special about it?"

Dumbledore looks at Harry with concern etched on his face, "Harry, the spell you used is the Sex Slave Curse and it's the parent of the modern Imperious. It's not an Unforgivable, or even illegal for only two reasons. The first is that it's ancient and requires an immense amount of power, until today, I thought there were only two people who could have cast that spell, Tom and myself. The second reason would infuriate Ms. Granger should she ever learn of it. The curse will only work on women, and the Ministry is still mired in what can only be described as chauvinistic tendencies."

Just as Harry opens his mouth, the door opens. He looks over and his jaw goes completely slack. Standing in the door are Bellatrix and Narcissa, but what causes Harry to almost need dental work is that the two are wearing skimpy French maid outfits that have been modified so that they *just* cover the pink bits. As they approach the men, carrying trays, Harry notes that each of them has a black satin choker on, that appears to be pressing into the flesh, with metal disks directly over the larynx, on them is a shield in Gryffindor colors and has a large `P' superimposed on it.

They place the trays on the table between Harry and Dumbledore. Bellatrix quickly pours out two cups of tea while Narcissa prepares two plates, placing them on the end table next to the chairs as her sister hands the cups to the men. "Is there anything else master?"

Harry can barely shake his head and his eyes bug out as they turn to leave, he gets more then a few looks at their naked bums. He looks to the old man sitting across from him, "How?!?"

"What do you mean Harry?"

Harry closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths to calm himself and to help get rid of his body's reaction to the women. "I was thinking about seeing them in something like that, but I didn't say anything."

"Harry, the curse literally binds their will to yours. You wished to see them in something provocative, I'm guessing, so they took the image you had and, in their wish to please you, took it even further."

"Wait a second professor, could they have been trying to bind me to them?"

Dumbledore shakes his head. That s quite impossible Harry. You see, the curse will only bind a woman to a man, even if a woman performs it, it will be her will that's bound, not his; thus my comment about chauvinistic tendencies. It was originally created to ensure longevity when marrying a woman from an opposing faction as a way of making peace."

"So what can I do about it?"

"Very little, I'm afraid. I believe Tom's intent was to seduce you with the possibilities of power he could offer you. I knew Peter well when he was a student; he could not have found the curse on his own. I suspect that Tom made a sacrifice of Bellatrix and Narcissa in the hopes that you would come to him, looking for more sources of pleasure."

"`Sources of pleasure' professor?"

"Yes my dear boy, it's called the Sex Slave Curse for a reason, the two women will now do anything you want, including any sexual act you wish. Their loyalty to you is literally fanatical; they will do literally anything for you, even at the cost of their own lives, in a most painful and humiliating manner."

"So what do we do now professor?"

"Well, with you permission, I'd like to question the two women to get as much information as possible from them. Beyond that, it's up to you. I would hope that you would return to Hogwarts to finish your schooling, but it's no longer required. I would also ask that you return to the Dursleys household to finish cementing the protections."

Harry closes his eyes and thinks for a second, "If I were to return to the Dursleys, would Bellatrix and Narcissa still be able to do magic?"

Dumbledore looks at Harry in surprise, "I'm surprised you're willing to even discuss the possibilities."

"I'll be honest with you, professor..."

"Please Harry, when we're alone, call me Albus. Last year I promised to start treating you like an adult and adults will generally address each other by name."

All right prof Albus; but as I was saying, if the ladies are there, I m quite sure that the Dursleys will be more then civil. Also, as much as I hate to admit it, I wouldn't give a damn if Tommy-boy got Vernon or even Dudley, but Aunt Petunia is family, so I do want to help keep her safe."

Albus smiles, "Harry, I don't believe I've ever been prouder of anyone then I am of you right now. You're willing to help protect a woman whom you have every right in the world to despise and wish a rather gruesome end on; and even though you've stated a willingness to throw the other two to the wolves you're willing to tolerate them for the sake of your aunt."

"Actually professor, I figure if I have Bellatrix and Narcissa living at Privet Drive as well, then the threat of two full-fledged witches should be enough to keep my loving relatives in line."

"Ah, an open threat? Viable, not normally recommended, but considering that the vehicles of your threat will know in an instant if you are harmed, it's certainly a viable option."

"Professor, arg, Albus, would it be possible to have a rather pointed talk with Fudge about getting the restrictions on underage magic lifted?"

"Why would you need that Harry? As you said, with the Black sisters living with you, they shouldn't be a problem."

"For once it's not my family that's got me concerned, it's that thrice-damned prophecy and Tommy. I want to be able to train this summer without those idiots who run our world coming down on me."

Albus raises his eyebrows, "An interesting choice of words Harry, but you do get your point across. Yes I will speak to Cornelius immediately. Now, what shall we do with you in the interim?"

"How long have I been gone?"

"Only about five hours actually, why?"

A rather simple plan, depending on who knows I was gone.

"No one knew what had happened to you, just that you'd disappeared, why?"

"Well Albus, we can simply tell the Dursleys that I had a little accident and the Black sisters are around to help make sure that nothing happens to my family as a result. The Order could be told that I was kidnapped and by a twist of fate, I managed to escape by accidentally binding the ladies to me."

"That could work; it covers all the basics, while still being vague enough to allow others imaginations to fill in the blanks, very Slytherin of you Harry."

I m not sure whether or not to be insulted professor, so I ll let that slide.

Just as he's thinking of calling for Bellatrix and Narcissa, they appear in the doorway.

"Ah, perfect, now Harry, I know I said I'd try to treat you as an adult, but "

"But because I still can't do Occulmency, you want me to leave while you talk to them?"

Albus cringes, but says, "I'm afraid you put a much finer point on it then I as looking for, but that's essentially it."

Harry stands up and walks to the door, "Tell him anything he wants to know. With that, Harry walks down to the kitchen and pours himself some pumpkin juice and waits until Dumbledore comes back.

Less then an hour later, the door to the kitchen opens allowing the other three residents to enter the room.

"Ah Harry, they've been most informative, shall we return to Privet Drive?"

"Just one thing first, ladies would you please either put on some robes or change into something much more conservative, I don't want my uncle to die of a heart attack."

The two women in question raise their wands and summon their robes. After they don their robes, Albus picks up a kitchen towel and quietly whispers a spell; he has everyone grab hold of the towel, as the last person touches the towel, they all feel a tug behind the navel.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is not mine, and before you guys go apeshit, I do have Oldwolf's (author) permission to post this story. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 3

All four of them appear in an alley not far from #4. The small party makes their way to the Dursleys household. Quickly, they enter through the kitchen door. Harry enters first and immediately assaulted by his uncle.

"BOY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACK HOURS AGO DAMN IT! I WANT THE LAWN MOWED BEFORE YOU GET ANY SUPPER."

Vernon's about to continue when there's a pair of *pop*'s next to him, he turns to find himself looking down the end of a pair of wands being held by two gorgeous women, one blonde, the other raven haired.

Just as the sisters are opening their mouths, Harry says, "Don't cast anything on them."

Both of them have rage clearly etched on their faces as they slowly lower their wands and Bellatrix snarls, "You pathetic Muggle, you should thank Harry because if we'd had our way, you'd be a toad right now."

Just as Vernon's setting himself to start up again, Dumbledore walks through the door. "Ah, I see you've met Harry's new protectors. Allow me to introduce you, the blonde is Narcissa Malfoy and the other lady is Bellatrix Lestrange."

At this point, Narcissa speaks up, "Actually Albus, it's Black now. Bellatrix and I talked earlier, as soon as it can be arranged, I'm going to divorce Lucius and she plans to be rid of that idiot who calls himself her husband."

"I'll arrange the paperwork immediately if you would like."

"I would appreciate it."

Albus then directs his attention back to the rather large man standing in front of Harry. "In case you haven't ascertained as much already, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Harry's school."

Vernon's face goes pale, "BOY WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING THESE FREAKS? WE'VE BEEN TREATING YOU BETTER THEN YOU PROBABLY DESERVE. WE-"

During Vernon's triad Albus' face grew very grim, finally having heard enough, the headmaster cast a Silencing Charm on the fat man. "Tell me Harry, how long has your uncle been like this?"

"With the freak thing Albus?"

"Yes, let us start with that, although I suspect that there's more that needs to be discussed."

"They've been pushing the title of `freak' on me for as long as I can remember."

His eyes aflame with rage, Albus turns towards the Dursleys, "I was well aware that Harry was less then welcome in this house, but for you to treat him in this manner is entirely reprehensible. I'm glad that the two ladies will be staying here to keep an eye on things, but rest assured, I will be watching." There's a soft *pop* and the ancient wizard is gone.

Vernon once more opens his mouth, but finds himself still unable to speak.

Harry addresses himself to the sisters, "Ladies, do either of you know a good Enlargement Charm?"

Before either of them can respond, Harry feels a hand come to rest on his shoulder and the sisters have their wands out, "Expelliarmus" and "Stupefy" fly over his shoulder and there's a larger crash behind him. He looks behind him to see his uncle lying in a heap against the wall, he hears a pop and suddenly Bellatrix is standing over him, "Avada-"

"STOP," Harry voice seems to reverberate with power.

Bellatrix freezes mid-incantation.

"You will not kill my uncle, is that clear?"

Bellatrix seems to shrink in on herself as she meekly nods her head.

Harry takes a deep breath to calm himself, "Bellatrix, do you know the spells needed to enlarge a room?"

Her voice is barely above a whisper, "Yes master."

Harry walks over to her and gently tilts her head up, "Bellatrix, would you please go up and enlarge my room enough that the three of us can live there."

Bellatrix nods her head again before walking to the door of the kitchen. Harry then turns to Narcissa, "Now, why did you two attack him?"

Narcissa looks down at her feet, "I apologize master, but he had his hand raised and was preparing to strike you. We merely wished to protect you."

Harry nods his head, "Very well, you're forgiven, but do try and be less enthusiastic when subduing my relatives please."

Narcissa looks up at Harry and her face lights up like a Christmas tree, "Thank you master. We'll be more careful in the future."

"Alright, would you mind waking my uncle up?"

Narcissa contemptuously casts the spell to awaken Vernon.

Vernon sits up with a gasp; he opens his mouth and then scowls at Harry.

"As you can see uncle, my protectors are more than capable of dealing with you. Now, if you promise to behave in a civil manner I'll have Narcissa here restore your ability to speak."

Glaring at Harry for a moment longer, Vernon nods.

"Narcissa, cancel the Silencing charm on him please. If he becomes aggressive though, you're free to do anything you wish to him, barring lethal force and the Unforgivables."

Narcissa says, "Listen up you damn muggle, I may not be able to use the Cruciatus on you, but there are many other ways to cause you pain." With that she cancels out the spell striping the fat man of his voice.

Vernon clears his throat but Narcissa interrupts him before he can speak, "Consider your next words very carefully muggle; if you offend my master at this point, I might well turn you into a rabbit and make hasenpfeffer for dinner."

Vernon's face is white as a ghost as comprehension breaks through his bigoted head. "Boy, I hope you will continue to get your chores done."

Harry's smile is positively evil, "It shouldn't be a problem Uncle Vernon, now that the ladies are here and can help me out by using magic."

Vernon's world suddenly starts to spin at his nephew's words just seconds before he passes out.

Narcissa looks at Harry with pride written all over her face, "And you call me cruel, master?"

Harry grins in response, "Would you please take my uncle up to his room and get back down here quickly?"

"Of course master," Narcissa says before casting Mobilicorpus on Vernon and directing him out of the kitchen.

Harry heaves a deep sigh and is just about to sit down when he hears is aunt shriek from the living room. His wand is in hand as he sprints to the aide of his aunt. When he arrives, Harry almost breaks out laughing as he sees what set Petunia off.

At the bottom of the staircase is Bellatrix, holding his aunt at wand-point, with Dudley staring at her stupidly. Unfortunately, Bellatrix seems to have left her robe in his room.

"Bellatrix, what's going on here?"

The ex-Death Eater swallows nervously, "My apologies master. I'd completed the assignment you'd given me and was coming to see what you wished me to do next, when this female," she indicates Petunia, "starts verbally assaulting me about my attire."

"Speaking of which, I thought I told you to put on robes?"

Bellatrix looks down sheepishly, "Yes you did, but I thought it was just so that the fat bastard wouldn't have a heart attack. Well, I say Cassia transporting him to his bed so I thought you'd enjoy it?"

Harry holsters his wand and then reaches under his glasses to massage his eyes for a second.

"Ok, Aunt Petunia, in case you didn't know, this is Bellatrix. Bellatrix, this is my aunt. Now Bellatrix, whenever you leave my room, I want you to wear something more concealing, at least for the moment, understood?"

Bellatrix timidly nods her head.

Without warning, Harry thunders, "Is that understood?"

Her voice barely above a whisper, Bellatrix says, "Y-y-yes master."

Harry nods his head, confused at his own actions, "Now Aunt Petunia, I would appreciate it if you would not attack my- Harry has to consciously repress the urge to use the word `property', "guardians. Next time I might not be around to curtail their reactions."

Petunia Dursley is looking at her nephew in utter shock at his verbal explosion and thus she can only nod her agreement.

"Very well, now Bellatrix, please go get something more appropriate on would you. Also make sure Narcissa doesn't make the same mistake as you did."

The raven haired woman quickly disappears up the stairs, barely making a sound.

Now, what do I do with my relatives? Harry thinks. He suddenly has an image in his mind of Petunia, bent over raising her skirt to show a shaven- Stop it right fucking there! Harry blushes at his accidental wordplay.

"Aunt Petunia, would you please see to dinner. I need to speak with my guardians concerning their behavior while in this house."

Petunia contemplates for a moment, before Harry continues, "Unless of course you want them roaming through the house in the maids' uniform all the time, maybe even when you have company."

The female Dursley blanches at the implications and says, "Supper shall be ready in an hour. If you aren't there then you don't eat."

After momentarily considering threatening her, Harry shrugs his shoulders and walks upstairs. Walking to his room, Harry finds that the locks have been removed.

Harry opens the door and surveys the room; the interior space has been almost quadrupled and two efficiency cots have materialized. Harry suddenly casts eyes on spectacle in the middle of the room; Bellatrix is standing in the middle of the room, naked, on her toes with her arms shackled to the ceiling. Harry just stands in the doorway for a moment as all the blood rushes from his head to another part of his anatomy.

Narcissa looks at the door from her position, kneeling in front of Bellatrix.

"Ah, master, I was just finishing preparing my sister for you."

Harry steps into the room and closes the door, "What the hell is going on here?"

Narcissa stands up as Harry comes closer.

"Prepare her for what?"

The pretty blonde's face lights up as she says, "My dear sister disobeyed and angered you master, now she must be punished."

"Punished how?"

"Well, that's really up to you master, but we were thinking that since you can't use magic to put her in her place, a simple hiding would do the job."

Harry's jaw falls open, "Say what?"

Narcissa walks over to Harry and holds out a leather strap about three feet long and a half an inch wide. "We were thinking that you would wish to use this on her. It's a replica of the one our father would use to discipline us when we were children." At Harry glance she says, "It's illegal to use Dark Arts on children. Not even the patriarch of the most noble and ancient house of Black would risk bringing down the wrath of the Wizarding world for blatant abuse of a child."

Out of no where, Harry's overcome with rage; he quickly grabs the strap, takes a step forward and brings it down with all his might.

There's a sharp crack as Bellatrix shrieks. Narcissa smirks for a moment as she leans against the wall, glad that she'd already cast the needed Silencing Charms. Her smirk quickly disappears as she contemplates her turn in the chains.

Still almost blind with rage, Harry brings the strap down on Bellatrix's back again; leaving a bright red welt.

As Harry raises his arm again, he says, "Listen up you stupid cunt. You can wear that slutty outfit in here, but if you ever fucking wear it in public without my permission I'll whip you black and blue." With that Harry brings the strap down a third time, leaving three bright marks on the back of the former Death Eater.

Harry drops the strap as he steps in front of Bellatrix. He glances at Narcissa as he undoes his trousers and lowers both them and his pants to his knees.

With a casual wave of her wand, Narcissa releases Bellatrix, who instantly falls to her knees, panting.

Harry reaches out and grabs two handfuls of raven hair. He pulls Bellatrix's face to his crotch and presses his engorged cock to her lips.

She opens her mouth and lets her master enter her warm mouth. When her master hits the back of her throat, Bellatrix relaxes her throat and allows her master to keep going, until her nose is pressed against his crotch.

When Harry's all the way in Bellatrix's mouth he simply holds her head still and relishes in the pleasure of being deep throated. He suddenly feels a strange sensation as Bellatrix starts to hum deep in her throat and when she brings a hand up to gently massage his sack Harry looses it.

Harry almost pulls Bellatrix's hair out by the roots as he shoots his load down her throat.

After Harry releases her head, Bellatrix drops her head down and places a kiss on each of his feet, "Thank you for disciplining me master and for allowing me to bring you pleasure."

The shock of those words combined with the physical exhaustion is too much for the young man with messy black hair, and he falls to the ground, passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is not mine, and before you guys go apeshit, I do have Oldwolf's (author) permission to post this story. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 4

Harry awakens a few moments later to find himself being gently lowered to the ground by Narcissa, "What the hell just happened?"

Narcissa helps Harry stand up while the still kneeling Bellatrix redoes his trousers.

"You just disciplined my sister master, I'm at a quandary as to whether or not I look forward to my turn."

Harry's head spins again for a moment before he fully returns to his senses. His stomach churns as he recalls his actions against Bellatrix.

Sensing his distress, Bellatrix speaks up, "Master I meant it when I thanked you. I did disobey you and your punishment was very light when compared to my old masters."

Harry leans into Narcissa before he says, "Do either of you know when Dumbledore is supposed to arrive?"

When both ladies indicate a negative response, Harry says, "Narcissa, would you please pop over to Hogwarts and talk to the headmaster, it's critical I speak to him at once." As he sees Bellatrix's disappointed face he says, "What's wrong Trixie?"

Bellatrix's eyes flash for a moment before returning to the more docile expression, "I'm just sorry that you keep choosing my sister for the vital tasks."

"Trixie, need I remind you that you are still a wanted fugitive?"

Sheepish doesn't even come close to describing the look on Bellatrix's face, "You are correct master, as it should be, I had completely forgotten about that. Thank you for reminding me."

Harry smiles, "Well Trixie, do you know anything about cooking?"

"Just a bit master, we'd normally just have a house elf do it, but I could in a pinch."

"Well, would you please get properly dressed and see about making food for us and my," at this point Harry's face bends into a contempt filled sneer, "relatives?"

Bellatrix jumps to her feet with a joyful look on her face, "I'll get on it at once master."

Both of the sisters quickly don their robes, after quickly altering them to display the chocker on their necks and leave the room.

Harry sits down on his bed, fully intent on thinking over the events of the past twelve hours.

However, he's barely been seated on the bed when he senses a magical discharge in the kitchen, Harry's wand is instantly in his hand and as he stands, he suddenly finds himself in the kitchen.

In the doorway is a female of average height with bubblegum hair holding a wand currently pointed at the former Death Eater standing by the stove with her wand in hand.

Both of the women's mouths are open, ready to cast spells when Harry bellows, "EVERYONE FREEZE!"

They both instantly stop as they're attention is drawn to the young man in the room, "Now, please put your wands away ladies."

Tonks speaks up first, "But Harry, she's a Death Eater."

Harry sighs, "Tonks please take note of a few things. First, she's not attacking me; second, I'm standing the same room as her and I'm not attacking her either. Now, what does this tell you?"

Tonks looks at Harry for a second, completely taken aback by his attitude. "Ok Harry, I'll bite. What should it tell me?"

"It should tell you that she's not a danger to me. I don't know if either Albus or Mad-eye told you, but I can throw off the Imperious so you can trust me."

Tonks is just about to speak when an elderly gentleman appears behind her and places a hand on her shoulder, "Please lower your wand Nymphadora."

Tonks turns her head and glares at Dumbledore, but holsters her wand and Bellatrix puts her wand away at Harry's nod.

Dumbledore says, "Miss Tonks, if you would like, you may stay and keep an eye on Miss Black."

Tonks gives Dumbledore a strange look, "Thanks, I think I will." With that Tonks strolls over to the kitchen table and takes a seat.

Dumbledore enters the kitchen followed by Narcissa, "Is there someplace we can talk Harry?"

"Perhaps my room sir?"

"Very well, please lead the way. Oh, and Miss Tonks, I trust that you'll hold your tongue until I return."

Tonks nods her head grumpily.

The two males quietly walk to Harry's room, and Dumbledore doesn't even arch an eyebrow at the chains hanging from the ceiling.

With two waves of his wand, Albus produces two comfy chairs that are facing each other and takes a seat. "Now, what is so critical, you felt the need to have Miss Black summon me immediately?"

Harry sits down and takes a moment to collect his thought, "Prof- Albus, what, exactly, are the side effects of the spell I used on the sisters?"

The twinkle in the old man's eyes decreases slightly, "Well, as I believe I said, the sisters are now mentally linked to you. This of course gives them the inside track on your needs, wishes, and desires. I suspect however that you have more pressing concerns."

Harry takes a deep breath as he stands back up. He starts to pace as he says, "Can the link be used the other way, such as my being able to gleam knowledge from them or be affected by what they're thinking or feeling?"

Tentatively, Albus says, "I suppose so, why?"

"Because, since that spell was cast, I've lost control of my anger twice and I also believe I Apparated when Tonks and Bellatrix were getting ready to go at it in the kitchen."

"Hmm... Perhaps it would be better if you started at the beginning."

With a deep sigh, Harry sits down and tells Dumbledore the events of the day, when he's finished he says, "I know I'm panicking easily Albus, but with everything that's happened, I don't even know what to think."

"I don't consider it panicking Harry. I'm just glad that you still trust me enough to come to me when you're in need of information."

Harry grins, "Who else could I turn to? You're the most powerful wizard on our side so if I want the information, I really have no other choice."

"Regardless, I still value your trust. I'm not quite sure how much of this can be attributed to the spell and how much is simply you being a young male of not inconsiderable power."

"How so Albus?"

"Well, you see Harry, the Apparation could only have come from the ladies, unless Tom passed it on to you, but the pouring of magical energy into your voice is something that you could easily do on your own if you were properly provoked."

"So, do you have any advice?"

"Yes, sit back and enjoy the ride my boy."

Harry can't conceal his surprise, "What do you mean sir?"

"Harry, my boy, those ladies only concern in life is your happiness. From what little I've been able to find so far, the two should worship you. If I'm not mistaken, they're plotting some type of scheme to please you in some variety."

"Ok, Albus, why don't you go back and keep digging?"

Albus stands up, "Very well Harry. I've sent an owl to Cornelius about getting the restrictions on underage magic lifted. After the fiasco at the Ministry last month, I imagine he'll do whatever it takes to get and hopefully stay in your good graces." As Harry's face darkens, Albus continues, "Please be very careful what you say to the press Harry, Fudge might well be an incompetent idiot who thinks about his own position first, but he's not a Death Eater, no matter how he might act, nor is he an active threat. Always remember that replacing a leader in a time of war is never pleasant, easy, or without complications. If you pushed the issue, I have little doubt that you could have him removed from office, but I implore you to let me handle him. Also, if you would tell you guardians not to kill him, I'd appreciate it."

Harry looks at Dumbledore for a moment, "I won't say anything to the press about having him ousted; however, I also won't endorse him. As to the ladies, why would the kill him?"

"Because he's caused you pain and he's upset you. Remember Harry, they are now more fanatical in their devotion to you then Dobby is."

"Great, well, why don't you send one of them up on your way out Albus, I'm getting a headache."

Albus calmly walks down to the Dursley's kitchen to find the sisters in a whispered conversation while Petunia is standing at the stove. "Excuse me Miss' Black, but Harry wished to speak with one of you immediately."

Two soft *pop*'s later, the sisters are gone. "Remember Petunia, the sisters will do what ever Harry says, if you cross him, anger him, or if he's just feeling particularly vindictive, they will exact blood vengeance for him, unless he specifically tells them not to. I'd try and start making what amends you can soon," with that he Apparates out.

Up in his room, Harry's surprised to have two people Apparate in. He looks up just in time to see the sisters ditching their robes and kneeling in front of him.

"What do you wish our master," says the kneeling blonde.

Harry massages his temples for a moment, "First, I forbid you to go after Fudge unless he's physically attacking me, understood?" When the pair nods, he continues, "Second, do either one of you know anything that'll help with a headache?"

The sisters look at each other, and then turn to face each other. They each hold up their right hand in a fist and place their left hand under it, palm up. They lift their fists up and bring them down twice, as they bring them down a third time, Narcissa suddenly flattens her hand while Bellatrix keeps a fist.

Narcissa smirks, "Paper wraps stone, I win."

Her sister says, "Don't gloat, just go have fun and help our master."

Narcissa crawls over to Harry who has a dumbstruck expression on his face. As she starts to undo his fly, Harry asks, "What are you doing?"

Smirking up at her master, Narcissa reaches into Harry's trousers and pulls out his flaccid prick. "Very simple master, never believe a woman who says she doesn't want to have sex because of a headache. Intercourse actually helps get rid of the pain." With that, she drops her head and takes Harry's flaccid cock into her mouth. He starts to stiffen as Narcissa's talented tongue goes to work, slowly and deliberately licking every square millimeter of the flesh in her mouth.

Harry moans as Narcissa pulls back on his engorged prick. Harry clenches his fists in the bed sheet as the blonde runs her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

As Bellatrix watches her sister give Harry a blow job, she suddenly smirks mischievously. She reaches behind her and quickly undoes the corset before slipping it off.

Harry's eyes bug out as he watches Bellatrix remove her top, most of his attention is drawn back to his crotch as Narcissa gives his cock a rather hard suck, but he still has enough presence of mind to watch as Bellatrix walks towards her kneeling sister. He's captivated as she reaches down and quickly removes her sisters' skirt; he gasps as he realizes she's not wearing any knickers.

Narcissa can't help but wonder what her sister is up to as she feels Harry's cock jump in her mouth. When she feels her skirt being removed she has a very good idea as to what's about to happen; and she's proven right.

Harry looses it when he sees Bellatrix kneel down behind Narcissa and give her bum a long lick.

Narcissa feels Harry's cock swell as she feels a tongue run along the curve of her bum, before coming into contact with her soaked snatch. As he shoots in her mouth, Narcissa is careful not to swallow. After her master is spent, Narcissa let's Harry slip from her mouth, careful to not spill a drop. She then turns around, grabs her sisters' head and forces her into a deep kiss where she shares her prize with Bellatrix.

After a minute or so of kissing the sisters break apart to swallow their part of the prize. Narcissa looks towards Harry, "Are you feeling better master?"

Harry thinks for a moment before saying, "Yeah, the pain's not gone, but it's manageable. Thank you."

Narcissa blushes, "It was my pleasure master. Now, shall we see about food?"

"Good idea; Trixie, would you please pop down to the kitchen, fill three plates, and bring them up here."

Bellatrix is up in a flash and says, "Gladly master." She's about to Apparate when her sister reminds her about her master's orders about attire.

With a sheepish look, Bellatrix quickly dons her robe and Apparates down to the kitchen while Narcissa quickly transfigures some discarded toys into a dinning room set just as a fuming Bellatrix pops back into the room.

"Master, are you quite sure I can't hex those damnable Muggles?"

As he sits down, Harry says, "What did they do now?"

After the food is arranged and the sisters sit, after Bellatrix removes her robe and puts her corset back on, she says, "That fat walrus was awake when I went down there and he tried to grope my arse; and when I swatted his hand away, he tried to molest me, but I Apparated out before he could."

Harry's eyes are darkened with rage, how dare his uncle try and *touch* his property with out his permission. "Thank you Bellatrix, I will speak to my uncle soon."

The rest of the meal passes in relative quiet, the ladies not speaking until spoken to and Harry trying to comprehend his reaction to Bellatrix's news.

Finally, dinner is over and Narcissa gathers up the dishes and pops down to the kitchen, returning moments later to find her master glaring at her.

"What did I tell you about proper attire when leaving this room?" Harry's voice is deadly low.

Narcissa blanches, "You are correct master, in my haste I forgot. What punishment do you wish to deliver or have delivered?"

Harry rubs his chin for a few moments while the internal debate rages. Finally, he reaches a compromise. "Strip bitch." Harry's appalled at his language as he watches Narcissa quickly disrobe.

When Narcissa is naked, she again kneels at Harry's feet. "The first part is very simple, you're forbidden from wearing any form of undergarments for the next two days. The second part is that tomorrow, you are to act as aunt Petunia's personal aid. You'll do what she says, except neither of the male Dursleys are to touch you. Understood?"

"Yes master; will there be anything else master?"

Harry suddenly has a maniacal glint in his eye, "Yes there is. For tonight, you are forbidden from standing on two legs. You are to remain on your hands and knees until I wake up tomorrow."

"It will be as you wish master."

"Good, now go lay down."

Narcissa crawls over to the foot of Harry's bed and curls up as she lies down.

Harry looks at his clock, almost midnight. "Well Trixie, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Harry quickly collects his night clothes and quietly heads to the bathroom where he changes into the clothes he brought, along with taking care of other bodily needs, before he heads back to his room.

Harry barely manages to get into his bed before he collapses into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is not mine, and before you guys go apeshit, I do have Oldwolf's (author) permission to post this story. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 5

Harry wakes up the next morning strangely refreshed. As he stands up, Harry looks down at the foot of his bed and almost passes out. There lies Narcissa Malfoy, naked as the day she was born.

Damn, he thinks to himself, that wasn't a dream after all!

Harry quietly sneaks to his dresser and fetches a change of clothes before heading to the shower.

On the way to the bathroom, Harry notes that all the Dursley's are still asleep.

Harry's about half-way through his shower when he hears the door open. He turns to see what looks like a dark haired female enter the room. As he open his mouth, Bellatrix says, "Don't worry master, it's just me."

Bellatrix steps into the shower with Harry and takes the soap from his hand. She's very thorough in her washing of him, but she's careful to avoid certain areas of his anatomy. Finally, she soaps up her hand and takes Harry's erect cock and begins to jack him off.

Harry's surprise weakens his control to the point where he loses control in less then a minute, with enough force to leave his head spinning.

After he regains his scattered wits, Harry and Bellatrix step out of the shower and she dries him off before doing the same to herself.

The pair smells coffee brewing as they step out of the bathroom, fully dressed. They slowly head down to the kitchen to find Narcissa already at the stove making a good sized breakfast with Dudley and Petunia sitting at the table with food in front of them.

Bella goes over and pours out two cups of coffee while Harry sits down with his relatives.

Dudley is staring lecherously at Bellatrix until Harry gives him a very light kick in the shin. The boy opens his mouth to speak as he looks at Harry and then promptly closes it when he sees Harry's glare. Shortly thereafter, Dudley quits the table, after eating much less then is normal.

The sisters join Harry and Petunia right after Dudley leaves. Petunia stands up as Harry's getting ready to dig in. "Just a moment aunt Petunia."

Petunia looks at her nephew for a moment before she sits back down. "Yes boy, what is it?"

Harry sighs, "Aunt Petunia, I need your assistance today." Before she can respond, Harry continues, "There's more to my situation with the Black's then them simply being my guardians. For lack of a better term, they're my property; because of a spell I did, they're bound to me and will do whatever I tell them. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes, except how my help would be needed."

Harry reaches up and massages the bridge of his nose, "I need your help with a small matter of discipline. You see, last night Narcissa broke one of my only rules and as punishment, I'm more or less giving her to you for the day."

Petunia arches an eyebrow, "What would you have me do?"

The two make eye contact, "You can do whatever you wish to with her, so long as neither Dudley nor Vernon try and touch them."

"Anything I want?"

Harry nods his head and almost breaks out laughing at his aunt's expectant face.

Petunia stands up, "Please follow me." She then leads the blonde upstairs and shortly, Harry hears a door close.

Bellatrix laughs, "I doubt that we'll be seeing those two for a while master." Harry looks at Bellatrix and she continues, "Master, I can easily recognize the look of a woman who's gone for far too long without any form of release except for her hand."

Harry blushes at the thought of his aunt in need of… relief.

Bellatrix looks at Harry with raw hunger in her eyes, "Master, she's not the only woman in the house in need of relief."

Harry swallows loudly and despite the hand job he got in the shower, he can feel his cock starting to harden.

"Would you please help me master?"

Harry can barely nod his head yes, so Bellatrix takes him by the hand and leads them up to his room.

After the door is closed, Harry can but stare as Bellatrix quickly divests herself of her clothing. As she bends over the end of Harry's bed, she looks at the mesmerized teen. "What's wrong master?"

At her words, Harry starts to intently study his shoes.

After a moment, Bella stands up and walks over to Harry. She reaches a hand out gently tips his head up, "Master, is there a problem?"

"It's just that I haven't… you know, before, except before the spell was cast."

Bellatrix looks at Harry in astonishment, "You mean that the time with Cissa and me was your first time?"

Harry nods his head glumly. "Alright master, if you wish, I'll instruct you as much as I can."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it."

Bellatrix pulls Harry further into the room and closes the door before quickly stripping Harry down to the buff. She then resumes her place at the end of the bed. She looks over at her master and says, "You'll need to be over here," in a slightly teasing voice.

Harry hesitantly walks over to behind Bella and waits for her to continue.

Bella says, "Now grab my hips." As Harry does, she reaches back, grabs Harry's shaft, and positions it at her pussy. "Good, now push your hips forward."

After the head of Harry's cock penetrates her, Bella releases him and braces herself as the long forgotten sensations overtake her. After Harry's hips are resting against her rump Bellatrix says, "So good. Now pull back until just the head of your cock is still in me." Bellatrix is close to losing it as she feels Harry slowly slide out of her. When just the end of Harry dick is in he stops, "Now master, you just repeat the process."

Harry does as Bellatrix tells him, slowly sliding in until his hips are against her arse and sliding out until just the tip of his penis is in her.

After a minute of this excruciatingly slow pace Bellatrix pleads, "Faster master, please go faster."

Harry gradually picks up his pace at Bellatrix's continual urgings.

As Harry continues to fuck her, Bellatrix reaches down and gently starts to rub her clit. "Good master, now reach down and grab my breasts."

Harry does as she says, and takes the warm mounds of flesh into his hands and instinctively starts to massage them.

Having her master massage her breasts is the straw that broke the camel's back for Bellatrix. She shrieks wordlessly as she climaxes.

The muscle contractions around his cock are too much for Harry and with a grunt he deposits his seed in Bellatrix's waiting cunt.

Bellatrix collapses on the bed as Harry steps back, allowing his spent member to slip from Bellatrix. He quickly moves around to the side of the bed and kneels down, "Are you alright Bella?"

Wearily, Bellatrix says, "I'm great master. That's the best orgasm of my life."

Harry nods as he feels a tingling on the back of his neck as he gets dressed and tells Bellatrix to do the same.

The Bellatrix leads the way downstairs. As she sees a bit of motion in the kitchen, she sends off a stunner.

A moment later, they hear Dumbledore say, "It's only me."

Suddenly suspicious, Harry says, "Step out slowly with your wand away."

Albus steps out of the kitchen and Bellatrix hits him with a Finite Incantatem charm. After that Bellatrix quickly apologizes and turns to Harry to ask about her punishment, Harry raises his finger to silence her, "There won't be any punishment; you reacted exactly the way I would have."

Bellatrix gives Harry a brief smile before schooling her features into the classic look of bored aristocracy that stays put until Harry swats her on the arse.

The two men chuckle as Bellatrix heads for the kitchen. "Would you like some tea Albus?"

"Why yes I would, Harry."

Harry nods towards the kitchen and they step in to find Bellatrix already getting the water on to boil. They sit down as she sets out a nice tea set for two and a plate of biscuits.

"So, what can I do for you Albus?"

"Well, Harry there are several matters I wish to discuss. First though," he draws his wand and casts several privacy spells on the kitchen. "There, now we are free to talk. First I have yet to hear from Cornelius about getting the restrictions lifted unfortunately, so avoid using magic if at all possible. Next, are the any questions you've been able to come up since yesterday?"

"Just one really, is there any chance at all of the spell wearing off?"

"No, you see Harry, unlike its descendant, the Sex Slave Curse doesn't merely force a person to act against their will. Instead it completely rearranges their outlook on life. I haven't had that much time yet to look into the particulars of the spell, but given the goal of the spell and the raw power needed to cast it, I doubt you'll have to worry about the spell wearing off any time soon. Do you have any other questions along this venue?"

"No sir. But that does remind me of something. Bella come over here for a moment."

Less then a second later, Bellatrix is kneeling at Harry's feet. "Yes master?"

"Bellatrix, I confiscated your wand yesterday, how is it that you have it back?"

Bellatrix swallows loudly, "I'm so sorry master, but I stole it back in order to protect you."

Harry can feel the rage welling up inside of him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing. "I understand your reasons Bellatrix, but I'm afraid I am going have to punish you most severely. However it can wait for now, please continue Albus"

"I don't believe there's anything else. I'm afraid I must be going."

Harry nods his head, "Before you go Albus, would it be possible for you to cast the needed privacy charms on my room so we have someplace we can speak privately?"

Albus thinks for a moment before he says, "It would be possible Harry, but I'd prefer to wait until Cornelius responds to my owl and then teach you the charms and have you cast them yourself."

Harry nods his head, "Thank you, I do believe that is acceptable."

"Thank you," with that, Albus Disapparates.

Harry shakes his head and almost trips over Bellatrix as he stands up. "Oh yes, you. I think I have a suitable punishment for you. You are cut off for the next forty-eight hours. No sleeping with me and no form of relief from anyone else, including yourself."

At her horrorstruck look, Harry can tell he's chosen a truly horrid punishment and for a moment he feels unduly proud. He then looks over to the kitchen clock, almost noon, "Ok Bella, let's try out your cooking skills shall we?"

She meekly nods her head as she stands and moves to the stove.

Harry watches Bella work, almost mesmerized by the swaying of her hips. Harry's considering having her take off her robes when he hears the front door open. He's instantly on his feet and both he and Bella have their wands in hand as they turn towards the entryway. Just as the reach the doorway, they hear Dudley callout.

Harry peeks out and sees his cousin standing by the door, flushed, sweating, and out of breath.

Dudley nods at Harry as he leans against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"What have you been doing Dudley?"

Dudley glares for a second before he says, "Running. What's it to you?" He closes his eyes for a second before he says, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"One moment please Dudley." He whispers to Bellatrix, "Hit him with Finite."

Dudley's shocked as he's hit by a spell. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry Dudley, but I wanted to make sure no one had put a spell on you so they could control you."

Dudley looks confused for a moment before saying, "Ok, just don't let dad see you doing that."

Harry raises an eyebrow, "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

Dudley looks at his cousin for a moment, "Yes please."

The three sit down to a quite dinner, with Harry keeping a quite eye on Dudley. Throughout the meal, Dudley repeatedly forces himself not to over indulge. Finally, as Bella's clearing out the dishes, Harry asks, "Alright Dud, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been watching you, you've eaten at most a third of what you normally do. Now you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but maybe I can help."

Dudley blushes profusely and stares down at the table.

Harry's suddenly struck by inspiration, "It's a girl isn't it?"

Dudley shyly nods his head.

With a big grin, Harry says, "I'm glad to hear it."

Dudley looks up quickly, "You mean that, cousin?"

"Of course I do. If she's what's pushing you to improve yourself, then I'm very glad."

Dudley's eyes quickly shift to Bellatrix's ass for a moment before returning to Harry.

"I'm hoping that the girl you've fallen isn't Bella."

"What? Oh no, it's a girl I met at school, just moved here, names Shaz. But, I was an ass to her and well, I had a nice shiner for two days; but she opened my eyes to how much of a piece of shit I was. I'm trying to change, to treat people better, to try and make myself worthy of her."

As Harry looks at his cousin, he has an idea. "Dudley, would a bit of incentive help?"

"Probably, why?"

"Because Dud, Bella here is from an old Wizarding family. If you want lessons in manners, proper etiquette, that kind of thing, it could be arranged. I'll make you a deal Dud; if you can lose ten pounds before I leave this year, I'll give you Bella for an hour."

"WHAT?"

"Quite down Dud; the sisters will do whatever I tell them to. Now you won't be allowed to shag her, but anything else. Also, if she chooses to teach you in her spare time, then, that's up to her. I'll be up in my room; I need to do some studying."

Harry walks up to his room, leaving Bella talking with Dudley. When he walks in, Hedwig starts hooting at him. "Oh yeah, I should probably write Ron and Hermione."

Harry sits down at his desk and quickly scratches out,

Hi guys,

Sorry this can't be too long, but I've had an interesting couple of days.

I can't go into details right now, but I'll fill you in when I get to Grimmauld Place.

Harry

Not entirely satisfied with the letter, Harry hesitantly attaches it to Hedwig's leg and sends her off. He then gets into his trunk and digs out his DADA book from last year. As Harry starts to get into what he *should* have learned last year, the door to his room opens. He turns towards the door just in time to be tackled. Raven hair obscures his vision and soft flesh is pressed against his chest as his lips are covered and he's engaged in a very intense kiss. After he manages to break the kiss, he says, "I missed you too, Bella."

Bellatrix's hands sneak under Harry and get a firm grip on his bum. "Master, that fat pig wants me to help teach him etiquette and manners. I want to tell him no, just because of his behavior towards you; but he was so emphatic. I think he truly wants to change."

Harry asks, "So, what do you plan to do," as he roughly grabs a hold of Bella's arse.

Bella reluctantly rolls off Harry and stands up, helping her master to his feet as well, "I plan on teaching him what he wants to know. I was hoping that you'd also be willing to attend." At Harry's arched eyebrow, "Master, good manners are always useful, especially dealing with those morons at the ministry."

Harry nods his head, "I'll think about it."

"Please do master. So, what would you like me to do?"

The mental images seriously test Harry's resolve, but he says, "I was just about to do some studying."

Disappointment shows rather clearly on Bellatrix's face as she says, "Very well master. Would you like some assistance?"

"I'd appreciate it Bella."

They spend the next several hours working on the Dark Arts. As expected, Bella repeatedly offers keen insight on the best way to deal with each section of the Dark Arts.

At about six, there's a timid knock on the door before Narcissa sticks her head in the door. "Master, your aunt wished for me to tell you that supper will be done shortly."

"Thank you Cissa, we'll be down shortly," Harry replies.

Harry quickly puts his books away as Bella dons her robes. He looks at the raven haired woman, "We're going to have to get you some muggle clothing, if just for when you're interacting with my family."

"What would you recommend master?"

"Well, I'd like to see you in a pink t-shirt and blue jeans."

No sooner are the words are out of Harry's mouth then Bella's wand is in motion. She quickly transfigures her robes into a bright pink shirt that's reminiscent of Tonks's hair and about three sizes too small, at least in the chest and a pair of denim hip huggers that she fills out in ways that should almost be illegal. Harry's eyes almost bug out when Bella bends over to pick up something when she's got he back turned to him.

When she turns around, Bella says, "Are you alright Master?"

Harry roughly shakes himself out of the daze, "Yes, but I'm starting to get think about punishing you for tempting me to break your punishment from earlier."

Bella's face instantly goes from seductive to outright contrite. "My apologies master. Should we go down now?"

Harry stands up and leads the way down to the kitchen where he's greeted by one of the biggest surprises of his life. His aunt is standing at the stove cooking. Nothing unusual in that, but the fact that she's whistling merrily unnerves Harry. When he sits down, she turns around and greets him very cheerfully, "Hello Harry, how was your day?"

Harry gives his aunt a very queer look, "Alright, and yours?"

"It was very enjoyable Harry thank you for asking." With that, Petunia goes back to preparing the food.

Narcissa gets her wand out to help, but is instantly stopped by a glare from Harry, "Is there a problem master?"

"Yes, Narcissa, there is. We're in the middle of a muggle neighborhood. It's one thing to use magic upstairs where there's little chance of it being noticed, but down here, anyone could look in and see you. Then we've got a mess on our hands."

Narcissa's face is a study as she contemplates Harry's words. She reluctantly puts her wand away and sets the table by hand.

Not long after Dudley strolls into the kitchen. Where he actually holds Narcissa's chair for her as she sits down and helps his mum layout dinner. He helps Petunia sit before sitting down himself.

Dinner that night is odd; polite, but odd. Dudley actually attempts to hold a civil conversation with Bella and Petunia is actually very nice to Harry.

After the dishes are cleared away, Petunia tells Harry she'll take care of things and to go enjoy an evening with his friends.

Once all three are safely in Harry's room, the sisters instantly strip down to the maids' uniforms. "Cissa, did you use the Imperius on my aunt?"

"No I didn't master; is there a problem?"

"It's just that she's been acting too nice since you're session with her earlier."

Narcissa chuckles quietly, "Master there was no spell directly involved with your aunt's improved mood. As I said, she's simply been without any from of release, except her own hand, for quite some time. She gave me the whole story after I'd help to… relax her. According to your aunt, she hasn't gotten laid in over ten years." At Harry's shocked expression she continues, "It would seem that she only married Vernon because of your cousin and the only reason they shared a bed was because of a lot of whiskey on both of their parts. You see Harry, you're uncle is seeking for the other team."

"You mean uncle Vernon's a…" Harry cringes and his butt automatically tenses up at the thought.

"Yes, he's a poof."

"Merlin I did not need to know that. I'm going to go shower, alone, then I'm hitting the sack. Oh, and Bellatrix, remember your punishment."

Bellatrix is glaring at the floor as Harry leaves for the shower. Half an hour later, Harry's making his way to his room with his hair still damp. When he enters his room, he finds a most interesting scene. Narcissa's sitting on his bed, naked and playing with herself; while Bellatrix is bound to her bed.

He quietly shuts the door, "What's going on here?"

Narcissa grins merrily, "I'm just enjoying torturing my sister, master."

Harry gently massages his temples, "Narcissa, I will deal with you in the morning. For now, untie your sister and get some sleep."

The blonde's face is mournful as she climbs off the bed and walks over to her sister.

Harry climbs onto his bed and is asleep within seconds, unaware of the sisters' plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is not mine, and before you guys go apeshit, I do have Oldwolf's (author) permission to post this story. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 6

Harry wakes up unusually warm the next morning. He can feel something warm and very hard pressed against his chest while something equally warm, but soft is pressed against his back. He slowly opens his eyes to find a shock of blonde hair obscuring his view. Harry inhales sharply as he moves his arm, which somehow got draped over the blondes' hips. His hand accidentally brushes against her crotch as his hand moves up, and comes away soaking wet. At the moist feeling, Harry's cock springs to attention, nestled up against the woman's arse.

He hears Narcissa purr, "Good morning master." She turns around so her tits are pressed against Harry's chest. Reaching down, she gently grabs Harry's short arm, "Hmm, feels like you're up for a little morning exercise."

As Harry arches an eyebrow, whatever's behind him moves and he falls to his back.

Bellatrix actually purrs for a moment before saying, "Mind if I start the morning activities sister? I'll only be able to warm him up."

With a throaty chuckle, "Go ahead Bella."

Grinning, Bella slides down Harry's body, randomly interspacing kisses on the skin until she's face to head with her master's pulsing staff. Giddily she opens her mouth and takes Harry crown into her mouth. She runs her tongue all along the skin as she takes more of the hard meat into her eager orifice. As she adds a gentle suction to her ministrations, Harry moans and she feels the cock in her swell slightly. Bella quickly pulls back until just the crown is still in her mouth and is shortly rewarded by a large dollop of warm goo being deposited in her mouth.

After Harry's spent, and barely softened at all, Bella moves over to her sister. Narcissa says, "No Bella, enjoy. After all, I get the main course."

With a euphoric look on her face, Bella slowly swallows her masters' gift.

Harry's back to full mast as he watches Bella's throat constricting and releasing rhythmically.

Eyeing her master's beautiful cock, Narcissa says, "Well master, I can see you're up for another round, so how shall it be?"

Harry reluctantly tears his eyes from Bella to look at Narcissa, "What do you mean?"

"Well," she says, holding up her hand as she ticks off her points, "there's fellatio which my sister just performed, there's standard copulation, and then there's sodomization. Do you have a preference?"

"Preference? Hell, I don't even understand what you said."

Narcissa looks at Harry for a moment while her sister tittles quietly, "May I use the vulgar references master?"

"I'd prefer it."

"My apologies master, but Lucius wouldn't have stood for any form of vulgarity to be used in his house, especially in his presence, so I'm used to using the more formal phrasing. The normal options are a blow job as my sister just performed, conventional intercourse, and buggery. Any other questions master?"

Harry looks at her in shock for a moment, before he says, "Normal will do," in a strangely flat voice.

Narcissa reaches up and snaps her fingers right in front of Harry's face, no reaction. Narcissa sadly shakes her head before looking at Bella, who quietly nods her head. Nodding her assent, Narcissa pulls her arm back and slaps Harry, visibly cringing at the blow.

Harry shakes his head violently for a moment, before exclaiming, "What the hell was that for?"

Narcissa looks down morosely. "I'm very sorry master, but you'd gone into shock."

Harry looks over to Bella who nods her head, "Well then, I don't see how any punishment will be needed."

With a deep sigh, Narcissa says, "Well then, what form and position would you prefer?"

Harry quickly shakes his head again, "Let's say conventional and you choose the position."

Narcissa nods her head and crawls onto Harry, straddling his hips. She reaches down and grabs Harry's shaft. She guides him to her dripping center and eagerly slides down his shaft.

A few minutes later, Harry grunts out his release and Narcissa climbs off of him with a smug look on her face

As the sisters go over to their rather small closet Harry rolls off the bed. He feels the pressure behind his eyes signaling a killer headache as he heads over to his closet.

The three are spread around the room, unprepared for the attack only moments away.

***

Albus is sitting behind his desk contemplating the papers lying on his desk. At the top of the papers is the title "Transfer of Ownership Rights – Personnel." The papers would give Harry full ownership of both Narcissa and Bellatrix, but would also make him responsible for their actions.

As he sits there, a large, officious looking owl swoops in through a window and lands right in front of him. The owl holds out its leg and allows Albus to remove the letter before launching back into flight and out of the office.

With a small smile on his face, Albus unrolls the letter. As expected, it's Fudge's response. He quickly scans the letter before he stands up with a full smile on his face. Albus Disapparates with a quiet *pop* to deliver the good news to Harry. Unfortunately, he pops directly into Harry's bedroom before notifying the concerned parties.

The moment he appears at Number 4, Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful Light wizard in the world gets a hard lesson in dueling reality. Dodging one unexpected Stunner is difficult, but possible. Dodging two unexpected Stunners is extremely difficult, but it can be done is one has fast reflexes. However, dodging three Stunners from three points on the compass is quite impossible.

Harry reaches up and massages his eyes after he sees the old wizard lying on the floor with a piece of parchment next to him.

"Would one of you two please wake him up?"

Narcissa quickly casts the requested spell before walking over to him eloquently, and helping him to his feet.

Harry says, "Sorry about that Albus, but I'm sure you understand. Now, we just have to wait for the damn Ministry."

With a smile, Albus hands Harry the parchment before he conjures two comfy chairs.

As Harry looks up to peruse Albus' handiwork he notices the girls are still naked. He instantly barks, "GET DRESSED RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!"

They jump and quickly move to obey his command.

Harry sits down and notices the strained look on Albus' face, "Are you alright Albus? I apologize for the girls' lack of promptness in dressing, something that will have to be addressed soon. Also, I hope you will pardon me for a moment to get dressed myself."

Harry quickly stands up and throws on a robe before addressing himself to his ageing headmaster. "Now, how may I help you?"

"First off, let me say thank you for reminding me of the rules of courtesy."

Harry notices the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye reach record levels just moments before his head explodes in pain. A moment later the explosion has stopped, but the left over pain is still present. Looking up, Harry can see Dumbledore is sitting up *very* straight in his chair. Bella has a wand at the back of his neck, while Cissa's wand is pressed against his chest. Harry asks, "What just happened?"

Narcissa speaks up, "My apologies master, but this being, just attempted Legilimency on you."

Appearing completely unflustered, Albus says, "Harry, would you please have these lovely ladies sheath their wands?"

Harry glares at Dumbledore, "Very well professor, but on the condition that you swear a Wizards Oath not to attempt to invade my mind again."

Albus winces not missing the subtle rebuke from his young charge; closing his eyes, Albus concentrates for a moment before saying, "I do hereby swear not to use any form of Legilimency on Harry James Potter without his expressed consent."

After the final word is spoken, there's a brief flash of light and then a beam of white light launches itself from Albus' chest and connects with Harry's. The beam lasts for only a moment before fading away into nothing.

"It is done Harry."

Surprise evident in his expression, Harry nods to the sisters who hesitantly put their wands away.

"Now Harry, is there anything else you need?"

"Not that I can think of off hand."

Narcissa speaks up, her voice barely above a whisper, "Actually, sire, there are a few things I would like to request, if I may."

Harry nods his head to her, "Go ahead Cissa."

"Sir, I'd like to arrange a shopping trip to Diagon Alley as well as a small trip back to Malfoy manor for a few mementos."

Albus looks at Harry, "I'll make the arrangements with your permission, Harry."

"Why are you asking me Albus?"

"Because Harry, for all intents and purposes, they are your property. Speaking of which," he says as he reaches into his robes and pulls out two sets of paper. "This is the paperwork needed Harry, for the ladies to transfer full ownership rights of themselves, to you. All that's required is your signature on each of them and theirs on the appropriate copy."

Harry's eyebrows shoot up, "What would this mean, exactly?"

"It would make official what's already in place; that they are now your personal property to do with what you wish. They'll have no rights as people, but will be in the same class as House Elves as far as their civil rights are concerned."

Harry looks at the two women; their faces are positively alight with joy, "What do you two have to say about this?"

Bella speaks up, her joy present in every syllable, "Oh please sign master."

"You mean that you actually *want* me to sign you into slavery?"

"It'll just be making the facts legal master."

Albus speaks up, "Also worthy of note, is the fact that after the paperwork is filed Harry, Bellatrix will be a free woman. If those at the ministry wish to truly annoy you, they might charge you a fine, but that will be it."

"I'll sign, but the ladies have to sign first."

Almost before he can blink, the sisters have the proper papers in hand and have their names properly written out. Harry doesn't have a clue where the quills came from as he takes Cissa's quill and paperwork. Quickly affixing his signature to each set of papers, "Albus, what happens now?"

Albus puts the papers back into his robe, "Now Harry, I take and file these papers immediately. The ministry should get in touch with you within a few hours, a day at the most. I'll also see about arranging an escort for yourself and Ms. Black."

"Oh and one more thing Albus, would it be possible for me to visit #12 in the near future?"

"Of course Harry. If you don't mind, that can be included in the trip to Diagon Alley."

"That'll work Albus. Perhaps you could have Tonks be the escort as she's already passingly aware of the situation."

"You make a good point Harry. I'll see about arranging the escort for tomorrow if that's alright with you."

"Tomorrow will be fine; say nine am?"

"I'll make the arrangements. If Ms. Tonks can't make it, would you prefer to move it to another day or to have a different escort?"

"If Tonks can't make it, then have Remus come by."

"Very well Harry. Now, I hope you'll forgive me, but I'd like to get these papers filed as quickly as possible."

"Good luck Albus, I hope to hear from you soon."

"I'll file these papers and then make the appropriate fire-calls and owl you immediately."

Harry nods his head and Albus stands up before he Disapparates.

Harry rubs his temples, trying to alleviate the pain. "Cissa dear, dare I ask what you want from the Malfoy home?"

"Just a few books master. Nothing of malevolent intent."

Harry can sense that she's not being straight with him, but he decides to let it drop.

With a wave of his wand, Harry summons one of Dudley's old toys and transfigures it into a table. Harry thinks for a moment before summoning his transfiguration books.

The three spend the morning going over the science of transfiguration; Bella and Cissa both provide amazing insight in the use of transfiguration in dueling.

At about noon, Harry stands up and arches his back as he stretches, which results in several small pops.

A few moments later, a large, official looking owl swoops into the room through the window, which Harry could have sworn he closed. The owl lands in front of Harry. Bella leans forward to block Harry as he goes to take the letter tied to the owl's leg.

Cissa quickly takes the letter and the owl launches into flight. She lays the letter on the table and casts a quick spell on it. The paper emits a brief white light before returning to its normal color. "Sorry master, we just wished to ensure that there were no hexes, portkey spells, or other nefarious thing attached to the letter."

Harry takes the letter and opens it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Papers have recently been filed in your name by Albus Dumbledore for the transfer of ownership of one Narcissa Malfoy-Black and one Bellatrix Lestrange-Black. We would request that you present yourself in person to authenticate the paperwork.

Also note, due to Mrs. Lestrange-Black's current status as a fugitive from justice, there would normally be a fine of 50,000 galleons. However, on orders from the Minister of Magic, the fee has been waived.

Once you have authenticated the paperwork, the women in question will be required to present themselves to likewise authenticate the paperwork. Once the authentication is completed, you will be notified of your rights and responsibilities regarding the two women.

Sincerely,

Officiosus Esel

"Hmm… I guess that'll have to be added to the things to do tomorrow as well."

Harry hands the letter to Cissa as he leaves the room; before he can finish closing the door, he hears two squeals of delight.

Down in the kitchen, he finds Tonks sitting at the table seemingly bored senseless.

"Wotcher Harry."

"Hiya Tonks. What brings you here today?"

"Dumbledore told me to stop by today to work out the details for tomorrow."

"Alright, I just got a letter from the Ministry; I need to put in a personal appearance there as quickly as possible."

Tonks stares off into the distance for a moment, "That shouldn't be a problem. What other stops are on the list?"

As she asks the question, Harry starts to feel a small pain in his temples. He closes his eyes, "Stay the hell out of my head Nymphadora!"

The pain instantly recedes and Harry opens his eyes, Tonks looks truly amazed, "When did you develop Occulmency?"

With a sudden rage, Harry feels the magic inside of him flare up. His vision blurs for a moment and when it clears, he's not looking at his friend Tonks, all he sees is a very attractive woman.

Harry gathers the magical energies needed for the spell. Servus secus is on his lips and the magic is in his hand, ready to be released when a little voice inside of his head, the same one that helped him fight off the Imperius, screams in his head, "STOP!"

The shock causes Harry to freeze for a moment; a moment in which his mind reasserts itself. He lets the magic dissipate; as he realizes what he was about to do, he bolts from the room, his face sickly pale.

Tonks stands there blinking for a moment before following at a much more sedate pace. When she reaches the staircase, she finds Narcissa Malfoy waiting for her, wand in hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO OUR MASTER," roars the blonde.

Tonks is stunned for a moment, "I tried to find out why Harry needed to visit the Ministry. I didn't know he was an Occlumens. His magic suddenly flared up, like he was going to perform a massive spell when he suddenly stopped and ran."

Cissa is seething as she says, "Do you have any idea what spell he was preparing?"

"No, and how would you know?"

"Because he is my master and both Bella and I are bound to him. The spell he was about to use was the same spell that bound us to him."

"What's the problem, he didn't cast the spell?"

Cissa starts walking up the stairs, "I need to go help my sister comfort our master; you may join us if you wish. If not, then please leave until tomorrow."

Intrigued, Tonks follows her aunt up the staircase.

"My master has a very honorable outlook on life. The only reason he hasn't been beating himself up over when He cast the spell on us is that it was self-preservation and he didn't know what the spell would do."

They've almost reached Harry's room by this point and Tonks says, "I still don't understand what his problem is."

"The problem is that in his mind, using that spell now, when he knows what it does and his life wasn't in imminent danger is equivalent to rape."

Tonks pales as Cissa enters the room. Looking in, Tonks can see both of her aunts sitting on a rather large bed cuddling a boy with messy black hair. Hesitantly, Tonks walks over to the bed. When she gets in front of Harry, she kneels down and stretches out her hand to take his shoulder, which Bella's head just vacated. "It's alright Harry." The young man looks up at her, and her heart breaks at the raw pain evident in his eyes. "Harry, I know what you were going to do downstairs." Her soul weeps as the pain increases, "But you should know Harry, that you did nothing wrong." He opens his mouth to speak, but Tonks cuts him off, "Aunt Cissa told me what you were going to do, but since you didn't cast the spell, you didn't cross the line in to the Dark."

Bella adds, "She's right master. In the heat of the moment, you might have been ready to use an Unforgivable, but since you didn't actually cast the spell, then you did nothing wrong."

Harry turns his head and looks at Cissa questioningly and she gently nods her head.

With a small smile, Harry turns back towards Tonks, "Thanks, I don't know what came over me downstairs."

Tonks shifts so that her knees are on the ground and sits back on her ankles, "Can you describe what happened?"

"It was almost like when Tom tried to posses me at the Ministry. All I knew was blind rage against you."

Tonks face shifts to a look of intense concentration for a minute before she says, "Have you cast any extremely powerful spells as of late Harry?"

Blushing, Harry says, "I cast Servus secus wandlessly a few days ago."

Tonks eyes go wide, "But that's thee most magically draining spell in existence. That would also help to explain things a bit. Harry, regaining magic after copious use is very draining on one's self-control. It's been theorized, that the subconscious is what helps wizards to produce magic, it doesn't affect their potential only how quickly they regain their magic after it's been used. Take it easy for a couple more days, get plenty of sleep, and you should be fine."

"Will do Tonks, but I still want to do that trip tomorrow."

With a gentle smile Tonks says, "That shouldn't be a problem Harry. Now, I'll leave so you can get some rest. Ladies, I trust you'll make sure this boy gets some rest."

With a lecherous grin, Cissa says, "Oh yes, he'll get some sleep alright. He may have a little trouble walking tomorrow, but he'll sleep today."

Shaking her head at her aunts implications, Tonks *pops* back to #12.

With Harry mildly protesting, Cissa strips him down to the buff and gets him ready for bed while Bella goes for his lunch.

Bella is just outside her master's room with a tray of food. She can already feel the sting from the strap as she makes a decision. With a quick wave of her wand, she's once more attired in the maids' costume. Bella walks into the room without a further moment of hesitation.

Harry's eyes go wide as he sees Bella walk into his room. His eyes are on her swaying hips so he misses when Cissa divests herself of what little clothing she's wearing.

Bella sets the tray on the stand next to her master's bed and hand feeds him the soup she made while her sister crawls up on to his bed.

While Harry is distracted by her sister, Narcissa positions her head directly over Harry's crotch. With a deep breath, Cissa takes most of Harry's length into her waiting mouth.

Harry's just swallowed the first spoonful of soup when Harry feels Cissa wrap her mouth around his cock. He moans slightly as she runs her tongue along the entire length. Bella offers her master another spoonful of soup as Cissa starts to gently bob her head.

It's only with a concerted effort that Harry actually manages to swallow the soup as Cissa continues with her blowjob. However, it's the death knell for Harry's control when Cissa reaches up and uses her hand to massage his balls.

With a primal grunt, Harry sends his seed into the blonde's waiting mouth.

Bella quickly feeds Harry the remains of the soup as he watches Cissa sit up, and open her mouth, showing that she hasn't swallowed yet. Closing her mouth, Cissa swirls the cum around her mouth for a moment before she swallows.

With a predatory smile, Bella climbs up onto her masters' lap and lifts her skirt. Harry barely has time to register the fact that she's not wearing any panties before she places the tip of his still erect cock at her entrance and slides down his length with a moan. As her master moans, Bella clenches her cunt muscles as she quickly pounds her hips against his. Sporadically clenching and relaxing her internal muscles, she quickly feels the slight shiver from her master moments before he explodes within her.

Moments after Harry comes, Bella climbs off him while Cissa gently sucks on his bullocks. His cock had started to go soft before Cissa started her ministrations. With a few gentle sucks, Cissa has her master back at full mast. Cissa climbs up onto his lap and takes the seat that her sister had just vacated. As she bounces up and down on her masters' lap, Cissa reaches down and plays with her clit, making sure that it rubs against Harry's shaft.

Bella reaches around and gently teases Cissa breasts, earning a moan from the blonde.

Watching Bella playing with her sister's tits is the final straw for the young man and he comes for the third time, causing him to get light headed. Cissa screams out her own release as she feels the warm goo shoot into her.

Bella helps her exhausted sister off Harry and lays her down next to him. Turning her attention to her master, Bella eyes Harry's tool with a very hungry look in her eye.

Harry barely has time to register the look before the former Death Eater launches herself at his crotch.

Bella takes his mostly deflated cock into her mouth, relishing the mix if flavors, as she sucks on it as hard as she can. Within moments Harry's stiff once more. Bella bobs her head on his tool while she hums deep in her throat.

Harry grits his teeth as the world slows its spinning around him. All his efforts once more prove for naught as Bella uses her other hand to gently caress his balls.

For the fifth time today, Harry releases his seed. Just before he passes out, he could almost swear he heard someone say something like, "Greedy bitch." Then all he knows is darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is not mine, and before you guys go apeshit, I do have Oldwolf's (author) permission to post this story. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 7

Harry slowly come to, a throbbing pain in his crotch forcing him to wakefulness. He sees the ladies curled up to either side of him. A small moan escapes his lips as he tries to sit up.

Both the sisters are instantly awake. Bella gently helps him to a sitting position while Cissa casts a healing spell on his crotch.

As memory of the activities of yesterday Harry's eyes narrow. "Bella, yesterday, did you deliberately disobey me and wear your maid's uniform outside of this room?"

Meekly Bella nods her head.

Harry curses for a moment, "Cissa where's that strap?"

Bella quietly gets off the bed while Cissa reaches over and grabs her wand, quickly summoning the strap.

Harry climbs off the bed while Bella bends over the end. She reaches back and raises her skirt. Harry's briefly reminded of his fantasy about his aunt from a few days ago before he draws his arm back and delivers the first blow against Bella's ass.

There's a red welt starting to form as Harry draws back his arm. This time Bella screeches as the leather strikes her flesh. A second welt is starting to show when Harry earns another shriek by landing the third blow.

Bella feels like her ass is on fire, as is her cunt. Her juices are running down her legs, unfortunately, her punishment from two days ago is still in place and prevents her from coming when her master brings the belt down for a fourth time.

Harry surveys his handiwork as he draws his arm back and delivers the fifth blow. Another shriek is his reward. Much to Harry's surprise, his cock is hard as a rock as he prepares to deliver the sixth blow.

Cissa watches as her sister lays red faced at her feet while their master draws his arm back. Cissa's own ass stings slightly in sympathy for what her sister's taking. Cissa actually does orgasm when her sister's screech tears through the room.

Bella's ass is almost completely red as Harry brings down the seventh and final blow. After the shriek has died away, Harry drops the strap to the floor, positions his raging cock at Bella's soaked entrance and enters her in one hard stroke. Harry sets a fast pace, his hips slapping against her flesh. After only a few brief minutes, Harry delivers his seed to the woman.

Pulling out, Harry helps Bella stand up. "Cissa, go get breakfast ready and bring it up here." He leads Bella to the bed while Cissa gets dressed and leaves on her assigned duty.

Bella leans her head against Harry's shoulder as they lay on the bed together and sobs out the pain.

As he holds the crying woman, Harry's insides are warring. On one hand, there's the innocent Harry who still believes the world is black and white, where a good person doesn't deliberately inflict pain on others. On the other hand there's the Harry that's been beaten, insulted, ridiculed, and whom the sisters have been subconsciously working to promote who understands that the sisters are now his responsibility thus he must punish them when they do wrong.

The war is still going on as Bella begins to run out of tears. She looks up at her master, well aware of the turmoil within him, and says, "Thank you for disciplining me, master. I broke one of you only rules so I needed to be punished." With a gentle smile, she lays her head back down.

Bella's words have a profound effect on Harry. His mind quiets as he digests what he heard.

Cissa walks in carrying a tray with food on it. The three eat in silence before dressing for an outing. They walk down to the kitchen and find Petunia at the stove, whistling just a bit.

When Petunia sees Cissa she waves the other woman over. The two hold a whispered conversation that ends with Petunia blushing very hard while Cissa walks over to the table, giggling lightly.

Harry asks, "What was that about Cissa?"

"Nothing important for the moment master, just a small request on her part that I need to consider."

"Very well," Harry says just moments before there's a knock on the door.

Three wands appear in three hands as Bella walks to the door and looks out. Nodding, Bella opens the door and allows Tonks to enter. As soon as the door is closed, she hit by three Finite Incantatem's. The pink haired witch just stands there for a moment before grinning, "Getting a little jumpy are we folks?"

Harry grins, "Yeah, jumpy enough to have Stunned Albus yesterday."

Tonks looks shocked, "You mean that you got the drop on Albus?"

"Yeah, after he popped in without announcing himself."

Tonks shakes her head, "Well, you guys ready to get this day started?"

Harry nods as he stands up, "Cissa, please come with me. Bella, pop over to #12 and keep out of sight."

Both woman nod their heads while Tonks looks on in wonderment, "Harry, do you mind explaining what's going on?"

"I'd prefer not to, you'll understand when we visit the ministry."

It's a disgruntled Tonks that produces a length of silk rope, "Very well. Here's the portkey to take us to the Ministry."

"Tonks the reason I don't want to explain this now is that I don't want to waste time when you'll be able to find out during our trip," Harry says as he grabs the robe. "Alright Cissa grab on."

Narcissa grips the robe a few moments before they all feel the familiar tug behind the navel.

The three arrive at the lobby to the ministry to find it almost deserted. After having their wands weighed, Tonks leads them through a maze of corridors until they're standing outside of door marked, "Properties Division."

"Dumbledore told me to make sure you got here alright, now would you please tell me what's going on."

"In a few minutes Tonks," Harry says as he opens the door. Much to his dismay, Harry instantly recognizes the redhead waiting in the office. Harry's voice is ice cold as he says, "Hello Percy."

Percy's voice is filled with contempt when he answers, "Good day Mr. Potter. I would appreciate it if you would restrain yourself from using any familiar form of address as I'm here on official business and my time is precious."

"Well Percy, since your time is so precious, why don't you produce the forms for me to authenticate and we can get this entire matter finished as quickly as is possible."

"Once more Mr. Potter, I must ask you to address me either by my title of Undersecretary to the Minister or as simply Mr. Weasley."

"Mr. Weasley is your father Percival and to earn your vaulted title was to betray your family."

Jus then the Minister of Magic walks into the room, looking strangely upset, "Is this true Weatherby? Did you actually forsake your family just to get ahead?"

"But, but, but Minister…"

"Hush, I'll deal with you later, for now, though, leave."

Percy hangs his head as he walks out of the office.

"Now Mr. Potter…," Fudge's voice catches in his throat as he sees the glare Harry's giving him.

Thoughts speed through Harry's mind for a moment before he says, "Minister, I don't believe there is currently a department to help new businesses get started in the Wizarding world, am I correct?"

"Yes you are; might I ask where you're going with this?"

"Well Minister, I do believe it's time to correct that oversight. In fact I think it would be the perfect position for you junior undersecretary to fill, the head of the Economic Development Bureau. Set up to help ensure that start-up businesses have as much support as is reasonable to make sure they have all of their licenses and permits in order don't you think?"

Fudge isn't gritting his teeth together, barely, "That sounds like a wonderful idea Harry."

Harry gives the minister a predatory grin, "I'm glad you agree Minister. I even have a perfect first assignment for him. Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes"

Fudge is almost seething as he says, "Sounds like an excellent plan Harry."

"Excellent Minister, excellent. Now, let us get down to business as I'm sure all our time is fairly precious."

It's only by will alone that Fudge keeps the anger out of his voice and expression. "By all means Harry," he nods to another person that had escaped Harry's attention.

The man looks in his early twenties with brown hair and is thin as a rail. His voice is baritone as he hands over a clipboard and says, "Please make sure the facts of the matter are in order."

Harry reads through the information, name, date, etc, until he comes to Purpose of transfer. His innards churn as he reads the word Servus secus. With a shake of his head, Harry makes sure everything else is correct before he hands the clipboard back, "Everything is correct, sir."

"Very well Mr. Potter, then you'll just need to sign at the bottom of the page," the man says as he returns the clipboard to Harry.

A few strokes of a quill later, Harry lays the clipboard on the counter. The man picks it up and removes the papers. He attaches a different set of papers to the clipboard which he then hands to Narcissa. The man then grabs a second clipboard which he hands to Harry, "Due to Ms. Lestrange-Black's status, it's quite understandable that she not be here; however, she will need to sign the papers."

Harry looks at the Minister with a deceptively sweet grin, "Minister, I doubt it would be a problem for you to authorize a portkey to transport the woman in question here to expedite matters?"

Almost grumbling, Fudge reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a handkerchief. He casts a spell on it before he hands it to Harry, "There you go Mr. Potter."

Still grinning, Harry hands the cloth to Tonks, "Tonks, please make sure this gets to were it needs to go. I'd send Cissa, but she's still needed here."

Tonks nods her head and quickly moves out of the room before Fudge can question her. Less than ten minutes later, both Bellatrix and Tonks appear in the room.

Fudge goes for his wand by reflex, only to stop less than a quarter of the way through the draw when he finds himself looking at four drawn wands. He looks down at his hand sheepishly, "My apologies, reflex you know."

Harry nods his head, but doesn't lower his wand until Fudge's hand is well away from his wand.

Bellatrix hands the clipboard to the unknown gentleman who's staring at Harry with wide eyes.

The clerk jerks his head before perusing the form and nodding his head.

"Very well Mr. Potter, that should take care of everything. Now, on to your rights and responsibilities in regards to these lovely ladies," the man says while slyly eyeing Bella's ass. "Your rights are virtually limitless. These women are now your sovereign property. You may do what ever you wish to with them. They may be sold or their services rented in order for you to generate a source of revenue. Your responsibilities however are a tad more in-depth. Any action they take, you may be held accountable for. Should they attack anyone without just provocation, you may be forced to make the needed amends. You cannot be imprisoned for their action however, unless those actions are on your direct orders. Are there any questions?"

"Not at this time. However, I may contact you if any questions arise, if that's acceptable."

The man nods his head, "Very acceptable Mr. Potter. Now, I wish you a good day, and go enjoy your new property," the man ends with a wink.

Harry's blushing slightly as Tonks leads the lot of them out of the office. As the door closes, Fudge speaks up, "Harry, may I have a moment of your time?"

Harry nods his head, his entire posture one of impatience.

"My boy, as I'm sure you know, things have been very volatile as of late, with many people actually calling for my resignation. I was hoping to be able to convince you to issue a statement in support of my maintaining my position."

Harry's tone is glacial cold, "Minister, you have spent the last year engaged in a campaign of slander against myself and Albus Dumbledore. It will take much more then a few small token of good will for me to forget that. I will not reject your request out of hand, but I will not acquiesce easily."

Fudge swallows loudly, "Well, I understand completely Harry. Just let me know if there's anything you need."

Harry nods before having Tonks lead them out to the lobby where Harry hesitates a moment before saying, "Tonks, you and Cissa pop to the Leaky Cauldron ahead of us. If there are any Aurors there pop back immediately, and we'll find a new address to Floo to."

Both of the women nod their head and Apparate out. Harry waits thirty seconds before he Floo's to the LC with Bella only a few moments behind him.

As soon as Harry's feet are solid, he draws his wand. When Bella appears, Tom's wand is almost instantly leveled in her direction.

Harry shouts, "HOLD IT TOM!"

The old man's eyes never leave the former Death Eater. "She's a wanted felon Harry."

"No she isn't Tom. As of a few minutes ago, she's my property."

"You mean she's given you full rights? How?"

Harry's voice is a whisper, "Servus secus."

Now Tom's eyes do shift to the young man, "You cast it against her?"

Cissa says, "Against both of us actually." She lifts her head, giving the aging bartender a look at the medallion at her throat.

"That's not the official Potter family crest," Tom's voice is hinted with amusement as he finally lowers his wand. "Harry, if you don't mind a suggestion; unless you want a riot out there, have Mrs. Lestrange, hide her appearance."

"Do you have any suggestions Tom," Harry says as he looks around the room, which is strangely empty.

"A simple cloak should do, if she's careful."

Harry looks at Bella, "Use the cloak if you have one, pop out if there's any chance someone might be able to recognize you."

Bella nods her head as Tom hands her a brown, full length cloak complete with hood. She quickly dons the apparel, not bothering to hide the disgust at wearing something that obscures her identity.

Still, the group makes its way to Gringotts without drawing any undue attention to themselves.

They wait patiently in line, much to the sisters' chagrin. They soon reach the teller goblin. As soon as Harry hands over his key, the entire group is quickly escorted to a private room where an elderly goblin greets them.

"Greetings Mr. Potter. I'm glad you could join us on such short notice."

Harry asks, "What notice sir?"

"Our records indicate that you were sent notice three days ago to present yourself here for the execution of the will of one Sirius Orion Black."

"I'm afraid your records are in error sir, I received no such notification."

"Are you positive Mr. Potter? Our notifications are magically enchanted to make notice when they are opened."

"I'm quite sure sir. I haven't received any owls in the last few days except for one from the ministry."

The goblin looks upset as he snaps his fingers. Instantly, a younger goblin appears next to him. "Fetch the notification book at once."

The young goblin nods his head before disappearing with a sharp *crack* and another *crack* moments later announces his return. Handing a book to the elder goblin, the youngster disappears.

The elder goblin lays the book on the desk and quickly opens it. He flips through the pages for a moment before finding what he's looking for. "Ah here it is. Notification to Harry James Potter concerning the execution of the will of Sirius Orion Black. Opened immediately upon reception. Required a response within five business days or the execution would be delayed until the date specified, the twenty-first birthday of Harry James Potter."

Harry's entire expression ices over for a moment, "Perhaps sir, we should deal with the matter of the will immediately. I suspect I know who it was that deliberately delayed the delivery."

"Very well Mr. Potter." The goblin once more snaps his fingers and a piece of stone that looks like a flat Pensieve appears on the desk along with a sheath of papers. "The entire matter is relatively straight forward Mr. Potter. The deceased left a recorded message to explain the entire matter." With a final snap of his fingers, the lights dim and the disk starts to glow.

Up from the stone rises a twelve inch high image of Sirius appears. "Well Harry my boy, if you're seeing this then the shit is truly in the soup. I'm guessing I'm dead, hopefully I went down fighting.

"Now Harry, I know you well, so pay attention. MY DIEING WAS NOT YOUR FAULT! So don't blame yourself. If you had any hand in my death, then it was minimal and accidental.

"Also Harry, I'd be remiss in my duties as your Godfather if I didn't tell you this. Harry, I'm suffering from Igneus Cruor, the Burning Blood. It's a rare disease that affects less then one in one million pure blooded wizards; and it's only wizards, never witches. The disease is terminal, if you had any hand in my dieing then I should probably thank you for the Burning Blood is a long and very painful way to go.

"Now, on to the distribution of funds, monies, and properties. In a word Harry, you get everything. I'll ask you to help keep Remus in good stead. His pride won't let him take charity, but I'm sure between you and Hermione you can come up with something that won't offend his pride.

"Next note Harry, fifteen million galleons isn't even a drip in the bucket for the Black family, so I want you to make sure at least that amount finds a new home. Use it to cement your allies and hopefully forge some new ones. If you like, you can talk to Rupert, the goblin you should be watching this with, can help you set up other 'bequeaths' in my name for such people as Remus and the Weasleys."

Sirius' grin becomes positively predatory, "Also worthy of note Harry is that if you accept, then before you leave this office, you'll be a legal adult. All the paperwork needed for emancipation is already in place, you're sixteen, or close enough so as not to matter, with access to proper resources. With one signature Harry, you can be master of your own destiny.

"There are so many things I want to tell you Harry but this damn thing has a limited memory and my time's almost up. So before I go I have one last thing to say to you Harry. Always fight evil Harry. That is the cause for which James, Lily, and I gave our lives for. Fight evil by what ever means necessary, if that means fighting by Dumbledore's side, then so much the better. If not however, if you have to break with Dumbledore to continue the fight against evil, then tell that old bastard to take his carefully drawn out plans, shove 'em up his arse and light 'em on fire."

Sirius is grinning as he starts to fade away, "Kick ass and take names Harry. I'll see ya on the other side." With that, the spectral form is gone.

Harry wipes a tear from his eye as the lights come back up. "Very well sir, if it alright, could we deal with the galleons that need to be redistributed?"

"Easily Mr. Potter," Rupert says.

"Very well, here's how I want the monies to be redistributed, all in Sirius' name. One million galleons to the following people; Hermione Granger, Ronald, Ginevra, William, Charles, Fred, George, Arthur, and Molly Weasly, an additional one million to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, three million to Remus J. Lupin, one million to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and five hundred thousand galleons a piece for Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood should distribute the monies nicely."

"Very well Mr. Potter," Rupert says as he finishes writing down Harry's instructions. "Now, there's another small thing the deceased failed to mention in his recording, a small side note that if he were to, as he put it 'kick the bucket' before you were of age, then you were to be given full emancipation. All the files and paperwork are already in place Mr. Potter, if you wish to act, the time is now." He pushes a piece of parchment across the desk, "If you sign this Mr. Potter, you will be an adult in every regard except the consumption of tobacco and alcohol."

Harry nods his head as he thinks for a moment, for once in his life, carefully weighing his options. His hand is trembling as he takes the proffered quill. A few brief seconds later, and it is done, the parchment glows for a moment before the emblem of the Ministry appears on it with several ribbons attached.

"Will there be anything else Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I'm very curious as to what other papers you might have sent me that I didn't receive. As well as what type of investigation is Gringotts going launch into how someone broke the seal without your knowing that it wasn't me?"

"If you'll give me a moment Mr. Potter, I'll have the answer to your first question and I can assure you, Gringotts is going to be launching a full investigation into how our magical protections were circumvented. We pride ourselves on the confidentiality of our clients, this breach has severely injured our reputation and we will make sure the culprit is brought to justice. I believe you said you had a suspicion as to who could have perpetrated this?"

"Quite correct, the only man who could have done this is my keeper, Albus Dumbledore."

As soon as the words leave Harry's mouth, the door opens and an elderly voice says, "Did someone say my name?" The smile that adorns his face dies instantly at the set of glares he receives. "Is there a problem?"

Harry is the first to respond, his entire demeanor colder than the artic, "Yes there is professor. It would seem Gringotts sent me a notice regarding Sirius' will that required action in a timely manner that I never received. One of the more interesting facts is that according to their magical records, the notice was opened immediately upon arrival. Would you happen to know anything about this situation?"

Albus meets Harry's gaze for a few moments before he looks away, "I'm sorry Harry. Yes, I received the notice and neglected to forward it to you. I won't lie to you about my intentions, but can we move this discussion to a safe location?"

Harry stands up, managing to look regal and intimidating despite being shorter than Albus by several inches, "Yes we may professor. However, I came to Diagon Alley for several explicit purposes and I shall not be dissuaded from them by the situation that you have brought down upon yourself. As such you will remove yourself to #12 and await my presence. Good day sir." With that Harry turns back to Rupert, "Will there be anything else sir?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that there are several more items to deal with, unfortunately, those will require an appointment so that all the paperwork, title transfers, and other such things can be adequately prepared. Is there anything else *I* can do for you sir?"

"Yes, if you could arrange for a copy of all current assets, titles, positions, etcetera to be delivered here quickly, I would appreciate it."

Grinning, the goblin snaps his fingers and says, "Easily done sir." Moments later, a rather large ledge appears on the desk. Rupert quickly hands the ledger to Bella. "There you go ma'am I suspect Mr. Potter will want that reviewed in a most timely fashion. Now Mr. Potter, as I stated, there is a need for you to return here at a preset date in order to deal with other matters concerning your inheritance."

"Very well sir, will three days be sufficient?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, three days will more than suffice."

"Oh, and one more thing, would it be possible to arrange a portkey directly here so we can avoid the lobby?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, an owl will be sent to you with the portkey and will arrive promptly at nine am if this is acceptable."

"Nine am in two days is quite acceptable, good day sir."

"Will there be anything else sir?"

"Yes, I would like to know if there is a means of laying hands on my gold without the need to return here all the time."

"Indeed there is Mr. Potter," Rupert snaps his fingers and a set of silk bags appear on his desk in various colors. "These are Bottomless Money Bags. While not quite bottomless, they allow you to access your cash monies from anywhere. You simply think of the amount you want, reach in, and the money will appear in you hand. It will only work at up to five hundred galleons and will only work for you Mr. Potter. If you'd please pick a color, we can finalize this."

Stunned, Harry selects a simple black bag, Rupert picks up the bag and says, "Key please." When Harry relinquishes his key, Rupert flips the bag upside down, on the bottom is the Gringotts crest and a keyhole. He presses the key against the hole and it quickly disappears, "There you go Mr. Potter, when you need to access your vault directly, then a Gringotts goblin will be able to retrieve your key. Is there anything else?"

"No sir, and thank you for all your help." Harry turns to Cissa, "Well my dear, what did you wish to do here?"

"Well master, my sister and I wished to visit Ollivanders, as wands select their users based on their personalities, it might be advantageous to acquire new wands."

Harry nods his head, "Very well then. Bella, your cloak."

Dismay once more etched in her face, Bella once more draws up the cloak to obscure her face.

The five walk out to the lobby where Albus promptly Disapparates after Harry glares at him for a moment.

The quartet moves to Ollivanders without any trouble, though when they step in, the old man instantly turns and draws his wand. He draws a bead on Bella for a moment; he stares at her for several seconds before sheathing his wand. "Ah, Missus' Black, I see you've changed since last I knew. I hope you can forgive my reaction. Now, I see you need new wands. Perhaps…"

And thus begins the routine search for a wand for each of the ladies as minor, and on occasion not so minor, mishaps occur. For example when Bella tried the Holly wand with Unicorn hair, 13" long, three rows of wands were knocked down.

Finally though, the small group leaves the wand makers shop with two new wands and Cissa makes a rather strange request, "Master, would you mind if I slipped off and did some shopping on my own? There's a surprise we wanted to arrange."

Harry looks at her for a moment before nodding his consent.

Cissa skips off merrily as the other three make their way around the Alley. When ever they enter a shop, Bella peels off and waits outside rather than risk having to abandon her master. They accomplish next to nothing of importance over the course of the next hour when Cissa returns, magically appearing at Harry's side, carry a medium sized, non-descript box.

"Thank you master, my shopping is done."

Harry nods and quickly collects Bella. Tonks produces the silk rope once more and the four of them feel the jerk behind the navel.

Moments later, they once more appear in the entry hall of #12.

"Bella, go find Albus and bring him to the library; Cissa, I'd appreciate it if you could arrange refreshments and Tonks, there's a house elf here under sentence of death, find him."

Both Bella and Cissa nod their heads and set about their tasks while Tonks looks at Harry dumbstruck for a moment.

"Oh, Tonks, I'm sorry, I was rude, would you please find Kreatcher, but please don't kill him, I want to take care of that myself."

Tonks hesitantly nods her head and makes for the kitchen while Harry heads towards the library.

Harry arrives to find the library devoid of life so he begins to peruse the books and he finds Sex Alica: Servus secus and its decedents by Intorqueo Fossor. Harry quickly pulls the book from the shelf and continues his browsing. A few books down, he finds another interesting book Walking the line: Using Dark spells for Light Purposes by Charles Pane. Harry pulls this book as the door opens and Bella calls out, "Announcing Albus Dumbledore."

Albus walks into the room looking only slightly old.

"Ah Harry, looking for some interesting reading?"

Harry glares for a moment before taking one of the chairs in the room, "Now, I believe you were going to explain to me exactly why you tried to interfere with the execution of Sirius' Will."

Albus moves across the room as Cissa enters carrying a try with tea and biscuits on it. She sets the tray on the table and then walks to stand to the right of Harry's chair while Bella walks to the left.

"Harry you have to understand, I'm trying to comply with your wish for a normal life as much as is possible so I decided to withhold the letter for a few more days."

Harry looks Albus straight in the eye, "Don't lie to me old man. You were trying to control my life as you have for the last fifteen years. Now tell me the truth or this interview is at its end."

Albus sighs, "Very well Harry. I was terrified that you would take the money, the power, and everything else and decide to strike off on your own; that you would deny the Order the use of the Black family properties; that the power would go to your head and corrupt you like it did Tom."

"Good, now that wasn't very hard now was it? For now though, I grant the Order of the Phoenix permission to use #12 Grimmauld Place until further notice. Also, if you could arrange for Dobby and Winky to be sent here I'd appreciate it. I wish to employ both of them at reasonable wages."

Albus smiles, "Very well Harry. It will be as you request. Will there be anything else Harry?"

"Yes, when's the next Order meeting, I will be attending."

"Harry, please…"

"Albus, you and I both know that I'm the only one who can finally ace Tommy boy, thus I'd like to know what he's up to."

"Very well Harry, the next meeting is in a week's time. I can't make any guarantees, but you'll be given the chance to make your case."

"I suppose that's the best I can ask for."

"Thank you Harry, now if you'll excuse me, I shall send Dobby and Winky here immediately."

"Very well, good day Albus."

"Good day Harry," the ancient mage says before disappearing.

"Now," Harry says, "where's Tonks?"

Tonks steps through the door, "Right here Harry."

"Did you find the little shit?"

"Sorry, he seems to have disappeared."

"Don't worry about it, he'll turn up in time."

Just then there's a pair of sharp cracks and all four instantly have their wands leveled against the intruders.

"Bad Dobby, bad bad Dobby, Dobby frightened Harry Potter."

"DOBBY FREEZE!"

The house elf stops as he's about to bash his head against the fireplace.

Harry continues in a normal voice, "Dobby, if you wish to work for me, I must insist that you stop punishing yourself for every little deed. I'll let you know if you've upset me and how to make things right."

Dobby looks at Harry, his eyes even wider than normal, "Mister Harry Potter sir would actually be willing to have Dobby as his own house elf sir?"

"No Dobby, but I'm willing to hire your services. The pay is 1 galleon per week and that's not open for negotiations with a work schedule the same as the one at Hogwarts. Are the terms acceptable Dobby?"

"Yes sir mister Harry Potter sir, you're most generous sir."

"Very good Dobby, now Winky will you accept the same terms?"

The female house elf looks down at her feet, "Master is no need to be paying Winky; Winky is good elf; Winky just wants to serve a good family."

Harry studies the elf for several seconds before he thinks to himself, "Hermione is gonna kill me for this one."

"Winky, I know you want to serve a good family, so I'll offer you the opportunity to serve mine. I'll accept you into my service effective immediately if you wish."

Winky looks at Harry, "Would sir take Winky as a proper house elf?"

"Yes Winky I would."

From the look on her face, Harry could have just given her the entire world on a silver platter and she wouldn't be as happy. She snaps her fingers and her dress is replaced with a tea cozy while her dress is magically in Harry's hands.

Dobby says, "What is masters first order?"

"First off, you're my friends first so call me Harry and second, get this house cleaned up. There are infestations every where. I'm also going to see about completely redecorating the house, but for now, get down the elf heads in the hall and get this place spotless. Oh and look out for Kreatcher. He's insane and very dangerous; if you find him, I want you to restrain him. Now will you be needing anything?"

"No sir, master Harry sir. Hows should we be's getting in touch with master Harry sir should anything come up sir?"

Harry looks at Cissa, "I'm sure you can arrange something."

Cissa nods before going and whispering something in Dobby's ear.

"Yes ma'am master Harry Potter's slave ma'am."

Harry glares at Cissa and says, "I don't know what you told him and I don't think I want to know what you told him. Now I believe you wanted to visit Malfoy Manor today, is this correct?"

Bella looks Cissa in the eye for several seconds before the blonde says, "Yes master I did. Originally I'd planned to go alone but the more I think about it the more of a bad idea it seems. So I was wondering if you would be willing to accompany me to the Manor."

Harry nods and Cissa grabs one of the teacups and quietly casts a spell. All of them grab the cup and soon they are on their way to Malfoy Manor.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This story is not mine, and before you guys go apeshit, I do have Oldwolf's (author) permission to post this story. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 8

Harry nods and Cissa grabs one of the teacups and quietly casts a spell. All of them grab the cup and soon they are on their way to Malfoy Manor.

The group lands in a large entrance hall, the floor tiled marble and the walls spotless, a pair of beautiful staircases give access to the upper levels.

Cissa leads them up to the second floor and straight to her room. As soon as the door is closed, Bella grabs her master by the shirt and pulls him into a soul searing kiss.

When the two finally separate, Cissa is completely naked and Tonks is standing there with a shocked look on her face.

Bella says, "Master, my punishment will be up in five minutes. So I'd like to ask a sexual favour from you."

Harry can barely nod his head as he's so light headed.

Bella quickly strips down to the buff while her sister sets about doing the same to Harry. When all three are naked, Cissa says, "Mind if I warm him up for you sister?"

Bella giggles, "Of course sister, since I get the main course."

Cissa giggles as she takes her master's semi-hard length into her mouth and starts to gently apply suction as she pushes her face towards his crotch.

***

Just down the hall from Cissa's room, Draco's sitting at his desk reading up on some very nasty curses when he hears the door to his mothers room close.

Wondering where she's been for the last few days, Draco leaves his room and heads towards his parents' bedroom to say hello to him mum and give her a hug.

When he opens the door however, his heart almost stops beating. His mother is on her knees with Potter's cock in her mouth while his aunt Beatrix is sitting on the bed, completely naked, and fingering her cunt, while his cousin stands to the side watching the whole scene play out.

When Potter turns his head to look at him and say, "Hiya Draco," Draco's world suddenly goes dark and he falls to the ground.

Harry looks at the unconscious form of his school foe, "Tonks could you take Draco back to his room?"

Tonks casts a spell on Draco's limp form while Cissa slips Harry's cock out of her mouth long enough to tell Tonks which room Draco belongs in and then returns to her oral service.

After a minute Tonks walks back into the room and sees Bella lying on the bed impatiently rubbing her crotch as her sister slowly teases their master. With a grunt, Harry grabs two fists full of blonde hair and releases his seed into Cissa's willing mouth. Bella watches enviously as Cissa's throat rhythmically contracts and releases.

After Harry's finished, he releases Cissa's head. He's at half mast when Bella purrs, "Master."

Harry looks over and sees the raven haired witch bend over the side of the bed, her ass high in the air.

The tone of her voice is enough to get Harry hard again as she says, "Remember that favor I asked for, will you still grant it to me?"

"Ah, sure what do you want?"

"my lord for too long I have been denied having my full sexual pleasure, please my lord I need to be sodomized."

Harry can but gape in shock. "You want me to…"

"Fuck me up my arse master, yes."

Harry looks at Cissa who's grinning widely, when he arches his eyebrow, she nods her head.

Harry walks towards Bella hesitantly, "Alright Bella, but I don't know what I'm doing."

Bella reaches behind her and spreads her asscheeks, "Relax master, it's just like normal with a few minor exceptions."

When Harry is directly behind her, Bella continues, "Alright master, place the tip of your cock against my asshole."

Bella shivers in anticipation as she feels her master's cock head press against her backdoor.

"Now master, you press forward firmly but be very careful. Though it doesn't matter with either me or my sister, if you go too quickly you'll hurt the woman."

Harry starts to press his hips forward, being mindful of Bella's warning. When the tip of his cock finally manages to enter Bella's rectum, both moan in pleasure. For Harry he can't remember ever feeling anything so pleasant; Bella's ass is tighter and hotter than anything he can remember.

"Oh master, that feels so good. Now, keep pressing forward until you're buried in me completely. I'll tell you if I need you to stop."

Harry's desperately fighting for control as he pushes his way into Beatrix. His control is nearly exhausted by the time his balls come to rest against Bella's cunt.

"Oh Merlin master, you feel so good. Now you just shag me like normal."

Harry pulls back until just his crown is still in Bella and then pushes forward again. By the time Harry's all the way back in both he and Bella are right on the brink. When Harry begins to pull out, Bella shrieks as she orgasms; the spasms around his dick are too much for Harry and he shoots his load into to Bella.

Harry slumps down on top of Bella for a moment before regaining his senses. After he pulls out, she turns around and drops to her knees. She places a kiss on each of his feet, "Thank you master; that was the most intense orgasm of my life."

"Ok," Harry's voice is very hesitant as he turns to Cissa; the blonde's face is completely flushed and Harry can see moisture running down the inside of her thigh. "Cissa, can you get what you wanted quickly? I'd rather be out of here quickly."

Cissa nods her head and sets bout retrieving small personal affects while Harry and Bella quickly get dressed. As Cissa's about to leave the room, Harry clears his throat. "Cissa, you might want to get dressed."

Blushing again, Cissa dons her robes and leaves the room.

Tonks is standing in the corner trying to process what she's just seen. She thinks to herself, "Alright, let's review what just happened. First Aunt Bella grabbed Harry and kissed him hard. While that was happening, Aunt Narcissa stripped naked. After that Aunt Cissa stripped Harry while Aunt Bella divested herself of her clothing. Once all three were naked, Aunt Cissa proceeded to give Harry a blow job that was only temporarily suspended by her son's appearance. She showed no more concern for her son then making sure I put him back in the proper room. When I got back, Aunt Cissa had just finished with Harry and Aunt Bella begged Harry to butt fuck her. Then Aunt Bella had to walk him through the process so he must be new to this. Then he actually managed to make Aunt Bella orgasm from being sodomized." Tonks blushes at the thought. "He must be one hell of a lover."

Meanwhile Cissa quickly walks to the manor's library and pulls several books starting with The Noble Houses of Wizarding Britain. The rest of the books are on various subjects including potions and dark magics. Before returning to her master, Cissa opens the book on the Wizarding families. She flips through and finds the coat of arms for the Potter family. The crest is a simple crossed sword and wand on top of a shield in green and red.

Cissa produces her wand and casts a charm on the disk of her choker, altering it to the proper coat of arms.

Gathering up her books, Cissa shrinks them and puts them in her pocket before she returns to her master, "I've got everything together master. We can leave whenever you wish."

"Tonks, the portkey?"

Tonks reaches into her robe and pulls out the silk robe. Everyone grabs a hold of the robe and moments later, they land in Harry's room at #4.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This story is not mine, and before you guys go apeshit, I do have Oldwolf's (author) permission to post this story. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 9

Cissa says, "My lord, I'll go and see about arranging food if that's alright."

Cissa disappears out the door to have a very pointed discussion with Petunia.

While Cissa sets about doing her task, Harry sits down at the table and invites the other two to join him. "Bella, when Cissa gets back I want you two to go over the entire ledger with a fine tooth comb. Find each and every advantage that I can use against both the Ministry and Dumbledore if needed."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the house, nefarious plans are being laid concerning Harry Potter.

Just over a week later, Harry's looking out the window at #4 with a slight smile on his face. His mind drifts back to the roller coaster the last week had been.

He chuckles as he replays the scene with Bella and Cissa after they got back from their little tryst at Malfoy Manor.

***

Cissa walks into the room with a smug grin on her beautiful face and Bella pulls the ledger from her pocket.

Harry pats down his pockets for a moment before cursing, "Cissa dear, would you pop over to #12 and pick up the books I'd pulled in the library."

Cissa grins pleasantly before she reaches into her pocket and pulls out two things the size of a deck of playing cards. She produces her wand and casts the spell to expand the objects back to their original size.

Harry grins as he sees that Cissa picked up the books he'd pulled. "Thank you Cissa dear," Harry says before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Cissa blushes as Bella pulls the ledger from her pocket and expands it. The two women go to work reviewing the ledge while Harry picks up Walking the Line. Harry goes over to his desk and starts to read while his ladies go about their set task.

The book, Harry discovers, is less on actual spell casting and more about redefining the line between Light and Dark magic. The author challenges the views on many spells, including the Unforgivables. Harry notes some of the arguments hold some validity, such as using the Imperious on an attacker during a hostage situation, while others a bit of a stretch, like using the AK to stop a rampaging magical creature. Still on the whole, the author makes more valid points than Harry's comfortable admitting, such as using Crucio when trying to apprehend a target who's got a strong Shield Charm in place without killing said target.

Harry's about half way through the book when he makes the decision to set it aside and digest what he's already read. He looks up and sees that it's almost time to eat, so the three head down to the kitchen.

***

Harry shakes his head as he forces his mind away from the other book for the moment.

Instead, he shakes his head as he lets his mind drift to the series of incidents that happened during supper that night.

***

As Harry leads the procession in, Petunia gives him a very pleasant smile. Harry smiles and nods in response as he goes over and sits down at the table while Bella sets the table and Cissa makes a pot of tea.

During the course of the meal, Petunia gives Harry several apprising glances and Harry keeps switching his attention from his presently overly innocent ladies to his aunt.

Harry feels a petite foot rubbing against his ankle. As he looks at Bella and Cissa, they both just smile innocently as the foot makes its way up his leg at which point Harry bats the foot away with his leg. At the round table, Bella is sitting directly to Harry's left with Cissa sitting opposite her while Petunia is looking directly at her nephew. As Harry looks around the table, he can see his aunt blushing mildly. Harry asks, "Can I help you with something aunt Petunia?"

Petunia clears her throat and says, "Not at the moment Harry dear, thank you though."

Harry looks suspiciously at the three women sharing the table with him. "Cissa honey, would you mind telling me what's going on?"

Cissa opens her mouth to deny that anything's going on but then her master locks gazes with her and his eyes bore into her mind. Despite her intentions, Cissa says, "Master, I'm sorry, but your aunt enjoyed our time together and asked for another session. I knew of your fantasy from a few days ago so I struck a deal with her. If she helped to bring your fantasy to life, I'd do whatever it took to arrange another session."

Harry can feel the rage welling up inside but he swallows the angry words as he sees his aunts expression. The woman looks to be close to tears and humiliation is etched on every line of her face.

Harry holds up one finger as his aunt begins to open her mouth. "Narcissa, I'm very upset with you. You went behind my back to arrange a scene that had no chance of coming to pass. Go up to our room and wait for me, I'll be up eventually."

Both Bella and Cissa silently get up from the table and walk out of the room.

"Now Aunt Petunia, first off, I'm not mad at you, I just wish to know why you went along with this."

"I'm so sorry, but I was desperate. I've been without any form of companionship since before Dudley was born. I was willing to do whatever it took."

Harry closes his eyes as he fights to retain his composure. "What *exactly* was the deal you made with Cissa?"

"If I'd let you sleep with me, she'd see to any further issues I had during the rest of your time here."

Harry shakes his head as he massages his temples, "I'll talk with Cissa and see what I can do. In the interim I would appreciate it if you would curtail your attempts to seduce me."

"Very well Harry. Might I ask what you're going to do to the ladies?"

"Honestly I don't know. I'll try to do something to help you, but beyond that, I don't know."

Petunia nods her head as Harry stands up and walks up to his room.

In his room, Harry finds Cissa stripped naked and hanging from the shackles on the ceiling while Bella kneels next to her dressed in the maids outfit with her head on the floor.

Harry quickly closes the door, "Bella dear, please release Cissa."

Moments later, Cissa is kneeling next to her sister, head on the floor and her arse high in the air.

"Stand up Narcissa."

The blonde jumps to her feet and stands with her feet shoulder width apart, her arms clasped behind her back, her chest pushed out and her head down, studying her feet.

"Now Narcissa, I'm extremely upset with you. I want to punish you very severely but I don't think I could come up with anything sufficient to the task so, I'm asking you. What shall your punishment be?"

Cissa looks up and swallows hard, "Might I ask how badly I've offended you master?"

Harry locks eyes with her and she almost takes a step backwards, "I'm very angry with you Cissa."

Swallowing again, Cissa responds, "May I have a minute to consider master?"

"You may."

Cissa's mind races, her loyalty to Harry and the drive to follow his orders wars with her natural desire to avoid pain. Through it all though, the plan that she and her sister had worked out is foremost on her mind. Finally she says, "There are a couple of items I would like to retrieve so we can begin my punishment, it that is permissible master."

Harry nods and Cissa quickly goes and retrieves the box she acquired during their trip to the Alley. Out of the box, Cissa pulls a strange looking device. It's about eight inches long; it comes to a point at the end but swells towards the bottom, before pinching off just above the base, which is a flat plastic disk. Next, she pulls out a long silvery cylinder. Finally, Cissa goes over and grabs the strap before returning to her place in front of her master.

She takes the cone in hand, "Do you know what this is master?"

"Not really Cissa."

"This is what's referred to as a butt plug. It's normally used to loosen a person up for sodomization. This one is special though. Please tap it with your wand."

Curious, Harry complies and the plug glows a soft red for a moment.

Cissa hands the plug to Harry before she turns around and bends over, "Would you please push the plug into my arse master?"

Hesitantly, Harry sheathes his wand and steps behind Cissa. With one hand, he parts her taut asscheeks then he slowly pushes the plastic plug into her, eliciting a prolonged moan. When the plug is all the way in, the base glows a soft yellow.

Cissa slowly straitens up, before she turns around and drops to her knees. After placing a kiss on each of her master's feet, Cissa looks up at Harry and says, "Thank you master, the plug is spelled now so that it can only be removed by your expressed consent." Harry blushes slightly as Cissa continues, "I'm afraid I'll need my sisters' help for the next part of my punishment master."

Harry nods at Bella who stands up.

"Sister dear, I need you to lie on the bed face up and naked."

Grinning evilly, Bella quickly has the uniform on the floor and is lying on the bed with her legs spread wide.

Handing the strap to her master, Cissa bends over the foot of the bed and Bella moves down so that Cissa head is between her legs.

"The second part of my punishment is that I have to eat out my sister while you deliver fifty blows to my arse."

Harry shudders for a moment before he says, "Cissa dear, if you can make your sister orgasm before I finish your punishment you can give her ten blows to her cunt, but if she doesn't come, then she gets to give you those ten blows."

Both of the women shiver from the thickness of Harry's voice.

Cissa takes the silver cylinder in hand and presses her finger against the bottom and it starts to shake. Cissa slowly pushes it into Bella as Harry brings the first blow down on her arse.

The crack and splotch of red rewards Harry's effort, along with a small yelp from Cissa. Harry repeats this forty-nine more times, each time Cissa screams a little louder. Just as the final blow lands though, Bella screams out as she comes. Cissa's ass is bright red as she turns around and looks at their master, "Who wins master?"

Harry smiles benignly as he hands the strap to Cissa. Bella screams when the belt comes down between her legs and her voice is hoarse when Cissa is done.

"Bella dear, can you stand up?"

Her legs are a bit unsteady as she stands up and goes over to beside her master.

Harry takes the strap from Cissa and hands it to Bella, "Now Cissa dear, switch spots with your sister."

Cissa gulps as she positions herself on the bed with her legs spread wide.

"Bella hon, you may start when ever you're ready."

Grinning, Bella brings the strap down as hard as she can on her sister's waiting cunt. When she's done, Cissa has almost lost her voice.

***

Harry shakes his head once more, still unsure what prompted him to set the sisters against one another then to punish them both. Still, Aunt Petunia was in a better mood since Harry told Cissa to act as though Petunia had made good on their deal.

Scratching his head, Harry contemplates Cissa's butt plug, over a week later, she still insisted on wearing the thing; asking permission before using the lavatory and replacing it as soon as she is done.

Harry goes over to his desk and sits down before his mind takes him down another path, the trip to Gringotts and what happened afterwards.

***

When the appointed day arrived, Tonks, Harry and the Black sisters are waiting in Harry's room, at exactly 9:55 a nondescript owl flies into the room and lands in front of Harry. When Harry removes the letter and opens it, he finds only a time written, 9:59.

"Every one wands out then grab on, this should activate in a few minutes."

However, as soon as everyone is touching the letter, the portkey activates.

Moments later, they arrive and manage to keep their feet as they scan the room.

Rupert is sitting behind his desk, looking completely nonchalant, as though people arrive in his office all the time prepared for a fight.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, a little early, but that's quite alright, if you and your companions would please lower your wands we may begin."

"I'm sorry Rupert, but there are people who wish me dead, so I'm getting a little paranoid," that said, Harry cast Finite on Rupert. When nothing happens, Harry puts his wand away and the other follow suit.

"Before you apologize, Mr. Potter, let me say there is no need to. As you stated, there are a great many people who wish you dead and I'd be a great deal more concerned if you hadn't taken to practicing rudimentary protective measures."

Harry nods at he sit down in one of the chairs, "If that is you opinion Rupert, I'll honor it. Now down to the business at hand."

Rupert grins, "Straight to business, my kind of wizard. Very well Mr. Potter, there are several thing we need to discuss. First is your parents Will. After that, we will need to discuss the future of both Estates.

"In regards to the Potter Will, you gain an overall net worth of approximately 75%. The amount in gold monies is slightly less than that, but the properties, pieces of art, magical artifacts, investments, and other items more than balance that out. Do you have any questions at this point?"

"Yes sir, what sort of investments?"

Grinning, Rupert says, "A wide variety of magical companies, but I'd prefer to hold off on this until we finish with the rest of the items if you don't mind sir."

"Not at all Rupert, at you pleasure then sir."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, now there's the title to deal with. As your assistants may have noted, the patriarch of the Black family will receive the title of Baron Black. However, the Potter family line was much more dominant in olden times and received the title of Duke to their credit. Do you have a preference as to which title you wish to use?"

Harry looks at Narcissa, "Suggestions my dear?"

"Duke is of higher stature master, so I would naturally recommend that you assume that title, also, it is the one that comes to you via direct bloodline."

Harry nods his head and turns back towards the goblin sitting across from him. "Duke it will be sir."

"Very good Mr. Potter; now on to the issue of the monies and investments, you have a goodly deal of investments in both companies and rental properties." He snaps his fingers and a tome appears on the desk in front of Harry, "This, sir, is a complete compilation of both the Black and Potter Estates, as of today; including price quotes for the stocks available for public sale. Now Mr. Potter, I would advise you to have your assistants review the entirety of the contents before making any suggestions, but I would recommend a 20% increase in property investments and no less than a 50% increase in other forms of investments. Gringotts offers excellent rates of return on Certificates of Deposited and the Ministry is currently debating whether or not they wish to issue War Bonds at the present time."

Harry nods as Cissa picks up the book and puts it into her robes. "I'll consider it and get back to you within a weeks time."

"Very good Mr. Potter, I do believe that that should conclude our meeting for today. I was the personal agent of Mr. Sirius Black before his demise and I hope that you will allow me to be your agent as well."

Harry stands up and extends his hand to Rupert who quickly scrambles up and takes it with a perplexed look on his face.

Tonks says, "So Harry, back to your place?"

"Not yet Tonks, I need to do some shopping first. I was so furious with Albus last time we were here I completely forgot."

Tonks shuffles on her feet for a moment before agreeing; after carefully weighing her chances of taking the other three and concluding she hasn't a chance.

Harry tells Tonks what he's looking for and the young Auror blanches, before leading the group out the bank and through several different stores. As the trip progresses, Harry spends his money fairly freely, getting new wardrobes for the sisters as well as himself and insisting that Tonks pick out a few items for herself, in addition to picking up a target dummy, designed to be almost indestructible but also mimics spell effects. Harry also places a hold on a set of dueling dummies, like the target dummy, but mobile. Also, he picks up special Auror wand sheathes, spelled to shoot a wand into the users hand with a sharp jerk of the arm.

Finally, the quartet returns to #4.

***

Harry still can't believe he's actual nobility. Oh Merlin, the number he could do on Vernon now. Child abuse and neglect was bad enough, but for the target of that abuse to be a ducal heir.

But Harry knows he would never do that; his aunt might get caught in the backlash, and that was to be avoided if at all possible.

With a small chuckle, Harry casts his mind to the night of the Order meeting, and the many revelations that came about as a result.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; Here's the chapter that you have all been waiting for, Hermionie and Ron are introduced

Disclaimer: This story is not mine, and before you guys go apeshit, I do have Oldwolf's (author) permission to post this story. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 10

The night of the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix had come and the trio had discussed how they were to respond to various situations, include Ron and Snivilus.

They hear a soft pop in the hall outside the door moments before there's knock on the door and they hear Tonks ask for permission to enter the room.

Bella goes over and opens the door to admit her niece who is promptly hit by three Finite's.

Tonks doesn't even bat an eye as the spells connect with her. Nodding to her aunt, she says, "Wotcher Harry, ready to head out?" Tonks walks over and pulls out another length of silk robe.

Harry grabs a hold of it while the other three Disapparate. All of them arrive at the entry hall of #12 at the same time.

Their arrival is heralded by a male shout and a female squeal.

Harry looks towards the kitchen and sees Hermione and a fuming Ron. Before he can say a word, Ron comes storming over to Harry followed by Hermione.

Hermione shrieks, "Harry how could you? Enslaving those poor women, I expected better of you!"

Simultaneously, Ron yells out, "You bastard, you get every fucking thing you want."

However, when Ron pulls up his fist to punch Harry, four spells fly over Harry's shoulders and hit Ron.

Hermione shrieks again and all the commotion seems to have woken up Mrs. Black.

"FILTH, TRASH, BLOOD TRAITORS!"

As the ruckus reaches a crescendo, Harry bellows, "EVERYONE, ENOUGH!" The very foundation of the house seems to shake from Harry's words.

Everyone stops and stares at Harry, who now has his wand out. First, he turns towards Mrs. Black. "You stupid hag, your only remaining son is dead and you still rant and rave. Winky, Dobby," the two house elves appear instantly. "If that portrait doesn't release its self from the wall, you are to pull it down and burn it. If it comes down willingly, find someplace appropriate to its status to hang it."

Next he looks at Bella, "Put your wand away and go see about refreshments and if Albus is here yet."

Finally, the young man's attention is drawn to Hermione, "Mione, would you be willing to listen to my side of the story before condemning me?"

Hermione is blushing profusely even before Harry's words, but she does nod her consent.

When Harry turns towards the stairs, he sees what's become of Ron. The sisters seem to have followed the plan, except Harry is curious as to what the extra spell was.

Ron is currently naked, plastered and stuck to the entryway hall.

As Harry leads the way up the stairs, Bella sets about her appointed task. Hermione is silent as she follows Harry to the library.

Harry takes his normal seat while Narcissa takes up her normal place at Harry's right side and Hermione sits down across from him.

"Now Harry, please explain to me what happened."

"I was taking a run at Privet Drive when I heard a commotion in the alleyway. I didn't know what to make of it, so I went to check it out. My hand was on my wand and I was positive there would be a guard from the Order not far behind me. Once I was completely in the alley, I heard someone cast a stunner behind me. There was no where for me to dodge to and it hit me. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in some cell. Peter comes in and gives me a piece of parchment with a spell written on it and then leaves. As soon as I've read the spell, it bursts into flames and I pass out again. Next time I wake up, I'm naked and bound to the cot. Bella and Cissa come in and strip down, telling me that they want the honor of being able to say they shagged the Boy-Who-Lived before he died. I'll skip the details, but suffice it to say, during the act, I could feel my magic building up. I didn't have any other spell in my armory that could get the job done completely. The stunner and AK would have incapacitated the women, but I still would have been bound to the bed. An Alohomora could have gotten me free of the chains, but I still would have been in a sealed room with too very powerful witches and I was without my wand. So, I had no choice but to believe what Peter said when he dropped off the spell, that this was his way of saving my life. I cast the spell, not knowing what it would do and then I passed out. When I came too, the sisters were suddenly a great deal more cooperative. They released me from the chains and then, went to get my wand because I asked them too. Peter was just outside the door, I'd be willing to swear he was waiting for us; but anyways, he handed over my wand, transformed, and scurried off. Cissa made a portkey to bring us here, where we notified Professor Dumbledore of what happened. Since then, I've just been trying to keep up with everything that's happened as of late."

By the time Harry is done, Hermione's white as a sheet.

"So you mean to say Harry, is that you honestly didn't know what the spell would do?"

"No I didn't."

She's up and on Harry before he can blink and he's the victim of one of Hermione's infamous crushing hugs.

"I'm so sorry Harry; I shouldn't have said what I did to you."

As Hermione lets Harry go, Bella walks into the room carrying a tray with a teapot on it, "I'm sorry master, but Albus isn't here yet."

"That's alright Bella, but please close the door."

As Bella complies Harry signals both of the sisters to move in front of him, "Now ladies, I have a simple question, who cast the extra spell?"

Bella is blushing and looking down at her feet as she hesitantly raises her hand.

"Alright Beatrix, what spell did you use?"

Bella's voice is disheartened as she says, "A shrinking charm master."

Harry arches his eyebrow as Bella looks up at him, "A shrinking charm?"

Swallowing loudly, Bella says, "Yes master a shrinking charm, one that was aimed at his genitalia."

Harry's expression is stuck between a laugh and a wince as he says, "Bella, I've got to punish you for disobeying me, but under the circumstances it'll be a very light punishment." Harry then turns to Hermione, "Mione, you're welcome to stick around if you like, or I can send one of the ladies for you when I'm done with Bella's punishment."

Blushing, Hermione says, "I'll stay, I want to see how much you've changed."

Harry shifts his gaze back to Bella, "Lose the robe my dear."

Bella's robe hits the floor as soon as her master's intent becomes clear, revealing the maid's outfit.

Harry moves to the sofa and signals Bella to lie across his lap. When the raven-haired woman is properly situated, Harry pulls her skirt up exposing her naked bum. "No knickers my dear, scandalous," Harry says as he runs his hands over her arse. "Now, I want you to count each of the blows."

As Harry draws back his hand, Narcissa speaks up, "One moment master." She then casts silencing charms before nodding to Harry.

"Thank you Cissa," Harry says before he brings his hand down on Bella's butt.

Bella yips a little before saying, "One master."

Harry stares at the slightly pink spot where his hand connected with Bella's flesh for a moment before he draws back his hand for a second blow.

This time, Bella's yelp is slightly louder and the spot a touch pinker when she says, "Two master."

The process is repeated until Bella finally says, "Twenty-five master."

Harry pulls Bella's skirt back down while she murmurs a small drying charm for Harry's trousers.

As Bella stands up and the silencing charms are lifted, they hear a small sobbing in the hall and the door to Ron's room slam shut.

Harry clears his throat and says, "I'm guessing Albus is here. Bella, please get dressed and fetch him up here."

Bella's face has frustration written all over it as she complies with her masters orders.

A few minutes later, Bella walks in followed by Albus, "Harry my boy, would you happen to know anything about Mr. Weasley's situation upon my arrival?"

"Are you referring to his being stuck to the wall?"

"Yes I am, my boy."

"Then yes, I do know about his situation. He attempted to attack me and the sisters responded accordingly."

Hermione moves as Harry retakes his seat and Albus seems to glide into the room and he takes the seat she just vacated.

"Very well Harry, I can accept that answer. Now how do you wish to handle tonight?"

Harry quickly replies, "I'd like to be in from the beginning and from there I can deal with any objections." Harry cuts his eyes to Hermione, "Mione, I hate to ask this of you, but would you mind stepping outside for a few minutes?"

Hermione nods her head despite the curiosity burning inside of her and walks out the door. As soon as the door is closed, Harry casts a locking, silencing, and Imperturbable charm on the door.

"Now Albus, if we do this right, I'm hoping that we won't have to reveal the prophecy. I'm expecting the most strenuous objections from Molly and Snape. I've planned on how to deal with Snape, but I would appreciate you help in dealing with Mrs. Weasley."

Smiling, Dumbledore says, "I'll be glad to help you with the formidable Mrs. Weasley. Might I ask how you plan to deal with Professor Snape?"

Harry glares at Albus, "Don't worry; I won't hurt Snivillus unless he attacks me but I'd rather leave out the details for now."

"Harry, I wish you would show Professor Snape the respect he's due."

"Albus, I do give his all the respect that he has earned, exactly none. He has refused to let go of a school boy feud, so I don't feel his is worthy of any respect from myself, but hopefully, that will be dealt with tonight."

"And if he does, as you say, let go of the feud?"

"All I have ever done is retaliate; if he doesn't attack me, I won't have cause to retaliate."

"Ah, a case of 'live and let live'?"

"Correct sir. If he wishes to do more, then I'm more than willing, but I'm man enough to let bygones be bygones and put personal differences aside from the duration of the war."

Albus is smiling by the time Harry is done with his little speech. "I continue to be surprised by you my boy. I am very proud of you at this moment. I am sorry to say that if Professor Snape refuses to cooperate with you, I am afraid my ability to monitor his actions will be fluctuating this coming year. I'll be paying much closer attention when he meets out punishments but may occasionally be unable to verify the culprit if someone takes it upon themselves to teach him a small measure of humility by pranking him." Even a blind man could see the mischievous twinkle in Dumbledore's eye as he meets Harry's gaze.

Harry grins as he says, "I appreciate that sir, but hopefully that won't be needed."

"I agree, but just in case. Anyways is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes there is sir. I'm curious as to the quantity of portkey's we've been using lately."

"Ah, that's rather simply answered. Since the return of Lord Voldemort is now being publicly acknowledged, the Aurors have been given much more latitude in creating and employing portkey's than is normal."

"Thank you sir, but I would like to talk with Fudge to see if he's amiable to an idea I'd had."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Simply put sir, I'd like to learn how to Apparate early and have Tonks permanently assigned to me as a bodyguard."

"And is she willing?"

"Of course sir, I'd never suggest something like this without asking her first."

"Very good Harry; I trust you have something to offer Cornelius in exchange?"

"Yes I do; the minister cornered me the last time I was at the ministry and asked for a public endorsement. This is going to be the last coin I'm going to ask for, for a while to pay for that endorsement."

"Ah, and he's already provided other coin, so the compensation should be equitable."

"Correct sir."

"Is there anything else Harry?"

"Yes there is, I'd like for Hermione to have the chance to present her case for induction into the Order tonight as well, if she wants the chance at least."

"And what about young Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm sorry to say that inducting him would be next to impossible. Mrs. Weasley aside, I don't really think Ron has the maturity to handle it, as tonight helped to underscore."

"I'm afraid I must concur with your assessment concerning young Mr. Weasley's suitability at this time. When do you intend to extend the offer to Ms. Granger?"

"As soon as we're done here sir."

"Then let us conclude this conversation for the time being so you may converse with Ms. Granger."

"As you wish Albus," Harry says as he stands up.

The old mage rises and lifts the charms on the door before taking his leave.

As Hermione walks back into the room, Harry quickly reseals the room and extends the offer to Hermione who eagerly accepts.

The quartet make their way down to the kitchen to find it filled with Order members.

As soon as Harry steps through the door Molly bustles over to them and says, "Harry dear, it's lovely to see you, but a meeting is about to begin so you'll have to leave."

As she starts to push the group out, Harry speaks up, "Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I'm here to attend the meeting."

"Harry, you must be joking, the Order is for adult members only. Now why don't you go catch up on your homework and leave the war to us adults."

Bella's voice is filled with contempt as she says, "Look you stupid cow, our master has done more to fight the Dark Lord then you ever will!"

Molly looks at Bella for the first time and screeches, "Lestrange!" She then goes for her wand, only to find herself in a Full Body Bind.

Unfortunately, the screech had the desired effect of drawing everyone's attention to the group. Most of the Order is going for their wands as Dumbledore shouts, "STOP!"

Albus strides into the kitchen and over to the table where he sits down at one end, "Now, Ms. Black has left Voldemort's service so she is welcome here. As for Harry and Ms. Granger, they are here to present their case for induction into the Order."

Harry sits down opposite Albus with Hermione beside him and the sisters stand behind and to the sides of him.

All the members sit down at the seemingly impossible small table when from about midway down comes a familiar sneer, "Albus, you can't seriously be considering letting the little spoiled, attention seeking, glory hog into the Order of the Phoenix."

Before Dumbledore can respond, Harry quickly speaks up. "I have a rather straightforward question for you, Snape. What is your problem with me?"

"You're just like your father, a spoiled brat who gets everything he wants."

Harry looks at the greasy haired man for a moment before he breaks out laughing, "Are you serious? If you like, I'll lower my mental shields and let you see what it was like for me growing up."

Snape sneers evilly, "I'll gladly take that offer you worthless brat."

Harry leans back against the back of his chair as Snape fingers his wand and casts the spell.

This is less like an attack and more of a gentle poking. With just a small amount of effort, Harry starts to feed the images of his childhood to Snape. After just a few moments, the potions master tries to pull back, but Harry mentally grabs him and forces the rest of the memories through the link before finally releasing him.

The rest of the Order members look on as the two nemeses lock gazes, and then they notice that Snape's coloring gets even paler than normal, until there is a slightly greenish tint to his skin.

Minerva barely manages to produce a bin when the connection is broken for Snape to empty his stomach into.

The entire Order of the Phoenix looks on in horror as the greasy potions master finally finishes and looks up to the messy haired young man at the end of the table. "Potter, Harry, I don't deserve anything more than your contempt, but, I offer my apologies."

Albus' face is whiter than his beard, "Severus, is it truly that bad?"

When the spy looks at the old man, he has rage written all over his face, "It's worse than that you contemptible old fool!"

Albus' skin acquires a slightly green tinge, "Why didn't you ever tell me Harry?"

Harry shakes his head, "I tried to, sir; many times I tried to. At least up until this summer, when things actually became tolerable."

"Do you wish to redress any of the wrongs they have done to you?"

"Perhaps we could discuss this later, so as not to delay these good people."

Just as Dumbledore is about to agree, Minerva speaks up, "Please continue Mr. Potter. I, for one, am most interested in what could have prompted Severus' rather violent reaction."

The entirety of the room is shocked when a rather furious Molly Weasley speaks up, "I quite agree. What have those damn muggles been doing to you?"

Snape looks at Harry, "May I move things along by simply showing them what you showed me?"

Harry nods his head in resignation, Snape casts a spell quietly, and a thin line of light emerges from the tip of his wand and connects with the head of every person in the room, except Harry.

Several seconds later, there is suddenly an uproar in the room.

Molly shrieks, "Those worthless muggles, I ought to go over there and turn the lot of them into garden gnomes!"

Similar sentiments are being expressed around the room with variation depending on the person's background. Several members stand up and head for the door, intent on making good on their threats.

When Molly comes over and tries to smother Harry, the young man finally loses it.

"ENOUGH!" Every person in the room can feel the raw magical energy pouring off of Harry in waves. "Yes the Dursley's have been atrocious in the past but things have gotten better since the Blacks have started living with me. Now can we please continue the meeting?"

Reluctantly, the Order members seat themselves, many still grumbling about raining down fire and brimstone on the accursed muggles.

Albus, who hadn't even attempted to stop those inclined towards inflicting violence against the Dursley's, speaks up, "Thank you Harry, now would like to make your case for induction into the Order?"

"Actually Albus, I'd rather simply have any member of the Order who has an objection to my induction voice their complaints and concerns so I can address them rather than take up peoples time and then dealing with the concerns."

Albus smiles, "If that is your decision, I'm more than happy to abide by it. Now, who objects to Harry's joining the Order of the Phoenix?"

Everyone present casts their eyes towards Snape who simply says, "I've done many things to wrong Mr. Potter, I'll not try to bar his admission for he has earned it."

Albus clears his throat and says, "If there are no more objections…"

Molly hesitantly speaks up, "Pardon me headmaster, but I do have an objection." She turns to face Harry, "Harry, ever since I met you over five years ago, I've thought of you as another son. I don't want you to have to join the fight against evil so soon. You should be finding closets to snog girls in, not participating in a war. I think that you are too young to understand what type of a commitment you're getting yourself into."

As Albus opens his mouth, Harry raises his hand to silence him. "Molly, I appreciate how you feel, as does Professor Dumbledore, make a point to ask him about the conversation we had at the end of the school year. However, I am going to be in this war, no matter what anyone does to try to stop me. First off, Tommy-boy is hell bent on killing me; why, who knows, but he's not going to wait until I'm of age before he makes another attempt to kill me. Secondly, even if I didn't actively try to be a part of the war, history has shown that the war tends to seek me out. Finally, I have to ask you this, does anyone here, except for Albus, have the experience facing Tommy that I do. Let's recount the times I've faced old Snake Lips. The first time I faced the Dark Wanker was when I was only a year and a half old, how I survived, no one is still sure about. Fast forward ten years, skip the hell the muggles put me through, and we come to a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who just happens to be working and playing host for the single most evil wizard of your generation, who I somehow managed to defeat, how I managed that nobody really knows and I was only eleven at the time. The next year, I'm very sure you're aware of Molly; that was the year the entire school thought I was some type of evil racist wizard who was randomly attacking muggle born students. I was mocked, ridiculed, and ostracized for the entire year for something that I didn't do. It finally came down to a showdown in the Chamber of Secrets with the Basilisk and Tom's shade given form. I still have the scar from where the Basilisk bit me if you want to see it. I only managed to defeat the overgrown Gardner snake with the help of Fawkes. In third year, there was Sirius' escape and the mayhem that ensued. In that year, I didn't face Tommy directly but I did face his right hand man. I chose to let Wormtail live when Sirius and Remus wanted to kill him which then led to his escape and Sirius' capture. That was also the Year of the Dementor, which led to my public humiliation due to my reaction to Dementors. Now let's see, what happened fourth year, oh now I remember the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the whole school once more turning on me, thinking that I'd somehow managed to sneak my name into the Goblet of Fire. Every student was either mocking me or was acting as if I was on my deathbed. At the end of the year, I was kidnapped by Crouch Jr. to participate in a ritual to revive his dead master, and through my own cursed nobility got Cedric killed as well. As for last year, I won't even say a word except that I hope that Umbitch gets to see the inside of a prison cell for a very long time to come. Now, do you have any further objections Molly?"

Molly's face has gone a rather nasty pasty white by the time Harry finishes his triad, "No Harry, you've made your point well."

Harry hesitantly stands up and walks down to where Molly is sitting. He gently wraps his arms around her shoulders, "Mrs. Weasley, I didn't want to come down so hard on you; but you have to understand, Tom wants me dead, my best chance of survival is to get as much training as I can and to know as much as I can. Thus my odds of survival increase dramatically if I'm a member of the Order."

Molly turns in her seat and wraps her arms around Harry and her eyes are full of tears, "Harry, I've always thought of you as one of my children borne of another woman. I just want what's best for you, but if this is the course you chose for your life, then I'll support you in it." She reaches her hand up and pulls Harry's head down so she can lay a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Albus' eyes are gleaming with unshed tears as Harry walks back to his seat. The old mage clears his throat, "Are there any more objections?" When none are forthcoming, "Then I hereby nominate Harry James Potter to be inducted into the Order of the Phoenix with the full rights and responsibilities that accompany that. All those in favor, please stand up."

As one, everyone in the room rises to their feet. "The motion is hereby passed, welcome Harry."

After everyone is seated, Albus says, "We have a second nominee to consider tonight, Ms. Granger, would you like to make your case at this time?"

Hermione stands up, "Thank you sir, I don't have any elaborate speeches planned out or any other extreme reasons why I should be allowed in. All I can say is that I have never turned my back on Harry and I never will. Where ever he doth do, so too shall I go."

To everyone's surprise, there's a bright flash of light from Hermione.

"Most amazing Ms. Granger, now, as the Witch's Oath just made proves, Ms. Granger fully intends to make good on her proclamation. I would like to speak in favor of her admittance so we might make full use of her capabilities and as she will most likely receive the information, I feel it would merely be a hindrance in our campaign against evil to wait for Harry to relay the information to her and her response to us. Are there any objections?"

Molly once more speaks up, "Hermione dear, I'll tell you the same thing I told Harry, I love you like my second daughter. If this is your decision, I won't interfere."

Hermione blushes slightly, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Please Hermione; I'd appreciate it if both you and Harry would call me mum."

Hermione looks up with a small smile on her face, "Ok… mum."

Albus clears his throat against the lump that's formed there, "All those in favor of allowing Hermione Jane Granger to be inducted into the Order of the Phoenix with the full rights and responsibilities that accompany that. All those in favor, please stand up."

Once more, the entire Order, including Harry, quickly rises to their feet.

"The motion is herein passed, welcome to the Order of the Phoenix Ms. Granger."

The night passes without much being accomplished, but an extreme party atmosphere pervades #12, though Harry does set up a meeting with both Albus and Severus for later.

When they returned to Privet, Bella had immediately attacked Harry, driving him on to his bed while Cissa cast the same stripping charm on him that they had used on Ron.

Despite the silencing charms on the room, a sharp ear would have heard the female shriek of pleasure that came several minutes later.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This story is not mine, and before you guys go apeshit, I do have Oldwolf's (author) permission to post this story. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 11

Harry's still unable to comprehend the amount of mayhem that happened that night.

Harry's eyes find the Sex Alica book. He should never have let the sisters get their damn hands on it. Ever since they read that damn book, he hadn't had a moment's respite.

***

Harry was sitting at his desk, having just finished his first read through of Walking the Line while the sisters are supposed to be going through his ledger.

Unfortunately, only Narcissa is still at their appointed task. Beatrix, having long lost the ability to comprehend what she was reading in that damn ledger, is amusing herself by reading her master's book. However, when she spots the Sex Alica sitting on the table, she can't help herself.

The raven-haired woman starts to eagerly thumb through the pages noting several spells to try later when she comes across the spell that bound her and her sister to their new master.

The book has a complete description of the spell and its effects, but what truly catches Bella's attention are the pages after the spell.

Potissimus Mancipium: The Primary slave spell. This spell is designed to augment the power and effect of the Sex Slave Curse. The spell will allow the master to draw even greater amounts of energy from his thralls while allowing the mental bond between them to expand further so they may cater to his desires more efficiently. The draw back is that the thrall's dependence upon their master is increased significantly. Their sexual requirements will increase as will their need to simply spend time with their master.

That part was good, but the next spell has Bella licking her lips at the possibilities.

Universitas Mancipium: The Total Slave spell. This is the final key in the Sex Slave Curse tree. Allowing a wizard to draw on all of the knowledge and almost all of the magical energies of his thralls, it is also the one that demands the most from him. This spell alters the thralls' body that it needs to draw its sustenance from the master. The form of this drawing is normally to have the thrall perform fellatio and to take the nutrition needed from the semen provided. The sustenance can come in any form including sweat and, if desired, urine. It is strongly recommended that the master restrict the use of this spell severely, lest friction injury occur in a very unpleasant location.

Bella's pussy twitches at the possibilities as she closes the book. She then walks over to where her master is sitting with a seductive sway to her hips. In a saucy voice, Bella says, "Master," the sex seems to drip off the single word, "there's a new spell I want you to try out on me."

***

Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry is glad, not for the first time, that he had the presence of mind to check out what the spells did before he actually used them.

Only a direct order for them to stop trying to coerce him into using the spells had allowed him to get a break. Still, they continued to make subtle and not so subtle hints. Such as leaving the book open to the pages with the spells and making small remarks about wishing they could serve him better.

Harry eyes his bed suspiciously as he wonders what trick the sisters will try next. However, his attention is drawn to the window and to his amazement, the moon is already up. Chiding himself for wasting the day reliving past glories, Harry quickly gets ready for bed.

The sisters are sleeping on their cots, for the moment; however, Harry is fully aware that before he wakes up in the morning, they will be in his bed giving him what Cissa has taken to calling his morning workout.

Harry climbs into his bed naked, to help facilitate his morning wake up call, and idly wonders what the next day will bring before sleep suddenly overtakes him.

Harry and the Black sisters are in Harry's room, going over the sixth year spells, with the sisters still casting surreptitious glances at the Sex Alicia.

There's a knock on the door and Tonks announces her presence.

When the pink haired Auror enters the room, she is once more subjected to three Finite's.

"Wotcher crew."

Harry looks at his watch, "Morning Tonks. So what brings you by so early? It's only nine and we aren't set to leave until closer to noon."

Tonks' shuffles her feet a little as she gives Harry a rather peculiar look, "I know, Harry, but I wanted to talk to you and I figured this would be the best time. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, Bella dear, please go and bring up some tea."

Bella, wearing jeans and a shirt leaves.

Tonks swallows hard as she looks at Harry for another moment, "Harry, I need a small favor from you."

Harry nods his head, "What do you need Tonks?"

"Harry, I need to say something and I need you to let me say it without any interruptions and then *think* about it before you respond."

His curiosity piqued, Harry nods his head.

Tonks takes a long, steadying breath. "Ok Harry, what you said during the last Order meeting got me thinking. You were completely correct, you have more experience fighting You-Know-Who directly than anyone currently alive, Dumbledore included. The more I think about it, the more convinced I become that you are the only person who can finish him off for good. That being said, I know you've already cast the servus secus spell once, and I want you to use it on me." Tonks is blushing profusely and looking anywhere but at Harry.

The young man's mind is in an extreme state of upheaval. He ruthlessly squashes his first inclination to yell at the poor woman in front of him, trying desperately to buy time; Harry manages to say, "Why?"

The relief on Tonks face is indescribable, "Harry, have you ever stopped to consider why exactly I choose to become an Auror? The Black family isn't exactly replete with upstanding members of the community. In fact, most of the family I stand a better chance of arresting than getting accolades from. Now, I'm not trying to be coincided Harry, but if I wanted to, I could easily be a very well paid model for literally any clothing company you can name, and a great many I'd feel happier about if you couldn't. I choose to become an Auror because I wanted to help track down and eradicate the dangers to our world. Does that answer your question?"

Harry's just starting to get his thoughts in order as Tonks finishes her statement. "Mostly, but I still don't understand why you want me to use the spell against you."

"I've done a great deal of research into servus secus since I found out about you using it. Not only does it allow you to get a better understanding of the person, but it also allows you to draw on the knowledge and power of the woman you use it against."

"I'm well aware of this Tonks. I still don't see your point."

Tonks takes a deep breath, "Simply put Harry, I believe that you are the only person in the world who can successfully challenge You-Know-Who and I am willing to do whatever it takes to help you. If I have to sacrifice *my* future so some kids can have one, so be it."

Harry studies the hard mask that Tonks face has become. "Dora, you have to understand, that the changes are permanent. *If* I were to use the spell on you, there would never be a way to undo the damage. You would be bound to me for the rest of your life."

Tonks' voice is shaking as she slowly walks over to one of the chairs. "Harry, I'm perfectly cognizant of the consequences of what I want you to do. I understand that if you do as I want you to, all the priorities in my world will change. I understand that my entire world will center around you. I know that my will would no longer be my own to command. I know all of that Harry, and I'm still willing to go through with it."

Harry's trying desperately to come up with another counter-argument when Cissa says, "You understand all that intellectually, but do you truly comprehend it emotionally?"

Tonks looks at her blonde aunt. "In all honesty, probably not. But then, I don't think that anyone is truly prepared for a major life changing decision."

The two women lock eyes for a moment, then Cissa turns to look at her master. "Master, the choice is yours to make, but I would like to recommend that you grant my niece her request."

Harry looks at his majordomo "Why's that?"

"First, even if her blood has been diluted by that of a muggleborn, she is still of noble stock. The Black family breeding is more than evident in her intrinsic magical capabilities; in addition, the capability to alter her appearance could prove invaluable to you in the role of a bodyguard, which is why you asked that of her in the first place. However, beyond all that, the most pressing point I have is that her heart is in the right place."

Harry can feel all his arguments flowing out of him. "Cissa dear, you fight too damned dirty." He turns his attention back to Tonks, "Ok, my dear, before I'm willing to cast that spell, we're going to need to work out some of the more mundane of the details, such as what cover you'll be using, whether or not you'll be maintaining your position as an Auror or if you'll need to resign, that sort of thing."

Tonks face lights up at the tacit approval of her request and she leans over to kiss him gently on the cheek. "Thank you master," the title rolls off her tongue, seemingly dipped in honey and Harry's reaction is neither unexpected nor unintended.

Harry blushes profusely as his cock quickly hardens. "You don't need to start calling me that yet."

Tonks reaches down and gently rubs the bulge in Harry's pants. "I know, but I want to get used to it. For now master, would you like to sample the goods you've agreed to purchase?"

Harry's head is swimming and all he can do is nod his head.

Tonks grabs a hold of Harry's hands and helps to pull him to his feet as stands up. Cissa moves behind Harry and pulls his shirt up over his head, allowing Tonks to release Harry and make short work of the clasps on her robe.

Harry manages to get his glasses back in line just in time to see Tonks let her robe drop from her shoulders. Despite already having an erection, Harry almost passes out from blood loss to the brain.

As the pink haired Auror's robe hits the floor, her future master get a look at what was hidden. She's wearing only a lacy red pushup bra and a matching pair of knickers.

Tonks drops to her knees in front of Harry, reaches up, and makes obscenely short work of the fasteners on Harry's trousers. In a matter of moments, Harry's pants and trousers are around his ankles.

Tonks smiles hungrily as she gets her first up close look at Harry's cock. Tonks takes a deep breath and then engulfs Harry's entire cock. Even with her mouth full, Tonks grin is positively evil as she focuses for a moment.

The look of concentration on the metamorphmagus' face has Harry nervous, until he feels her tongue wrap all the way around his cock.

Tonks begins to bob her head up and down on Harry's shaft while using her elongated tongue to constantly tease him.

The treatment the young man is receiving is quickly too much for him. He clenches his hands at his sides. "Tonks, unless you want a mouthful, you might want to back off now."

Tonks merely holds her head still while her tongue continues to work along his length. Just moments later, warm goo erupts into Tonks' waiting and eager mouth. The woman revels in the taste of her future master's seed before swallowing it.

Tonks cautiously rises to her feet and places a hand on the center of Harry's chest.

Behind Harry, Cissa sees what her niece wants her to do and quietly places a chair behind her master.

With a gentle push from Tonks, Harry finds himself seated. The Auror turns so her back is to Harry before she shuffles her feet back. Tonks takes a moment to make sure everything is aligned properly before she lowers herself onto Harry's cock. Both of them gasp slightly as Harry slides into Tonks.

She continues to lower herself until she's resting completely on Harry's lap.

Harry moans loudly as Tonks uses her extreme muscle control to milk his cock with her cunt. He reaches around Tonks and one hand finds her breast while the other instinctively heads further south. His mind is blank as he gently massages Tonks' nibble while simultaneously rubbing her pussy.

Tonks barely has time to wonder where Harry picked up his skills before she shouts out her release.

The sound Tonks makes, combined with the physical stimulation, is enough for Harry. He simply grunts as he releases his seed.

Tonks climbs off of Harry on shaky legs. She turns and says, "Harry, if I weren't already hell bent on being one of your mistress', that performance would have convinced me."

Harry's conscious mind has exerted enough control for him to blush at Tonks comment.

Bella chooses that moment to walk in. She quickly surveys the situation, "Did I miss some of the excitement, master?"

The raven-haired beauty's words cause everyone to break out laughing. Tonks and Harry both put their clothing back on while Bella sets out the tea.

The four talk animatedly, mostly negotiating and trying to iron out the details of Tonks' future. Amazingly quickly, 11:30 rolls around.

Tonks stands up, "Ok, the minister authorized a portkey that will take us directly to the edge of Hogwarts." She pulls out a pair of muggle handcuffs. "Everyone grab on."

The other three grab a hold and quickly feel the familiar jerk behind the navel.

They find themselves on the path between Hogwarts and Hogsmead, directly on target. The group makes its way up to the castle with Tonks leading the way and the sisters flanking their master.

As soon as they enter the castle, they hear the slight rustling of a cloak as Snape makes his appearance. "Ah, Mr. Potter, right on time. This way if you please."

Surprised that the normally loathsome teacher is treating him civilly, Harry follows the greasy-haired professor with his entourage.

The group is quickly brought into the headmaster's office and the dithering old man is sitting behind the desk. "Ah, Harry, my boy, I've arranged for Cornelius to be here in an hour's time. Do you think that the business you needed to discuss with Professor Snape and myself will be done by then?"

"It should be Albus; I have only a limited number of things that I need to discuss with each of you. Let us start with the good professor."

Snape visibly winces at Harry's light tone. "What did you need to talk about Mr. Potter?"

"Our relationship during the coming year sir; as much as it pains me to say this, the Order can't afford to have you drastically change your attitude towards me; your position as a spy is much too valuable to risk just for my wounded pride. A gradual change through the year might be acceptable; I'll leave that to your discretion, but I don't want you to jeopardize your position."

Severus nods sagely. "I'm duly impressed Mr. Potter. You have successfully disproved my initial assessment of you once more. I'd given some consideration to my treatment of you and your associates during the course of the year and I'll admit I'd been unable to balance my obligations to the Order with my new intentions to treat you as you deserve. With your permission, I will mitigate my treatment of you minutely."

"As I said sir, I'll leave it to your better judgment. Just be cautious not to endanger your position; also, if you need to come down on me particularly hard, pass word along to me about how you want me to respond for the appropriate audience."

Snape actually manages an evil smile. "How very Slytherin of you Mr. Potter. I approve. Is there anything else, Mr. Potter?"

"Actually, sir, there is one more thing I needed to discuss with you. How has Tommy been treating Bella's disappearance?"

"Interesting question Mr. Potter. The Dark Lord," Snape swallows slightly at the baneful glare from Harry, "is quite disturbed by her sudden disappearance. While not frantic per se, he's certainly been expending more of his resources then reasonable to ascertain what happened to her."

The jaded potions master shivers as something very cold slides down his spine at the teen's malicious expression.

"Ok gentleman, let me run this thought by you and see if you approve. As you well know, I got the spell to bind these lovely ladies from Wormtail. If you go to the Dark Wanker and tell him a story about how you came to me during the summer and apologized to me for all the crap you've put me through and me, being a naive idiot, believed you; you asked about what happened when I was captured and I spilled my guts out."

Professor Dumbledore is looking at Harry very intently. "You do realize what this could mean, Harry?"

"Yes sir, I'd like to think I do. If it works, then our spy gets integrated even further into Tom's inner circle, while a traitor gets disgraced, and maybe even killed by the creature to whom he betrayed my parents to. On the other hand, if this doesn't work, then Tom will know that his plans are going according to plan and Snape, erm, Professor Snape can claim that he was just fulfilling Tom's orders. He might be punished, but probably not to badly."

Albus looks at Harry in wonderment. "You realize that if you succeed as much as is possible, you're condemning a man to death?"

Harry's eyes are hard as steel as he meets his mentor's gaze. "Yes sir, I do. I also realize that if I ever get the chance I will most likely kill the worthless bastard myself."

Albus recoils at the raw hatred in the young man's voice.

Snape speaks up. "Mr. Potter, I appreciate your guile and I wholly support your plan."

"Actually sir, Cissa and Bella came up with most of this; I'm merely presenting the idea to you."

Albus clears his throat. "Well, regardless of the plan's origin, since Severus is willing to risk the consequences of the plans failure, I can but offer my support and hope for the best."

"Thank you sir. Now on to my business with you, if that's acceptable?"

"Of course my boy, do you wish Severus to leave?"

"That's entirely at his discretion sir; I needed to talk about rooming arrangements for the coming year for myself and the ladies."

Snape says, "Actually, I'd like a chance to ponder how I want to break the news of Wormtail's betrayal to the Dark Lord."

Harry snorts. "Good luck sir. I hope this doesn't get you injured."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. For now though, good day." Snape stands and seemly floats from the room.

Harry shakes his head, "Sir, I've been doing some reading on the curse I used, and my 'thralls,' as the book so often refers to them, have to spend a good deal of time in contact with me. Including," Harry blushes, "intercourse periodically. I'm hoping that some other accommodations could be found rather than the normal dormitories."

The meddling old man smiles. "Actually Harry, I was anticipating that question and I have an answer ready for you. You and your thralls, very fitting word for the situation, are allowed you own suite of rooms. This is something no one, not even the Board of Governors can deny. There's a proviso for the Servus Secus in the original Hogwarts charter. Admittedly, the clause hasn't been invoked in almost a millennium; it's still there and still viable. Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of sir, at least not at this point."

"Very well then." He waves his arm and a pot of tea with full service appears on his desk. "Cornelius should be here shortly, so we can relax until then."

Bella move around to serve the two and they make small talk for the next five minutes or so until the door open and Fudge walks in.

With a nervous smile, the slightly balding man greets the pair.

Dumbledore rises to meet the Minister of Magic while Harry remains seated.

"Ah Cornelius, right on time, as expected."

"Hello Dumbledore. I'm curious as to the reasons for this summons."

"Actually, Mr. Potter here requested this meeting."

The man finally sees Harry in the chair and blushes at the mild insult. "Ah, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?"

Harry waves his hand at a chair, "Have a seat, minister."

Very nervously, the man takes the seat recently vacated by Snape. "Now, how may I help you?"

"Minister, I'm not very good at word games, so if it's acceptable to you, I'll speak directly to the point." Fudge nods his agreement and Harry continues. "Very good sir. I have two demands of you. The first is special dispensation to learn how to Apparate early and the second is that Nymphadora Tonks," Harry winces slightly as the witch in question gently slaps the back of his head, "be assigned to me on a permanent basis as a bodyguard. In exchange for these favors, I'm willing to release a statement to the Daily Prophet in support of you remaining in office; I'll warn you, it won't be a glowing endorsement, but it will be an endorsement."

Cornelius pales at Harry's final statement, but nod his head. "Very well Mr. Potter, I appreciate your candor and I will speak to Madam Bones as soon as I return to the Ministry to have your demands complied with. However, I must ask, what must I do to earn that 'glowing endorsement' as you put it?"

"Sir, as yet, I'm unsure. I'd suggest you start by prosecuting the war in a timely and competent fashion. If I might make a suggestion sir, if you don't believe that you would be able to lead the war planning competently, you might think on appointing someone to the task. With a little effort, you should be able to turn such an effort into a Public Relations victory, 'Honest Minister Appoints New War Minister' or something along those lines."

The Minister looks far away for a moment, "Yes that might work; thank you Mr. Potter. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have some work to get done." He quickly makes his way out of the room.

Albus says, "Harry, you do realize that this might not turn out as well as expected?"

"Of course I do sir, but I don't see as I have much choice in the matter. Now, is there anything else sir?"

"Actually, yes, there is one more matter. Do you remember the oath Ms. Granger made at the meeting?"

"Indeed I do sir, what of it?"

"Well, Ms. Granger is currently in the hospital wing with an unknown malady, and I believe a visit from you might be helpful."

Harry's on his feet in an instant, "Very well sir. Let's get going."

The group quickly makes its way down to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfry greets the group, "Headmaster, I'm so glad to see you; I'm at my wits end!"

Harry tones the woman out as he sees Hermione laying on one of the beds.

The bushy-haired witch starts to stir as Harry approaches. She looks like death warmed over as Harry reaches her bedside.

Harry gently takes her hand, which is strangely cool, and she suddenly comes too.

"H… H… Harry? When did you get here?"

"'Mione you're in the hospital wing at school."

"How'd I get here?"

Pomfry suddenly appears at her side. "You passed out while at home."

"What happened?"

"That's what I'm about to find out. Mr. Potter, would you mind excusing us?"

"Not at all ma'am." As soon as Harry lets go of Hermione's hand, and starts to walk away, however, she starts to get woozy again.

Hermione calls out, "Harry get back here."

Despite the glare he gets from Pomfry, Harry goes back to her bed and takes her hand once more.

The mediwitch mutters, "Odd, very odd."

Harry continues to hold Hermione's hand throughout the physical until Madam Pomfry says, "Well, this is the strangest situation I've ever come across. She was on the brink of death just before you came in, Mr. Potter, but since your arrival, she's gotten progressively stronger. I've no idea how to explain it."

Albus speaks up, "I might have an explanation. Several days ago, Ms. Granger made a witches oath not to leave Harry. I'm beginning to suspect that this was the Oath's attempt to force compliance."

Harry says, "Do you mean sir…"

"Yes I do, Ms. Granger is now as bound to you as the ladies Black."

Harry's so wrapped up in his concern for Hermione, he misses the slight cue, but Tonks isn't and blushes slightly.

Harry looks at Hermione, "Well, how do you want to work this?"

"It looks like I'm going to have to move in with you. I suppose we should go and meet my parents; at the very least so they can meet the man I'm bound to and so I can get my things."

"Alright 'Mione, we'll take care of that as soon as Madam Pomfry gives you a clean bill of health."

"She cleared as of this moment, Mr. Potter. Given what we believe to be the cause of her malady, I'd recommend spending as much time with each other as is possible along with as much physical contact as is possible, at least for the time being. I'd like to do another check up in a few days if possible."

Harry says, "Unless there's a critical emergency, we'll be here in three days."

Hermione says, "Hey, don't I get a say in this?"

Harry simply glares at her for a moment before she blushes and nods her head, "We'll be here in three days."

Dumbledore says, "Very well, now that that is taken care of, I suppose you had best be about your business. I'll notify Remus that you'll need an escort."

Hermione slowly gets to her feet, which are surprisingly stable. "I appreciate it sir, but I'd rather not subject them to more surprises than needed. As I understand it, we'll have three fully trained witches with us, all who have a vested interest in maintaining the health, physical safety and wellbeing of one Harry James Potter."

"You make a valid point Ms. Granger; it will be as you desire. Now there's one last note before you go about your task. My office door is to be open to you two at any time during the coming year; as such, I've established a special password just for you two; 'dancing dementors' is the password."

Everyone in the room give him a strange look before Harry says, "Ah, thank you sir. I suppose we should be on our way."

As the group makes its way out of the castle, everyone is shaking their head, wondering if the aging headmaster had finally lost his last marble.

The group walks to the boundaries of Hogwarts before Tonks says, "Hey Harry, mind if I call the Knight Bus? I've got a lot of latitude about Portkeys now, but still, I do have to fill out paperwork almost every time we use one."

Harry nods his head and says, "Bella, you're going to need to hide your face again."

Bella transfigures her robes into a clock and a moment later Tonks holds out her wand. A moment later there's a loud *bang* as the Knight Bus appears.

Stunpike has his mouth open to begin his normal speech but stops dead at the five wands pointed directly at him, "Erm, good evening folks, how may I be of service?"

Harry speaks up, "Sorry bout this mate," just before he hits the hapless man with a Finite. When nothing happens Harry says, "Well, are you going to let us board?"

The befuddled man lets the group board and gets the address from Hermione.

Harry pays the fee and moments later, they arrive at the Granger residence; a white two story building almost identical to the others around it, excluding the signs in the front lawn about oral hygiene. Amazingly, the loud bang didn't even disturb the neighborhood.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This story is not mine, and before you guys go apeshit, I do have Oldwolf's (author) permission to post this story. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 12

The group hastens to the door which Hermione promptly opens. Once everyone's inside, she closes and locks the door, "I can't believe nobody saw that!"

Tonks is grinning madly, "The Knight Bus has a localized Notice Me Not charm designed for muggles for an area of about twenty feet or so with an extra charm so that muggles don't bother to question why somebody appeared out of no where."

Both of the younger witches are grinning until they get a good look at Harry's scowling face, Hermione says, "Is there something wrong Harry?"

Harry suddenly looks up and shakes his head violently, "Wrong? Not as such, but I'm wondering about other uses for that Notice Me Not charm, such as imbued into a cloak?"

Tonks looks positively contrite, "Harry, I should kiss you! A version of that charm, for use against both Muggle and magical would be invaluable to the Auror's as well as the Unspeakables."

"Dora dear, keep the kissing until later," Harry smirk is enough to cause the young Auror to blush and her hair suddenly goes Weasley red. Harry turns to Hermione, "Mione, why don't you take Bella and go get packed, and the rest of us will wait down here and make sure nothing goes wrong. Bella, protect her at all costs!"

Bella nods her head sagely and Hermione leads the way up the staircase while the others spread out through the lower region of the house.

Harry finds himself look at the pictures on the wall and mantle, showing Hermione and her parents. Harry's blinking back tears as he studies the photos, once more shown proof that not all muggles are as horrible as the Dursley's.

Harry jumps and brings his wand to be bear as someone lays their hand on his shoulder.

Cissa's there and concern is etched into her face. Without a word, she reaches up and wraps her arms around Harry; she then pulls him towards her and lays his head upon her shoulder.

Harry barely has time to think before all the pain starts to roll out. He cries for his parents whom he never knew, he cries for the life stolen from them, he cries for Remus and all he's lost, and most of all, Harry cries for himself and all of the hell he has been subjected to.

Up in Hermione's room, Bella's using the Pack spell as she suddenly feels the anguish her master's in. Despite wanting to go and comfort him, his orders are incontrovertible, so she stays and keeps watch over the bushy-haired witch who bound herself to Bella's Lord and Master.

Back down in the living room, Harry's run out of tears as he gently pulls back from Cissa, "Thank you my dear."

"Any time master," the blonde says as she casts a few minor cleaning charms on Harry's face as well on her dress.

Harry blushes, "Get back to where you were." He punctuates his order with a light slap to Cissa's bum.

Chuckling, she sets herself to her task.

Harry continues to look at the pictures while casting routine out the window until Hermione and Bella come down the staircase with Hermione's trunk floating along behind them.

"Well Harry, I'm packed, now what?"

"I'd rather tell you parents what happened in person, not have you just up and disappear."

Hermione nods her head and looks at the clock. "They won't be home for a couple more hours. I could call them and tell them it's an emergency, but I'd rather not."

Harry nods his head, "I agree. We might as well make ourselves comfortable and get a little work done while we wait."

Hermione leads the way to the kitchen and they array themselves around the circular table. "Now Harry what do you need done?"

"I need a press release for the Daily Prophet for Fudge. I want something that supports him but not overly much, something that follows the thought of 'better the idiot we know than a Death Eater in power' sort of thing."

Hermione says, "Are you sure that's the thought you want to convey Harry?"

"Mione, he spent the last year publicly slandering me, he's lucky I don't file suit against him. I still have my doubts about him, but for the moment, he's more useful to the Light in power than out."

Hermione nods her head, recognizing one of the few times when it'd be a very bad idea to argue with her best friend.

Cissa nods her head, "Alright try this one out for size master, 'I feel that Minister Fudge should retain his position regardless of his recent performance.'"

Harry shakes his head, "That's entirely too complimentary as well as giving Fudge almost blanket protection."

Cissa nods and sinks into deep thought while Bella speaks up, "Here's a suggestion master, 'In spite of his recent abysmal performance, I feel that that idiot Fudge should keep his job for at least the near future.'"

Harry once more shakes his head, "Too inflammatory, I want to keep a sword over his head, but I don't want to bring it down quite yet."

Bella nods her head and stands up to pace around the room.

Hermione look over to Harry, "That's a tall order you've got there Harry. You want to insult the Minister of Magic without giving people more ammunition to call for his dismissal and support him keeping his job; this is going to take a lot of work."

Harry nods his head, "I know; which is why I'm tuning the whole ordeal over to the group of people I trust the most." Suddenly remembering Pomfrey's orders Harry reaches over and take Hermione's hand in his own.

Hermione and Tonks both blush at the high praise while the sisters merely beam with pleasure.

Tonks says, "Ok, let's try this then, 'Personal differences aside, Fudge should keep his office for the time being.'"

"Close, but not quite there yet."

Tonks nods her head sharply and concentrates for several minutes.

Hermione finally speaks up, "Alright, let me run this one past you. 'In spite of my personal feelings, with the return of YKW, the Wizarding world needs to present a united front against this evil. Whatever happens to Fudge after this war is concluded is not my concern, but until YKW is finally defeated, I feel that Fudge should retain his office.'"

Harry nods his head, "Make a couple of minor modifications to the wording and I think we have a winner."

Narcissa reaches into her robes and pulls out a piece of parchment and a quill, "What type of modifications master?"

"Replace the first YKW with Voldemort and the second with, now let's see, something derogatory, the Dark Wanker should do the job."

All the witches at the table give Harry a very strange look, "What? So long as people are afraid to say his name, they continue to give him greater power than he already has."

Hermione's the first to speak up, "I'll grant you that Harry, but goading him in this manner is risky at best."

Harry suddenly stares at Hermione, "How so?"

"Well, he might well step up his attacks in retaliation for the public humiliation from this article."

"Hmm…," Harry says, "if you think he'd retaliate like that from a mere insult, then how do you think he'd respond to an article detailing his history and origins?"

Once more, Harry finds himself the target of surprised stares and Hermione's the first to break the silence, "What do you know of his history Harry?"

Harry gives the group a malicious grin, "Well, for starters, I know his birth name as well as the fact that he's a fucking half-blood, just like me."

The women all look at each other for a moment and Tonks suddenly grins, "Harry, if you can get legit proof we might destroy some of his prestige."

Harry nods his head, "Cissa dear, on the marrow, I want you to take yourself first to Hogwarts and then to whatever sort of Hall of Records the Wizarding world has and find out every thing you can about a man named Tom Riddle."

Cissa nods her head as she finishes recording the statement for Harry, "Master, are you sure you wish to employ the term 'Dark Wanker'?"

"Yes, though we should let Albus know before sending that letter off. Also add a little note to the Prophet that if they alter so much as one word in that statement, they become persona non grata to me."

Cissa nods her head sagely and Tonks looks up at the clock, "Well, we still have over an hour left to kill folks, how shall we spend it?"

Harry looks at her for a moment before shifting his gaze to Hermione, "Mione, there's a little problem that I think we need to discuss."

"Which is?"

Harry inhales deeply, "Well, Tonks here has requested that I use the servus secus on her."

"What's that Harry?"

"It's the same spell I used to bind Cissa and Bella to me." Harry's not disappointed with the resulting explosion.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU EVEN CONSISDERING THIS OUT FUCKING LANDISH PERPOSAL?!?!?"

Tonks looks over at Harry, "I'll pay you the five galleons I owe you after my next paycheck."

Harry nods his head, "Hermione please calm down and I'll explain things to you. You should be well aware that when people are upset, they stop really listening."

Hermione takes several deep breaths as she slowly sinks back into the seat she can't remember vacating. "Alright Harry, I'll try to listen, but I don't know how much I'm going to be able to tolerate."

Harry looks over at Tonks, "Dora dear, would you please take the time to explain your request to Hermione, I have a sudden urge to look around a little."

Harry and the sisters stand up and move about the house while Tonks begins to explain to Hermione the reasoning behind her request.

Twenty minutes later, Harry sees a red sports car pull into the Grangers driveway. A tall brown haired man and a rather petite raven haired woman eagerly step out of the car.

As the pair walk up to the door, the woman says, "I swear Dave, you'd think the lectures we give those kids about keeping their teeth clean go right in one ear and out the other."

The man chuckles and replies, "I know Emma dear, but remember, if they took too good care of their teeth, we'd soon be unemployed."

Emma laughs, "True dear, very true. What do you think Hermione's been up to today?"

The pair walk into the house and to their dismay find themselves looking at a trio of drawn wands. Harry says, "Close the door please Mr. Granger."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, of course," Dave quickly kicks the door closed and the pair are subjected to a quick Finite.

"Sorry about that sir, ma'am, but as I've told others, there are those who wish me dead and I'm disinclined to grant their requests."

"Understandable, now I assume this has something to do with Hermione."

"You'd be right dad," Hermione says as she walks over to her parents and gives each a hug. "You remember several days ago, I was allowed into the Order? Well, that night, I made a Witches Oath, which, incidentally is what made me so ill. The short version is that I have to spend most of my time with Harry now or I'll grow ill and even die. We've talked and it was decided, with my agreement, that I'd move in with Harry until school starts."

Dave suddenly starts to glare at Harry, "Mr. Potter, may I speak with you in private for a moment?"

Hermione accurately guesses what her dad wants to ask Harry, "Don't worry dad, Harry hasn't laid anything more than a platonic hand upon my personage."

Dave nods his head, suddenly a great deal friendlier, "And what are your intentions towards my daughter Mr. Potter?"

"Mr. Granger, I don't know, as far as I've yet been able to think, I've only come to the conclusion that I'm going to continue to be as good of a friend to her as possible and see what develops from there."

Dave looks over to his wife with a soft expression on his face, "Harry, friendship is probably the best place in the world to start."

The love flowing between the elder Gangers is almost a physical thing and the others can easily see it.

"So Mr. Granger, you don't mind your daughter moving in with me?"

Dave suddenly shakes his head violently, "While I'm not happy about it and am equally unhappy about losing my daughter, I know my daughter well enough to know that she wouldn't feed me a cock-and-bull story like this without either a viable reason or it being the truth. As such, I'll willingly give her permission to stay with you, but I'd like to request that you two come by for dinner every so often."

Harry's about to voice his agreement when he happens to look out the window, "WANDS!"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This story is not mine, and before you guys go apeshit, I do have Oldwolf's (author) permission to post this story. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 13

All of the magic users draw their wands as the two muggles dive for the floor.

Tonks is about to demand an explanation when the front door is blown in and a man in a black robe and a white mask steps through the door.

The menagerie of hexes that hit him leaves him unconscious and with the other Death Eaters having warning that there are mages in the house and they aren't hesitant in using spells.

Harry grabs Tonks as she's about to look out the door just as a flash of green light goes through the door.

"Dora, make us a Portkey, fast," Harry says as he launches a convoluted series of curses and hexes at the door to discourage anything more than a merely curiosity attempt at entry.

Tonks pulls down one of the curtains and casts a quick spell on it. She grabs Hermione's trunk and yells, "Everyone grab on."

Everyone grabs a hold of the curtain Harry launches another rather vicious series of curses before grabbing on.

They all feel the jerk behind the navel as the portkey activates and moments later the entire group arrives in the entrance hall of #12, Dave and Emma manage to bust their asses upon arrival.

Harry cries out, "YO, ANYBODY HERE," while the Grangers get back to their feet.

Remus comes running out with his wand drawn, "Harry, what's going on?"

"Death Eater attack at Hermione's place."

Remus nods his head, "I'm guessing reinforcements are en route now, so, why don't we head to the kitchen. Molly left some sandwiches and I think you'd appreciate a butterbeer." When he finally notices the two extra people in the house, he says, "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Granger I presume. Remus J. Lupin, Order of the Phoenix, at your service."

Emma extends her hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Lupin, Emma Granger. I've heard a great many good things about you from my daughter, including that you're one of the only two competent Defense teachers she's ever had and the other one is currently holding her hand."

Harry looks down, and yes, he's currently holding Hermione's hand. He blushes profusely as he moves towards the kitchen, leaving a currently laughing group behind him.

Eventually, everyone is in the kitchen, with Harry passing out sandwiches and butterbeer to everyone.

There's a small pop in the room and Albus Dumbledore is once more forcibly reminded of why you don't Apparate into an occupied room where Apparation isn't expected.

Harry gently massages his temples while a shocked Remus just looks on. "Cissa, please wake him up."

Dumbledore sits up suddenly when Cissa casts the counter-curse. "Well done my boy, I do need to remember to only Apparate into public areas. I must once more commend you on a swift and proper reaction to an unexpected situation."

Remus and Hermione stare at the Headmaster for a moment before Remus says, "Harry, how dare you Stun Albus!"

"Calm down my friend," the ancient wizard says, "Harry responded as he should; neutralizing the immediate threat then assessing the proper course of action from there."

Remus nods his head at the Headmasters obvious agreement with Harry's actions.

"Now Ms. Granger, would you please explain why I had to intercept an owl from the Department of Improper use of Magic?"

"Albus," Harry says, "there was an attack at the Grangers house, only one Death Eater made it into the house and I don't even want to know the combination of hexes he was hit with."

"Ah, well, I'd imagine that a team of Aurors is already there."

Harry scowls, "How about instead of merely imagining, you go and check?"

Tonks, Remus, and the Grangers can merely gape at Harry's rudeness.

Albus nods his head and promptly disappears with a soft *pop*.

Hermione's the first to speak up, "Harry, how dare you speak to the Headmaster in such a manner?"

Harry merely levels a cool gaze at Hermione, "Imagining things will get us no where and if a little rudeness is what's required to get things done than my manners will go out the window."

No one can believe the words coming out of the young man's mouth. Before anyone can further reprimand the young man, they hear a *pop* in the entrance hall and Albus walks in a moment later, "It would appear that your concern was justified Harry, no Auror team had been dispatched until my notification. I'd like to ask you to spend the night here; I'll send someone to notify your aunt if you like."

Harry nods his head, "Staying here won't be a problem and I would appreciate it if you could let my aunt know I won't be home tonight."

"Remus, would you please be so kind as to deliver the message? Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but I'd appreciate if you would consent to spending the evening here as well, so long as Harry doesn't mind."

"Not at all sir, in fact I'd like to insist, your home is most likely to be in shambles and here at least you're safe enough."

Dave and Emma exchange glances before he says, "We'd be glad to accept, as you said, even if our house is whole, it won't be overly safe."

"Very well sir, Hermione, why don't you show your parents to a room," Harry grins lecherously, "I can even have Bella cast a Silence and Imperturbable charm on the room if they like."

Hermione blushes at the implications while her parents look confused. "Hermione dear, what does he mean?"

Hermione grabs her mother by the arm and hurries both her parents out of the room before explaining what Harry was implying. Several moments later, the group hears a man roar out in laughter and Dave calls out, "Hey Harry, would you please send that Bella this way?"

Remus looks like he's about to suffer an aneurism while Harry's chuckling, "Bella, go and make sure the both of them are comfortable."

Bella's smiling as she leaves the kitchen.

"Cissa honey, I need you to put together a letter to Fudge requesting Hermione's restrictions on underage magic be lifted as she seems to be in imminent danger."

Albus speaks up, "Perhaps we might work together and purpose that all students who've passed their Charms, Transfiguration and Defense O.W.L.'s be granted that dispensation?"

Harry nods his head, "Cissa, please draw up a letter to that effect."

Narcissa sits down at the table with another piece of parchment and gets to writing.

Harry says, "Oh and Albus, I'm planning on sending a press release to the Prophet tomorrow, we're guessing that there's going to be a marked increase in Death Eater attacks afterwards."

Harry opens his mouth to ask Cissa for the press release only to find her hand already extended with the release in it. Harry takes the piece of parchment and passes it to Dumbledore.

Albus quickly reads the note and says, "You are correct, Tom will most likely step up attacks if this is released in its current format. Might I ask why you chose the term 'Dark Wanker'?"

"Sir, can you think of any image less inclined to inspire fear?"

"I'll admit that I cannot," Albus chuckles, "in fact I might have to start using the term publicly."

"Perhaps this might be a good idea sir. Most of Tom's power rests in the fear that the entire Wizarding world has of him, if we can break that fear, defeating him becomes a lot easier."

Albus nods his head, "If you'd like I can send this to the Prophet as soon as I return to Hogwarts."

"I'd appreciate it sir."

"Well, I must be going, I shall return tomorrow and don't forget that errand Remus."

The werewolf nods and disappears with a *pop*; Albus disappears moments later.

Harry says, "Well ladies, shall we go and set up a room for us for the evening? Also, Tonks, do you want me to cast the spell tonight or wait until we get home tomorrow?"

Tonks actually purrs, "Tonight please master, I'm eager for a repeat performance of this morning."

Harry's reaction is quite expected and intended, he feels himself stiffen completely. Harry glares lightly at Tonks, "Dora, I should put you over my knee for tempting me like that."

Harry misses the very slight shudder that runs through Tonks body at the prospect.

"Come on Dora, let's go set up the sleeping arrangements."

The group trudges up the staircase and pass the room Hermione's parents have claimed for the evening. Harry doesn't even consider the room he and Ron shared or Sirius' old room instead choosing one of the other rooms that Molly hadn't gotten to last summer.

The group enters the room, which is still in shambles and with a few vicious cleaning charms the room is spotless and the centerpiece is a very large bed. Cissa also takes a quick moment to case a Silencing Charm around the room.

Harry looks down at his watch and is shocked to find it's already after nine at night. "Alright people, let's collect Mione and Bella then we can start Dora's initiation."

Cissa nods her head and heads out of the room while Tonks shifts nervously on her feet.

"Tonks you don't have to do this you know, there's still time to back out."

"I know Harry, on one hand, I don't want to give up everything I've dreamed of, family, that kind of thing, but a greater part of me knows that I'm not really giving that up. I've see the way you treat my aunts, you give them as much space as is possible and I suspect that in a few years, you'll give the Black family some truly powerful heirs. I guess I'm just scared of the unknown ya know. I have no idea what's going to happen after that spell is cast and I'm more than a little terrified."

Harry nods his head, "Alright Tonks, but I want you to be one hundred percent sure before I cast that spell on you cause there's no way to undo it."

Tonks smiles appreciatively at Harry, "I appreciate that, but as I said before, I don't believe that anyone is completely sure about any life changing decision but I'm as sure as I can be."

Before Harry can respond, the rest of his entourage enters the room.

"Ok Mione, you know what I've got planned for tonight. Tonks has decided, of her own accord, to become one of my thralls. Now, since intercourse is a mandatory part of this, I'm asking you if you want to stay and watch or if you want me to have a different room setup for you to sleep in for tonight."

Hermione blushes madly and studies her shoes very hard for several seconds before she says, "Well, since Madam Pomfrey says we need to spend as much time together as possible, I'll stay."

Harry arches an eyebrow at the thin logic but merely shrugs his shoulders and quickly strips down.

When Hermione looks up, Harry, Bella and Cissa are all starkers. Hermione's eyes are fixated on Harry's hard length. Unconsciously Hermione licks her lips while Harry's attention is fixated upon Tonks.

Tonks, completely conscious of the attention fixed on her, looks at Harry with pleading eyes.

Harry walks over to Tonks and gently cups her cheek, "Have you ever done anything like this dear Dora?"

Tonks looks down at her feet as she shakes her head no.

"It's ok; we'll walk you through this slowly and gently."

Without a word being said, Cissa and Bella circle around their niece and with quick efficient movements have her completely disrobed in a matter of moments.

Harry and Hermione can only look on as Cissa leans down and takes one of Tonks nipples into her mouth. Tonks moans as Cissa starts to gently suck on her tit while bringing up her other hand to massage the firm mound of flesh.

While her sister is busy above, Bella drops to her knees and quickly starts to eat Tonks out.

The pink haired Auror moans as she feels Bella's tongue work its way, slowly up and down her slit. When Bella clamps her lips around Tonks clit licks it lavishly while applying a very gentle vacuum, Tonks screeches out her release.

Harry's passions are so high he can barely see straight as he walks over to Tonks.

Cissa can sense her master's intent so she gently places her hand on Tonks shoulder and pushes her back onto the bed.

Once Harry finally gets close to Tonks she gently spreads her legs, giving Harry an unobstructed view of her glistening slit. Harry gathers his scattered wits just long enough to say, "Dora, I want you to shift to your base form."

The prone woman looks up at her future master and her features visibly relax as her hair goes completely white, her skin becomes almost transparent, and when her eyes open they're a very clear pink. "Here you go master, my natural form."

Harry can sense her residual embarrassment, but her beauty has shifted to a more ethereal beauty then her normal form. "Don't worry my little Nymph; you're just as beautiful as you ever were."

Tonks smiles as Harry positions himself at her entrance and slowly enters her, eliciting a protracted moan from Tonks.

The young Auror sighs in contentment when she feels Harry's groin come to rest against hers.

Harry mentally starts going over Quidditch scores as he starts to pull out. Finally, only the crown of Harry's cock is still enfolded within Tonks.

As Harry begins to slid back in, Tonks feels a soft pair of lips encircle each of her nipples and suck gently on them.

Hermione is watching the whole scene enraptured. When Harry actually starts to push his way into Tonks, Hermione sneaks her hand down to inside of her robes and starts to gently rub her still clothed pussy.

Tonks can feel the tidal wave building up inside of her as Harry gently strokes in and out of her. When Harry reaches down and gently rubs her clit, Tonks once more shrieks in pleasure.

Harry can feel both his climax and his magic building up. As Tonks shrieks, her pussy contracts wildly around him, signaling the end of his control. Just before he comes, Harry grabs his wand, points it at Tonks and shouts, servus secus.

As Tonks feels Harry release his seed into her as the spell hits her. She can feel the spell working, like a much gentler Imperious; she can feel her view on the world gently shifting, past friends and allegiances becoming less important as the needs and wants of her new master start to take precedence.

Harry on the other hand can feel a gentle reinforcement of his own magic and his mind floods with knowledge, spells, hexes, curses, Auror and Ministerial procedures, a new killer recipe for eggs all wash into his mind before he blacks out.

Hermione hears Tonks scream and when combined with the shudder that runs through Harry's body, prompts the young witch to let go and ride the tidal wave.

Bella and Cissa look at both of their new sisters with gentle smiles. The pair levitate the others onto the bed before climbing on themselves; the head of each right next to the crotch of the other.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This story is not mine, and before you guys go apeshit, I do have Oldwolf's (author) permission to post this story. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 14

The next morning, Harry awakens to find Tonks still wrapped up in his arms. Before he can say anything, Bella walks into the room wearing her robes and carrying a tray with food on it.

Bella's robes somehow slip off of her as soon as the door is closed, revealing her maids costume. "Ah master, I'm glad to see you up and about. I brought breakfast up to you. I'm sorry to say my niece is wanted downstairs."

Harry gently shakes Tonks awake, "Dora dear, they want you downstairs."

Tonks is still bleary eyed as she slowly gets dressed; Harry notices she's moving very gingerly, as though she's extremely sore.

Bella sets the tray on his lap after he sits up and he happily digs into the food.

However, once Harry finishes the meal, he feels extremely drowsy and quickly falls asleep.

Narcissa arches an eyebrow at her sister who smiles sadly, "Just a mild sedative, he'll be up and about in a couple of hours." Cissa continues to give Bella an inquisitive look and the raven haired beauty nods her head, "I know, and I won't mind at all."

Cissa nods her head and the pair walks downstairs to prepare the surprise for their master.

Just after noon, Harry regains consciousness, "Huh, what happened? I guess last night must have worn me out more than I'd thought."

Harry steps out of bed and just as he's about to slip on his pants, the door opens and Ginny walks in.

"Hey Harry," is as far as the redhead gets before she gets a full on frontal view of Harry. Ginny's face quickly matches her hair as she suddenly pulls back out of the room and slams the door shut.

Harry shakes his head and finishes getting dressed.

As soon as he finishes getting pulling his shirt on, the door once more opens and Hermione walks in. "Hey Harry, you know what happened to Ginny? She's beet red and won't say anything to anyone."

Harry grins shyly, "Yeah, I know what happened, she walked in without announcing herself just as I was about to get dressed."

Hermione blushes, "You mean she saw you…?"

"Completely starkers."

Shaking her head, the brunette says, "Come on, lunch is ready."

The two teens make their way to the kitchen and Hermione let's Harry enter first.

His first impression is that the room is completely dark, suddenly the lights come up and a mass of people yell out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Unfortunately, as soon as the bright flash of light came up, Harry dodged to the side and started shooting off Stunners.

The crowd is taken by surprise, but quickly scampers for cover. Hermione reaches over and gently lays a hand on Harry's shoulder as he relaxes that no one here's a threat.

Upon seeing no more curses forthcoming, the crowd slowly comes out from behind whatever cover they'd managed to find, Moody's cackling all the while, "Good work Potter, very nicely done, a response worthy of me in fact."

Molly goes over and Ennervates the hapless pair who hadn't moved quite fast enough.

To his surprise, Harry sees both Neville and Luna are the ones his stunners felled.

"Oops, sorry bout that guys."

Neville shakes his head while the dirty blonde's airy voice says, "Worry not Harry, you did as you thought best. Quite reasonable under the circumstances."

Harry smiles before tensing back up again as Ron walks up to Harry. The red haired boy says, "Harry, I want to apologize for what I said and almost did." His eyes shift briefly to Luna and go slightly misty before he returns his gaze to Harry, "I've already got a girlfriend now and one who's willing to put up with all the baggage that I bring with me. I'd planned out what I was gonna say that day, but when I saw you, with these lovely ladies, I, I don't know what happened. I saw red for a moment, the next thing I remember, I'm stuck to the wall." In a whisper, Ron says, "I also managed to get dad to lift the shrinking charm they hit me with." Back in a normal voice, he continues, "I don't know why I acted like that and I can't guarantee that I won't act like a prat in the future, but I can promise you I'll try to be better about it."

Harry gently nods his head and sticks his hand out. Ron reaches and the two men shake hands, problems forgiven, but not yet forgotten.

To Harry's surprise, Luna walks over to Ron and says, "I'm very proud of you Ronald," before she kisses him square on the lips.

Harry quickly averts his eyes to give the pair a measure of privacy before his attention is drawn to the cold glare Neville is giving Bella. Before he can say anything though, Ginny walks over and gives the young man the same treatment her best friend is giving her brother.

Harry shakes his head and decides to talk to Neville later.

Cissa and Bella take their master by the shoulders and gently direct him to the table where a huge cake is waiting with but two candles on it, one shaped as the number one while the other is shaped as a six.

Everyone gathers round the messy haired teen and treats him to a resounding rendition of Happy Birthday.

Harry closes his eyes and wishes for a world free of Voldemort. He takes a deep breath and with a short burst of breath extinguishes both candles with a slight smile.

After that the party is in full swing; butterbeer flows like water and the food is plentiful, a true tribute to Molly's culinary capabilities.

When it comes time for Harry to open his presents, he sits down in front of the large pile, not without a small sense of apprehension, somehow guessing at what's to come.

Harry gently opens the box from Remus to find a picture of Remus, Harry and Sirius at #12 last year. With tears in his eyes, the teen gets up and hugs the teary eyed werewolf.

The Weasley's present is the next one Harry opens. It would seem Molly, Arthur, and Charlie all pitched in for a brown dragon hide vest, guaranteed to reduce the power of any hex or curse, except the Killing Curse.

Harry's smiling as he slips the vest on and finds that there's a comfort charm so he doesn't overheat.

As expected, the twins give Harry a sampler from their shop, which earns them a glare from their mother.

When Bill and Fleur hand Harry a white box, the sense of apprehension returns full force; Harry gently opens the box and finds a layer of thin white paper in the box. When he moves the paper, he finds a piece of red cloth.

Harry gently grabs the cloth and holds it up causing Hermione to blush, the twins to break out laughing and Molly exclaims, "BILL!"

Harry looks at those surrounding him in confusion before Bill leans down and whispers, "That's a negligee for you girlfriend, enjoy mate."

Harry blushes at the implication and quickly returns the clothing to its home and closes the box.

Nobody is watching the clock and the party goes well into the evening, not ending until after midnight.

Harry decides to spend another night at #12. As he and his entourage make it up to his room, Harry reflects that he's spent an entire day at Sirius' old home and his world hadn't come to an end.

Harry simply goes to the bed and is asleep within a matter of moments. That night for the first time in several weeks Harry dreams of Sirius.

"Hiya pup," the older man says as he grabs the other in a tight hug.

"Sirius how is it possible?"

"This is nothing more than a dream Harry. A little surprise visit for your birthday."

The two separate and sit down opposite each other.

The old dog's grinning as he looks at his godson. "Harry, I'm very proud of you. Voldemort gave you a spell that would have and has completely corrupted many a lesser man." Sirius' expression grows serious, "Honestly, everyone was scared when you first got that spell; even though Lily was sure you'd never use it for evil. You've been given the chance at what is most likely the single most common fantasy among straight males in existence and yet you've stuck to your guns; James and Lily both wanted me to tell you that they're insanely proud of you. Harry you know how my niece felt about you right?"

"I don't believe that she actually loved me, but I believed her about wanting to do whatever it took to protect the innocent."

With a grim nod, Sirius says, "You've got the right of it. She willingly fell on her own sword," Sirius grins for a moment, "actually, she fell on your sword," his face once more becomes grim, "in order to give you a better chance at defeating Voldemort; I know I don't have to say this Harry but treat her right."

Harry nods, "I'd never do anything to hurt her Sirius."

"I know, Harry, but I had to say something as her uncle." Sirius gives Harry a rather lecherous grin, "So, I see you've been enjoying yourself with my cousins. Cissy is a real spitfire when you get her going and Bella's always been willing to go along with whatever scheme the person she's attached herself to comes up with."

Harry's blushing at Sirius' comments until he comes to the last one when he becomes deadly serious, "You mean that her behavior isn't just part of the spell?"

"How closely have you been watching those two, every time when someone has to take charge, it's always Cissa; I love Bella, but she's a follower. She joined the Death Nibblers because her husband did. Now that isn't to say she isn't competitive or ambitious, she was a Slytherin after all, but she follows the lead of who ever she's attached to. When she was a Death Nibbler, she tried to be the best psychopath she could be. Now that she's a sex slave, she's doing the best she can to be the best sex slave she can be. Totally submissive to you, willing to do anything to please you, all the stereotypical things that a man wants in a shag toy."

Harry's jaw has dropped open at Sirius' words. "Ok, I don't think I can stand much more of this, my head's spinning as is."

Sirius chuckles, "I understand Harry, it's a lot of information to soak up. Just remember, those two are of my blood and when they set their minds to something, you don't have much of a choice in the matter."

Harry gives his godfather a rather strange look before deciding to drop the matter.

"Well, Harry, I doubt I need to give you the course on the facts of life. I also want to tell you how grateful I am to you for what you did for Remus. He needs a break, he's hiding it very well, but he isn't taking my loss very easily. If you could come up with something to keep him busy, I'd appreciate it."

Harry nods his head, "I think I have a perfect solution; one that should keep Remus busy while allowing Hermione and me to sleep better."

Sirius looks at Harry for a second, "I think I see what you're planning, and yes, it should work quite nicely." Sirius gets a strange look on his face before he breaks out in a grin, "Well, it would appear my niece has decided it's time for her master to wake up, so before you go, I have one last request. I know you and Snape have decided to play nice, there's still one thing I want you to do for me."

Harry groans but agrees to Sirius' request before the library starts to fade out. Harry slowly comes to as he feels something warm and wet engulf his dick.

Harry slowly opens his eyes and looks down to see Tonks pink hair bobbing up and down on his cock as her tongue swirls around him. Harry balls his hands up in the sheets as he feels the pressure building up. With a deep, primal groan, Harry shoots his seed into Tonks waiting mouth.

Tonks keeps her lips sealed around her masters' cock until the last delicious drop is in her mouth. She carefully releases him without spilling a drop before she crawls over to her aunt Cissa and locks lips with the blonde. The two split the reward from their master while Bella crawls up onto Harry's lap.

She grips the base of Harry's still hard rod and aims it at her soaking cunt. With a swift drop of her hips, she completely engulfs him. She slowly rises up until only the head is still in her. As she lowers herself, Harry shoves his hips up to meet hers. The two set a hard and fast rhythm until Harry reaches up and grabs a hold of Bella's breast and works them through his hands. With a loud moan, Bella climaxes and the contractions take Harry with her over the precipice.

After they take a moment to catch their breaths Harry says, "You know, these morning work outs are starting to get the best of me. I'm still up for another go round, so whom shall it be?"

The three women exchange glances before Cissa crawls over to Harry, "Master may I remove my butt plug?"

Harry looks at her for a moment, "To what ends?"

Cissa blushes as Harry sits up and scoots back to lean against the headboard and waits for a response.

Finally, the blonde says, "Master, I know the pleasure you brought my sister so I would like to ask you to sodomize me."

Harry looks at the blonde for a moment before scanning the rest of his entourage before he nods his head, "You may remove the butt plug."

Cissa reaches behind her and has a very relaxed look on her face as she pulls the object from her bum.

Harry climbs off the bed and waits for Cissa, who climbs off the bed, "What are your orders my master?"

"Lean over the bed please."

Cissa turns around and lays down face first on the bed, leaving her arse hanging off the bed.

Harry steps to behind Cissa, unaware of the intense scrutiny he's under.

Bella sits down on the bed and spreads her legs to play with herself while she watches her sister getting buggered.

Tonks, seeing the opportunity to taste more of her masters sperm, climbs onto the bed and starts to lick the cum out of her aunts pussy, giving the older woman no small amount of pleasure in the interim.

Harry reaches down and spreads Cissa's asscheeks with one hand. Using his other hand, Harry positions his cock at Cissa asshole and gently slides in, surprised as how loose she is.

"Please master; you can go much faster with me than you could with my sister since I've been loosened up by the butt plug."

Nodding his head, Harry starts to pick up his pace as he drives himself into the willing woman beneath him.

Harry grunts as his hips come to rest against Cissa's ass. "Please master, go as hard and as fast as you like."

Taking the blonde at her word, Harry pulls out until only the crown is still buried in her and shoves his way back in as hard as he can.

Cissa purrs at the rough treatment as she spots the butt plug laying on the bed. The horny woman reaches for it and brings it to her lips. Pretending it is another cock, Cissa begins to give the plug a blow job.

Harry meanwhile is pounding away at Cissa's ass slightly disappointed at how loose she truly is. He leans down and whispers, "Tighten up now."

Cissa hears her master's command and does her best to tighten her backdoor, hoping that it'll be enough to please her master.

Hermione's head is spinning as she watches her best friend sodomize Mrs. Malfoy, at her own request, while Tonks is eating Bella's pussy. Without a conscious thought, her hand makes its way down to her cunt and her fingers slip in with practiced ease.

Harry can feel Cissa's ass clamp down on him as he continues to pound away. He reaches a hand down and under Cissa where he seeks out her clit. He starts to rub it a little roughly in time with his movements.

Cissa can feel her release building up as her master shags her arse as hard as he can. When she feels the hand start to massage her clit, she knows she's right on the edge so she takes the plug as deep into her throat as she can just before her climax.

Harry can hear the muffled scream of pleasure as Cissa's ass contracts wildly around his cock. With another deep grunt, Harry shoots his load into Cissa's eager bowels.

The mental backlash from the two coming is enough to push both Bella and Tonks over the edge, each shrieking in pleasure.

The overwhelming smell of sex, combined with the visual and auditory stimulation allows Hermione to follow the others over the edge into orgasm.

Harry pulls out, exhausted, and Cissa instantly reaches around and replaces the butt plug. He looks at the other ladies in the room, not missing where Hermione's hand is, "Ok ladies, let's get started with the day."

Somewhat lethargically, all of the room's occupants get dressed and head down to the kitchen as a group.

They enter the kitchen to find Molly and Dobby arguing as they make breakfast for the crowd while Luna is sitting on Ron's lap and Ginny is sharing space with Neville. The two couple are even feeding their partner as the group looks on.

Harry clears his throat, causing all four teens to jump slightly and the group seats itself around the table.

Molly and Dobby glare at each other for several seconds before nodding their head. Dobby snaps his fingers and breakfast is laid out for the new comers.

The ravenous group of lover's sets upon the food with gusto as the others look on; even Ron is amazed at the amount of food the group consumes.

Finally, Harry pushes his plate away, "So folks what's on the agenda for today?"

At that moment, Arthur and McGonagall walk in to the kitchen, "Well Harry my lad, we were thinking of doing some shopping."

McGonagall reaches into her robes and pulls out six letters and hands them to the appropriate recipient.

A/N: Well thats all for now, I'll be posting 7 chapters at a time every few days, glad I fixxed the quotation marks. 'Till next time guys!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This story is not mine, and before you guys go apeshit, I do have Oldwolf's (author) permission to post this story. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 14

McGonagall reaches into her robes and pulls out six letters and hands them to the appropriate recipient.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, as well as everyone else, I have been assured by Albus, that all test scores are accurate and legitimate."

Harry opens his letter and quickly begins to read.

Mr. Potter

Congratulations on the completion of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Despite much pressure from the Minister of Magic, all reported scores are accurate.

The format is Subject: Theory/Practical/Overall

Transfiguration: EE/O/O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O/O*/N*EE

Charms: EE/O/O

Divination: A/A/A

Astronomy: A/A**/A

Care of Magical Creatures: A/EE/EE

Potions: EE/O/O

Total: 6 O.W.L.'s achieved

Notes: *Subject exceeded tested curriculum to such a degree that the results were compared to N.E.W.T. achievements for purposes of Overall score.

**Due to Ministry actions during the course of the practical exam, unless a student scored above Average on the practical exam, the score was defaulted to Average.

Once more, congratulations on your test results Mr. Potter, may you find success in whatever field you choose.

Sincerely,

Griselda Marchbanks

Harry looks at the others in shock while Hermione squeals with glee. She looks over at Harry, "So, how'd you do?"

Harry just hands his results over and waits for it. He's not disappointed in the least.

"HARRY, YOU MANAGED A N.E.W.T. ALREADY!"

Albus and Snape enter the kitchen with drawn wands at the commotion the bushy haired witch is causing. "Please settle down Ms. Granger," the ageing headmaster says.

Hermione takes several deep breaths before Albus continues, "I assume you have reviewed your test scores. We shall need to discuss the classes you all wish to take and the acquisition of your school supplies."

Harry nods his head, "I agree we will need to carefully consider the classes we take, but Albus, I'm going to the Alley this year."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes lessens at the resiliency of the young man's tone, "Might I ask why Harry? You know that will be a perfect opportunity for Tom to attack."

Harry's grin is actually feral as he says, "I know sir, but that means we can anticipate the attack and have forces in the area to *deal* with whatever forces Tommy boy chooses to send."

All of the adults in the room, except for the Blacks, shudder at the look on Harry's face.

"Before any plans can be made however, we do need to set up our class lists."

Albus relaxes for the moment, hoping the bloodlust just seen has passed.

The group arrays itself around the table while they discuss which classes to take. Ginny and Luna decide to sit in on the planning session, knowing they'll have to do this next year as well.

During the course of the discussion, the teens briefly turn to the topic of the new DADA teacher. Harry says, "Hey Albus, have you found a new professor yet?"

The aging mage looks at the young man questioningly for a moment, "Not as yet Harry. Do you have a suggestion?"

Harry looks at Snape for several seconds, "How much easier would it be to fill the Potions position?"

Albus stares at Harry intently for a minute, "A great deal. Many seem to think the Defense position is cursed."

"What do you say professor, you feel like risking life and limb?"

Snape looks at Harry for several seconds in disbelief, "Mr. Potter, you and I have only recently begun to make amends; I'm surprised that you would trust me as steward of your best and favorite class."

Harry's grin turns feral once more, "My motives aren't as benign as they may appear on the surface sir. If this is an act to gain my trust, or if you start to backslide into your old patterns of behavior, the only class I can get away with putting you in line is DADA."

Snape actually smiles at that, "Mr. Potter, you think more like a Slytherin every day and I approve. If, as you say I do start to backslide, I would appreciate it if you would let me know."

"Happily sir, and in regards to Tom, you can tell him that the doting old fool has demanded you play nice and is monitoring the classes closely to make sure you don't use the opportunity to attack me."

Snape and Dumbledore exchange looks before they nod to each other. Albus says, "You seem to have thought this out rather thoroughly Harry. I've always been hesitant to give Professor Snape the Defense position because of his animosity towards you and how critical it would be to your future. If however, you feel that he would make an acceptable professor, then I shall acquiesce to you wishes."

"Thank you sir," Harry says as he returns to considering his class choices. "I'm not taking Divinations for another year, I can find a better way to spend my time, even it it's in the library reading."

Hermione looks at him for a moment, "Harry, I'm sure Professors Vector and Sinistra would take you in their classes if you asked them to. You'd have to work extra hard, but I'm sure you could do it."

Cissa speaks up, "Master, I'm well versed in both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. I could easily tutor you in both subjects."

Hermione looks excited at the prospect of a live in tutor while Harry looks over at Albus, "Your opinion sir?"

"I agree with you and with Ms. Granger's assessment. Both professors have expressed a desire to have you in their class. If you asked, I'm sure both of them would gladly take you into their class."

"Thank you sir; Cissa," Harry says, but notices Cissa is already writing the requested letter. "Thank you dear."

Cissa blushes as she finishes the letter for Harry to sign which he does after perusing it quickly.

Cissa files the letter away with the other three that need to be posted today after Harry hands it back to her.

Harry reaches into the envelope and pulls out the other form. He fills out his class selection, DADA, Potions, Charm, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, before he hands it to Albus.

Hermione fills out her schedule with the same classes, but before handing it over to Albus says, "No CoMC?"

Harry says, "Hagrid is a dear friend, but I need to focus on the classes I'll need to finally kick old snake lips in the teeth."

Hermione sadly nods her head as she hands the paper to the Headmaster.

Ron hands Albus his form, exactly the same as the other two except he decides to keep Astronomy and Divination; and Neville's form is a copy of Ron's.

Albus contemplates the forms for a moment before he reaches into his robes and pulls out 4 pieces of parchment that he hands to Cissa, "Those would be the supply lists for the coming year. If you are willing to wait for an hour or so, I can have a full escort in place for the trip. I shall ask Arthur to accompany you if you do not mind Harry."

Harry smiles at the prospect of seeing the elder Weasley. "That would be acceptable sir."

"Very good then, if you'll excuse me, I have much work to get done."

Albus Disapparates but before Snape can do the same, Harry says, "One moment Professor Snape."

Snape looks at Harry, "Yes Mr. Potter."

Harry stands up and walks over to the older man, "Well sir, I had a rather strange dream last night about Sirius. We had a most enlightening conversation, but he did have one small request for me. Now, I don't know if this was a ghostly visitation, a vision, or something else completely, but I did promise him I'd do something for him. He said it was a matter of family honor."

"Ah, I think I know what you're referring to and you're forgiven."

"Thank you sir," Harry reaches out, and grips Snape's chin lightly. He positions Snape's face at the proper angle before he draws back his right arm and punches Snape right in the beak.

The man staggers back for moment and his face is bloody when he looks at Harry, "You know Potter, your father was always swearing he would punch me in the nose, I guess he finally did."

Harry laughs as the new Defense instructor pops out.

The group gets ready, with Bella once more donning a cloak, to leave as soon as the Headmaster gives the ok.

Just over an hour later, Arthur walks into the kitchen, "Hello group."

There's a mixture of greeting as the balding man sits down. "Alright people, what needs to get done today?"

Harry sits across from him, "Well, we need to hit Flourish and Blott's in addition to the Apothecary shop. I also want us to be seen. I may hate the attention, but people have to see that they don't need to be afraid."

Arthur nods his head, obviously not happy about the situation, but realizing the necessity of it. "Alright Harry, is there anything else?"

"I do need to post several owls, but that should be it."

"Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

Harry thinks for a second before he sadly replies, "Thank you sir, but no. I know you'd only do what you thought was right, but I don't want these to go through Dumbledore first."

Arthur looks at Harry with a small grin on his face. "Don't worry son, I don't blame you for being a little paranoid. If you don't want me to post the owls, then I'll leave it to you, but if you wish, I'll swear right here and now to post them without giving them to the Headmaster first."

Harry looks at the man intently for several seconds, before he holds his hand out to Cissa, "You can forswear the oath sir, I believe you."

Arthur takes the letters reverently, "I'll be back in twenty minutes, please be ready to go by then," the man says before he Disapparates.

The group mulls around until Arthur returns fifteen minutes later, "Ok people, every things in place, let's get going." He pulls out a long length of rope from his robe and has the teens grab a hold of it.

The teens feel the jerk behind the navel and the adults Disapparate.

The groups arrive at the Leaky Cauldron at the same time to find it almost deserted.

The group quickly beings the shopping, and for the first time in memory, Hermione doesn't have to be dragged out of Flourish and Blott's.

The shopping goes quickly and the entire group decides to take a break at Florean Fortescue's.

Tonks is giving serious thought to climbing under the covered table that everyone's sitting at when they hear a set of *pop*'s.

The group sees the large group of Death Eaters that suddenly appears in the Alley.

No one hesitates in going for their wands as they standup. Before the Death Eaters can even bring their wands up, Harry and Arthur both have their wands in line and fire off stunners at the same time. The follow up barrage from the small group of Light Siders, is short, brutal, and vicious.

Despite having the element of surprise on their side, the Death Eaters hadn't even managed to fire off a single spell.

Moments after the dust starts to settle, another group Apparates in, which is a very bad mistake as they find themselves stunned.

Arthur groans as he recognizes the second group as a contingent of Aurors.

"Oh hell, I'd better go wake them up."

Harry says, "One moment sir. Bella, Tonks, make sure those Death Eaters aren't going anywhere. Cissa, please go wake up the Aurors."

The Aurors stand up one by one as they're woken up.

The lead Auror walks over to Arthur and holds out his hand, "Hey Arthur, I see you haven't lost your edge yet." He looks over to Harry, "Very good response Mr. Potter, worthy of any Auror there is. You can also tell your cloaked companion not to worry; we're well in the loop."

Harry relaxes slightly as the team collects the teen's statements. Once they're cleared to leave, the group makes its way back to #12.

Harry looks at his friends, "I hate to end this, but I think I need to be heading back to Privet Drive."

The adults nod, knowing that the wards need to be further strengthened.

Tonks once more makes a Portkey and moments later, Harry and his entourage land in his room. "Tonks, beginning tomorrow, I'm learning how to Apparate."

Harry and his entourage walk down to the kitchen, with Harry expecting to get bitched at for not being home yesterday.


	16. Chapter 16

When they enter the kitchen, Petunia and Dudley are waiting for them with a cake on the table.

Petunia says, "Harry birthday Harry.

"Yeah, happy birthday cousin."

Harry looks at the pair with a huge grin on his face. He silently crosses the floor and embraces Petunia. "Thank you Aunt Petunia," Harry says before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. He releases his aunt and turns to Dudley. Sticking his hand out, he says, "Thank you as well Dud."

Dudley takes his cousins hand, "Don't mention it, for all the hell I've given you, you could magic me into whatever you wanted and I wouldn't complain."

"Congratulations Dudley, as of late, I've learned how refreshing it can be to forgive old enemies. I've made peace with one old enemy lately whom I figured was lost, I guess now it's two old enemies who are now friends."

Dudley grins, "It may feel good for the guy doing the forgiving, but I think it feels even better for the forgiven."

Harry looks at his women, whom all but Mione nod their heads. "Anyways, what say we stop looking at that cake and get to eating it?"

Dudley and Petunia look at the messy haired wizard in disbelief for a moment before they start to grin and quickly cut the cake.

The entire group sets into the cake with gusto, completely forgetting about the missing senior Dursley, a very serious mistake.

Vernon comes home after a hard day at work, critical supplies had been delayed three weeks and his secretary, Mr. Dobson, hadn't been in for Vernon to work off his stress with.

When he hears laughter coming from the kitchen, Vernon temporarily forgets about the very real threat of fully trained and legal magic users in the house.

Furious Vernon heads for the kitchen where he finds his wife and son having cake with his freak of a nephew.

Utterly enraged, the fat muggle stalks towards his wife, "YOU DAMNED WHORE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DOING ANYTHING TO MAKE THAT WORTHLESS FREAK HAPPY OR FEEL WELCOMED?"

Once Vernon reaches his wife, he pulls back his right fist and starts to bring it down in a devastating blow.

Petunia and Dudley are suddenly treated to a spectacular light show as Bella, Cissa, Tonks, Hermione, and Harry all let loose very powerful, and very nasty curses.

Vernon lands on the other side of the wall in a rather large pile after making a rather impromptu doorway.

Harry's voice is harder than steel, "Bella, incarcerate Vernon, but do not injure him any more than he already is."

Bella grins evilly as she summons a bit of debris and transfigures it into a small cage. She walks over to Vernon and quickly transfigures him into a rabbit, before shoving him into the cage.

Meanwhile Harry walks over to Petunia. "Are you alright," he asks, his voice surprisingly soothing.

Petunia looks at her nephew with no small amount of fear as she nods her head.

Harry reaches out and lays a gentle hand on his aunts' shoulder after he sheaths his wand. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you."

Petunia's voice is barely above a whisper, "How did you do that?"

"That is why wizards are feared, that was a short, but not overly powerful magical barrage." He looks at his thralls, "Cissa, start on clean up, make sure nobody saw that, or if they did, they don't remember it. Tonks, fix that wall please. Mione, please sit Dudley down, he looks like he's about to fall down."

Hermione grabs Dudley by the arm and guilds him to a chair moments before his knees give out. Cissa pops out of the room and Tonks looks at the wall for a second before casting a rather powerful Repario on it.

Petunia's face goes white as a sheet as the wall debris comes back together and fuses until it's impossible to tell a rather fat man was just thrown through it.

Cissa pops in a moment later, "It looks like we're clear master, I think part of the blood wards include making sure nobody notices magic in the house or at least nobody was looking this way."

"Excellent, now please go see Albus, he's probably going to need to run interference again."

With a nod, the woman once more disappears.

Hermione is looking at Harry with a small amount of awe, and no small amount of lust, as he gently leads his aunt to a chair and gets her sat down.

Tonks gently licks her lips the look Hermione is giving Harry. However, before she can call her masters attention to it, Bella comes skipping down the stairs.

Everyone gives the former Death Eater an odd look, "Bella are you alright?"

"Yes master, you've allowed me to fulfill one of my greatest fantasies since I became your slave. For that, I thank you master."

Cissa chooses that moment to pop back in and actually manages to avoid being stunned, "Master, I bring word from Dumbledore. He says not to expect word from the Ministry. It would seem Fudge got your letter and acted upon it almost instantly. The order is already in place, but the announcement will be made in the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

Harry nods his head, grateful that at least that headache's been resolved. "Cissa, arrange a letter to the Prophet endorsing the ministers actions. Hold off until you can read what he actually says, but beyond that, make it just a hair less insulting than the last letter please."

Cissa nods her head in dismay, "Yes master."

"Good my dear, now Bella, what did you do with Vernon?"

Bella kneels before her master, "I placed the cage with him in it in your aunts' room master."

"Thank you Bella dear," Harry then turns to Petunia. "Aunt Petunia, how do you wish to deal with your husband?"

Petunia looks at Harry for a moment, "I don't know. After that display, I don't really want anything to do with him, but still, he's all that I know."

Harry's ready to kick himself in the nuts for his tendency to pick up stray puppies, "If you like, I have several properties from my inheritance that are currently unoccupied, as well as at least one that is. If you wish to divorce Vernon, I can help to arrange it, but only if you seriously mean it."

Petunia looks at her nephew in disbelief. "You would seriously do that for me, in spite of everything I've subjected you to?"

"Yes, I've forgiven you for that, though I'm sorry to say I can't quite forget. Still, I'm willing to help you if you are willing to help yourself."

Petunia nods her head, "What would you have me do?"

"First, are you sure you want to do this? I won't help a second time if you back out once we get started."

Petunia nods her head again, "I'm sure. We've maintained appearances for more than sixteen years, but no it's time for the charade to end."

Harry nods his head in understanding, "Pack whatever you wish to take with you. I'll have my thralls release Vernon once we're safely away." Harry then turns to his cousin, "Well Dud, which would you prefer, your mum or your dad?"

Dudley looks at Harry amazed, "I'll go with you and mum. Dad might be grateful to still have me around, but I'm not willing to risk it without you to keep him in line."

"Ok Dud, go pack your things, with luck we'll never need to set foot in this house again, so please pack accordingly."

Dudley stands up and goes to his room, accompanied by Cissa.

"Bella hun, please go and pack our things up and then help Aunt Petunia. Tonks, head to #12 and have Dobby arrange several rooms."

Both of the women nod and move to do their masters bidding.

Harry finally turns his attention to Hermione and registers her expression with a small amount of trepidation, "Is there something I can help you with Mione?"

Hermione suddenly realizes exactly how she's been looking at her best friend. "No Harry, it's nothing."

Before Harry can follow up on that misleading statement, Tonks pops back into the kitchen, "Dobby says everything's a go master."

Harry turns his attention to Tonks, "Thank you my dear. Go check with your aunts and see if there's anything they need.

Tonks nods her head and disappears with another soft *pop*.

"Well Mione, is there anything you think you'll need?"

Hermione walks over to Harry and gives him a very chaste peck on the cheek, "Not really Harry, I haven't even had a chance go get unpacked yet."

Harry blushes at both the kiss and from embarrassment that he'd forgotten that fact.

Before he can say anything more, the rest of his family comes down the stairs and into the kitchen. Cissa says, "Everything's packed up master."

"Alright Tonks, please make a Portkey for my aunt and cousin. I wish to speak to my uncle for a few minutes."

Tonks nods her head as she reaches into her robes. Pulling out a length of rope, she has Dudley and Petunia grab a hold of. Instantly the two are swept away.

"Tonks, go and make sure they get settled comfortably. Meanwhile, where is Vernon?" The malice in Harry's voice makes even Bella cringe at the implications for the fat, bigoted man.

"He's up in your aunt's room master; do you wish for me to fetch him?"

"No, I'll go up and deal with him myself." Harry's demeanor is ice cold as he trudges up the stairs with his entourage closely behind him.

Harry is soon in his Uncles room looking at a fluffy white rabbit. He looks at Bella and nods sharply.

Without saying a word, Bella Vanishes the cage and transfigures Vernon back to his original form.

Before Vernon can say a word, Harry holds up his hand. "Before you say so much as one word Vernon, let me make one fact crystal clear. The only reason you are still alive after attempting to assault my aunt is that I don't want her to be burdened by your death. At this point, if you so much as annoy me, Vernon, any of these lovely ladies would happily kill you in my stead. Now, do you understand that?"

Hatred and rage war within the obese muggle as he glares at his nephew, considering his chances of being able to kill the freakish brat before the stupid cunts can stop him.

"Before you get any ideas of attacking me Vernon, I should warn you; I've free license to use magic this summer. If you choose to attack me, I will respond with rather extreme violence."

Vernon looks at the young man with undisguised hatred pouring out of him, but doesn't say a word.

Taking the fat walrus' silence as a good sign, Harry continues, "You should know that your wife and son have left you. They are currently under my protection. Now, listen up, this part is of great significance to you. You may or may not know of my fathers' family, but they were apparently nobility. I trust you can follow what that means?"

Vernon's suddenly pale face shows his comprehension, the abuse he'd heaped upon his nephew was extreme enough, but a noble heir could have those allegations investigated with amazing ease.

"I see you understand the implications. Now, here's how things are going to happen Vernon. First, I will arrange a quiet divorce from you for my aunt. You will give her a reasonable alimony which I will stipulate. You will also move out of this house immediately. Regrettably, I need this house for the immediate future so your needs are immaterial. I will give you three days to clear out or you can face the consequences, both magic and muggle. Do you understand?"

Vernon is quivering with rage. How dare these damned freaks come into his home and try to dictate to him. Who did these worthless bastards think they were to come into his home and try to give him orders?

Harry calmly watches his uncle work himself up into a blind rage. "Remember Vernon, if you attack me, I can claim self-defense. I also have three witnesses who can attest to the fact that I've been wholly reasonable during this entire exchange. If you do as I tell you, things will go amazingly easy on you. However, should you fail to comply with my commands, you will find the consequences most… unpleasant."

Vernon wants so badly to reach out and kill the worthless bastard that is his nephew; however, seeing the four wands in hand holds him back.

"Now Vernon, are you going to do as you were told?"

The fat muggle doesn't even bother to hide his contempt as he nods his head.

"Good, now, Cissa will help you pack and get you moved out. Please do note that I'm change one standing order in regards to you. Should you resist she is allowed to use whatever force needed to remove you from this house, up to and including lethal force."

Cissa's face brightens noticeably at the prospect of being allowed to kill the muggle who'd spent over a decade tormenting her master, a fact that doesn't escape Vernon's notice.

Seeing his uncles face pale, Harry nods his head. "Cissa, you heard me. Help him pack and get him on his way. Should he lay a hand upon you, he is to leave this house without it attached to his body."

The blonde nods her head and levels her wand at Vernon, "Listen up very carefully muggle, my master may have told me to help you, but give me the least reason to hex you and they will be calling in house elves with mops to clean up the mess!"

Harry nods cordially at his uncle and quits the room.

Back down in the kitchen, Harry tells Bella to fetch a Portkey from Tonks.

Moments later, Bella reappears with the Portkey. Harry and Hermione grab on to it and arrive moments later in the kitchen of #12.

The group makes its way to the kitchen, Harry realizing he's famished. There they find Remus and the Grangers.

Harry says, "Dobby."

Instantly, the house elf is at Harry's side. "Yes sir, Master Harry Potter sir."

"Please see about arranging dinner."

"Yes sir, right away sir."

Harry can merely shake his head in disbelief at the tiny creature's antics. "Please get settled in folks, I have a few things I need to take care of."

Bella and Hermione both sit down at the table. Bella merely waiting patiently while Hermione talks with her parents.

Harry walks over to Remus and lays a gentle hand on the older man's shoulder before inclining his head towards the door.

Remus stands as he nods in understanding.

The two men quietly leave the room without anyone commenting.

Once they're out of the kitchen, Remus asks, "How can I help you Harry?"

Now that Harry's close and taking a good look at Remus, he can see the signs that Sirius was right. "You were there when I told Snape about my talk with Sirius correct?" Remus nods his head and Harry continues, "Well, he also told me a few other things, like you've been in bad shape since he… fell." Harry cringes as the reality hits home once more. "Anyways, I promised him I'd arrange something to keep you busy."

"Now Harry, I want neither sympathy nor make-work!"

"Good, because the project I have for you is neither. With the attack on the Grangers so recent, Hermione and myself would sleep easier if we knew that there was a competent wizard on watch all the time; as such, I was hoping I could get you to move in with them as a permanent bodyguard. Before you start to bellyache about you condition, I'd be more than happy to have them stay here the nights you're out of commission."

Remus looks at the young, messy haired wizard standing before him and his heart cries that such a young man should have to bear such a burden upon his soul. Determined to lighten the load in whatever manner he can, he says, "I'll be proud to look after them for you Harry."

Harry nods, "Thanks Remus, now we just have to convince the Grangers."

The werewolf chuckles as the pair return to the kitchen. Hermione is still deeply engrossed in conversation with her parents as the pair approaches.

Harry's eye's mist over slightly at the obvious love Hermione feels for her parents and they for her. In that moment, he once more swears to preserve this family at all costs.

"Wotcher folks, we need to talk."

The Grangers all look at him as he sits down, Hermione says, "What's wrong Harry?"

"We have a small problem as far as your parents are concerned. I realize that you fair folks cannot just up and disappear indefinitely. In fact the police are most likely looking for you as is. After that attack, I think it's fairly obvious that Tom knows where you live. It's also obvious that you've been targeted."

Dave and Emma look at each other in concern at the young man's rather flat tone before returning their attention to Harry.

"When you return to the muggle world, I'm sure both Hermione and myself would sleep easier if you had a fully trained wizard in residence, just in case."

The two senior Grangers exchange looks for several seconds before Emma speaks, "I'll assume you have something in mind?"

"Yes ma'am I do. Remus is currently unemployed, and given the situation in the Wizarding world, that's not likely to change in the very near future."

Both the Grangers nod their heads in understanding, prompting Harry to continue.

"Now, as Remus has come into sufficient funds to sustain himself indefinitely, we were hoping you would allow him to move into your home and have him escort you wherever you go."

Dave and Emma look at each other for several seconds without saying anything. Just as Harry's about to speak up, Emma looks towards him and smiles. "We appreciate the offer Harry, and accept gladly."

Harry sighs in relief while Mr. and Mrs. Granger discuss the details of Remus' plan with the werewolf.

Harry stands up and excuses himself tiredly and excuses himself, the teen makes his way to his room, completely exhausted.

On the way up the stairs, Bella and Cissa appear to either side of him and wrap an arm under his, lending their support.

The group makes it to Harry's room not a moment too soon. He collapses onto the bed as soon as his ladies release him. Only partially awake, Harry feels the women slowly stripping him.

His last conscious memory being naked and his equally naked ladies laying down next to him.

Tonks looks at her sleeping master with no small amount of lust. He and her two aunts are all naked lying on the bed. She'd have joined them, were it not for a duty she owed her master.

Hermione walks to Harry's room after saying good night to her parents; she's surprised to find Tonks still awake.

"Wotcher Hermione, we need to talk."

"What about Tonks?"

Tonks goes over to one of the chairs in the room and sits down, "You might want to sit down honey; this is going to be a very embarrassing conversation."

Hesitantly, Hermione sits down opposite Tonks.

"Hermione, I want to seriously know how you feel for my master."

Hermione blushes, confirming most of Tonks' suspicions.

"I… I… I want him." Hermione's eyes are slightly misty as she looks at Tonks, "I've wanted him since our fourth year. He was so courageous and brave. He didn't want anything to do with that damned tournament, but he met every challenge head on, with as much forethought as possible."

"Then what's the problem?"

Hermione looks down at her feet, "In all honesty, you. Oh, not personally, but he's got three women who fall all over themselves to please him; two of them are drop-dead gorgeous and the third is regaining her beauty every day. What would he want with an average looking girl like me?"

Tonks shakes her head in disbelief, wondering if teenagers will ever change. "Hermione look at me." Tonks waits until the bushy haired witch complies, "You are beautiful in your own right. How much do you know about the spell Harry used on my aunts and me?"

"Almost nothing, I haven't been able to find it in any books anywhere."

"Not surprising, it's so hard to do, most had simply forgotten it. Anyways, in relevance, the spell binds a woman, me, to a man as master, Harry. Well, to help me to serve my master, I have to have a better understanding of what he likes, enjoys, hates, etcetera. As such, the master and all of his Thralls, share a minor telepathic link. It's very weak generally, but when our master is feeling something intensely, such as pleasure or attraction, we get a better feel for it. I can assure you, my master has rather profound feelings for you."

Hermione looks at the other woman in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, though he's still working through them himself, I know the feelings and I know they're love. Part of the problem is that he doesn't know how to express himself. The upbringing he had didn't help that at all nor does his absolute surety that you have no feelings for him."

"But… but… but…"

"I know, but that's the way he feels. Something is going to have to hit him like a ton of bricks for him to realize you are interested and even attracted to him."

Hermione leans back in her chair, still unable to believe what she's hearing.

Tonks stands up and gently pats Hermione's shoulder, "Get some sleep kid-o and think about what I've said."

With that, Tonks drops her robe to the floor, leaving her nude and lies down next to her aunt.

Hermione goes over to her bed and lies down, thinking hard about what Tonks said, until sleep finally claims her.


	17. Chapter 17

In the morning Hermione looks over to the Blacks as they sit around Harry and look at each other for a second.

Finally Narcissa lowers her head to Harry's crotch.

Harry comes to consciousness feeling someone run their tongue along the underside of his cock. He looks down to see Cissa bobbing her up and down on his dick. He relaxes as Cissa's talented tongue does its magic.

Hermione looks on as Mrs. Malfoy continues to suck Harry off, while noticing that both Tonks and Bellatrix are rubbing their cunts. Once more, Hermione's hormones override reason and her hand makes the familiar pathway down to her vagina.

Harry doesn't even try to hold back as he feels the pressure building up.

Sooner than she expected, Cissa receives the reward for her efforts. After she's collected her masters' reward, she crawls over to her niece to share her prize while Bella climbs on top of him and guide him once more to her dripping pussy.

Harry grabs her waist as their hips come together. He rolls her until he's on top. Harry pulls his hips out and slams them back in with as much strength as he can muster.

Bella yips at the slightly rough treatment from her master before she starts to respond in kind.

The two rut like animals, until Harry bends his head down far enough to get one of Bella's nipples in his mouth. He suddenly bites down hard, barely avoiding drawing blood.

Bella screams out as the unexpected pain courses through her body and directly to her cunt. Her inner walls contract wildly as she comes and the contractions take Harry over the edge as well.

Cissa and Tonks both shudder in orgasm as their master's pleasure is fed to them.

Hermione's fingers find her clit as Harry comes and with one gentle tweak send her over the edge with him.

The smell of sex is strong in the room as Harry pulls out of Bella and Hermione has to restrain herself from going and licking the sperm out of the other woman.

Harry tentatively gets off the bed and gets dressed, "Alright ladies, we have a full day ahead, so let's be about it."

None of the ladies, quite, groans, but all get dressed somewhat lethargically.

The group troupes down to the kitchen where they find Remus, the Grangers, Dudley and Petunia enjoying breakfast, courtesy of a very energetic Dobby. They sit down and Hermione can't help but notice the rather contented air around her parents.

After breakfast Harry says, "Remus, mind joining me in the library for a few minutes?"

"Not at all Harry."

"Very good, Cissa dear, I'd like for you to get on that project concerning Riddle."

Cissa nods her head and Bella asks, "Do you have any specific instructions for me master?"

"See to our guests my dear."

Bella nods her head as Harry stands up to leave.

After Harry and Remus leave the kitchen, Tonks stands up and goes over to Hermione. She whispers into her ear, "Hermione, we need to talk real quick."

Hermione nods her head and follows Tonks back up to Harry's room.

Meanwhile, in the library, Harry and Remus are sitting down, facing each other.

"So pup, what can I do for you?"

"Remus, I know I've already asked a lot of you, but I need some help from someone I trust and you happen to fit the bill."

Remus smiles at the young man in front of him, "How can I help?"

"Well, Bella and Cissa both want to rid themselves of their current husbands. Since the men in question are currently either in jail or on the run, I don't figure there'll be too much problem, but I need somebody to file the paperwork for them as well as keep me up to date on any appearances we need to make, any paperwork that needs to be signed by any of us, that kind of thing."

Remus smiles, knowing that Harry has no clue what he'd just asked of the werewolf. "Harry, I'd be honored to act as your majordomo."

"Major what?"

"Majordomo, it means roughly that I take care of thing for you, handle unpleasant affairs, things of that nature. I'd handle things that are either too trivial to involve you or that you simply don't have the time to take care of yourself."

Harry nods his head, "I like it. Now, how much do you get paid?" Remus opens his mouth to object, but Harry interrupts him, "I know you'd happily do the job for free. However, I'd like to be able to sleep at night, which I couldn't do if I allowed that to happen. My own conscience aside, Hermione would never let me hear the end of it. I'd be continuing the exploitation of the werewolf population."

Remus chuckles, knowing that Harry's completely right, "Alright pup, I'll take a modest payment, but nothing extraordinary."

Harry nods his head and the two men haggle a bit, though the reverse of the normal situation; Harry trying to convince Remus to accept more money while the werewolf tries to convince his employer to be stingier with his pay.

Meanwhile, back in Harry's room Hermione is seated on the bed while Tonks remains on her feet.

"What did you want to talk about Tonks?"

The pink haired Auror looks at the misplaced Ravenclaw for several seconds before she decides on the direct approach. "Have you thought any more on our talk from last night?"

Hermione hesitantly nods her head, guessing at what's to come.

"Good, then I'd like to go over your reservation one-by-one, if you don't mind."

Hermione blushes but also realizes there's no reasonable way out, "If you insist."

Tonks kneels down next to Hermione, "I know this is making you uncomfortable, but you do realize that you are going to have to deal with this sooner or later don't you?"

Scowling slightly, Hermione again nods her ascent.

"Good," Tonks says as she sits down next to the bushy haired witch and wraps an arm around her shoulders, "now, what was the first objection that you had?"

Hermione looks at Tonks in disbelief for a moment while she gathers her scattered thoughts. Finally, Hermione says, "I guess the best place to start at the beginning. In regards to that, I'd say my first problem is that I'm Muggleborn. I've spent my entire life learning that when I finally married and committed myself to a man for life, it would be just me and him. The idea of having to share him with anyone, let alone three beautiful women is a little disconcerting."

Tonks nods her head, somewhat having expected this particular hang-up. "Honey, I'd honestly expected this particular problem and this is the best answer I can come up with is that you bound yourself to Harry, knowing full well about the arrangement he was currently in. Now, we both know full well that if Harry could release you from that Oath, he'd do it in less than a second if you asked him to; but he can't. You made the Oath entirely of your own volition and it's your magic and will that is keeping it in place. Your body is starting to recognize the needs it has, most certainly including sexual. You may or may not have realized it, but the last two times you've seen my Master engaged in intercourse, you've masturbated yourself." Hermione blushes as Tonks continues, "I think you know as well as I do that the only real shot you have at any type of physical relief, aside from your own fingers or artificial stimulant, is Harry. Does that settle the issue or do I need to continue?"

"I think you've settled most of that problem, though not all of it."

"Alright, then shall we go onto your next problem with the situation as it stands now?"

Hermione continues to blush as she tries to gather her next argument. "I'd guess one of the other major problems is that he seems to have developed a rather vicious sadistic streak."

Tonks looks at the young woman sitting beside her in confusion, "Now why in Merlin's name would you say that?"

"I saw the reaction he had when he spanked Bellatrix and he alluded to being much more severe with her."

Tonks shakes her head again, wondering again where this girl got her sense of moral indignation, "Hermione, as far as the spanking goes, he had a very beautiful woman, by your own admission, wiggling on his lap, he'd have had to be dead not to respond."

"But I know I saw a, erm, reaction, after the battle in the Alley."

Tonks grins a slightly at the befuddled witch, "How thoroughly have you studied the human nervous system?"

"Not that thoroughly, why?"

"Because, if you had, you'd be well aware of a small fact; the bodies reaction to stress or danger is elevated respiration, increased heart rate, and a marked increase in pain relieving chemical in the brain. Now care to guess what the body's response to sex is?" Hermione looks at the older witch in confusion as she shakes her head, "Exactly the same Hermione, exactly the same."

Hermione looks at Tonks, not quite believing what she's hearing, "You mean that…?"

"The body gets almost the exact same for either battle or sex. Now yes, he may be a bit rough with Aunt Bella, but that's because she enjoys it, and he knows it, on a subconscious level."

"So…"

"He's still the same loving, caring Harry we know, he's only different when his partner likes it that way."

"Alright, I think I understand about that part of the equation now."

"Excellent, now, do you have any further objections?"

Hermione's blush deepens as she looks down at her feet, "Well, I have one more little problem."

Tonks nods her head, hoping fervently that this is the last of them, "Ok, what's that?"

"Well, I've managed to keep my hymen intact up until now, and I'd sort of like to keep it until I'm married."

Tonks stares in disbelief for several seconds before she has to clamp down on her laughter, here was the single cleverest witch in generations and she didn't know about the expanded world of sex. "Alright Hermione, I don't see how that's much of a problem; I mean there are plenty of alternatives to conventional sex."

Hermione looks at Tonks in wonderment, "What do you mean?"

Tonks clears her throat, trying to think of a good place to begin, "Well, uh, erm, ok, this is ridiculous, I'm gonna be blunt right now, sorry if I upset you. There's oral stimulation, which you've seen, also called cunnilingus, this involves a person orally stimulating their partners' genitals. Another option is anal sex, otherwise known as sodomy or buggering. On the off chance you don't know what that is, it entails a partner taking a cock or other phallus up their arse. I've never experienced it before, but I've seen my master bugger both of my aunts and they both climaxed as a result. I know the traditional taboo's against it, but there's no legitimate reason today for that taboo to exist. Finally, the third normal alternative to vaginal sex is manual stimulation, which you're intimately familiar with. This is the preferred method of dealing with frustration when one is without a partner. However, it can also be a very pleasant way of dealing with a horny partner when the other options aren't available, such as giving Harry a hand job under the table in public.

Hermione's blushing crimson as Tonks finishes her triad. She rubs her thighs together from how worked up she got from Tonks discussion.

Tonks can easily read all the classic signs of a woman in need on Hermione's face. She says a short, silent prayer that this doesn't backfire.

Tonks leans over and kisses Hermione square on the lips.

Hermione's shocked into inaction by Tonks bold move.

Moving quickly, Tonks puts her hand right on Hermione's crotch and slowly grinds her palm into it.

Hermione is about to push Tonks away when she feels pressure right on her pussy. Heat explodes between her legs as Tonks rubs her through her skirt.

Tonks runs her tongue over Hermione's lips in silent request as her other hand searches for the hem of Hermione's skirt.

Hermione feels Tonks pressing into her, pushing her onto her back as the hem of her skirt is pulled up.

Tonks quickly has Hermione's skirt up around her waist and she pulls away briefly.

Hermione moans in disappointment, she about to demand an explanation from Tonks when all coherent thought is driven from her head as Tonks arrives at her destination and places a kiss directly on Hermione's panty clad cunt.

Tonks pulls Hermione's panties down to her knees with just a little help from the witch in question.

Hermione's dripping as her panties travel down her legs.

Tonks knows she won't have much work to do as she starts to run her tongue along Hermione's outer lips. Tonks reaches up and spreads Hermione's pussy lips and plunges her tongue into Hermione's sopping cunt.

Tonks also takes a quick moment to reach down and rub her own pussy for a moment, getting her index finger nice and wet. She gently places the moistened finger at Hermione's arsehole and gently pushes it in while her thumb finally manages to find Hermione's clit.

Hermione almost ready to come when Tonks started her treatment; but the combination of the finger up her butt and the thumb on her clit drives her over the edge. She screeches, "HARRY!"

Tonks grins at the further evidence of Hermione's feelings for her master.

Hermione slowly comes down from the afterglow of the moment and regains her ability to think straight. She looks down at Tonks, who hasn't moved from between her legs, and says, "Thank you Tonks, but you shouldn't have done that. Now I'm sure that my fingers won't be enough."

Tonks grins as she stands up, "That was part of the idea. And you should know; you taste delicious."

Hermione blushes, both at the comment and its implications.

Back in the Library, Remus and Harry have finally reached an accommodation that's acceptable to both of them when Harry feels a sudden surge of pleasure course through him for a second. It's gone before Harry can react. As he tries to locate it, all he can think of is Tonks. Harry shakes his head viciously as Remus gives him a strange look. "Sorry for fading out there for a second Remus. Anyways, I'd like to get the Grangers moved home as quickly as is possible. That way the explanations don't have to be so thorough."

The werewolf nods his head, "If that's your wish Harry, I'll get on it immediately."

"I do. Anything else would just be a needless endangerment of the Wizarding World."

Remus nods his head, unable to argue with Harry's logic. "With luck we should be gone within the hour."

Harry nods his head and silently wishes Bella was there.

Bellatrix suddenly appears in the doorway, "You called master?"

Harry shakes his head, not about to question the good luck, "Not really, but I did need you."

Bella instantly reaches for the clasps on her dress before Harry can continue.

"Not that Bella. I need you to fetch Albus for me. There are several things I need to discuss with him in the very near future."

Bella nods her understanding and redoes her dress, just before she disappears.

Harry's rubbing his temples as he waits for the Headmaster. He hears a pair of pops in the hallway. Before he can get up however, there's a knock on the door and it opens to reveal Bella waiting patiently. "Master, I present Albus Dumbledore."

Albus walks in while Bella takes her leave of the two.

Tea appears on the table between them as Albus sits down, "How can I help you Harry?"

"I'm curious as to the state of the Wards around #4?"

"They're as solid as can be expected. If you wish, you can move out immediately."

"Good, I now have to move to another less pleasant aspect, I need to know how to go about ensuring my estranged uncle can't lay a hand upon my aunt."

"A muggle Restraining Order is a good place to start and a simple, specialized Repulsion Charm placed upon her person should ensure her safety. I heard about his attempted assault last evening so I was somewhat prepared with an answer."

Harry nods, not upset about the apparent invasion of privacy. "Thank you Albus, if you would set it up, I'd appreciate it."

The ancient wizard nods his head, "Consider it taken care of Harry."

"Thank you sir; now is there anything I can do for you?"

"At the moment, no, but please don't forget that you are not alone."

Albus disappears out the door leaving Harry wondering what that last bit was about.

Just as Harry's about to lean back and relax a bit, Bella and his cousin appear in the doorway.

"Hiya Harry, can we talk?"

"Sure Dud, whatcha need?"

"Remember that deal we made?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, Ms. Black just came and weighed me, I've lost fifteen pounds."

Harry smiles as he drags himself, "Congratulations Dudley. I take it you want to claim your prize?"

"Yeah I do."

"Alright Dudley, here's the deal. You can touch her, massage her breasts, that sort of thing. Anything beyond that, you get her permission for first. The only thing I expressly forbid is vaginal intercourse."

Bella nods her head while Dudley appears too shocked to respond. The raven haired witch takes the young whale and leads him out of the room and down the hall to his own room that she seals and soundproofs.

Harry returns to his seat and gently starts to rub his temples when he hears somebody close the door. He looks over and sees his aunt standing with her back to the door.

"Hello Harry," she says as she walks into the room. Harry can't help but notice her hips have a certain sway to them.

"Hello Aunt Petunia, is there something I can do for you?"

She's standing right in front of Harry before she responds, "Yes there is. I want to give you a birthday present and thank you for everything you've done."

Harry's confused until Petunia drops to her knees between his legs.

Before he can stop her, she's undone his trousers and has his cock out. "Please Harry, I want to do this."

Once more, she moves without waiting for a response. She lowers her head and takes most of Harry's endowment into her mouth.

Harry groans as Petunia starts to gently massage his nuts.

Trying to recall old tricks, she starts to hum as deeply as she can as she bobs her head up and down on the flesh spike.

Harry grabs two fistfuls of hair when he feels Petunia start to hum. He pulls her face as close to his crotch as he can, and forces an inch or so into her throat as he comes with force.

Petunia simply swallows as fast as possible, trying not to suffocate until Harry's finished. All too soon, Harry's spent and he releases his aunt's head.

Petunia does up Harry's trousers and stands up, "There's nothing to apologize for Harry. I'm glad I could give you pleasure. If you wish my services in anything else, you have but to ask."

With that, the woman quits the room, and leaves one very confused young man to sort out his thoughts and feelings.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry's sitting in the Library after his encounter with Petunia as he tries to sort out his feelings.

"How the hell did that happen," he says to the empty room.

Harry continues to mull the situation over mentally for several minutes.

Down in the kitchen, Tonks grins at Petunia as she enters the room.

"I'd ask how it went," the Auror says, "but I can sense it went well."

Petunia gives Tonks a shy grin before she sits down at the table.

Before anymore words can be exchanged however, Tonks suddenly senses the turmoil of her master. She mentally forms a picture of where he is, and with a small magical push, is outside the library door.

Without a moment's hesitation, she pushes the door open and moves so she's in front of Harry. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Oh Tonks, it's nothing serious."

Tonks looks at Harry for a second, "Master, please don't lie to me. I know when something has upset you. If you don't want to talk about it, tell me so, but don't lie to me."

Harry looks at her for a moment before deciding to bite the bullet. "Well, something just happened with Aunt Petunia."

Tonks feels a hunk of ice form in the pit of her stomach. "What do you mean?"

Harry blushes, "Well, Aunt Petunia made a deal with Cissa, if my aunt could seduce me, Cissa would take care of any frustrations she might have during the course of the summer. When I found out, I expressly forbade the entire ordeal and told Cissa to help my aunt as needed. Well, about five minutes ago, Aunt Petunia came in and gave me a blowjob.

"Tonks, I was going to stop her, but just before I could, my mind clouded up and all I could think of was sex."

Tonks blanches at the implications, "Honestly master, I think I might know what caused your problem."

Harry arches an eyebrow and nods his head.

Swallowing hard, "Well master, I was talking Hermione's situation over with her, she's quite taken with you, you know, but anyways, I explained several variants on conventional intercourse and she had gotten very worked up so I decided to help her out a little. I'd guess that since I was so worked up myself that it might have transferred to you a little."

Harry looks at her in disbelief, "You mean that it was effectively you that allowed that to happen?"

Tonks starts to study her feet diligently, "Yes it was master."

Harry can feel the fury swelling up inside of him but he manages to suppress it before it overwhelms him. He takes several deep breathes while Tonks waits patiently for her punishment, not even hoping for mercy for she knows she deserves none.

Emotions war within Harry as he tries to decide what he should do with Tonks; on one hand, he's elated that she was helping Hermione, but on the other hand, she did help to promote a situation he'd taken several steps to avoid. "Alright Tonks, I'm going to have to punish you, if only because too much work was wasted because of your actions."

Tonks drops to her knees and kisses Harry's feet, "I know master, I willingly wait for whatever punishment you choose."

Harry feels the pressure building up behind his eyes moments before his head explodes in pain. He only knows blinding pain for moments until his conscious mind shuts down and he passes out.

Later, Harry wakes up in his bed to find Tonks sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him.

"Hello master, feeling better?"

To his surprise, the pain in his head had disappeared, "Actually, yes I do."

Tonks nods her head, worry etched into her face, "Master, I know that you're upset with me, as you should be, but I need to recommend you resume your training in Occulmency."

"Alright, though I'd like to know why."

"Master, you inherited your current skills from both my aunt Bella and myself, you didn't learn them on your own. As such, your mind is reacting on simple instinct when it comes to repelling an attack; this is causing you a lot of pain. Proper training shouldn't be a problem, as you already know the basics intuitively; we'd just need to refine them."

Harry nods his head, "Alright, add that to the already long list of things to do before school starts."

Tonks nods her head and makes a mental note to herself to talk to her aunts about making sure that their master found time in his day to rest. "When do you wish to start your lessons master?"

Harry sighs and sits up, "Better to start as soon as possible."

Tonks nods again and starts Harry down the path of mastering Occulmency.

They spend several hours working on Harry's mental defenses until Cissa sticks her head in the door, "Master, dinner is ready, do you wish to come down to the kitchen or have food brought up to you?"

Harry slowly climbs out of bed, "I'll come down, and I need to get out and about anyways."

The small group gets to the kitchen where Dobby has outdone himself with the spread.

As they eat, Cissa says, "Master, I have most of the information you asked for. However, I'm still missing a few critical pieces of the puzzle."

"Excellent, what's the hold up on those pieces?"

Cissa blushes slightly, "The people who had access wanted some rather personal favors for the information."

"What sort of favors?"

Narcissa can't even look at her master, "Sexual."

It takes a half of a second for the impact to register with Harry, but when it does the results are not unexpected. Harry thunders, "WHAT?"

Both of the sisters are at his side in a moment and lay a hand on his shoulders. "Calm down master, nothing happened. They propositioned me and I turned them down. Now I'll admit, I left the possibility open for the future."

Harry takes several deep breaths and focus' on Tonks lesson from earlier as he feels the rage drain from him. Harry looks at the two and nods his head, "Thank you; that could have been unpleasant."

They smile as they return to their seats. "Alright master, I've told you what I've gotten done; now I need instructions on how to proceed."

Harry thinks for a minute before he responds, "I'm not entirely sure. I dislike the thought of anyone putting a hand on any of you, including you Bella, but that information could be the key to keep any fence straddlers there or get them to come to our side."

All four of them think long and hard about what to do.

Finally Hermione says, "Maybe Professor Dumbledore could help?"

The others look at her for a moment before they break out laughing. Tonks says, "I can't believe we didn't think of that before. He could authorize the investigation and put the weight of the law behind Aunt Cissa if anyone's reluctant to part with critical information."

Harry nods, "I agree. I wanted to keep this as quiet as possible, but from the looks of it, we won't have much of a choice. Cissa dear, I want to go see Albus tomorrow about making this official. Tonks, I want you to mostly keep yourself available, just incase Cissa needs you, in your Auror capacity, to help make things go smoother. Bella, I want you to work with Hermione and me on Occulmency tomorrow, providing Mione's willing."

Hermione looks at Harry and briefly wonders where the boy who'd gladly skive off classes went, "I'm grateful for a chance to learn Occulmency, Harry."

The other ladies nod to acknowledge his orders.

"Alright then ladies, does anyone know where my relatives are?"

Tonks says, "You're aunt ran to her room shortly after you had passed out master."

"Thank you Dora."

Bella smirks, "And your cousin is catching up on his sleep, I wore him completely out."

Only a supreme effort of will keeps Harry from going and hexing his cousin into oblivion.

All of the ladies can feel Harry's rage, but it subsides before they need to act.

Bella tastes her masters' emotions and decides to go ahead, but to pick her words very carefully.

"Master, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What kind of favor," Harry asks, instantly suspicious of any favor his thralls might request.

Bella swallows before continuing, "As I'm sure you've noticed master, I get aroused when I'm being punished; I respond sexually to the sting or ache of a blow. Now you are a very gentle and considerate lover master, but I truly do need to feel that sting from time to time."

Harry looks at his thrall flabbergasted, "Bella honey, it's one thing to whip you when you've done something wrong, but I just don't believe I could bring myself to strike you without that as a reason."

Bella looks down at the table at her masters words.

Narcissa looks between her master and her sister before deciding to stick her neck out a little. "Master, there are a few options available that would allow my sister the pain she desires without requiring you to lay a hand on her."

Harry nods his head for her to continue.

"The most obvious answer would be for either my niece or me to beat her while you watched. Also, there is one other idea I've been playing with since I went over the properties you inherited from my cousin."

Harry listens as Cissa explains her plan and when she's done he makes a decision. "Ok Bella, you heard your sister. If you truly want to play games, it will have to be the second option."

Bella's blushing profusely when she nods her head, "If that is my only option master, than I will accept."

Harry looks at Tonks, "Well Dora, what form of transit shall we use?"

Tonks thinks for a moment, "A muggle bus or taxi would probably be best. It'd be almost impossible for a wizard to trace us and Aunt Bella probably wouldn't be recognized."

Harry nods, "A bus it is then. Ladies, get dressed for a night on the Muggle town. Tonks please let my aunt know we'll be leaving and that it's safe to come out of her room, I'm not going to retaliate against her. I'll leave a note for Hermione just in case she comes back before we do."

The three ladies quickly leave to do their master's bidding while Harry sketches out a quick note should anyone come looking for him.

When the ladies finish their tasks and get their clothes changed, the group leaves #12 and hails a muggle taxi.

Narcissa give the driver the address and the lot of them climb in, with Tonks sitting on Harry's lap.

The drive takes them on a very circuitous route before they arrive at a rather large, unmarked building.

Harry quickly pays off the driver and Narcissa leads them into an alley. She come to a door and taps it with her wand three times. Causing it to spring open.


	19. Chapter 19

They step through the door and Narcissa holsters her wand before closing the door.

Harry looks around the room they've walked into; loud music seems to permeate the air of the dimly lit room, over a dozen booths line the walls while the same number of tables are arrayed across the floor, and in the middle of the room is a walkway with a topless woman in G-string panties. Tonks takes Bella and they find a dark corner while Bella leads her master to the bar.

A tall, somewhat sallow man in a dress shirt comes over to the pair, "Boy, I'll need to see some ID before I can serve you."

Harry looks at Cissa who just runs her finger along her hairline a little. Harry nods and brushes his bangs back to reveal his scar.

The bartender takes a deep breath before he looks around. He leans in and whispers to Harry, "Harry Potter! What are you doing in a place like this?"

Harry gives the man a hard glare, but Cissa interrupts, "He's the new owner, Maury, and we've got a little project we'd like to do tonight."

The man looks at the blonde, "Hello Narcissa, long time no see. What happened to Sirius?"

Harry speaks up, "He died a couple of months ago."

Maury looks pained for a second before he returns to the present. "I'm so sorry to hear that. A truer friend there never was than Sirius Black. I doubt he told you, but I helped hide him while he was on the run. But enough of the past, how can I help the illustrious Harry Potter?"

Harry stares at the guy for a moment, "Well, to start out with, you can keep your gob shut bout me being here; and secondly, I need to borrow a costume and your stage for a bit tonight." At the suddenly queer look the guy give Harry, the young man has to restrain himself from hexing the bartender. "No, it's not for me. There are a couple of ladies whom are now bound to my will due to a spell I used on them."

Maury nods, "Ok, so where do I come in?"

Harry looks around for a second before continuing, "One of them particularly enjoys pain and the like. I just can't bring myself to do that to her, so Cissa here made a suggestion."

The blonde speaks up, "What I proposed is a rather straight forward situation. My sister gets a costume, does a dance up on stage, and the man who gives her the largest tip get to deliver a spanking to her bare arse on stage."

Maury gets a slightly pained look on his face from the sheer number of laws he's about to break. "That'll be fine, but give me a few minutes to clear out the Bobbies and grassers."

Harry nods his head as the man heads to the back room.

Several rather large men come out of the backroom and gently escort several men out the front door before disappearing back to whence they came. The other patrons perk up a bit at the sudden move, expecting a very good show soon.

A minute or so after the muscle has disappeared, Maury comes back out, "Ok, have the girl come up here and I'll have one of the other girls help her get ready."

Harry looks over at Bella and inclines his head.

She hesitantly walks over and stands beside him, head bowed; the very picture of a subservient slave.

"Bella dear, go with this man, he'll have someone help you get ready for your performance."

She nods her head and follows Maury at a respectful distance.

Harry scans the crowd, looking for trouble, when none other than Remus walks through the door.

The werewolf spots the teen and makes a beeline for the bar. He belly's up to the bar, "Dare I ask how you know about this place?"

Harry grins at the older man's concern, "Cissa found it among the properties that Sirius left me."

Remus looks at the blonde reprovingly, "And what prompted you to come here?"

Harry speaks before Cissa can, "Bellatrix made a request that I just couldn't bring myself to do. So rather than force her to go without, Cissa here came up with the idea to come here and let things play out. But I'm curious, why are you here, instead of with the Grangers?"

"I brought Hermione back to #12 and found your note so I decided to check in to make sure everything was alright."

Before Harry can respond, a loudspeaker comes on, "Good evening blokes, we've got a very special treat for you tonight. This next lovely lady lives the S&M lifestyle and she's got her master mad. So which ever of you lucky bastards tips her the best get to give her a spanking right up here on stage!"

All of the men except Harry and Remus rush over to the stage as Bella comes out onto the catwalk to the beat of a slow, sultry song, wearing her French Maid outfit.

She gives the crowd of men a very good show and money hits the stage in droves. Finally the song is at its end and Bella is completely naked except for her shoes and a garter belt.

The Announcer says, "Well my lovely lady, who gave you the biggest tip?"

Bella swallows nervously, knowing that the moment of truth has come, before she points to a rather large bloke with blonde hair and very broad shoulders.

Maury whispers to Harry, "How bad of a spanking do you want her to get?"

"A simple fifty swats should do."

Maury nods and lifts a mike to his mouth and whispers something into it. A moment later the announcer says, "Well sir, you get to give this luscious ladies bum fifty swats."

One of the thugs escorts the winner up to the stage along with a chair.

The man sits down in the chair and Bella lies across his lap, her arse high in the air, waiting for the first blow.

Harry's already stiff as a board from Bella's dance, but when the first sound of flesh hitting flesh a shudder runs through his body. "Hey Maury," Harry says at the sound of the second blow, "could you set up a private room for us to use for a little bit?"

Maury licks his lips and nods his head. He suddenly shakes his head violently and walks into the backroom again.

Harry, and everyone else's, eyes are glued on Bella's progressively reddening rump.

Just as the man delivers the last blow, Maury walks out of the back room.

Bella stands up, and visibly resists the temptation to rub her bum.

The man takes Bella's right hand and gently kisses it and in a deep bass says, "Thank you my lady." With that, he leaves the stage and heads straight for the door, on the way past, Harry notices a golden ring on the third finger of his left hand.

Bella gingerly walks over to her master without putting on any more clothing.

Maury stutters, "Y… your room is ready Mr. Potter." The still speechless man leads the group to a small room with only one bed and leaves without a word.

As soon as the door's closed, Cissa seals her lips over Harry's while Bella sets to work freeing Harry's cock. Tonks drops to her knees beside her aunt and whispers something into her ear before kissing Harry's feet.

Once her task is complete, Bella stands up and bends over the bed, "Master, my arse now, please!"

Harry's incapable of coherent thought at this point and quickly shuffles to behind his raven haired slave. He reaches down and can feel the heat coming from Bella's abused arse as he spreads her cheeks. He aims his tool right at Bella's rosebud and pushes in roughly, earning a small squeak of pain from the woman as her ass is speared.

Meanwhile Tonks has climbed up onto the bed, having stripped her bottom half, with her cunt in Bella's face. Bella starts to lick at her nieces pussy with gusto, having slightly missed the taste of a woman in heat. She also takes one finger and gently works at Tonks asshole, loosening it up enough to slide her finger in and out without causing any pain.

Cissa can tell her master is about to pop as he watches Bella eat Tonks out while fingering her ass, so she drops down behind her master and take a moment to time things perfectly. At the right second she leans in and takes her master's balls into her mouth. The musty scent of an aroused man combined with the heady aroma of a woman in need almost makes her pass out as she starts to finger her own pussy.

Bella's arse is as tight as Harry remembers it. He almost feels bad about the pain of entry and the bruising power of his hips, but he can sense Bella's enjoyment too much for it to really matter. The sight of Bella pleasing her niece is so erotic in to many ways for the young man to list. When he suddenly feels Cissa lock her lips around his nuts and suck on them gently, his control is scattered to the four winds. With a wordless scream Harry pumps a full load of semen into Bella's waiting arse. After almost a full minute, Harry pulls out and collapses next to Cissa.

Tonks has a hungry look on her face as she turns around on Bella's face. The pink haired Auror leans down and buries her face in her aunts' crack. She locks her lips around Bella's arsehole and greedily sucks the cum right out of the other woman.

Harry almost passes out from the sight of Tonks sucking on Bella's bum.

Finally Tonks climbs off of Bella with a very satisfied grin on her face. "Thank you master, this night has been a real treat for everyone."

The ladies get dressed and find Bella's clothes waiting for her in a neat pile while they're helping Harry get dressed.

Harry's none too stable on his feet as the group heads back to the main room to find Remus still there.

He smiles at the messy haired teen, "Let's go home pup."

The group goes out the main door this time instead of the side door they'd came in and move down an alley where Tonks creates a Portkey that deposits them in the entrance hall of #12.

Harry looks at Remus tiredly, "You're free to stay here or go back to the Grangers Remus."

The werewolf looks at Harry, "I hate to do this Harry, but you assigned me to protect the Grangers so I'd best be getting back to them."

Harry nods his head and Remus disappears. Bella and Cissa each grab an arm and lent their support as the group ascends the stairs. They make it to Harry's room without incident and get inside to find Hermione sleeping like a babe.

The ladies barely have time to get Harry stripped of his clothing and to the bed before he passes out.


	20. Chapter 20

In the morning, Harry's dragged to the world of the living by being shaken by Tonks, "Come on master, it's time to face the day."

Harry reluctantly drags himself out of bed and allows Cissa to help dress him and the group moves to the kitchen for breakfast along with Dudley, Petunia, and Hermione.

After breakfast, Harry is feeling slightly more human, "Ok ladies, here's the plans for today. Cissa, I want you to go see Albus about what we were talking about yesterday. Tonks, Aunt Petunia, I need to talk to you in private please. Bella, I want you to help Mione out with starting Occulmency."

All of those mentioned nod their head in acknowledgement and all of them get up and move to complete their tasks for the day.

Tonks and Petunia follow Harry up to the library which he promptly seals.

Harry sits down and motions to the other chair, which Petunia takes. "Aunt Petunia, I do want to thank you for what you did yesterday, but I also wish to make it abundantly clear to you that I do not want it to happen ever again."

Petunia looks as though she's been slapped, "But why not? I thought you found me attractive!"

Harry takes a deep breath and says, "Yes I do, as much as it disturbs me. However, that does not change the fact that we are blood and any intercourse between us is wrong, period."

The older woman looks at Harry in disbelief. "Do you honestly mean to say…?"

"That if you were not my relative, I might well accept your advances."

Petunia moves suddenly so she's kneeling at Harry's feet, "Then just once please. I'll do anything you want, just please shag me."

Harry can feel his body start to respond, but he brings his will to bear with an iron force, "Dora, how extreme can the changes to your body be?"

Tonks looks at her master in awe, guessing where he's going with this, "Completely master."

"So if you were to take on my form, you could also simulate my, erm, equipment?"

"Also correct master."

"Thank you Dora. Now Aunt Petunia, let me make this clear, I refuse to sleep with you strictly on moral grounds. I will have to speak to Cissa about neglecting her duties to service you however. So I'm offering a compromise, I'll allow Tonks to take my form and shag your brains out, but just this once and only with the understanding you never attempt to seduce me again. Now, do we have a deal?"

Petunia nods her head dejectedly.

"Very good then, Dora, I want you to please her in any way she wishes and I might ask for a detailed recount later," Harry says as he stands up.

Tonks is already shifting forms when Harry heads to the door, and just before he closes the door, he hears Petunia moan in pleasure.

The teen shakes his head as he goes looking for Bella and Mione.

Harry finds the pair in his room, with Bella explaining the basics of Occulmency to Hermione. Harry joins the pair and they continue their studies into the late afternoon and have Winky bring lunch up to them and Tonks rejoins them shortly thereafter with a rather smug look on her face.

As dark is starting to approach, Cissa pops into the room with a huge grin on her face. "Master I have wonderful news; we've got all the information to destroy that bastard." Her grin fades instantly when she sees the scowl on Harry's face, "Master, is something the matter?"

"Cissa darling," Harry says in a sweet and menacing voice, "have you been keeping up on your responsibilities to my aunt."

Narcissa pales at the implications to her masters question, "I'm not sure I follow you master."

"Oh I think you do. You see, my aunt took it upon herself to seduce me today, even though I'd expressly forbid it in the past. Now, would you care to explain to me exactly why you've been shirking your duties?"

Narcissa swallows hard, "You see master, you've kept me very busy!"

"Now Narcissa, don't lie to me. We both know perfectly well that I'd have given you the time to take care of any problem my aunt might have had."

Narcissa reaches up and undoes her robe; allowing it to fall to the ground. She falls to her knees and crawls over to Harry and kisses each of his feet. "You are correct master; that duty had simply slipped my mind, which is unforgivable, what is my punishment to be?"

Harry's shocked at Narcissa's behavior, he'd expected her to be apologetic, but nothing this over the top.

Bellatrix looks at her prone sister and springs at the chance for revenge. "Master I have a suggestion." Bella lays out her plan with a serene face, trying desperately to hide her ulterior motives.

Narcissa's normally pale face goes ghost white as she listens to her sister lay out her idea.

Despite Harry's internal unrest concerning Bella's plan, the more he sees and feels from Cissa, the better it sounds. Finally, he says, "Ok, Bella, make it happen. Hermione, you've heard what we've got planned for tonight, do you want to come along or stay behind?"

Hermione blushes scarlet as she says, "I'll come along with you."

Harry's completely perplexed when he hears the other three ladies chuckle slightly.

Bella produces five cloaks with Shadow Charms on the hoods, to keep them from being identified.

Once the group is properly adorned, Tonks produces a Portkey for the two not trained in Apparition and moments later, the entire group arrives in Knockturn Alley.

Bella quickly leads her master and his entourage into a very seedy pub.

The interior of the place is surprisingly well light for its location. The number of patrons is also fairly high, though none of them seem overly inclined to give the cloaked group anything in the way of trouble.

Bella makes her way directly to an empty table in the center of the room and the patrons at the surrounding tables stand-up and move to other places around the room.

Everyone one except Narcissa sits down at the table while the blonde stays on her feet, waiting for her punishment to begin.

Harry's hand is gloved as he draws his wand and with a casual wave, Vanishes Narcissa's cloak, leaving her completely nude.

Cissa blushes in humiliation as the attention of the entire pub is drawn to her. She turns away from her master before she bends over and grabs her ankles.

Harry can hardly believe that he's doing this as he taps Cissa's butt-plug with his wand, causing it to start vibrating.

Narcissa straitens up as her humiliation deepens to worse than anything Lucius had ever done to her. She walks slowly to the bar, taking very large steps to make sure her butt-plug is visible to all and sundry.

The barkeep can barely drag his eyes from Cissa's chest as she places her order. Finally, the man shakes his head violently and grabs five bottles of butterbeer from under the bar. He hands all but two of them to Narcissa and steps our from behind the bar.

Almost all of Narcissa's body is blushing as she can feel the man's lustful stare locked on her bum.

Harry keeps his wand in hand as the bartender follows Cissa to the table.

The man says, "Ok bud, now I don't mind a free show but I gotta ask what you're doing this for."

Tonks says, "Our Master is doing this for his own purposes, nothing more nothing less."

The bartender quickly grasps enough of the score to understand what's going on. "Well then, would you be interested in a trade?"

Under his cloak Harry arches an eyebrow and motions for the man to continue.

Strongly suspecting that he's dealing with a very powerful Dark Wizard, the bartender speaks very carefully, "I'd be willing to trade you the drinks for a little time with this lovely." He goes to swat Narcissa on the bum, but stops instantly when the entire group levels their wands at him. His trepidation multiplies when he sees that all of the non-gloved hands are female. As he pulls his hand back, the entire group lowers their wands.

Harry's innards war as he contemplates his choices. Finally, he makes his decision, with no small amount of concern. He focus' heavily on the message he wants to convey and hopes that Tonks can understand him.

Tonks thanks her skill in mind reading as she receives her masters' instruction. Her voice is extremely gruff as she says, "Our master is willing to exchange one blow job from her in exchange for drinks and a good meal."

The man studies the group intently for a moment, before he comes to the conclusion that this is the best he's gonna get. "I accept," he says as he reaches for Narcissa's wrist. Once more he is brought up short when wands are leveled against him.

Tonks speaks up again, "I think you misunderstood my master's intent. If you wish to claim your prize, you will have to do it right here. This way, there can be no nasty charges that you went further than allowed."

Narcissa is just standing next to the table, her arms behind her back, pushing her chest forward slightly.

The man curses his luck as he quickly imagines having the blonde's legs wrapped around his waist as he shagged her and the sound of slapping flesh as his hips collide with her bum as he takes her up the arse. Finally, the man nods his head in agreement.

Harry turns towards Narcissa and nods his head.

Narcissa is cursing her memory as she drops to her knees in front of the strange man. Her hands make short work of the fastenings of his trousers and she quickly frees his cock from its confinement. Narcissa takes the head into her mouth and sucks on it gently before she takes more of the man into her mouth. She runs her tongue along the underside, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible.

The man can barely gasp at the skill the blonde slut is demonstrating. When she starts to massage his nuts, he looses it and shoots a very small load down her throat.

Narcissa swallows the disgusting substance and redoes the mans trouser.

Harry can sense his thrall's distaste as she humbles herself even further by swallowing the stranger's semen.

The bartender stumbles back the bar and shouts out an order for five meals.

Narcissa resumes her previous stance, her feet just past shoulder width apart, giving the room a clear view of her shaven cunt and still vibrating plug, while her hands are clasped behind her back, putting her chest on display for the room. As she waits for the meal to arrive, Cissa's embarrassment is multiplied as the vibrating plug is starting to push her down the path of climax.

The bartender brings the meals to the table himself, anything for another good look at the blonde. To his amazement, despite her blush, she shakes slightly and he can see the insides of her thighs glisten slightly as he approaches.

Narcissa wonders briefly if it is in fact possible to die from embarrassment as she climaxes in front of the entire room of spectators.

The bartender places the meals on the table and briefly considers asking for a tip from the blonde, but decides against it, preferring to keep his nuts right were they are.

Narcissa sits down while Tonks surreptitiously cast a Poison Detection charm on the meals. After making sure the meals are clean, the group digs in. The meal passes in complete silence, no one wanting to risk revealing their identities to the patrons of the bar, whom are all looking at Narcissa with undisguised lust.

One of the patron's stands up, intent on having his way with the naked blonde, however, before he can get two steps, one of the cloaked figures casts a Cutting Curse that just cuts the fabric of hit crotch convinces him to return to his seat.

Finally, the meal is done and the group stands up. Narcissa isn't given any clothes as they make their way from the pub. Once in Knockturn alley once more, Tonks hands Harry and Hermione a Portkey and the entire group returns to Harry's room at #12.

Narcissa looks at her master, hoping her punishment is finished as the others remove their cloaks.

Harry says, "Cissa, Bella, sit in those chairs please." He indicates a pair of hard backed wooden chairs.

When the pair is seated, Harry binds them to the chairs. "Now Bellatrix, it's not nice to try to use your master for your own ends. Your motives weren't quite as unknown as you believed. Now, the both of you are forbidden from coming for the remainder of the night." After the pair has acknowledged his orders, he says, "Now Dora, do you remember that re-creation I asked for?"

Tonks blushes, "Yes I do master. I take it you would prefer me to play the part of your aunt?"

"Yes I would my dear." Harry divests himself of his clothing while Tonks does the same.

Hermione strips down to the buff and sits down next to the sisters, anticipating a very good show.

After both Tonks and her master are naked, Tonks quickly changes her shape to Petunia Evans. Her voice is still that of Tonks as she says, "Shall we begin master?"

Harry pulls his eyes away from the woman's breasts and nods his head.

Tonks takes a deep breath, and in Petunia's voice says, "Sit down on the bed please."

Harry arches an eyebrow as he moves to comply.

Once he is seated, the woman moves so she is lying across his lap. "Now, this is the first thing I want you to do. I want you to paddle me so hard I can't sit down for over a week. This is the closest I can ever get to making amends to the boy so get to it."

Harry's stupefied as Tonks raises her wand, which is amazingly still in her hand, and Summons a quill from the desk that she transfigures into a very vicious looking paddle. She hands Harry the paddle and says, "Well, what are you waiting for, get to it."

Harry hesitantly pulls his arm back and brings the paddle down on the woman's upturned arse with a resounding *crack*.

Petunia/Tonks yelps in pain from the first blow but doesn't say anything as she waits for the next.

Harry lays into the woman's bum with a vengeance, complying with her instructions.

By the time Harry is starting to wind down, the woman's voice is hoarse from screeching so much.

Harry finally decides that she's had enough when her entire arse is a very bright red and most of it is a very, very deep crimson.

The woman moves off of Harry's lap, not missing the erection poking her in the stomach, and lies down next to Harry, face down. "Now for the next part of this; I want you to shag my arse as hard as you can."

Harry looks at the prone woman for a moment before he positions himself behind her.

Hermione's pussy is sopping wet as she plunges two fingers in quickly. She can't believe how aroused she'd gotten watching Harry paddle another woman and in another, darker part of her brain, she wonders what it would be like to be both the person giving the paddling as well as the one receiving it.

Harry aims his cock at the woman's rosebud as she spreads her arsecheeks for him.

She says, "Now I want it as hard as you can manage boy. This is for all the times I've screwed you!"

Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he takes the plunge. He shoves his entire length up the woman's arse in one hard push, earning another screech of pain.

Tonks arse is on fire, first the paddling then the sudden, unlubricated anal invasion.

Harry's driving his hips into the woman's bum with all the strength he can muster. Part of him feels sorry for the pain he's subjecting Tonks to, but the darker side of his psyche pushes the thought that this is his loving thrall from his mind; all he can see is the blonde haired bitch who beat and abused him for more than half of his life.

Hermione keeps the fingers in her twat moving as she brings her left hand up to her face. She takes her index finger into her mouth and wets it thoroughly before removing it. Hermione then moves her left hand quickly to below her waist. Swallowing, she gently probes her anus with the wet finger. As she works her finger in her thumb accidentally brushes her clit which shatters her control. Hermione shudders in orgasm without making a sound.

Harry can feel the pressure building up in his cock, but before he can come, the woman speaks up, "PULL OUT NOW!"

Shocked, Harry backs away from the blonde woman.

Tonks can sense that Harry's control is almost at its end as she yells for him to back off. She slightly hates Petunia for doing this in the first place. She climbs off the bed and quickly drops down in front of Harry. Her face is right in line with Harry's crotch and she dives forward, taking his entire length down her throat.

Harry watches as the woman deep throats him and he grabs her hair as he comes with a mighty roar.

Hermione is just recovering from her self-induced bliss as she hears her best friend roar. When he releases Tonks, the Auror climbs on to the bed exhausted and shifts back to her base form.

Hermione licks her lips nervously as she looks at the exhausted young man. "Harry, remember that favor you asked for earlier?"

The tired wizard sits up and takes note of the only half-dressed state of his best friend, causing him to blush madly. "Yes Hermione?"

Hermione reaches down and pulls her shirt off, showing her perky breasts to the hormonal teenager in front of her, "As I'm sure Tonks has told you, I'm rather adamant about retaining my hymen for the foreseeable future, but we talked about several alternatives to conventional intercourse. Well, I'd like to try one out now."

Her words are enough to help shake Harry out of his hormone induced daze. "What do you want to try?"

Hermione's blush deepens as she looks down at her feet, "Oral."

Harry looks at each of his ladies who nod in turn, "Ok, come lay on the bed please."

Tonks stands up as Hermione approaches the bed. She lays a gentle hand on the bushy haired witches shoulder as Hermione starts to lie down on the bed. Tonks quickly grabs Harry's glasses and sets them on the nightstand.

Harry looks at Tonks with pleading eyes as he says, "Hermione, I've never done this before, so I hope you'll forgive any problems I might have."

Hermione beams at the blushing young man, knowing what that admission must have cost his pride. Her voice is husky as she says, "I know you'll do just fine Harry."

Harry tentatively leans his head down and is face-to-face with a shaven snatch. He slowly reaches out his tongue and licks her outer lips, earning a moan for his effort. Encouraged, he runs his tongue directly along her slit, and hears her gasp in pleasure when he hits a small bump. Intrigued, Harry reaches up and spreads her lips so he can get to the area easier.

When Hermione feels Harry's tongue run across her clit for the second time she screeches, "HARRY!"

Harry barely has time to register what Hermione said before he finds his head almost crushed by her thighs and a liquid rolls onto his tongue; it's slightly salty and bittersweet, but not at all unpleasant.

When Hermione is done, she relaxes her legs and Harry slinks up her body. He goes to kiss her forehead but she goes to do the same and their lips meet.

Hermione surprises herself by running her tongue along Harry's lips, prompting him to part his lips.

The two start to explore each other's mouth.

The kiss started by accident and was one of confirmation, but it quickly turns into one of passion and promise.

Harry and Hermione wrap their arms around each other and the sandman carries the pair off to the land of dreams.

Nymphadora smiles at the sleeping teens and gently lays a sheet over them before turning to her aunts. She closes her eyes as she quickly imagines what it would be like to have Cissa on her knees, eating her out; while Bella was bent over a desk while Tonks caned her.

The Auror shakes her head as her core starts to tingle. "I think I'll just leave you to as is; with one little change."

She grins as she goes over to the dresser and retrieves Cissa's white box. Tonks opens it and examines the contents for a second before she reaches in and retrieves a pair of ball gags. Tonks replaces the box and goes over to her aunts and forces the gags into their mouths, buckling the straps behind their heads.

Tonks strips down to the buff and lies down at the end of her masters' bed; and she curls up before venturing into the land of Wet Dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

In the morning Harry slowly comes too and opens his eyes. He sees brown hair through his blurry vision.

Brown? Harry's instantly on his feet and backing away from the bed. He looks around wildly as he tries to find an exit.

Tonks is awakened by her master's distress. She gets to her feet and looks at the panicky teen. "Master calm down," she says softly as she approaches him.

Harry's eyes shift from the blur with what's probably pink hair to the bed and back again as his hands search the wall behind him.

Tonks keeps her demeanor completely non-aggressive as she gets closer to her master. "Harry, focus on me. Please tell me what the problem is."

Harry's eyes focus on the bed, where Hermione is just starting to wake up and Tonks gets a flash of inspiration.

"Master, I need you to calm down. You didn't step over any lines last night."

Harry starts to calm down at Tonks words and Hermione sits up.

The bushy haired witch grabs a shirt and throws it on before grabbing Harry's glasses. She walks towards him, "Harry, you can relax, you didn't do anything last night I didn't want you to do." She approaches confidently, but also tries to keep from possibly provoking him. Finally, she's within touching distance of him and slips his glasses on his face before pecking him lightly on the cheek.

Harry blushes slightly as he rubs the spot for a second.

Hermione quickly scurries away from Harry and starts to throw on cloths. Harry watches her for a moment and blushes as he catches a flash of her arse as she slips on her knickers.

Harry shakes his head as he starts to follow suit, but he stops dead when he sees the state the sisters are in, "Tonks, why are the ladies gagged?"

Tonks, who was likewise in the process of dressing stops short, "Well master, you didn't have any other instructions for them, so I believed that it would be best to simply leave them as they were until you could decide what to do with them; however I didn't want them waking you up by making noise, so I decided to gag them."

Harry looks hard at her for a moment, "And why didn't you use a Silencing Charm?"

Tonks blushes crimson and her hair goes Weasley red as she decides to simply tell the truth, "So it would be more visually arousing for you master."

Harry shakes his head as he briefly considers spanking Tonks; but her reasoning is too solid, "Alright Dora, release them, and don't worry about any punishment coming your way."

Tonks sighs internally as she releases her aunts, who immediately go over and kneel at their masters' feet. Each places a kiss on one of Harry's feet and Cissa says, "Master, may we orgasm now?"

Harry looks at the pair for a moment, "Yes you may, however, for this once, I'm unavailable."

The pair looks positively thunderstruck at Harry's pronouncement.

Harry signal's for Tonks and Hermione to follow him as Bella and Cissa make for the bed, expectant looks upon their faces.

The three meet Petunia, Dudley, and Dobby in the kitchen although no one really exchanges the normal pleasantries.

As breakfast is winding down, an owl swoops in and drops a letter in front of Hermione.

Harry says, "Aunt Petunia, I'd like to get you and Dudley settled back into #4 as soon as is possible, I'd imagine it's rather boring here for you here, being muggles."

Both of the non-magic users nod their heads.

Harry continues, "Good, than as soon as Cissa gets down here, we'll get you moved."

Petunia smiles, "Thank you so much Harry."

Harry smiles in return as Hermione speaks up, "The letter is from Skeeter. She's willing to meet you in private at the Leaky Cauldron at noon."

Harry's expression goes appropriately grim at the prospect of a meeting with the least scrupulous reporter in the Wizarding world. "Good, Tonks, I have a plan, but I need some major help with it."

Harry quickly lays out his plan to the group, most of who simply stare at him in wonderment.

When Harry's done, Tonks says, "I can get most of it for you in short order master; a couple of days would be useful but far from needed."

Harry nods, "Then see to it immediately would you. I also wish to get to Hogwarts today, it's bout time for your exam Hermione and I doubt very much of Madam Pomfry would appreciate it if you showed up without me, given what you're coming in for."

Hermione blushes, having completely forgotten.

Tonks stands up, "I can have what you wanted within the hour master." She then disappears with a quiet pop.

Harry's considering his other options when the sisters walk into the kitchen with an unmistakable glow about them.

"Cissa dear, I want you to help get my relatives packed up and moved back into #4. Also put up the extra charms to make sure they're safe, I haven't forgotten about Vernon yet."

The blonde nods her head, "As you wish master. Come along you two, we have much work to get done." The blonde dictator leads her charges from the room, detailing all the stuff they have to do.

Bella looks at Harry expectantly.

"Bella, please go work with Hermione on her Occulmency."

Both of the ladies nod their heads and quietly quite the room, sensing Harry's desire for privacy.

Harry rubs his temples gently as he tries to work through the myriad of problems he has to address before the summer is out, none of which even includes Riddle.

Tonks returns to #12 with the items her master requested and can feel her masters' steadily worsening mood. "Master, what's the problem?"

Harry literally bites his tongue to keep from lashing out at his concerned thrall, "Just life bearing down on me Dora."

She smiles at him and lays a hand upon his shoulder, "Master, there's no longer a need for you to bear the weight of the world yourself anymore; my aunts, myself, and Hermione are all here and will gladly take up the extra weight master."

Harry suited the short, pink haired woman before him for several seconds before he grins. "Thanks Dora, I needed that."

Tonks grin widens just a bit, "I know master. Now, I've got the materials you asked for, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No, but it's the best I can come up with, so it's what we'll work with."

Tonks nods her head gravely, considering the myriad of things that could easily go wrong.

Harry can feel Tonks worry but he doesn't comment on it. "Dora, change appearances please and then pop over to the Leaky Cauldron and talk to Tom bout a private room. I want the hell warded out of the room. Nothing in or out without our knowing."

Tonks nods her head and screws up her face before changing to look like a blond-bimbo™. She then disappears with a quite pop.

A few minutes before noon, Tonks pops back into the kitchen where Harry is waiting. "Everything is set up as you requested master."

Harry nods his head and holds out his hand.

Tonks drops a pin into Harry's outstretched palm. She Disapparates just before the Portkey activates.

Harry arrives in a private room above the Leaky Cauldron. He can actually feel the tingle of the wards surrounding the room. He sits down in one of the comfy chairs and crosses his legs as he waits for one of the banes of his existence.

A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door. Tonks opens the door carefully and casts a Finite on the person outside before she opens the door and allows Rita Skeeter to enter the room.

Harry nods at the disreputable reporter as she calmly strolls to where Harry's sitting. "Good afternoon Mr. Potter, I believe you wished to speak with me?"

"Indeed I did Rita, indeed I did. I'd like to strike a bargain with you."

The woman blond sits down opposite the young man and says, "What sort of deal?"

Harry's grin is more than slightly predatory, "Well Rita, since your deal with Hermione is now null and void, and I thought it best to discuss our relationship. Primarily in that I wish my private life to remain exactly, that private." Rita opens her mouth to respond, but Harry merely waves his hand, "Now I'm not here to threaten you or even bribe you, but to offer a fair trade; you get the scoop of the century and I get veto rights on any story that deals with me."

Rita leans forward, knowing that Harry's to honest, and stupid, to try to make a fool of her, "What kind of scoop?"

"Now, that I'm not going to tell you until you've accepted the deal."

Rita briefly considers her limited options. "I'll accept," she says, figuring that she could simply go back on her word at any time it became convenient.

Harry's grin widens as he holds his hand out to Tonks, "I'm glad to hear that Rita, I really am. Now, since you've agreed of your own free will to my stipulations, you won't mind signing this I hope."

Tonks hands Harry a scroll that he passes to Rita.

The reporter opens the scroll and curses internally. The scroll is a magical contract basically agreeing to give Harry the right to deny her the power to print any story involving him. Knowing that she's been caught with her knickers down, she quickly signs the accursed document and hands it to the bimbo.

Tonks takes the contract with an airy smile and manages to avoid hexing the condescending report, barely. She deposits the contract in her robes and pulls out a manila envelope that she hands to Skitter.

Harry says, "That Rita is your scoop. The full history of Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort."

Rita opens the envelope and starts to go through the contents. Her heart races as she realizes that she's holding incontrovertible proof of the humble origins of the most feared Dark Wizard in almost a century.

Harry can see the excitement building in Rita, "I see you appreciate the implication Rita. I will want to arrange an interview with you before the first of September but that's for another time. I believe that's everything. If you wish to reach me, send an owl to Ms. Granger. Good day."

Tonks goes to behind Harry and surreptitiously slips a pin into his robe; at his final word, the Portkey activates, returning the pair to #12.

The pair arrives in the kitchen of #12 and Harry has to do some quick footwork, along with some help from Tonks, to not fall on his bum.

Once Harry's safely on his feet, he says, "Dora, go and find Hermione please. I want to get her physical taken care of quickly."

Tonks nods her head and Apparates directly to Harry's room, where Hermione and Bella are engaged in a rather deep discussion on the various uses for Occulmency.

Tonks says, "Harry wants you downstairs Hermione. He wants to get your exam done and over with."

Hermione nods her head as she and Bella both stand up. The three women walk down to the kitchen where Harry's waiting for them.

"Master, I'll arrange a Portkey that will take us directly to the boundaries of Hogwarts."

Tonks produces the Portkey and the three soon find themselves on the path to Hogwarts.

The group walks up to the gates at a leisurely pace, enjoying the summer day. Once they reach the castle, the foursome move quickly to the Hospital Wing where they find Snape waiting for them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you in private immediately."

"Of course sir, as soon as I deliver Hermione to Madam Pomfrey's tender mercies, I'll meet you in the Headmasters office, if that's acceptable."

"Very acceptable and reasonable Mr. Potter."

Harry nods his head and quickly delivers Hermione to the nurse; he also has Tonks stay with her.

In the Headmasters office, both the resident and new DADA instructor are waiting for the teen with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Albus stands up as Harry walks in, "Ah Harry, come in. We have some rather fascinating news, as well as most relieving."

Harry sits down and braces himself for the worst.

Snape says, "Mr. Potter, I have a rather personal question that I need answered. Did you and your thralls visit a tavern in Knockturn Alley last evening and put on a rather, intriguing show?"

Both Harry and Bella are blushing red as Harry says, "Yes sir, what of it?"

"Ah, we're in luck then."

Harry looks at the greasy haired man like he's finally lost his mind.

"You see Harry; one of the Dark Lord's sympathizers was there and recognized Narcissa. Now, in compliance with our plan, I passed along the events that led to the formation of your harem.

"Almost as soon as I was done making my report, the man arrived and made his report. Lord Voldemort did something most terrifying once he'd received both reports, he smiled."

Harry swallows nervously, knowing anything that makes Tom happy is not good.

"Oh, it gets even worse Mr. Potter; he actually broke out in laughter at the news. Once he was finished, he ordered all operation except information gathering to be put on hold indefinitely.

"Since Lucius' capture I've been elevated slightly in the Inner Circle. That, combined with the information I presented, was sufficient to convince him to share some rather interesting facts with me. It would seem the Dark Lord is not overly convinced that you are beyond all hopes of corruption Mr. Potter. He plans on using the spell to corrupt your soul so you will join him willingly. Since any attacks will drive you more firmly from him; a hold has been issued until otherwise notified."

Harry nods his head, sensing that he's not going to like what's coming next; he has no clue.

"Since we now know the Dark Lord's immediate aim, Mr. Potter, I have a rather unpleasant request for you."

"What is that sir?"

"I would like you to put on several, rather public, demonstrations in the coming weeks. So long as we can keep the Dark Lord convinced that he's corrupting you, he will not launch any fresh offensives."

Harry's cursing his soft spot as he says, "What sort of demonstrations?"

"I'll leave the details up to you, but anything that would help to convince an observer that you were going Dark. Publicly punishing your thralls is a good method. No one would question you if you say you are punishing them for some slight infraction."

Harry nods his head hesitantly before looking at Bella, "Ok my dear, I'll leave this one up to you."

Bella considers the choices and weighs her own instinctive repulsion to public humiliation against the pain her master would suffer if his actions caused innocent deaths. "The idea sounds acceptable master."

Harry hates himself as he says, "Alright sir, when shall we schedule the next 'corruption'?"

Snape looks at Bella speculatively, once more impressed by the strength the spell possessed, "Approximately two weeks should be right."

"Very well sir, I'll see what I can arrange."

Albus says, "Thank you for the concession Harry."

"Will there be anything else sir?"

"Not at this time Harry; and I believe Ms. Granger is waiting for you in the Hospital Wing."

Harry heads to the Hospital Wing wondering how in the hell he keeps getting talked into these things.

Harry's still cursing his luck when he arrives at the Hospital wing and as predicted, Hermione is waiting patiently for him.

Madam Pomfrey says, "Well Mr. Potter, it would seem Ms. Granger is in as good a state of health as can be expected.

Harry nods his head, "Thank you ma'am, will there be anything else?"

"No, fortunately; although I would like to do a full series on all of your female 'acquaintances' if at all possible."

"We'll see what we can arrange once school resumes."

The nurse nods her head and goes into her office while the group vacates the Wing.

As they approach the main door, they find Albus waiting for them.

The wizened mage looks at the group as though he'd pay good money to be anywhere else. "Ah Harry, I have some very bad news for Narcissa. Perhaps we should adjourn to my office for the moment."

Harry says, "What's wrong sir?"

"I'm afraid Harry, that shortly after you left my office; Cornelius gave me a fire-call to have me notify you of the death of Lucius Malfoy."

Narcissa inhales sharply but does little else.

Harry says, "What happened?"

"The initial reports indicate that he tried to escape Ministry custody. He almost made it, but for some reason he hesitated right at the end and was killed from an excess of Stunning Curses."

Narcissa gets a far away look for several seconds before she breaks out laughing.

The group looks at the woman oddly.

Sensing her master's confusion, Cissa manages to bring her laughter under control. "I apologize for my reaction, but I know exactly what my former husband was doing. Master, are you familiar with the punishment for conviction of treason and murder?"

"Not really Cissa."

Narcissa's grin is positively evil as she says, "The punishment is death and forfeiture of all monies, estates, and other assets. Lucius knew he was going down this time, so he did the only thing he could do to protect the Malfoy fortune for Draco."

Harry looks at the blonde in amazement as the other adults nod their heads in understanding.

"So what happens now Cissa?"

"We wait and see what's revealed in Lucius' Will master."

"Are you alright Cissa?"

"I'm fine master. Most of the real bonds of affection between us died shortly after Draco was born and the spell that bound us to you cut the rest of them cleanly." She laughs mirthlessly, "I have only one regret, and that's that I couldn't kill him myself for the pain he's caused you."

Harry nods his head, "If you need to take some time to grieve properly Cissa, just say the word and I'll *make* the time."

Narcissa smiles gently at her master, "Thank you master, but that won't be needed."

"If you're sure Narcissa, then I'm sorry to say that we have other business we need to deal with quickly."

Albus can barely believe what he's seeing, a widow that's not in the least bit concerned about her deceased husband and a normally very caring young man who's dismissing a man's death without a second thought.

Harry says, "If there's nothing else sir, we have to be on our way."

With that, Harry leads the small group out of the castle and off of Hogwarts grounds.

Tonks once more provides a Portkey that returns the group to #12.

Upon arrival, Harry says, "Dora, I arranged for several practice dummies a couple of weeks ago. I want you to pop over there and take delivery of them for me."

"As you will master, however, there is something I would like to discuss with you in the very near future."

"Anything vital?"

"Not really master, just something for myself."

"Ok Dora, we'll discuss the matter as soon as you return."

Tonks smiles warmly and disappears with a small pop.

Harry turns to the sisters, "Bella, I want you to keep working with Hermione on the Occulmency training and Cissa, your task for this afternoon is to help teach me to Apparate."

Hermione speaks up, "Actually, Harry, I want to learn as well. Since I'm almost 17, I can start the training."

Harry nods his head, "Well Bella, I guess both Hermione and myself will be wrapped up in the training then. Is there anything you wish to get done in the interim?"

"Actually, master, I noticed some rather odd entries in the Potter Estate books that I'd like to investigate. It'll simply require a trip to Gringotts."

Harry nods his head, "Will you need my key?"

"No master, the goblins know I'm your servant so there shouldn't be a problem."

"Alright then Bella, please be about it."

Bella smiles widely and Disapparates.

"Well Cissa, how do we begin?"

Narcissa leads the pair to the library so they can sit comfortably, then she starts explaining to them the basics of Apparation and also ties in their Occulmency training to reinforce both.

Tonks returns to #12 with all the merchandise that Harry had ordered and swearing terrible retribution on the dumb bastard of a clerk who'd tried to grope her arse. She deposits the dummies in the kitchen while she goes in search of her master, looking for further instructions.

Hermione is rather enjoying Narcissa's explanation while Harry feels like his head is going to explode.

Tonks arrives at the library just as Harry decides that he's had enough for one day. As she enters the library, Harry says, "Welcome back Dora, did you get the stuff I asked for?"

"Yes I did Harry, they're down in the kitchen."

Harry says, "Good." He then looks to the side and says, "Dobby."

The house elf in question appears in moments later, wearing a familiar tea cozy, "Yes Master Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby, there are several dueling dummies down in the kitchen. I want you to take them up to the third floor and start to prepare it to act as a dueling room."

"Right away Master Harry Potter," the over eager elf says before he disappears.

Hermione looks around the room for a second before she says, "Am I the only one who noticed that Dobby was wearing Winky's cozy?"

Harry says, "No you're not, but I don't want to think about that, alright?"

Hermione nods her head and turns back to Narcissa, "Now I believe we were discussing the possibilities of where we are between when we disappear and reappear."

Harry takes that as his cue and quickly exits the library.

Tonks follows her master and to her surprise he kisses her on the lips once the door is closed. "Thank you Dora, I was about to lose my mind."

Tonks blushes prettily, "It was my pleasure master."

"Now, I believe you had something you wished to discuss with me?"

"Yes I do master, would you mind if we talked in your room?"

"Not at all Dora, lead the way please."

As Harry follows Tonks, he can barely pull his eyes away from her shapely arse.

When they arrive, Tonks motions for Harry to sit down on the bed, "Master, I wanted to talk to you about marking me."

Harry almost has a heart attack, "Say what?"

"Master, I want something to mark me as your property. My aunts have those chokers to show the world that they belong to you and I really want something to do the same for me."

Harry looks and the pink haired Auror for a moment, "Dora, I really want to give you what you desire, but right now, I don't think that it is a good idea. As far as the world at large is concerned, I have only two thralls. Now, if I mark you, an observant person might note that there are three women bearing my mark, not just the two. That in turn could lead to some very pointed and unpleasant questions."

Tonks glumly nods her head, knowing that her master is right.

Harry thinks quickly, sensing Tonks distress. "However, there might be another alternative. Could you form a tattoo on yourself? One that you could make disappear when you needed to appear in public?"

Tonks looks at Harry in surprise, "Master, you're brilliant." Tonks quickly strips to the buff before she turns around and bends over at the waist. Harry watches as the words, "Property of Harry Potter" appear just above her arse with an arrow pointing down.

Harry blushes deeply as Tonks turns around, "Is that acceptable master?"

The teen in question sputters for several seconds before he can respond, "If that's what you want Dora, then it's fine with me. You can do anything like that that you wish, so long as it isn't visible."

Tonks looks at Harry speculatively before she once more turns her back on him.

Harry looks at Tonks back curiously as color starts to appear. First he sees a likeness of himself appear on her back, kneeling. Then a blob of pink starts to appear; the blob soon resolves itself into something closely resembling Tonks hair. Finally, an obviously female form starts to take shape; also obvious is that the female in question is nude. Finally, the two forms come together and Harry blushes at the relative position of his images hips in relation to the other forms arse.

As the implications of what he's supposed to be doing hit Harry, the poor boy passes out.

Tonks considers her master for several seconds before she decides to keep both tattoos, if he'll allow it. Tonks gently shakes Harry to wake him up. When the teen finally rouses, she says, "Master, may I please keep the tattoos?"

Harry briefly considers denying her request, but in light of his statement and earlier refusal, he says, "Yes you can."

Tonks helps Harry to his feet before she falls to her knees and kisses his feet. She stands once more and says, "Thank you master. Is there anything you wish?"

Harry blushes at the implication, "Yes there is. I have two questions for you. Number one is how accurate a rendition was your imitation of my aunt?"

"Master, it was as accurate as I could make it. Everything I did with you last night, she had done with me."

"Thank you Dora, now I have only one more question, did you enjoy it?"

Tonks honestly considers lying to her master but decides against it. "The paddling part wasn't too bad, I endured worse during Auror training, but the sodomy was a little too rough for my taste and the finish almost made me sick."

Harry looks at Tonks for a second before he kisses her again, "Thank you for the truth Dora."

The Auror blushes slightly, "I was just doing my duty to my master."

"Still, you did the right thing and I believe in rewarding that; is there anything I can do for you?"

Tonks looks at her master in amazement, "You allowed me to keep the tattoos despite your own reservations master; that is enough for me."

"As you wish my little Nymph, but if there is anything you need, let me know."

Tonks blushes as she nods her head.

Harry allows his mind to wander for a moment before he remembers something he'd planned on doing since his part. "Tonks, I have a letter to write. I'm going to be in the study, please make sure nobody disturbs me."

"As you will master."

Harry goes to the study and carefully writes out a letter to Neville concerning Bellatrix.

Meanwhile, Hermione fishes her talk with Narcissa and goes looking for Tonks, who she finds in Harry's room. "Hiya Tonks."

"Wotcher Hermione, what can I do for you?"

Hermione blushes a bit as she closes and Seals the door. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Tonks has a general idea of what the bushy haired witch wants, but says, "What can I do to help?"

"I gather from what I heard last night you can take Harry's form, correct?"

A glimmer of understanding starts to form in the Aurors mind, "Yes I can."

Hermione is blushing scarlet as she says, "Well, I kinda want to return the favor for last night you know, but I don't want to hurt him or make a fool of myself."

Tonks can read the concern under Hermione's embarrassment. "Ok, what do you want for me to do?"

"I'd kinda like you to take Harry's shape so I can practice pleasing him orally."

Tonks focus for a moment and pain rips through her body as her breast shrink into her chest and her vagina starts to invert, forming a penis.

Hermione's eyes widen as Tonks body shifts into Harry's.

Tonks says, "Ok, the first thing you are going to want to do is get on your knees."

Hermione blushes as she complies.

Harry is just sending Hedgewig off with the letter to Neville when he feels a spike of pleasure shoot through him. He focuses for a moment and fixes on Tonks as the source of the spike.

Deciding he really doesn't want to know, Harry heads to the library, hoping his mind has recovered enough.

Tonks looks down at Hermione who's still on her knees and currently has white splotches on her cheeks, "Hermione, I can guarantee you, you will please Harry greatly."

Hermione scoops up the blotches with her finger and enjoys the taste as she cleans her face up. When Tonks turns around to pick up her robe, Hermione blushes scarlet, "Tonks?"

The Auror replies, "Yes Hermione?"

"Is that tattoo supposed to be Harry sodomizing you?"

Tonks grins evilly as she turns back to the bushy haired witch, "Indeed it is. I thought Harry would get a kick out of it."

Hermione stands up, painfully aware of how wet her knickers are.

The rest of the day passes without incident, until the group goes up to bed.

Before any of the normal bedroom games can begin, Hermione says, "Harry, there's something I'd like to do, if you don't mind."

The wizard in question looks at the witch, "What would you like Mione?"

Hermione blushes, "I'd like to return the favor you did for me last night."

Harry's stunned as Tonks moves around behind him and quickly has his pants around his ankles.

Tonks gently grips Harry's shoulders and guides him to the bed where he sits down.

Bella and Cissa look at their master and mistress for a moment before they lock eyes with each other. The pair nods in unison so Narcissa goes over to her little white box and pulls out one of her last new toys, a magical strap-on dildo. It looks just like a regular dildo, until she presses it to her pussy and it molds to her skin, becoming a magical extension of her body. She walks back over to her sister who kisses her cheek and quietly whispers, "My bum belongs to our master; you can have anything else."

With that, the raven haired witch turns around and drops to her hands and knees.

Hermione strips down while she walks towards Harry, her blush deepening with every inch of skin that's revealed. Finally, she's naked, standing in front of Harry. Without a word, she drops to her knees and hopes that Tonks was right. She starts out by simply kissing the tip of Harry's tool. She takes a steadying breath and takes the very crown of Harry's staff into her mouth.

Harry gasps in surprise when Hermione kissed his penis, but his world spins for a moment when she takes the head into her mouth and runs her tongue all around it.

Hermione places one hand on the bed to steady herself as she pushes forward, taking more of the staff into her eager mouth. The taste is quite pleasant she discovers and the heady smell of an arouse man proves quite addictive to the witch.

Harry grabs a fistful of bed sheet to avoid grabbing Hermione by the hair. He gasps as she runs her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

Tonks looks on as Narcissa shove the magical strap-on into her sister's dripping cunt. She then turns her gaze to where her future mistress is pleasuring her master. Hermione's knees are spread just right so Tonks can't reject her accidental invitation

Tonks lies down on her back just behind Hermione and moves up so she is directly under the teen. Tonks reaches her head up and gently runs her tongue along Hermione's outer lips.

Hermione is gently bobbing her head up and down on Harry's staff when she feels a tongue run along her pussy. She moans as the tongue gently parts her neither lips and begins to lap her cunt.

Harry looks on curiously as Tonks lies down behind Hermione and he grits his teeth when Hermione suddenly moans.

Tonks hopes she isn't overstepping her boundaries as she reaches one hand up and grabs a hold of Hermione's firm arse.

Hermione can barely focus on pleasing Harry as Tonks eats her out; however, the teen in quite curious when Tonks grabs her bum. Her curiosity is sated momentarily and she squeaks in protest as Tonks gently slides one finger up her arse.

The sudden feel of Hermione's squeak is too much for Harry and he growls loudly as he shoots his seed into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione's surprise doesn't last long and she starts to swallow as Tonks lips seal around her clit and she does something very odd with her tongue that shoves Hermione over the edge with Harry.

Bella is on her hands and knees enjoying the hard shagging her sister is giving her when both of them feel the pleasure course through their master and the added pleasure takes them along for the ride.

Tonks quietly slides out from under Hermione who seems to have passed out and she looks around to find she's the only one still awake. She fetches her wand and levitates the teens onto the master bed while her aunts get to share a small cot again.


	22. Chapter 22

In the morning, Harry awakens to find himself still mostly clothed while Hermione is still completely nude. He gently kisses her forehead, causing her to rouse.

"Good morning Harry."

"Good morning to you Hermione."

"You do realize we need to discuss this don't you?"

The young wizard replies, "Indeed I do."

Hermione snuggles into Harry's chest and says, "How do we work things after this?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was hoping you had the answers, as always."

Hermione looks up to Harry and meets his grin. "I want us always to be friends first and lovers second."

Harry nods his head, "So, out in the real world, little changes but in here, we explore a bit more?"

"Well, a few minor displays are more than acceptable, but the world at large needs to get used to the idea that you are off the market as much as you and I need to find out if we're compatible in a capacity as more than friends."

"I can live with that Hermione."

"Thank you for understanding Harry. I do have one little thing I need to ask though."

"Anything you need, you have Hermione."

Hermione blushes at his words, "Thank you Harry, my request is simple, though strange. Whatever exploring we do, I want my hymen to stay intact until I finally marry."

Harry merely raises an eyebrow, "I won't ask your reasoning, Mione, but I'll grant your request."

The next two weeks progress smoothly with both of the teens training hard in Apparation and Harry actually manages to pass the licensing exam in record time; Hermione however still has to wait until her birthday in September.

Finally, the day dawns when the public scene is scheduled for.

Harry and his thralls get dressed for the event while Hermione looks on aggravated, "I told you I wanted to come along Harry."

"As I said before Hermione, it's simply too dangerous. Tonks is going to be on guard duty and all of us can legally Apparate out if the situation should get out of hand. If you come along and things get wild, you'll be seen either leaving by Portkey or Apparating illegally, neither of which would be good."

Hermione scowls at the wizard, unable to refute his logic.

Harry slips on his gloves and cloak making sure his appearance is obscured as Tonks quietly Disapparates.

It's just afternoon when the other three Disapparate and appear in Knockturn Alley. They look around at the small crowd in the street.

Harry nods his head and Narcissa undoes her cloak. She allows it to fall to the ground, revealing her pert breasts to the air. As the cloak falls further, it becomes evident that her choice of attire for the day is her skin. Once she is completely naked, Narcissa bends over and grabs her ankles, revealing that she's removed her butt-plug.

***

Draco is in Knockturn Alley, visiting some of his fathers' old friends, when he encounters a most unexpected scene. Three people Apparate into the middle of the Alley and one of them undoes their robe and the young man is mesmerized by the naked woman's curves until he manages to look at he face and realizes that the woman is his missing mother.

He is rooted to the spot as his fascination turns to terror. When Narcissa turns around, presenting her glorious arse to him, Draco can feel his body responding.

The other woman moves to beside Narcissa and produces a wooden paddle from her robes. Draco's mouth drops open as the cloaked woman brings the paddle down on his mothers arse.

Tonks, in the guise of a beggar woman watches the going-ons with professional disinterest and no small amount of apprehension. She notes when a cloaked man stops dead in his tracks, but she doesn't react as he doesn't appear to be a threat.

Bella is laying into her sisters arse pretty hard with the paddle and hoping that her sister will show at least a little mercy when their situations are reversed; finally, Cissa's bum is thoroughly reddened and she turns her back towards her master and bends her knees.

Harry's erection is almost painful as he watches Cissa getting paddled, however he almost falters when the time comes to play his part.

Draco can't drag his eyes away from the sight of his mother being publicly humiliated. However, when she turns to the third member of the party, he can tell that the individual is a male. The man undoes his trousers, freeing his staff, Draco almost has an aneurism. Draco watches helplessly as the man positions his staff and shoves it up his mothers' reddened arse. The sight of his mother being buggered is one stress too much for the boy and he passes out cold in the street.

Harry's too occupied with the woman impaled upon his staff to notice much else. Narcissa's bum is even tighter then he remembers it as Harry thrusts in and out of the blonde. Her arse seems to almost want to consume Harry whole. The sight of his cock splitting Narcissa's arse is driving the young man to distraction as he tries valiantly to draw out the whole affair.

Narcissa can feel her master trying to hold back his inevitable release as she works the muscles of her sphincter to arouse her master even further. She relaxes on the in stroke, allowing him to go as deep as he can, but she tightens her back passage as he withdraws, increasing his pleasure.

Harry's control is deeply tested by Narcissa's actions; however he manages to hold on until Bella whispers in his ear, "Master, would you like me to have my sister eat me out?"

The mental image and the sultry voice are too much for Harry and he shoots his load deep into Cissa's bowels.

When Cissa feels her master finish coming, she gently moves forward until he slips out of her arse. Being very careful to tighten up in order to avoid leakage, Cissa summons her cloak to her hand and slips it on. The three of them then Disapparate, appearing in Harry's room at #12.

Narcissa immediately goes to the bed and replaces her plug as Tonks appears in the room. "Well master, I hope everything worked out."

"So do I Dora."

Hermione sticks her head in the door and says, "Harry, Professors Snape and Dumbledore are in the kitchen and would like to speak to you."

Harry nods his head, "Ladies, I don't believe I'll be needing anything, so feel free to pursue your own interests for the day."

There are nods all around and both of the sisters are already naked before Harry is out of the room.

Harry strolls down to the kitchen to find the men waiting for him.

Albus rises as Harry enters the room, "Ah Harry, things went as planned. Tom will have the report of your 'corruption' within the hour. We do have one minor problem, would you mind sitting down?"

Harry sits down opposite the professors, "What seems to be the problem sirs?"

Albus reaches into his robe and pulls out a crystal. Harry looks at the crystal; it's mostly white, with a dark spot in the center.

Albus says, "Do you know what this is Harry?"

"No I don't sir."

"This is one of the ultimate weapons of the light. It's a Purity Crystal. It shows the purity of a person's soul. This is the representation of my own soul. See, even I have a spot of evil within me."

Albus hands the crystal to Snape and it turns a murky grey except for the center which is pure white.

"Severus as you see is much less pure overall, but retains the spark of light which allows him to resist the Dark. Would you please take the crystal Harry?"

Harry hesitantly reaches out and takes the crystal from Snape's outstretched hand. The crystal changes once more and everyone in the room breathes easy at what they see. The crystal is once more a brilliant white and the spot of darkness, while purer is also considerably smaller than it was with Albus.

Harry hands the crystal back to the elder mage and asks, "Might I ask what that was about sir?"

"I'm sorry to have to do that Harry, but Severus witnessed the scene in the Alley and had concerns that the performance wasn't completely faked. Given your importance, I had to find out for sure."

Harry can feel the rage building up inside of him, but before he can lash out, his conscious mind reasserts itself, reminding him that Albus had taken the time to verify things rather than simply assuming the worst.

"I can't say I'm overly happy about being questioned like this, however, I can't really blame you sir."

Snape actually grins at Harry, "Actually Potter, you should take it as a compliment, if I who was expecting the performance was unsure if you had actually fallen then the person reporting to the Dark Lord should be completely convinced."

Harry nods in agreement, "Well sir, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not at this time Harry," Albus says as he stands up. "The Hogwarts Express leaves in just over a week so the next scene you will need to schedule will be for in either Hogwarts or Hogsmead."

The two men Disapparate, once more leaving the young wizard wondering how in Merlin's name he manages to get into these messes.

Harry is still cursing the fates the next day as he marches down to the kitchen with his thralls in his wake. A wise observer would give the young wizard a very wide berth as he seems fit to rip the arm off of a troll and beat the poor creature to death with it.

Even Dobby is unusually quick when delivering his masters breakfast.

Once breakfast is concluded, the sisters quickly vacate the premises; leaving Tonks and Hermione to hopefully defuse the furious wizard.

Tonks lays a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, "Master, what's wrong?"

Harry can taste the sharp retort, but manages to bite his tongue in time, barely. Harry's tone is almost civil as he says, "I guess this is just fallout from yesterday. I thought I was ready to do that setup in the Alley, but ever time I think about it, my stomach churns."

Tonks sits down on Harry's lap while Hermione comes around and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

Tonks says, "Master, it's not surprising that you feel like this. It's not in your nature to be cruel and sadistic or to deal with thing publicly. Here you were forced to do both of the things that naturally revolt you and you have to do them again in the near future. Your instincts don't want you to do this, but your upper mind knows that you have to in order to save innocent lives."

Harry looks at the pink haired woman in disbelief while he processes her words, finally he says, "I think that you are right Dora. Still, what can I do about it?"

Hermione kisses Harry's cheek and replies, "All you can do Harry is to force yourself to remember what you're doing this for every time you start to fall into this trap."

Tonks looks at her master speculatively, "Master, would you mind taking a small trip with me, just the two of us?"

Harry looks at Hermione who nods her head as she backs away, "Sure Dora."

Tonks focuses on the location she wants to visit and Disapparates; Harry immediately behind her.

The pair appears and Harry gasps in surprise. They are looking over a children's playground that's very busy despite the early hour.

"What is this place Dora?"

Tonks grins at Harry, "It's a Wizarding playground master. I come here when the stress of being an Auror gets to be too much for me to handle, when I forget what I'm fighting to protect."

Harry's focus is on the children at play so he misses it when Tonks gently rubs her stomach.

As the young man watches the children playing seemingly without a care in the world, the self-loathing he feels slowly drains away, leaving only an iron resolve to protect these children. Finally he says, "Alright Dora, we have work to do, so let's be about it."

The two Apparate to the kitchen of #12 where Hermione is waiting for them; she says, "I received an owl from Rita. She wants to set up the interview soon."

Harry nods his head thoughtfully before he looks over Tonks, "I'll need to discuss this with Cissa and Bella, but I would like to get this done either today or tomorrow."

Tonks nods her head and Disapparates without a sound. Moments later all three of Harry's thralls appear in the kitchen. Cissa says, "You have a task for me master?"

"Yes I do. There's another interview I need to do with Skeeter that needs to be done soon; as in today or tomorrow."

Narcissa nods her head, "There isn't anything planned for today master so if you could arrange for her to be at the Leaky Cauldron we could do it today."

Harry nods his head and says, "Dobby."

The house elf appears instantly, "Yes sir Master Harry Potter sir?"

"I need you to run an errand for me please."

"Anything for the Great Harry Potter sir."

Harry surreptitiously looks over to Hermione, and to his surprise, she isn't getting ready to blow a gasket. "I need you to please go over to the Daily Prophet and notify Rita Skeeter that she needs to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at noon."

"Right away sir," Dobby says as he disappears with a sharp crack.

Bellatrix speaks up, "Master, there is something I need to tell you."

"Yes Bella?"

"During my trip to Gringotts, I looked through the Black vaults but the Potter vault is sealed until the heir comes to claim it."

Harry nods his head, "I wanted you and Cissa both to give interviews to Skeeter, you primarily to let everyone know what they can expect if they join Tommy boy."

Narcissa says, "Is there any particular message you wanted me to pass along master?"

Harry looks at her for a moment, "Yes, there is; I want you to make sure that you bring up that Peter is still alive. I don't know how much this will help or hurt the Ministry, but it might help in getting Sirius' name cleared."

Narcissa nods in understanding.

"Excellent, then we can kill two birds with one stone. After I give my interview, Bella and Cissa will stay at the Cauldron in order to give their interviews while Tonks and I head to Gringotts and the sisters can catch-up when they are finished."

None of Harry's thralls seem overly pleased with the concept of him being exposed with only one guard but all can sense his resolve in this matter.

Hermione says, "And what about me Harry?"

Harry avoids cringing, barely, "I had planned on you staying here Mione."

To Harry's surprise, Hermione doesn't even blink, "I thought as much. Considering that you are meeting with Skeeter you don't want to give away any more secrets than you plan on correct?"

Harry visibly relaxes, "That's most of it. Also, there's the same concern as when we did the scene in the Alley, things could get out of hand quickly; and though it isn't common knowledge that I can Apparate, I can do so legally."

Hermione smiles gently and cubs Harry's cheek in her hand, "I understand Harry, I can't say I'm overly happy with the situation, but I do understands. Be safe," Hermione says just before she kisses his cheek and quits the room.

Harry's threatening to have a long talk with all of his thralls about understanding what a woman wants when Dobby appears, "Master Harry Potter sir, Ms. Skeeter says that she will meet you in the same room as before."

Harry's mind instantly snaps back to the task at hand, "Excellent. Dora, I want you in the same guise as last time. Bella, Cissa, full cloak concealment if you'd please." Harry looks over to the kitchen clock, "Alright, we have an hour until we meet Rita. Tonks get over to the Cauldron quickly and start getting the wards in place."

Tonks shifts her form and is gone in under a minute.

The sisters quickly move upstairs and return wearing normal robes and cloaks. Harry notices something odd about Narcissa's chest, however he decides not to say anything, however, his thrall isn't so inclined.

"I see you've noticed master, incase you're wondering what's different, neither my sister nor myself are wearing a stitch under our robes."

Harry's body reacts exactly as Cissa had intended. As he stiffens both of the sisters giggle slightly, "Ladies, if we weren't in such a hurry, I just might take it upon myself to spank the pair of you."

Bella's face flushes in arousal as Tonks Apparates into the room.

"Master, everything is prepared."

"Thank you Dora. Alright let's be on our way."

Bella and Cissa raise their hoods and the entire group Apparates to their room at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry seats himself in a very comfortable chair but the ladies remain standing, despite the abundance of roosts.

As they wait for Rita, Harry says, "Dora, I have a little question for you."

Tonks swallows nervously, "Yes master?"

"I'm curious about why you choose the tattoo you did."

Tonks smiles brightly at her master, "Whenever you think about my tattoo, do you get aroused?"

Harry nods his head.

"That's the reason master."

Harry nods his head and Narcissa is about to ask about the tattoo when there's a knock on the door. Everyone pulls their wand and Tonks opens the door to allow Skeeter to enter the room.

Rita doesn't even blink as she's hit by a Finite Incantatem. "Ah, still as paranoid as ever I see."

Harry simply glares at the woman and remains seated.

Rita's nervousness increases markedly as the teen is flanked by two cloaked females and she almost loses control of her bladder when the blonde behind her hits her with an Anti-Travel Jinx.

The reporter looks around wildly before her eyes settle onto the teen once more, "Is all of this necessary?"

Harry folds his hands in front of his face, "Perhaps not, but I wanted to impress on you the gravity of crossing me Rita. Not only do you have the contract to worry about, but now I can bring real pressure to bear against the Prophet. Insulting a common teen, even one as well known as myself, is one thing; insulting the head of two noble houses and a Duke as well is quite another."

Rita blanches visibly, knowing he could sue her for her past articles as well as call her out in a duel where she knows she wouldn't have a chance.

"I see you understand that it would be very ill advised to annoy me. In that case, let us begin the interview."

Rita pulls out a piece of parchment and her quill. "I presume you have an announcement you wanted to make?"

Harry lowers his hands and grins, "I always knew you were smarter than you appeared. Yes, I do have an announcement I want made. It concerns both Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange."

Rita starts writing frantically, "What do you know about those two?"

"Well, first off they were both Death Eaters and both of them now belong to me."

Rita looks up sharply, "What do you mean, they 'belong' to you?"

"Are you familiar with the Servus secus spell?"

Rita's eyes widen in understanding, "I'm more than passingly familiar with it."

"Well then, through circumstances I won't go into the spell came into my possession. Well, I was captured by Tom Riddle's forces and the ladies in question came to interrogate me in private and I used the spell on them. Both of them are now registered at the Ministry of Magic's property's office as my personal property."

Rita's writing madly, trying to make sure she doesn't miss a single utterance of the man across from her. Finally she looks up and says, "Is there anything else you want to say?"

"I don't, but they do."

Cissa and Bella pull back their hoods and Rita almost faints.

Narcissa smiles brightly, "Would you care for some tea?"

Rita is having visions of the awards she is going to receive as Harry and Tonks quietly leave.

Harry stops for a few minutes in the barroom for a few minutes of glad-handing before he continues on his way to the bank. He stops in at almost every store on the way to Gringotts and spends a few minutes talking with the various patrons, shaking hands, and reassuring them that Tom will be defeated.

As Tonks and Harry approach the entrance to Gringotts, Harry sees something out of the corner of his eye. He instinctively dives to the ground less than a second before a jet of green light passes through the space he just vacated and hits the alley wall, almost seeming to melt the bricks. Meanwhile, Tonks responds the threat against her master rather enthusiastically.

Harry slowly gets to his feet as a team of Aurors appear.

The lead Auror is about to demand that the pair drop to the ground when he recognizes Harry Potter. He knows of Tonks assignment to Harry as a bodyguard, so he walks up to the rather annoyed teen. "Good afternoon Mr. Potter, have an exciting afternoon?"

The angry glare Harry turns on the Auror would have caused a lesser man to faint, as is he takes a step back in fear.

Tonks moves to behind her master and lays a soothing hand on his shoulder.

Harry looks over his shoulder at his thrall and feels the anger flow out of him. "Let's be about this sir, I have many things to do today."

The man breaths a quiet sigh of relief and makes a note to thank Tonks the next time he sees her. He nods at the fallen man and a pair of Aurors secure him while he says, "Mr. Potter, would you please tell me what happened here?"

"I was walking to Gringotts after doing some PR work when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. I don't know what it was, but my instincts told me to duck, so I dived to the ground. A flash of green light flew right through where I had been and then my lady subdued the man."

The Auror looks at the wall and cringes, "It would seem you have a gift for staying alive Mr. Potter. If I had to hazard a guess, I would say he used a Killing Curse."

"Oh, I'd guessed that as well sir."

The man looks at Harry with renewed respect; the teen doesn't even appear to be shaken after his brush with death. In that instant, the man realizes that He-who-must-not-be-named can be defeated.

Harry says, "Will there be anything else sir?"

"I don't think so, it would appear to be cut and dried. Have a good day folks." The man winks at Tonks before he and his team Disapparate.

Harry and Tonks continue to the bank without further incident. Harry rather enjoys the ride down to the Potter Family Vault, Vault #69, though Tonks is less than impressed.

The goblin gets out and says, "Lord Potter, you need only place your hand upon the circle and announce your claim of heir dome to claim the vault."

Harry swallows nervously as he approaches the vault. He can clearly make out a circle when he gets closer. Finally, he lays his hand on the door, within the circle and says, "I claim the heir dome of this vault."

The circle glows a bright emerald for a moment and Harry can feel a presence start to invade his mind.

Harry brings his Occulmency training to bear and almost forcibly ejects the invading presence.

After a moment, Harry experiences what feels oddly like a tapping on his mental shield, and he can feel a voice in his head say, "Sorry about this kid, I guess you weren't warned. I have to have a peek inside your head just to make sure everything is in order. Now would you mind lowering these defenses?"

Harry hesitantly lowers his mental defenses and can feel the presence entering much more slowly, almost reverently. He can feel it poking around a bit, and he almost reacts rather violently when it touches on the death of his parents. The presence soon retreats, "I am sorry about that Harry, especially about your parents. Regardless, you are the heir and may come and go as you please. Also, if you like your thralls may have the same privilege if you choose."

Harry mentally forms the words, "I would appreciate it."

"Then it is done, good luck and kick that bastard Riddle in the balls on behalf of all Potters!"

Tonks and the goblin look on as an emerald glow encompasses Harry for a moment before receding and the vault door creaks open.

Harry motions for Tonks to join him and the pair walk into the vault. The first thing they come too is a bookstand with a pair of books on it and a letter marked, "Harry Potter."

Harry hesitantly reaches for the letter and opens it.

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this letter then it means your mother and I have failed. We went into hiding, hoping that we would be able to avoid the Dark Lord long enough for you to grow into whatever special power you have and defeat him. However, since you have this letter in you hands, it means that both your mother and myself are dead though you have managed to survive us. There are so many things I want to tell you Harry that a million letters wouldn't be enough so let me start with this: I am terribly sorry for not being there for you. If our wishes have been followed, then Sirius has been raising you. If that is the case I fear for Hogwarts while you are in school and the virtue of any pretty lady you come across; as well as hoping that you inherited my cheekbones rather than Lily's. Yes my own cheekbones are better suited to withstanding impacts from duly enraged young women.

Unfortunately, we now must get on to the serious matters. It is a tradition of the Potter family for the parents of a child to pass on useful items, etcetera in this vault, hopefully not to be touched until their 25th birthday. On the stand with the letter are two books. One is a book on the Whitest Magic's we could find. In this book you will find spells that will help you to fight the darkness. Also, there is a possible cure for lycanthropy in there; however we were never able to test it. The other book I hope to Merlin and whatever other deities exist that you need never open. It is a book on the Darkest Magic. Voldemort would love to get his hands on that book Harry so guard it closely. As with most dark magic, this book contains more than mere offensive spells, it includes spells that make most of the Unforgivables seem like child's play! These spells aren't regulated because they are almost forgotten. They also require an inordinate amount of raw magic to use. There's so much more I want to tell you Harry, but there just isn't any more time. So kick some arse for the Potter family!

James Potter

Harry has tear in his eyes as he finishes reading the letter. He slowly wipes the tears away and looks down at the pair of books. Indeed, one is a white so pure it almost seems to glow with its own inner light. While the other book is bound in a leather so black is seems that the light around just disappears into it.

Harry shakes his head as he looks around. Piles of gold taller than Hagrid line the room along with huge chests and in the middle of the room is a desk with a book and a box on it.

Harry hesitantly approaches the desk and sees another letter waiting for him.

The script is much smaller and neater, "Harry Potter."

Harry takes a steadying breath and opens the letter.

Harry,

Let me start out by repeating what James has already said, I am so sorry that we could not be there for you.

Now, as I'm sure James explained in his letter, in the Potter family, each generation leaves gift that they believe will be useful to the next generation here. The father will focus primarily on contact lists, spell books, things that would help you out in the world at large. The mother, in this case me, leaves items of a more personal nature. Historically it has been the female of the pair that has focused on rearing the children and preserving the integrity of the family. Now however much I might personally disagree with this view, I'm not about to go against the tradition of the family. So my gifts to you are both designed to help continue the family line. Give the box to your wife and you'll almost certainly enjoy the contents. The book contains marital aid spells, including Fertility and Contraceptive charms. I've also marked the page with a nice little healing charm; perfect for dealing with the aftereffects of being too forward with a young lady, Merlin knows Sirius used the spell frequently enough.

Harry, I write this letter hoping that it will never be needed, but in my heart I know it will be. So, let me close this letter with a piece of advice. While it is alright to want revenge, do not let it consume your life. Destroy Voldemort, but don't become him in the process my son.

With all my love,

Lily Evans Potter

Harry smiles gently as he refolds the letter and puts it back into its envelope. "Dora, please pack the books on the stand and the items on the desk please. I'll want to review them later."

With a wave of her wand, Tonks shirks the four items, slips them into her robe, and follows her master out of the vault and eventually out of the bank.

On the way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry once more makes it a point to stop every so often to stop and talk with the people; mostly just reassuring them that the fight against Voldemort is not lost yet.

Finally they reach the room were they left Rita and the sisters. Inside they find Rita just finishing up her interview with Bella. The reporter looks up when Harry enters the room, "Harry, thank you for this opportunity. I won't forget what you've done for me."

Harry grins at the woman evilly, "Believe me; I won't let you forget it. Still, are you done with my thralls?"

Rita is once more taken aback by the malevolence about the young man. "We were just finishing up. How do you want me to send you the copy of my story?"

Harry looks at the woman, somewhat impressed at the amount of fear he imposed on her, "I have a house elf by the name of Dobby. Contact him when you have the draft ready."

Rita nods her head, more than slightly familiar in dealing with house elves.

"Now, unless there is something else you need, you should probably get on that draft."

Rita doesn't even feel any rancor from the dismissal as she gathers her notes and leaves the room.

Harry says, "Cissa, please go down and settle our bill with Tom."

Narcissa nods her head while Harry collapses into the chair.

Bella looks at Harry and says, "Master, would you please lie down on the bed, face down without your shirt?"

Harry reluctantly stands up and does as Bella requested.

Bellatrix climbs up onto the bed and runs her hands along her masters back. His muscles are tighter than steel. Bella starts to rub the tension out of her master, having to use all the strength of her hands to get anywhere on the tense wizard.

Harry feels Bella start to massage his back, after a few painful seconds to start; he can feel his muscles finally starting to relax.

Narcissa can feel the pleasure flowing from her master so she deliberately prolongs her trip for as long as she can. When she enters the room, to her surprise she finds her sister giving Harry a massage. Mournfully, she says, "Master, everything is ready."

Harry looks up reluctantly and smiles, "Thank you Cissa. I guess we should be going."

Bella reluctantly climbs off of Harry, leaving her job still partially undone.

Once Harry is on his feet and clothed, the group Apparates back to #12.

Hermione is waiting for them in the kitchen as they walk in.

"How did things go?"

Harry says, "Better than expected. One moment please. Dobby."

Once more the house elf appears, "Yes sir?"

"Dobby, Rita Skeeter is doing an article for me. She is going to need you to deliver it to me."

"Yes sir, Dobby would be honored to act as Harry Potter's representative."

"Thank you Dobby, that is all."

The house elf grins insanely and disappears.

Hermione considers saying something about Harry's dismissal of the elf, but decides against it, "So what happened?"

Harry and the ladies sit around the table, "I went to the Potter vault where I found a pair of letters from my parents as well as some things they thought I might need. I'm curious as to what's in that box though."

Tonks says, "I'd like to go over it first if you don't mind Harry."

Harry nods his head, "Alright, I doubt it would be anything dangerous, but if it makes you feel better, so be it. I would like to go over that White book in the morning though."

Dinner is served and when they are finished Dobby appears and hands Cissa several pieces of parchment before he disappears again.

The group goes over the article and the only alterations they make are to change any occurrences of You-Know-Who to Voldemort.

Harry sends the article back to Rita via Dobby with a note not to make any further changes.

Harry yawns as the day finally catches up with him and he decides to go to bed a little early.

During the night, Harry and Hermione sleep with their arms around each other while Harry's thralls sleep on the bed around them.


	23. Chapter 23

In the morning Draco is sitting down to breakfast at Malfoy Manner when the Daily Prophet is delivered. He sneers at the headline, "Exclusive Interview with The Boy-Who-Lived."

Draco almost skips the article but decides to read it, if just to mock Potter later. However, he quickly discovers the joke is on him. When he reads about Potter claiming to have enslaved his mother he doesn't believe it; but when Narcissa admits to it, Draco can't deny it any longer.

Suddenly he remembers when he saw his mother being arsefucked in Knockturn Alley. The sudden spike in his blood pressure causes Draco to black out.

Back at #12, Harry awakens to find Hermione once more practicing her oral skills.

Harry moans while Hermione gently runs her tongue along the underside of his shaft. "That's good Hermione, please keep it up."

Emboldened by Harry's words, Hermione brings her other hand up and cups his balls before she starts to rub them.

Harry hisses at the sudden pain, "Not so rough!"

Hermione immediately stops and pulls back. She kisses Harry's nuts in apology before she once more takes his staff into her mouth.

Harry relaxes again as Hermione suckles on the head of his dick for a second.

Tonks is feeling adventurous as she lies down next to her mistress and takes her masters balls into her mouth and starts to suck on them.

When Harry suddenly feels someone start to suck on his nuts, he looses control and floods Hermione's mouth.

None of the ladies even think to complain as Hermione works to swallow the whole load.

Finally, Harry looks down at Hermione and says, "Thank you."

Hermione gets off the bed blushing and the lot of them get dressed to deal with the day to come.

After breakfast, the group retires to the Library to do some reading.

Albus Dumbledore Apparates to the entry hall of #12 Grimmauld Place, hoping that Harry is feeling generous. He goes to the kitchen but finds it deserted except for Winky. "Excuse me Ms. Winky, but do you know where I can find Harry?

"Winky believes Master Harry and his ladies be up in the Library sir."

"Thank you Winky."

The little house elf goes back to cleaning as Albus heads up to the library. The sight that greets him when he opens the door takes his breath away.

Harry and Hermione are lying on the sofa together reading a book. Harry has his arms wrapped around the witch while she holds the book.

Nymphadora Tonks is sitting in front of the sofa, going over what appears to be an Auror's report.

Narcissa is sitting at the desk going through a white book while Bellatrix is sitting by the fire, writing in a journal.

The love the fills the room almost has the aging headmaster in tears. Reluctantly, he clears his throat.

Harry doesn't even look up, "Yes Albus?"

"Harry, may I please speak to you in private?"

Harry reluctantly disengages himself from Hermione and kisses her cheek before he heads out of the room. In the hallway, Harry says, "What can I do for you?"

"Perhaps we could speak in the kitchen."

Harry nods and the two men go down to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Hermione whispers in Tonks ear, "Can we talk in Harry's room for a sec?"

Tonks nods and leads the way. In Harry's room, Tonks says, "What did you want to talk about?"

Hermione's blush is enough to give away some of her intent, "I wanted to ask you what it felt like when Harry sodomized you?"

Tonks takes a second to answer, "It feels different. Both of my aunts have been buggered several times and enjoyed it. I've only taken Harry that way once. While I will admit it wasn't the most pleasant experience of my life, it also wasn't Harry shagging me."

Hermione looks at Tonks curiously, "Explain please."

"Yes mistress. The one time Harry took me up the bum, I was in the form of his aunt and it was mostly just to heal a wound in his psyche. Both of my aunts swear he is almost overly gentle with them and the part I played required him not to be gentle at all."

Hermione thinks for a moment, "So, you didn't really care for it the one time you've tried it, but you believe that it is because Harry wanted to punish his aunt?"

Tonks smiles, "Yup, and I'm hoping to talk him into taking my bum again, this time as myself."

"So you think you'll enjoy it?"

"Yes I do. Both aunt Cissa and Bella swear there is nothing like it."

Hermione blushes again, "I've heard it's painful the first time."

Tonks grins as she comprehends the real reason behind this conversation, "It only hurts if you aren't prepared."

Hermione is studying her shoes as she says, "And how can you prepare?"

Tonks forces the grin from her face. "Well, the first part about taking a cock in your bum is to relax. The other great way is to practice. Normally when a woman decides to take it up the arse, she will either have her lover loosen her up with his fingers or will use a butt-plug such as aunt Cissa has."

"How did you get ready?"

Tonks grins at the teenaged witch, "There are some advantages of being a metamorphmagus; that is one of them. I can be as loose or as tight as I like."

Hermione is blushing scarlet as she says, "Where can I get a plug?"

Tonks goes over to the dresser and gets out Narcissa's box. She opens it up and rummages around before she comes up with a small butt-plug, just larger than her ring finger. She replaces the box and goes over to Hermione, "This is a starting plug. Really it's just to get you used to having something up there. You will want to move onto bigger ones if you want to be completely ready for Harry or you can skip them if you want to make sure you are still tight when the time comes."

Hermione is still blushing when she grins at Tonks, "Tonks would you mind…?"

Tonks smiles gently at the young witch, "Not at all. Why don't you drop your jeans and knickers and lie down on your stomach."

Hermione slowly undoes her trousers and drops them to the ground. She then hesitantly slips her knickers off before she lies down on the bed, leaving her naked bum exposed.

Tonks makes a silent vow not to betray the trust Hermione is showing her. She walks to behind Hermione and gently parts her arsecheeks.

Hermione can't quite believe she's doing this as she feels a cool breeze against her asshole. When she feels something plastic being pressed against her opening, Hermione remembers Tonks caution and forces herself to relax.

Tonks breaths a sigh of relief as she watches Hermione relax. She puts just a small amount of pressure on the plug and the tip starts to slide in. Tonks keeps up a firm but constant pressure on, until the plug is buried up to its base.

Hermione finds Tonks was right, having something in her arse unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Finally, Tonks stands up and Hermione slowly follows suite, getting used to having the foreign object in her.

"Thanks Tonks."

"You're welcome mistress?"

"What's with the Mistress bit?"

Down in the kitchen, Harry and Albus are sitting across from each other, "What can I do for you Albus?"

"I was hoping that you would be willing to rent the services of one of your thralls to the school for the coming year?"

Harry looks at Albus intently, "In what fashion?"

Albus smiles, "In her day, Bellatrix was quite a potions mistress. I would like to employ her for the coming year."

Harry nods, "How much would the pay be?"

"The standard teachers contract if for six thousand Galleons per year."

Harry nods again, "We have a deal, contingent upon Bella's approval."

Albus smiles, once more assured that Harry hasn't fallen to the dark, "Of course."

With a thought, Harry summons Bellatrix and a couple of minutes later, Hogwarts has a new potions mistress.

A week later, Harry is getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express along with the rest of the student body. He's getting no small amount of stares and a few rather pointed offers from the guys on renting his ladies services. However, as he sets foot on the train, Harry has no idea how badly it is going to hit the fan in the year to come.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry and Hermione step onto the train with Ginny and Ron. As the quartet look for an empty compartment, Harry spots Neville and curses internally, having completely forgot about the talk he needed to have with the young man concerning Bellatrix.

The teens find a compartment and get settled in. Within moments, Luna joins the group and the Ministry crew is complete.

They barely have time to get their trunks stored before Hermione grabs Ron, Luna, and Ginny for a Prefects meeting; leaving Harry and Neville alone.

Harry seals the door and puts up a Silencing Charm. "Nev, can we talk?"

Neville looks at Harry, "This is about her, isn't it?"

"Yes it is Neville. Bella is going to be teaching at school for the year. I was hoping to find a way for you two to make amends."

Neville's anger is palatable as he says, "Why should I ever forgive that bitch? You know what she did to my parents!"

Harry looks at Neville with renewed respect, and a small amount of trepidation. "Nev, I know you want revenge, you wouldn't be human if you didn't but I can tell you, revenge won't make the hurt go away. I realize that in some ways I was luckier than you were. My parents were killed yes, but I don't have to see them as shadows of their former selves, don't have to hope that someday they will recover. Don't forget though, that revenge can lead down the Dark path. If you hold onto that hatred and anger it can twist you up inside and turn you into what your mother and father both fought against."

Neville is taken back by Harry's words; and despite his seething anger, he can feel the truth in them. "So what would you have me do?"

"I might have a way that would allow you to settle the scale; however, I know about your relationship with Ginny and I won't risk having her hurt by this. I'll go over the details with you when we get to school. For now however, I think that the "meeting" has lasted long enough." Harry drops the wards protecting the compartment and opens the door to find his four friends forming a protective perimeter around the door. "You guys can come in."

Hermione is blushing slightly as they shuffle in.

Harry and the guys take their seats and unsurprisingly, their girlfriends sit down on their laps.

Not much is said while they wait for the train to leave the station. A few minutes before the train does leave, Hermione regretfully gathers up Ron, Luna and Ginny for the real Prefects meeting.

Both Neville and Harry keep their wands close at hand while they wait for their friends return.

Finally, after the train is moving, the Prefects return. Nobody says a word as the previous seating arrangements are resumed.

A quiet air of contentment fills the compartment; each couple caught up in a world all their own. However, all things must come to an end.

The compartment door opens and Draco Malfoy walks in, flanked as always by his goons, "Ah what a disgusting sight, Potty, the Mudblood, the Weasel and the Loon."

Harry quietly draws his wand, "Malfoy, I'm in too good of a mood to have it be wrecked by you. So unless you have something useful to say, shove off."

"Shut it Potty! I don't know how you managed to enslave my mother but I will see justice is done!"

Ron follows his best friend's example, "Malfoy, none of us really give a toss what you say. I've heard what actually happened from Harry and from the sounds of it, justice has already been done."

Draco's face goes red as he says, "I'd watch myself if I were you Weasel, you have so many brothers, your parents probably wouldn't even notice the loss of the youngest one."

Before anyone else can move, a Piercing Hex flies just to the side of Draco's neck and barely misses his ear.

Luna is on her feet with her wand already drawn. Her normally vapid expression is gone, replaced with a look of anger mixed with determination. Her voice is harder than steel as she says, "Mr. Malfoy, listen up and listen well. I have always tolerated the flagrant abuse and disregard of others concerning my properties and personage. However, I am markedly less tolerant of any threat made towards my friends and associates. Now this is the part that should draw your undivided attention Mr. Malfoy. I care little threats against myself. However, if in the future, you take it upon yourself to verbally or physically attack, malign, endanger, or inconvenience any of those in this compartment, not only will you be forced to deal with an official reprimand, but you will also find yourself on the wrong end of my wand. I should note that I *am* a Ravenclaw and as such I am better versed than most in spell craft." Luna's grin makes the blood in Draco's veins run cold, "Though I have studied the spells mostly for academic purposes, I can assure you, my mastery of them is more than sufficient to dispatch an unmitigated amoeba brained, neo-Neanderthal such as yourself with relative ease."

Draco can feel the sharp retort on his tongue, but the intimidating presence of the wand leveled against him is sufficient so he turns about and storms out of the room.

The second the door closes behind Draco, Luna's wand vanishes and her vapid expression returns in force. She settles on Ron's lap once more with an almost smug grin on her face.

The remainder of the trip is remarkable only in its peacefulness.

The group reluctantly disengages from their partners and get dressed.

They exit the train and exchange quick greetings with Hagrid before they climb into the horseless carriages. A few other students try to join the six, but a matched set of glares discourages them.

No words are spoken on the trip to the castle as the groups of lovers simply hold each other.

Professor Snape greets the teens at the door and directs the entire group to the Headmasters office and gives them the official password.

Harry has his wand in hand as he leads the progression to Dumbledore's door and up the stairs where the ageing headmaster and Harry's thralls are waiting from him.

"Greetings Harry, how was your trip?"

"Relaxing sir, and more than a little enlightening," the teen says as he sits down.

Luna and the others, except for Hermione are amazed at Harry's familiarity with the headmaster.

"Have a seat everyone, we have much to discuss."

The teens slowly seat themselves around the room.

"Harry, the first thing I would like to discuss is the attack outside of Gringotts."

"Very well sir."

The other teens look at Harry in confusion.

"The interrogation of the man went surprisingly easy. He willingly confessed to a large number of crimes, including use of the Unforgivables. As such, he's already been remitted to Azkaban Isle where he shall spend the remainder of his days."

"Thank you sir; however, I'm surprised Riddle authorized the attack."

Albus smiles sadly, "I'm afraid he didn't Harry. You see, this is the danger in being a warrior for either side. There will always be young witches and wizards who wish to gain a reputation for themselves by killing you. I myself have survived over one hundred assassination attempts since my defeat of Grindenwald. That does not include the formal duels I have been challenged to by people with the same intent."

Harry pales in comprehension.

"It is not as bad as it may seem. Most of the attempts were easily thwarted with no damage to the surrounding area. Still, no wizard who I ever faced was as powerful as Grindenwald, until I crossed wands with Tom Riddle."

Harry starts to calm down greatly.

"Also, I want to thank you for the interview you did with Ms. Skeeter. It does allow for the sisters to roam the castle freely. I know you will want to help your friends in any way you can, so long as this does not interfere with their school work, there should not be a problem."

Harry blushes slightly in comprehension.

"Very good then, now I'm afraid I must ask to speak to you and Ms. Granger alone."

Harry nods his head, "Cissa, please take the others down to the Great Hall."

"Actually, I will need to speak to the entire group again, so don't go far."

Narcissa nods her head and leads the other teens from the room.

Once the others are safely out of the room, Albus says, "Now let me say that the situation between you and Ms. Tonks is not unknown. However, I have no objections to the situation as it stands. I would like to employ her as a security consultant and assistant DADA instructor."

"I agree sir, pending her approval."

"Very good then as she said almost the exact same thing. Now, on to your boarding arrangements, you have been given a full suite of rooms as is befitting your status as a noble heir and your ladies have been quite busy in the decorating. As I understand it, Bellatrix went a bit overboard in her decorating. Still, I think you will be rather pleased with the overall effect."

"Alright sir. Is there anything else?"

"Just one small matter to clear up concerning Bellatrix's position on the staff. I know you are to honest to exploit the situation, but some feel it best if the matter is stated explicitly. One of the clauses in the employment states that you are forbidden to make inquiries beyond the norm concerning exams, assignments, etcetera, do you understand?"

"I do sir."

"Very good, now unless I am mistaken, you would prefer to avoid the feast this evening, so as to dodge the questions concerning your thrall's employment."

Harry considers things for a moment, "I hate to admit it sir, but you are correct."

Albus grins, "With your natural aversion to the limelight, I understand. Now, I would also like for you to continue the DA this year, this time with an official endorsement. Narcissa and Ms. Tonks would be of great value in such an endeavor."

Harry quashes his instinctive agreement and takes the time to think for a moment. "What would I gain from this sir?"

Albus smiles, both heartened and saddened by the teen's words. "In exchange, your retainers will be given quarters close to yours and will all of you will be given a position very much like a Prefect. However, they will be removed from their current House and will be required to relinquish any such title or position that is dependant upon House."

"Retainers sir?"

"Yes, Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Granger, and Mr. and Ms. Weasley."

Harry's eyes sharpen and focus on the old man. As their eyes meet, Harry feels almost as if his mind is reaching out to touch Dumbledore's. In that instant, Harry can see Albus explaining the prophecy to Tonks, sensing the headmaster would know how the woman would react; he can also sense the old man's awareness of the current romantic situation of the teens. In the next instant, the connection is lost and both men shake their heads violently for a moment.

Albus says, "I was not aware that you were practicing Legilimency Harry."

"Nor was I Albus; I don't know how I did that."

"Hmm… perhaps another skill from your thralls. Be exceedingly careful Harry, there are too many ways in which that power can be abused."

Harry nods his head. "Very well sir."

"Now back to my question from earlier, do you accept the offer Lord Potter?"

"I accept your offer Headmaster Dumbledore. However, it will be up to my retainers themselves if they wish to avail themselves of your proposal."

Albus nods and closes his eyes for a moment. Moments later, Narcissa leads the group back into the office.

Without a word, the teens avail themselves of the seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a proposal for you. Lord Potter has accented to continuing the DA this year. Now in compensation, he and his retainers will be given special considerations." Albus stands up and begins to pace back and forth. "Traditionally, a noble lord, such as Mr. Potter here, kept an army of servants and staff, but he kept a small group of extremely loyal retainers whom he was normally very close to. All of you have proven your loyalty to Harry and I would like to offer each of you a unique opportunity. It would require you to formally resign your Prefect-ships and withdraw from such things as the Quidditch team. However, in compensation, you will receive your own set of room. Much like the House set up except that it would be only you and those that Harry might choose to include in the year to come."

Hermione is the first to speak up, "Sir, I've had the longest to think about this so I should probably answer first. I spent four long years working hard for this badge." She reaches up and undoes the badge, "However, last year I discover that it was just an extra set of responsibilities." She tosses the badge onto Dumbledore's desk, "I can honestly say sir, that I have no regrets about giving that thing up. Now hopefully, I can have time to have a life," she reaches over and takes Harry's hand, "and maybe do some studying just because I'm interested in the subject."

Ron takes off his badge and looks at it longingly, "Harry mate, I know I only got this because I'm your friend. However, to help you the most, I'm going to risk mom's wrath. Quidditch is fun, but it's not more important than you are." He then tosses the badge onto the desk.

Ginny takes off her own badge, "Mom was ecstatic when she heard I'd made Prefect. Merlin, even the twins were proud of me. However, family always comes first; and Harry, you are family, even if you do have the wrong colored hair." Her badge joins the other two.

Luna removes her own badge as well, "Daddy was happy when he found out I had been made a Prefect. However, he also told me to always stand by my friends. I don't have very many friends that can accept me for who I am and I make it a point to stand by those who do no matter what." She stands up, crosses to the headmaster's desk and gently lays her badge with the other three. She then turns around, walks over to where Ron is sitting, and takes her place on his lap.

Albus watches as the young wizard wraps his arms around the witch's waist as she leans back into him with a small grin on his ancient face. "If that is settled than I will make with the explanations, for all intents and purposes, each of you is a Prefect. However, instead of reporting to a head of house, you will report to either Harry or myself. Your class schedules will be the same as they were before. You will have the right to give and take House points as well as assign detentions; however, these must be countersigned by a teacher. If you can find the needed people to form a Quidditch team before the session starts, I'm sure Madam Hooch would be willing to add you to the roster. Is there anything else?"

The teens look at each other and each shakes their head.

"Well then, any of you whom wish to can feel free to skip the Welcoming Feast, except of course for Ms. Tonks and Bellatrix."

Harry stands up slowly, "I will be skipping the feast sir; I have no wished to be bogged down with questions before it's needed."

"Very well Harry, anyone else?"

Each of the teens nods their head in turn.

Smiling, Albus says, "Narcissa, please take these fine young people to Rowena's painting please. To set the password, simply tell her that you wish to change the password and what you wish to change it to."

"Thank you sir."

Bella and Tonks follow Albus out the door, promising to be back as quickly as possible while Cissa leads the teens out the door, just past the library and to the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. She greets the teens in a voice that is eerily reminiscent of Luna's normal voice, "Greetings Mr. Potter, the Headmaster told me to expect you. What do you wish for the password to be?"

Harry grins at his friends for a moment, "I want the password to be, Shag Riddle."

Rowena giggles, "I like it Mr. Potter, I like it indeed." The portrait then swings open and reveals a common room, much like the Gryffindor common room except that it is decorated in red and green.

There are five hallways leading from the room.

Cissa says, "Each of the halls leads to a room that has been set up for one of you. The one with the crossed swords above it however, is my masters. The one with a raven emblem is for Luna, the wand is for you Neville, the broom is for Ron, and the lion is for you Ginny."

Ron hesitantly speaks up, "Where will Hermione be staying?"

Hermione says, "I'll be staying in Harry's room. First off, what's said here stays here, everyone understand?"

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Ok, the short version is that I accidentally swore a Witches Oath not to leave Harry. As such, I have to spend most of my time with him. We are not sleeping together as such, however, we are dating."

Harry keeps an eye on Ron while Hermione makes her statement.

The red headed boy looks at his best friends; he walks over to Harry and extends his hand, "Harry mate, I know I've apologized before but I want to apologize again. I didn't act like much of a friend when I first heard about what happened to you. I will admit part of me wants to rail against you, but I know you didn't force Hermione to make that Oath, just as I know you won't take advantage of her."

Harry smiles brightly as he shakes Ron's hand, "Your apology is unnecessary, but still appreciated."

When the two let go, Luna glides over to her boyfriend and gives him a soul searing kiss on the lips that leaves both of them dizzy.

While Ginny watches her brother get an impromptu tonsillectomy, Neville wraps his arm around her waist.

Harry wraps one arm around Hermione's shoulder while the other goes around Narcissa's waist. Each of the ladies then wraps her own arm around Harry's hips.

Down in the Great Hall, the Feast is in full swing. Bella and Tonks are sitting up at the staff table and Cho Chang is looking over the Gryffindor table searching for Harry. Finally, the announcements are made and Cho decides to try and corner Harry's other slave, Narcissa tomorrow.

Back in the Potter Suite, Harry and Hermione are in the private library when he says, "Mione, I've got a question for you."

Hermione looks up from the book she's perusing, "Yes Harry?"

Harry sits down, "What do you think about Luna?"

Hermione can feel the question behind Harry's words, "I don't know anymore. Before her little run in with Draco on the train, I'll admit I agreed with everyone else, she was nuts. Now I'm not so sure."

"The reason I'm asking Hermione, is that you two are more alike than you might realize."

Hermione looks at Harry in shock.

"Think about it, almost every genius in history has been an eccentric, even you. Your love of Hogwarts: A History and absolute obsession with rules can both be tacked up to this. Luna's eccentricities are just a bit further out there and obvious."

Hermione's gaze unfocus' for several seconds as her mind works through Harry's words. With an effort, Hermione manages to dissect her own actions from an outsider's point of view. Finally, her gaze locks onto Harry. She calmly says, "I hate you Harry Potter. You are completely right. Damn, I am going to have to apologize to her immediately."

Hermione and Harry go to the common room where they find Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Hermione goes down Luna's hallway while Harry goes over and taps Ginny and Neville on the shoulder. "Hiya guys, can we talk?"

The pair stands up and Harry leads them to his private library.

Neville says, "Is this about our chat on the train?"

"Yes it is," Harry sits down and waves at a pair of chairs.

They sit down and Ginny says, "What's going on here?"

Harry replies, "Gin, you know what Bella did to Neville's parents correct?"

Ginny hesitantly nods her head.

"Well, as you may not know, Bellatrix will be teaching Potions this year and I rather want my friends to be on at least civil terms with my thralls."

Ginny asks, "So how do I come into this?"

"Simple, I have a little plan in mind so that Neville could even the score with Bella. However, I will not have you hurt by this Ginny. I wouldn't forgive myself, even if your family would."

Ginny did not honestly think her opinion of Harry Potter could get any better, however at those words, she is proven wrong. "Alright, let's hear this plan of yours."

Harry swallows, hoping that he isn't making a major screw up. "What I purpose is to basically give Bella to you two for a couple of hours."

Neville looks from his girlfriend to Harry, "What would I be allowed to do?"

Harry locks eyes with the other wizard, "Any thing you like, short of killing her."

Both Neville and Ginny's eyes go wide at Harry's pronouncement. Finally Ginny says, "You honestly mean that Neville could do anything to her so long as it didn't kill her?"

"I'm saying that *both* of you could do anything so long as it's non-lethal."

Ginny leans over and whispers something to Neville who nods his head. "Will she agree to this Harry?"

"I don't know if she will agree to it, but she will do it because I tell her to do it."

Neville and Ginny lock eyes and nod in synch, "I accept Harry. When do you want to do this?"

"I was thinking the first Hogsmead weekend."

Neville nods his head, "That will work. It gives me some time to work out what I want to do to her."

Harry says, "If you like, I can talk to Bellatrix about coming up with inventive ways to torture her if you like."

Both of them look at Harry in amazement. Ginny says, "And you mean that she would actually help plan her own punishment?"

"Yes she would, if I told her to."

Ginny looks at her boyfriend and nods her head. "I think we will take you up on that Harry."

Ginny and Neville leave shortly there after and Bella and Tonks return.

Tonks crosses the room and kisses Harry full on the mouth for almost a minute. Harry's hands come around and grip Tonks arse as their tongues duel. Finally she pulls back and says, "Master, there's something new I want to show you."

Tonks grabs Harry's hand and pulls him out of the seat, into the little hub that's the entrance to Harry's private suite, and into the bedroom.

In a thrice, Tonks is completely naked and Bella has Harry down to the buff. Tonks lies down on her back on the bed. "Master, please straddle my chest."

Harry hesitantly climbs onto the bed and on top of Tonks, his legs on either side of her torso.

"Alright master, now please move up so your cock is between my breasts."

Harry crawls up Tonks body, making sure to keep his weight off of her.

When her master has done as requested, Tonks gets another good look at his impressive tool and wonders how her aunts could have take it in their petite arses. "Now master, please grab a hold of my breasts and push them together so that your cock is enveloped."

Harry gently takes each warm mound of flesh in hand and pushes them together.

"Very good master, now I want you to move your hips so that you are moving your cock between my breasts like you did my cunt."

Hesitantly Harry starts to rock his hips back and forth, reveling in the new feeling. Shagging Tonks breasts like this is a completely unique experience.

When the tip of Harry's dick appears from between her breasts, Tonks can't resist the temptation and leans up and kisses the head.

Harry's head is already spinning from pleasure when Tonks kisses the tip of his dick. With a primal growl Harry comes, shooting his load onto Tonks face.

Tonks shudders in orgasm as the warm goo hits her face.

When Harry finally stops shooting off, he collapses to the side. He sees Tonks reach up to her face, "Stop Dora, leave it were it is."

Tonks stops instantly and climbs off of the bed, cum still on her face, "As you will master."


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Harry awakens to the scent of strawberries. He opens his eyes and can make out a brown blur. He snuggles a little closer to Hermione and gets a better smell of her hair before he reluctantly disengages. He puts on his glasses and scans the room more closely than he did the night before. There's three efficiency cots, two dressers and one King sized bed. Harry can see one blonde still sleeping but his other thralls are no where to be seen. He grabs his toiletries and heads for the shower.

While Harry is in the shower, Tonks returns to the room for a quick change of clothes.

Hermione is in her bra and kickers when the door opens to allow Tonks to enter the room. "Hiya Tonks."

The Auror looks over to her mistress, "Wotcher Hermione."

Hermione reaches into the closest to grab her robes, accidentally pulling her knickers tight against her bum.

Tonks can see a faint outline in Hermione's knickers as she gets her own robes. "You still wearing that butt plug?"

Hermione blushes as she turns around, "Yeah. I wear it all the time unless I have to use the loo."

Tonks nods her head, "Tell Harry I needed to talk to Dumbledore."

By the time Harry's cleaned up, both Cissa and Hermione are up and about.

"Master, my sister said she wanted to get an early start and my niece had to consult with the headmaster."

"Thank you Cissa. How will you be spending your day?"

"I'll be spending most of my day in here, going over the spell books your parents left for you and the rest will be spent patrolling the hallways, looking for mischief not of your doing."

Harry grins at the last bit.

Hermione soon returns from the shower and the two head for the common room where they find the rest of the teens waiting for them.

Ron is looking particularly upbeat while Luna looks even more out of it than normal.

Harry decides that he really doesn't want to know and the group heads down to the Great Hall.

At breakfast, McGonagall gives the teen their schedules. All of them except Luan and Ginny have DADA first thing. After that, Ron has CoMC and Herbology while Harry and Hermione have Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

As they approach the door to the DADA room, Harry surreptitiously draws his wand.

To their surprise, they find the door open and that they are the first to arrive.

Harry's instincts go off just before they touch the door. Without a word, Harry waves the others back. He then uses a gentle repelling charm to push the door open. As soon as the door is open far enough for a person to enter, a scarlet beam shoots through the doorway.

Harry leads the way as the teens enter the room, hexing up a storm as they go. Once they are all the way in, they find Professor Snape unconscious, apparently from the first set of curses they'd used.

Harry grabs the fallen teacher's wand while Hermione wakes up the greasy haired man.

Snape sits up with a start to find four very angry teenagers. He looks at them, "Normally, you would be in trouble for attacking a teacher; however, you passed your first exam of the year with flying colors. May I have my wand back?"

Harry gives the professor a particularly nasty glare before he tosses the wand.

Slowly the rest of the class trickles in and are not attacked. When the bell rings to announce the start of class, the door slams shut and Snape says, "Welcome to NEWT preparatory Defense Against the Dark Arts. We will be focusing heavily on actual magical combat this year. Those of you who do not have the coordination," Snape glares at Neville, "to duel effectively, will no doubt wish to transfer out immediately."

Harry makes a mental note to come down on Snape the first chance he gets.

"This morning upon arrival at class, Misters Potter, Longbottom, Weasley and Ms. Granger were beset upon by an unknown assailant. They managed to subdue the attacker with no injury of any sort to themselves, which is quite remarkable. Their counter attack was short and brutal, but no more than was needed to take out the attacker. Now, under normal circumstances that would be worthy of House Points, but given the circumstances, they will be excused from the homework for the remainder of the month."

Everyone is amazed by the professor's actions.

"Now, we will begin class by having several practice duels. The rules are very simple, no lethal or regulated spells. Now, as Mr. Potter has more dueling experience from his time as Hogwarts Champion in the Tri-Wizard tournament, he shall have the distinguished honor of facing me in the first duel."

Snape waves his wand and the room seems to expand, leaving a dueling arena at the front of the class.

Snape smirks evilly as he steps up to the mark.

Harry has his wand in hand as he steps towards the other mark.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you please start the match?"

Draco is grinning from ear to ear as he walks to between the combatants. He stands between the two and extends his arm.

Harry prepares a Shield spell while Snape sets up for an all out barrage.

Draco brings his arm down and as he turns to jump out of the way, he deliberately steps into Harry's line of sight, hoping to distract the young wizard. However, his plan back fires as he catches Snape's first spell in the back. He falls forward and his Transfiguration is complete before he hits the ground. The class breaks up laughing at the sight of a blonde ferret. However, Snape and Harry don't have time to be amused.

Severus launches a convoluted series of hexes that Harry barely manages to dodge.

Harry rolls to his feet and launches a mix of Stunning and Disarming spells.

Snape manages to shield against most of Potter's spells and dodge the rest. He responds with a Whirlwind Charm that Harry barely manages to get out of the way of.

Harry thinks quickly and hopes the new spell works. Harry aims his wand and shouts, "Darwinismus Fa?e!"

A burst of light shoots from Harry's wand and connects with the surprised professor's chest.

There's a bright flash of light and when it clears, everyone breaks up laughing. Where there once was Professor Snape now is a creature with an odd assortment of limbs. It has one leg of a giraffe while the other is that of a rhinoceros, it has the torso of a zebra, one arm is that of a dog while the other is from a turtle, and it has the head of an elephant. The thing trumpets loudly as it falls to the ground.

Harry's still laughing as he says, "Give up sir?"

Snape manages a barely perceptible nod.

Harry manages the counter spell with only minimal problems with laughing.

Snape stands up with as much dignity as he can manage as he picks up his wand. He then bows to Harry who returns the bow. "Mr. Potter, we will need to speak after class concerning that spell and its appropriateness when used against a teacher."

Harry has a smug grin on his face as he takes a seat.

Snape regards Draco for a moment before he changes him back to normal. "Mr. Malfoy, in the future you will wish to avoid trying to influence the outcome of duels. You are hereby penalized one month's detention for your actions. Please step up to the mark for your duel. Hmm… I think Ms. Granger would make for a proper opponent, if you would please Ms. Granger."

Hermione steps up to the opposite mark while Snape takes up the position that Draco had. He brings his arm down and fades away, allowing the match to start in earnest.

Draco is just getting his shield up as two Stunners and a Disarming charm connect with it. Draco barely manages to dodge as all of them tear through his shield like it doesn't even exist. He sends back a hurried Stunner which Hermione easily blocks.

The young witch aims a spell at the ground below Draco that turns it into a mass of vines that trips him up. While he's distracted, Hermione quickly plans out her assault before launching four spells.

The first spell flashes brilliantly, blinding everyone in the room for a moment. When everybody can see clearly, they start to breakout laughing again. Draco is suspended upside-down from the ceiling, in a full bodybind completely naked.

Snape almost shrieks, "MS. GRANGER!" The professor looks like he's about to have a heart attack.

Hermione has a smug grin on her face as she meekly says, "Yes sir?"

"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU KNOW THAT SPELL, BUT NEVER USE IT IN CLASS AGAIN! AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

Hermione chuckles quietly, the smirk never leaving her face, "Yes sir."

Snape is starting to get his heart back under control as he releases the ex-Prefect. "Go get dressed Mr. Malfoy, and remember this incident when speaking to Ms. Granger in the future, please!"

Draco's hands are covering his minute equipment as he shuffles out of the room.

The remainder of the class is split almost in half by those that were in the DA and those that were not. The students who were not in the DA routinely find themselves pitted against those that were and find themselves coming in a poor second.

Finally, all of the students have dueled and not a single non-DA member has triumphed over a member of the Defense Association.

Snape stands at the front of the class. "For those of you too slow to do the math," he looks directly at some of his Slytherin's, "every victor had one common factor. They were all part of last years illegal Defense Association. The club will be continued this year in an official capacity lead by Mr. Potter and overseen by our new security consultant, Auror Nymphadora Tonks." Snape doesn't even have a chance to move as a curse flies out of the door to the teachers' room and hits him square in the arse. He jumps into the air with a howl of pain as Tonks walks into the classroom.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, DON'T CALL ME NYPHADORA!"

Snape glares at his assistant. "I stand corrected."

Tonks give him a cheeky grin, "Well, you ain't sitting for a while so I guess that'll do."

Turning back to the grinning students, "Your homework for next class is to analyze your duel, the good and the bad. Dismissed."

The bell rings at Snape's last word.

All of the students except Harry file out, unable to stop talking about the class. Finally, it's only Snape and Harry in the classroom.

"I take it I did something to anger you Harry?"

"Yes, I took exception to the remark to Neville."

Snape nods his head in thought, "Very well. I did not anticipate such a strong reaction concerning your friends and I should have. I will *try* to not insult Mr. Longbottom, but old habits are hard to break."

Harry smirks at the man, "Don't worry sir, just remember, I have an entire bag full of tricks like the one I used today."

If at all possible Snape pales even further, "Out of curiosity, what spell did you use?"

Harry grins, "A German spell, translates into 'Darwin's Grab-bag'."

Snape's eyes go wide in comprehension of what could have gone wrong.

"If you will excuse me sir, Hermione and I will be late if I don't leave."

"Why didn't she leave on her own?"

"Her Oath sir. We don't want to stretch things further than needed."

Snape nods his head before he Summons a small piece of parchment and a quill. He scratches out something on the parchment before handing it to Harry. "So you won't have break any rules to get to class."

"Thank you sir," Harry says as he leaves the room to find Hermione waiting for him.

Hermione takes Harry's hand and leads him to a hallway not far from the Library.

In one of the classrooms, they find half a dozen students waiting for them and sitting at the front of the room on the top of her desk is a dark haired woman who looks in her late twenties, wearing a black micro-miniskirt, a v-cut shirt that would mean that any bra she was wearing would have to be very low cut, and a pair of three inch spike heels.

She stands up as the pair enters the room. Her voice is smoother than silk as she says, "Ah… Hermione, Harry, let me guess, Snape?"

"Yes Marissa. Harry, this is Marissa Sesso. She's the teacher."

Marissa sticks her hand out, "Pleasure to have you in class Harry. In case Hermione hasn't briefed you, we're pretty informal in here, so few students take the class that there's never been a problem with it."

Harry takes her hand and forces himself to focus on her face. "I'm glad to be here. I hope I won't slow things down too bad."

Marissa laughs lightly. "Don't worry, I taught Narcissa Black. She and Hermione should have you up to speed in no time at all."

She waves her hand at the blackboard and a set of lines appear on it.

"Today we are going to deal with something relatively simple, Old English Runes."

Harry focuses on the runes for a moment before he starts to mouth words.

Marissa stares at Harry hard, "Can you translate this Harry?"

Harry's voice is slightly distant as he says, "It means something along the lines of 'Welcome Stranger'."

Marissa grins madly, "It actually does mean 'Many Welcomes Stranger' but how did you know?"

"You seem to be familiar with my situation concerning Narcissa Black, how much do you know about it?"

"Only that she and her sister now belong to you."

"The spell I used was Servus secus."

"Ah… the Sex Slave curse. It means that you can access a bit of their abilities correct?"

"Yes it does."

"Interesting, this could get fun. I know about the spell because I've studied a great deal of old texts trying to decipher many different runes."

Marissa waves her wand again and the rune is replaced with a different one. "Can you translate this one Harry?"

Harry can feel the knowledge tickling the back of his brain. He starts to go through words based on their sound. Finally, he's translated the runes and he blushes. "I hope I'm wrong, but I come up with the translation, 'House of Love'."

Marissa looks at Harry for a moment before she turns back to the board. She stares for a moment and closes her eyes. Her eyes snap behind her eyelids for almost a minute before she blushes and turns to Harry. "I am so sorry. You're right. I miss aligned one part. It was supposed to be 'Lovely house'." She waves her wand and the runes realign themselves. "Alright, as it would appear the teacher is in more need of help than the student, let's begin in earnest."

Cissa is in the library and can feel her master gently touching her mind when a rather pretty Asian girl approaches her. In a timid voice, the girl says, "Excuse me Ms. Black."

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"My name is Cho Chang and I wanted to speak to you in private if you don't mind."

Narcissa's mind momentarily clouds with rage at the pain this harlot had caused her master. However, before Cissa can reach for her wand, reason reasserts itself. "Of course Ms. Chang, there's a private room right over here." Narcissa leads the girl to a small reading room that is easily sealed. Once their privacy is ensured, Narcissa says, "Now how can I help you?"

"I read about the situation between you, your sister and Harry."

"Yes, we're his property and he is our owner, lord, and master."

Cho takes a steadying breath, "You probably know about what happened last year correct?"

"I know full well that you lead him on falsely until Valentines Day and then betrayed him for some girl named Edgecombe."

Cho almost takes a step back at the venom in the other woman's voice. "I wasn't leading him on, honestly. I was still grieving over Cedric and I will admit I was using Harry primarily as a connection to him." Cho looks at Cissa with tears in her eyes, "But damn it all, I do care about Harry. Not for the Boy-Who-Lived crap, but because he's a kind and generous man. I want to apologize to him for all the crap I put him through last year. I was going to do it when school started, but then I saw the article in the Daily Prophet about you and your sister. I was hoping you would help me."

Narcissa's gaze has thawed a bit as she says, "Help you how?"

"I want to do proper penance. However, I'm afraid that he'll curse me on sight rather than allow me to explain myself and ask for his forgiveness."

Narcissa's mind wars with her instinctive hatred of the woman who hurt her master. Finally she says, "I'll help you at least get heard but I can't make any promises beyond that."

Cho looks at Narcissa and says, "You will? Thank you."

"I said I would help you, but there's a price."

"I'll do anything for the chance to have Harry hear my case."

"Very well, the first part of the fee is that you will take one hundred swats on your naked bum."

"You mean as in a spanking?"

"Indeed I do. You will also have to be completely naked," Cissa says, knowing that if there is any doubt in the girls mind, this should stop her cold.

Cho's hands are shaking as she reaches up and undoes her robe. She takes off her robe and lays it across the desk. She pulls her shirt off, revealing her silk clad breasts. She turns around, presenting her luscious arse to Cissa as she bends over and takes off her shoes and socks. She undoes her trousers and once more bends at the hips as she takes them off. Narcissa licks her lips as Cho slowly peels off her silk panties, revealing a tight bum. Cho turns around and Cissa can see Cho's shaven snatch. Cho reaches up and undoes the front clasp on her bra before laying it on the desk. "I'm ready for my spanking."

Narcissa licks her lips, "Lay across my lap please."

Cho hesitantly lies down, instinctively expecting to get poked in the stomach.

Cissa rubs Cho's rump for a second, and thinks to herself that she could bounce a Knut off of the bitch's behind. She brings her hand back and delivers a very strong swat to Cho's bum.

Cho's cunt starts to wet at the sting of the first swat. She can hear the air being displaced moments before the other arsecheek explodes in pain. She starts to rub her thighs together as she starts up the familiar path.

Narcissa watches in amazement as the young witch shudders in orgasm after receiving thirty-five swats.

Cho's arse is on fire as Narcissa brings down the eightieth blow. She bites her lip to crying out as she comes for the second time.

Finally Narcissa counts one hundred blows to Cho's bum. As the younger witch stands up, Narcissa takes a moment to dry the wet spot on her robe. She locks eyes with the young witch and reaches out to gently touch her mind. What she finds surprises Narcissa and the possibilities for her master excite her.

Cho just stands in front of Cissa; she doesn't even rub her behind. Narcissa stands up and takes off her robe, to reveal the altered French maid outfit. Cissa pulls the mini-skirt up to reveal her own shaven pussy before sitting down. "The second half of the fee is that you must eat me out."

Cho hesitantly drops to her knees in front of Narcissa. The smell of an aroused woman is almost over powering as Cho leans in. She closes her eyes and tries to remember what felt good when Cedric went down on her.

Narcissa gasps in surprise as she feels a fingertip push gently into her folds. She almost sees stars when Cho locks her lips around Cissa's clit and bite down very gently.

Cho starts to bob her head up and down just like she did when she went down on Cedric. She brings her other hand up and hopes the books her parents were hiding from her work. She places her thumb two centimeters above Cissa's clit and gently rubs.

Narcissa screams wordlessly as she comes with almost volcanic force.

Cho licks up the liquid shooting into her mouth and to her surprise finds it fairly pleasant tasting.

Finally, Cissa comes down from her orgasmic bliss. She looks down at the kneeling girl. "Get dressed. I'll let you know when the time is right. I hope you know what you're doing."

Cho quickly gets dressed, cleans up her face, and gets back to in Ancient Runes, Harry's distracted for several minutes before he can bring his Occulmency training to bear.

Finally, class is dismissed, with almost no homework assigned to anyone. As they walk to lunch, Hermione explains that Marissa rarely assigns homework. At lunch, the six eat at the Gryffindor table and compare notes.

Cho watches Harry, guiltily aware of what she had done with Narcissa.

Finally, it's time for the groups to split up once more. Amazingly, it would appear that Luna and Ginny share the same schedule.

Hermione leads Harry down the same corridor as the one that Ancient Runes is in. However, they go past that classroom to the next door. Inside there's only four other students and a blonde lady in her thirties in a tight black leather skirt and a semi-loose top. She says, "Ah… Hermione good to see you back and the infamous Harry Potter. Marissa and I talked over lunch and explained that connection of yours, I look forward to great things from you."

"Elaine, how good to see you. Did you enjoy your trip to France?"

"Indeed I did. But that's for another time. For now, we must make like beavers and get to work. Mr. Potter, do you have any practical questions?"

"Perhaps, I've always been more prone to application than theory. So my question would be, how is it that some spells can be blocked, shielded, or warded and others can't?"

Elaine grins, "Right to the heart of the matter, just as I expected from you Mr. Potter. You are a man of action, but you can at least admit to it. Now it all comes down to power. However much we might not like to admit it, whether or not a spell can be defended against is based on power." She then begins lecturing in earnest.

By the time the class is finished for the day, Harry feels like his head is about to explode from too much information. He and Hermione drop their books off in their rooms, meeting up with the others and the group walks down to dinner.

Bellatrix watches her last class file out with a sigh of relief. Without a backwards glance, she leaves and seals the room before heading to her master's bedroom.

Narcissa finishes her last walk around the library, looking for stragglers. She can feel a small draw to her master's rooms. In the bedroom, she finds her sister simply staring out the window. Cissa walks over to the other woman and lays a gentle hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong sis?"

Bella's voice is oddly dispassionate, "Nothing Cissy."

"Don't feed me that line Trixie, now give," comes the reply as Cissa steps to the side of her sisters and puts an arm around her shoulder.

The raven haired woman sighs desperately, "I was just thinking about the next public scene."

"You know if you asked our master, he would exclude you."

Bella leans her head down and places it on Cissa's shoulder, "I know, but that wouldn't be fair to you."

"Why don't you spell out the problem for me and make sure we're on the same page."

Bella closes her eyes for a moment. "You know I don't mind the pain, the humiliation, or the degrading when it's just us and our master. When it's out in public however, it makes me ill. The same things I enjoy when it is just our master, his mistress, and we thralls disgusts me if there's anyone else."

Narcissa nods her head, "And what are you going to do?"

Bella sighs as she straightens up, "I'm going to do what I must. If I bow out that would leave only you to take the humiliation and I won't turn my back on family. I just hope our master doesn't develop a taste for this."

Cissa smiles, "I've heard a great deal about our master from my son over the years. I truly doubt that he will develop a taste for these, in fact, I suspect he is even more repulsed than you are."

Harry's mind is uneasy as he eats, finally he says, "I'm heading up to our rooms."

All the teens nod and Hermione says, "You mind if I stick around here for a bit Harry?"

"Not at all, but if you start to get dizzy, grab somebody and head for the room fast."

Hermione nods her head and resumes her talk with Ginny.

Harry curses his memory as he heads to his room, hoping to find Bella.

Bella meets her master in the common room, "You were looking for me master?"

Harry sits down and Bella kneels at his feet, "Yes I was. I have talked to Neville about you making amends for what you did to his parents."

Bella swallows, "Master, I don't mean to sound impudent, but I must ask. Are you going to do this with everyone I injured before I became your property?"

Harry smashes his first, rather violent, reaction and says, "No. I just don't want there to be any friction between my friends."

Bella nods before she leans down and gently kisses each of Harry's feet, "As you will master. How shall I do my penance?"

"That is for them to decide. Ginny and Neville will be deciding your punishment. We will work out the exact details when the first Hogsmead weekend is announced, but this is one little added bit. If they come to you seeking help in ways to punish you, you will aid them in what ever way you can. This includes, but is not limited to, teaching them spells to use, suggesting scenes that they might wish to play out, or producing items for them to use. In short, you are to aid them as you would aid me in planning and eventually executing your punishment. Am I clear?"

With Harry's last words, Bella knows that she can not refuse or sandbag, "I understand master."

"Thank you Bella. I know you don't like it, but I believe it to be for the best."

Bella nods and stands up as they hear voices enter the room.

The other teens appear and all of them, even Ron, break out their homework and get to work.

Later that night, Mione is sleeping on one of the cots while Bella and Cissa snuggle up with a naked Harry. She looks over to the next bed where Tonks is sleeping peacefully. As she watches the sleeping Auror, Hermione's mind slips back to the talk they had at #12.

***

"What's with the Mistress thing?"

Tonks swallows nervously, knowing she's stepped in it. "Um, can we talk about this later?"

Hermione scowls at Tonks, "No. Whenever you are this evasive, I know there's something I need to know."

Tonks sighs, "You know about the spell Harry used on me right?"

"A bit, though I haven't gotten around to going over that book with a fine tooth comb yet."

"Well, one of the side effects is a minor telepathic bond between master and slaves."

"Hmm… That would help to explain how you managed to know what Harry was thinking that night in the bar. But I'm still missing the relevance."

"Hermione, what is the female version of 'master'?"

"I know, it's 'mistress' that's why I asked in the first place."

"Hermione, my master has deep feelings about you. I do honestly believe that someday, if you demonstrate a willingness, he will ask you to be his wife. So deep are his feelings for you that anything we do to please you, pleases him."

Hermione looks at Tonks dumbstruck. "I can't believe it. Why would he care about me?"

Tonks smiles, "Like you said at your initiation, you have always looked out for him, even if it meant doing something that angered him or breaking rules. He appreciates loyalty like that girl, don't ever break that."

***

Hermione looks over to where Harry's sleeping and thinks, "I will never break your trust Harry, master."

Cho is in the library, completely naked, bent over and bound to a table.

Harry is behind her with a long leather belt. He draws back his arm and brings the belt down on her firm arse with a resounding *crack*.

Cho screams in pain as her bum explodes in pain. She tries to move her legs, but finds them bound as Harry delivers another blow. Cho blushes as the liquid from her sopping cunt starts to roll down her thighs.

Harry earns another scream from Cho as the belt makes a third bright mark on her skin.

Cho can feel her approaching orgasm as another scream rips itself from her throat.

Harry seems to sense how close Cho is as he drops the belt and opens his robes, revealing that he's wearing nothing underneath. He goes behind Cho and grabs her ponytail as he presses his cock between her redden arsecheeks.

Cho screams in pain as Harry pulls back on her hair and forces himself up her bum.

Harry starts to ruthlessly shag the bound girl, earning a scream for every thrust, though after about four thrusts the screams turn into ones of pleasure.

Cho can feel that she just on the precipice. One more good thrust and she should come. That is when she sits up.

Cho looks down and sees that her sheets are soaked in her sweat and juices. She reaches for her pussy, knowing it's useless. She silently swears to recast the charms on her vibrator in the morning as she rubs the base of her pussyplug which merely results in more frustration. Cho rolls onto her stomach and pulls her knees up under her, getting her bum up in the air, at perfect height of a good shagging, if she had a partner. She pulls her hand away from her crotch and reaches behind her. As her finger pierces her anus, she knows it's useless. She lies all the way down and tries to sleep until she has to get up for breakfast.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry reluctantly drags himself out of bed in the morning. He quickly rushes through his morning preparations, wondering what the day will bring.

At breakfast, the four older teens compare their schedules and to their amazement they find that they all have Potions first.

Luna and Ginny head off to their first class of the day while Ron, Neville, Harry, and Hermione head for the dungeons.

Bella looks up as the last four students she's expecting walk into the class. She smiles brightly and nods her head, "Since everyone is here let's begin. Welcome to NEWT Potions. Due to the departure of Professor Snape, some of you may find yourselves in the class with little warning. I can assure you that while a great deal more pleasant than my predecessor, you will find that I am almost as stringent when it comes to results. I can also assure you, no one will get any preferential treatment," she says looking directly at Draco Malfoy and the two other Slytherin students. "Mr. Longbottom, I'm afraid I do know of your reputation, weather the cause is actual clumsiness or simply an overly intimidating teacher is as yet unknown, so I would prefer you to sit near the front in order to avoid any disasters."

Neville and the crew sit down in the first row of seats and Bella smiles, thankful that her master is being cooperative.

The rest of the class progresses without much in the way of incidents; even Neville manages to avoid any problems without any assistance from Hermione.

Neville is feeling very sure of himself and the others are congratulating him on his success as they head to Transfiguration.

McGonagall wastes little time in beginning the class. She has the desks gone and there are turtles on the floor. The assignment for today, Transfigure the turtles into carriages.

The class works hard until Harry receives an idea. He pictures the carriage in his mind and sees the turtle physically making the change as he casts the spell. To his amazement, when he opens his eyes, there's a green carriage in front of him.

McGonagall walks over to Harry, "Excellent work Mr. Potter; might I ask you what you did differently?"

Harry blushes, "Instead of focusing on the spell itself, I pictured what I wanted to happen."

McGonagall claps her hands and draws everybody's attention, "Very, very good Mr. Potter. It would seem you accidentally stumbled onto the very secret of highly advanced Transfiguration. The spell is no more really than a way of focusing your magic; you must focus more heavily on the actual effect that you want. Congratulation Mr. Potter, we shall speak after class."

With the new trick in hand, Neville completes the assignment in under a minute and even adds a bit of flourish to the carriage.

Hermione actually manages to turn her turtle into a traditional carriage.

With only a few minutes left in class, Ron manages to complete the Transfiguration.

McGonagall says, "Excellent, anyone who managed to complete the assignment in class is excused from the homework. Class is dismissed."

Everyone files out, leaving Harry and McGonagall alone. "Mr. Potter, I always make it a point to reward students who complete assignments first. Normally that reward would be in the form of House points, however, given your circumstances, I must ask you what you would like."

Harry thinks for a moment, "Let's just call it an I.O.U. for now."

McGonagall grins, "Very well. Enjoy the remainder of your day Lord Potter."

Harry shakes his head as he heads out of the classroom where his friends are waiting for him.

Narcissa looks out the window in the study as her master goes to breakfast. Her mind is cluttered by her conversation with the Chang girl. Finally she sighs exasperatedly and picks up her journal. Cissa starts to record her thoughts on the conversation, knowing full well that she will have no choice but to pass the information along to her master, along with her thoughts on the matter.

Finally, about lunchtime Narcissa lays down her journal and considers her options. She dismisses the idea of going and finding her master immediately knowing that he might well be either highly angered or aroused. She decides to talk to him right after his last class.

Down in the Great Hall, Cho's bum tingles as she watches Harry. She wonders if he'll beat her enough to make up for Cedric.

After lunch, the two groups once more go their separate ways.

After the earlier parts of the day, Charms is almost painfully dull. Professor Flitwick goes over his plans for the year and takes several minutes to remind the students to study hard. They spend the entire class going back over some of the charms from the previous year.

Finally class is dismissed and Harry finds Cissa waiting for him outside of the door. "Master we need to speak."

Harry nods his head as the other students look at him oddly. The group heads directly for their rooms.

Once there, Cissa says, "This should be in private master."

Hermione nods her head, "Let me know when it's safe to come in."

Cissa leads Harry to the study, "You might want to sit down master; some of this will be a bit jarring."

Harry sits down at the desk and looks at Cissa.

"Master, yesterday I was approached by Cho Chang. She came seeking my aid."

Harry can feel his anger at the girl for the pain she had put him through bubbling up, but he forces it down. "Your aid in what?"

"She wished to apologize to you for what she did last year and wished to make reparations."

Harry focuses on his thrall for a moment, "There's more to this then you're telling."

Cissa swallows, knowing she should have known better than to try and hide something from her master. "I did ask a fee of her for brining you this message and I did invader her mind slightly through Legamancy."

Harry scowls at the blond who falls to one knee. "What did you find out?"

Cissa swallows, hoping her master isn't merely drawing out her time before her punishment, "I did find the reasons why she made the request."

Harry leans back and steeples his fingers in front of his face as he crosses his legs, "Very well, let's hear her reasoning."

"In the first place master, she does feel guilty about the way she treated you, however that is only a minor concern. Her major reasons are that she feels extremely guilty about the fate of Cedric Diggory. She's thinking primarily of getting revenge against his murderer no matter what the cost. She knows that she will be sacrificing her future, but she does not honestly care."

Harry nods his head, truly unsure what to even think.

"Her other reason is even more ignoble," Cissa swallows, knowing she's heading into dangerous territory. "It would appear that Mr. Diggory was quite a lover. He and Ms. Chang were very active in their sex life. She feels that you would be able to make up for him given that you have me and my sister as a form of training." Cissa blushes, but decides to go full disclosure, "It would also appear that she and my sister have some similar traits. They are both rather inclined to anal proclivities and neither is overly hesitant concerning pain."

Harry's mind flashes several images concerning the things that he could do to her before his will reasserts itself. "Is there anything else?"

Cissa hopes that her master doesn't blow his stack on this one. "There are a few more reasons master. Primarily among them is one of the games she and Mr. Diggory engaged in. Master, I doubt you are overly well versed in marital aids, more commonly referred to as 'sex toys' correct?"

Harry nods his head carefully.

"Well master, there is a vaginal complement to the butt-plug I wear, most commonly referred to as a pussy-plug. It serves essentially the same purpose for the vagina as the butt-plug does for the anus. Ms. Chang's plug has been modified to allow her to expel her body's wastes but she can do nothing beyond that. However, it also carries the same spell as the plug currently up my own arse."

Harry looks at the kneeling woman wide eyed.

"That is correct master; it can only be removed by a given individual. However, as my plug is keyed to your command, Ms. Chang has the misfortune of having her plug set to the command of Mr. Diggory. She believes that you will be able to break the spell."

Harry sits back in his chair dumbstruck.

"Master, there is one more thing."

Harry almost stops her, not sure his heart can take much more but he nods to her.

"It would appear that Ms. Chang was indeed deeply committed to Mr. Diggory and his death cut very deep. She is hesitant to get into another relationship lest she be injured again. However, she has heard so much about your adventures and ability to survive she is willing to risk it with you. She has also apparently done sufficient research to guess what spell you used on myself and my sister. She wishes to become one of your thralls in order to help you get revenge against the men that killed her love."

Harry's arms fall to his side as he looks straight forward, completely shocked for almost a minute.

Narcissa looks on, afraid she will have to strike her master once more when he comes out of his trance.

"Are you sure about this Narcissa?"

Cissa doesn't miss the minor slipup and fears for her rump, "Yes master. I was only able to get a quick look, but this information was foremost on her mind."

"Do I even want to know what you did to her?"

Cissa' blushes as her other knee comes down, "Probably not master."

Harry stands up and starts to pace. "First off, you will not mention *ANY* of this to Hermione, am I clear?"

"Yes master."

"Good. I don't know what to do."

"What do your instincts tell you master?"

Harry never stops pacing, "My instincts are split. On one hand the idea of adding another woman to my growing harem appeals to me. However, the thought of enslaving another person is repulsive. I will admit that a part of me wants to take her up on the offer simply to punish her for what she did last year, especially on Valentines Day."

"Master, I probably should not mention this, but it does concern the day you gave the interview to Ms. Skeeter for The Quibbler."

Harry continues to pace, "What of it?"

"Master, do you remember how I said that she prefers anal intercourse?"

Harry gives her a distracted nod.

"One of the reasons she was so upset with you master is that she had planned that day to proposition you."

Harry stops dead and looks and the blonde woman, "Say that again please."

"She had planned to ask you to sodomize her that day master. She was so quiet because she was trying to work up the courage. She would have tried later in the year except you were always with Ms. Granger and the only time she was able to get you alone, you were in a hurry and still upset with her."

Harry can feel his heart about ready to give out. "Did you give her a timeframe?"

"No master. I told her I would pass along a message that she wished to speak to you and notify her later."

Harry sits back down and tries to think, "Ok, I don't want to rush into this. I'm going to go and talk to Albus; I need to know when the first Hogsmead weekend it anyways. Tomorrow, talk to Cho and tell her I'm willing to listen and you will come to her with instructions after the first Hogsmead weekend is announced. Understood?"

"Yes master."

"I don't know what I will do about her request though."

"Master, may I ask you a rather odd question?"

Harry nods his head.

"Why would you *not* want to do as she has requested?"

Harry looks at her for a moment and runs through the moral arguments mentally, almost all of which sound hollow in his ears. Finally, he thinks back to what he's wanted to say to Hermione about the house-elves. "They are happy as they are. They like being slaves. If they are happy like that, who are we to take that happiness from them?"

Cissa watches as her master debates internally.

"Narcissa, I need you to be completely honest with me when you answer this question."

The blond nods her head, hoping that this won't be too painful.

"If I were to grant Cho's request, do you believe she would be truly happy?"

Cissa inhales sharply and ponders the question. "I can't answer that for certain master. I know that I am happy, how much of that is my own free will and how much is the effect of the spell is beyond me. I believe that her desire for revenge mixed with the sexual aspect and the way the spell works makes me inclined to believe that shell will be happy after the spell is cast."

Harry sits back and nods his head, "I'm still not sure, but I will give it some serious thought."

Harry stands up and heads to the common room, Cissa right behind him.

The other are discussing their day and helping both of the fifth years with their homework.

"I'm taking a walk folks. I'll be back in a bit."

Tonks is on her feet instantly, "I'll come with you master."

"That's already Dora, I'll be fine."

Tonks wants to speak up when Cissa says, "Master, please… You're distracted tonight. Please let someone accompany you, for our peace of mind."

Harry takes in the looks of concern on the faces of his thralls and his heart melts, "Alright Dora, come on."

Tonks and Harry head to Dumbledore's office and give the password.

Albus looks up as the door to his office opens, "Ah Harry. How goes classes?"

"Acceptable Albus, may I sit down?"

"Of course my lad, of course."

Harry sits down along with Tonks and says, "I hate to ask for inside information, but I'm afraid I need it."

Albus looks concerned, "What can I help you with?"

"I need to know when the first Hogsmead visit is going to be."

The old man looks at the raven haired wizard, "Might I ask why?"

"There are some things I need to arrange that would be easier if I knew when the student body would have a great deal of freedom."

"Hmm… I suspect that this has something to do with Mr. Longbottom and Bellatrix. Is this the case?"

"Yes sir."

Albus nods, sensing that there's something that Harry's not telling him. "Is there any other reason you wish to know?"

"Yes sir there is."

"Would you mind if I asked that reason?"

"Actually, I would."

Albus looks at Harry for a moment before he starts to laugh, "I guess I walked into that. I promise not to interfere what whatever you have planned so long as no one will be injured."

Harry thinks for a moment before he decides to risk it. "Another young lady has asked to join my harem sir. I am still unsure of my feeling on it, but I at least owe it to her to hear what she has to say."

Albus nods his head. "You wish to make sure that you can give the young lady in question a proper hearing?"

"Yes I do."

The ancient mage says, "I don't know for sure, but I feel I must ask this. Is the young lady in question Cho Chang?"

Harry's arm is in motion before he can even take a moment to think.

Albus just sits very still, "I take it from the wand pointed at my head my guess was correct. Please lower your wand Harry, I did not break any confidence, I just made and educated guess."

Harry can feel the truth behind the old man's words so he lowers his wand. "What made you think of Cho sir?"

"I know you fairly well. You would not say you owed somebody you didn't know a fair hearing whom you did not personally know. From there I considered the women you knew personally. Of them, Ms. Chang is the only one who has lost somebody in the current war. I took that and asked for clarification from you which you provided."

Harry continues to glare at Albus for another minute, "Do you intend to interfere?"

"No I do not. I know you well enough that you would not use the spell further without the woman's consent. I am familiar enough with Ms. Chang personally to know she could easily have requested the spell be placed on her and be fully cognizant of the repercussions. Have you made up your mind as yet?"

"No I haven't. On one hand, I don't wish to enslave anyone else. However, she will be happy if I use the spell on her."

Albus smiles, "Welcome to the wonderful world of being a leader Harry. Think of this as your first deliberate command decision. We are both aware of Ms. Granger's probable response to this piece of news. As such, you must weigh the potential strife caused by her induction against the potential gains, which are?"

"An increase of my own knowledge and power and her happiness."

"Is that all of the potential gains?"

"I believe so, though I might be missing some."

"Indeed you are, but you are quite honorable so you can be forgiven. If you officially claim Ms. Chang as one of your thralls, then the next public demonstration could be pushed back by several weeks."

Harry nods as he feels his choices start to solidify. "I outright refuse to make a decision before I hear what she has to say."

Dumbledore nods, "A very wise decision. Also, the first Hogsmead weekend is in two weeks time."

Harry stands up, "Thank you Albus."

"Harry, one more thing, you might want to discuss this with Ms. Chang before next weekend."

Harry nods and leaves. He makes back to his new set of rooms without remembering the trip. "Cissa change of plans. I will talk to her Saturday. I have some plans to lay."

Narcissa waves to the others to stay put and follows her master. She seals the door to the study where Harry is. "Is there a problem master?"

"Not in so many words, but the situation concerning Cho just became markedly more complicated."

"You are still unsure of her induction?"

"Yes, but I can't seem to focus."

Cissa smiles gently, "It is not surprising master. Your body is used to an almost daily orgy and for the past two days all you have had is my niece's introduction to tit fucking last night. Now you have this mess dumped on you. You need to relax master. How may I serve you?"

Harry collapses into the chair, "Up to you Cissa."

Cissa goes over and kneels before her master. She reaches up and undoes Harry's trousers freeing his tool. She takes his dick in hand and starts to gently pump up and down on his staff.

Harry's more or less out of it as his thrall masturbates him.

Cissa's worry mounts as she feels Harry's cock start to swell and he shows no sign of increased awareness. Finally, the cum shoots out of Harry cock and hits her in the face and Harry's eyes start to focus a bit more.

He looks down and smiles, "Thank you Cissa, I needed that. Can I help you in any way?"

Narcissa stands up and sheds her robe.

Harry actually chuckles, "Still with the maid outfit? Even knowing that I'll punish you if you are seen in public in that?"

Cissa blushes, "Yes master. We stay with it because you enjoy it. Master, I need to be shagged by you. Do you have a preference of positions?"

"Not at this point Cissa."

Narcissa nods her head, still extremely concerned. She straddles her masters' lap and slowly sinks down; enjoying the feel as he parts her peddles.

Harry groans and brings his hands up to gently toy with Cissa's tits as her hips come to rest against his.

Cissa notices that a bit of color is seeping back into Harry's face as she starts to rise up, until only the crown is still embedded.

Harry hears the blonde moan softly as she sinks back down.

Narcissa sets a quick pace, not quite teasing her master, but she works very hard to keep the pace from being frantic.

Harry lets go of one of Cissa's breasts and reaches around behind her to grab her bum as he comes closer to coming.

Cissa can feel the control her master is starting to exert. She leans down and her voice seems to ooze sex as she whispers, "Just let go master."

Harry hears those words and he stops trying to fight back the on coming tidal wave. He roars loudly as he shoots his seed into Cissa.

Narcissa can feel her masters' bliss and is carried along with it.

Harry is light headed and dizzy for a moment when he's finished. He smiles at the blond with disheveled hair, "Thank you Cissa. That helped."

She stands up and draws her wand, casting several spells, "It was my pleasure master."

Harry redoes his trousers as he stands up and Cissa dons her robe. "Cissa, speak to Cho tomorrow. I will speak to her Saturday about weather or not she will be allowed to make an audition."

"What sort of audition master?"

"I don't know the details yet, but I want something that will dissuade her is she is not completely determined."

Narcissa thinks a moment, "Perhaps we can use this to help further convince Riddle that you are going Dark."

Harry nods his head. "We will have to move carefully though. I do not look forward to telling Hermione about this."

"Why would she be a problem master?"

"Cissa, Hermione almost went ballistic when Tonks asked to join my harem. Hermione generally has an ax to grind with Cho and with her Oath to me the two would have to spend a great deal of time together."

"Perhaps master, but I think that I should be the one to tell her. Also, given the circumstances, I think I can easily convince her not to take serious offence. If she does have an ax to grind then she might jump at the chance, as she will be in a superior position to her rival."

Harry looks at her strangely, "Very well Cissa, if you think you can break the news to her without her getting angry, have at it. However, if she does get mad at me, I will punish you."

Narcissa bows her head, "Very well master, I will speak to both young ladies tomorrow."

"Good, now let us plan out the test for Ms. Chang."

Meanwhile, other plans are being laid elsewhere between one young man, a redheaded young lady, and a raven haired woman.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry wakes up in the morning to Bella bobbing her head up and down on his stiff cock. All too soon Harry grunts as he spills his seed into her waiting mouth.

Bella greedily swallows her masters' precious gift. Finally, she pulls back and says, "Master, we have been negligent in our service to you and that is unforgivable. However, we will be much more attentive in the future."

Harry smiles as he gets out of bed, "You are all forgiven. We have all been entirely too busy. We can discuss this later, we have thing to do regrettably. So let's be about it."

The group gets dressed, reluctantly, and walks to the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office, the headmaster is in a meeting with his deputy and DADA instructor.

"I tell you headmaster," the greasy haired man says, "that boy is using spells that even Filius has never heard of."

"What did he say the spell was called?"

"He said it translated to Darwin's Grab-bag."

"I don't believe I have ever heard of it either. I will make it a point to ask about it. I don't believe it is a Dark spell and I am extremely hesitant to test him again so soon lest we insult him."

McGonagall speaks up, "I don't think he would be insulted if you asked him politely and explained your reasons."

Albus nods his head, "I don't believe testing him will be necessary." The old man chuckles, "I'm surprised that he was able to defeat you Severus."

Snape laughs, "So am I. He may be a little ham-handed right now, but that's merely due to his inexperience and he's got enough power he's yet to develop the need for finesse."

McGonagall grins, "I hope you don't continue to underestimate him Severus."

"Don't worry Mini, I won't. Now however, I should be getting to class."

Both of the other two nod and McGonagall stands up. The two exit the office before going their separate ways.

Harry and the 6th years arrive at DADA to find Snape waiting for them.

He nods to them and they take their seats.

Snape sneers as the class fills up, "Good morning everyone. Today we will be continuing the duels. However, this time you will be selecting your opponent."

Draco instantly stands up and walks over to Hermione. "It's you and me today."

Snape winces internally as Hermione stands up serenely, "As it would appear that you have yet to learn your lesson Mr. Malfoy, I accept."

Harry and Neville look at each other and shake hands. Harry says, "No holds-barred?"

Neville nods his head as they watch the sheep walk merrily towards the slaughter.

Draco and Hermione face off the same as they did the class before. Snape starts the match and hopes Draco learns his lesson after this.

Hermione instantly sends the same spell towards Draco's feet that she did last time.

Draco expects the spell however and jumps into the air and straight into the next spell Hermione sends.

Hermione grins as Draco falls into her trap. Her spell suspends him for a moment before her follow-up spells connect and do their word with a bright flash.

Snape almost faints with shock as the rest of the class almost falls out of their chairs laughing so hard.

Draco's sitting on the ground, his ankles bound together, naked except for a diaper and baby bonnet. He has a pacifier in his mouth that he can't seem to spit out and his wand has been transfigured into a baby rattle.

Hermione almost falls over laughing as Draco's entire body flushes with rage. She walks over too him and in a baby voice says, "Oh does baby need a new nappy?"

Snape feels his world start to spin for a moment. "Ms. Granger, you win the match. Now please undo the spells."

With a wave of her wand, Hermione undoes her spell work, only Draco is still wearing a diaper instead of trousers.

"Ms. Granger please!"

"I tried professor, but the counter spell won't work."

Snape shakes his head, "Mr. Malfoy, go get changed please."

Draco walks out of the room to the snickers of his classmates.

Snape says, "Who wishes to go next?"

Harry and Neville stand up and walk to the appropriate marks. The entire class looks on in trepidation, knowing how close the two are.

Snape starts the match and both the teens send out stunners that the other dodges.

Neville spins out of the way of the opening barrage and sends a mix of Stunners, Disarming charms and Bat Bogey hexes at Harry.

The raven haired wizard rolls out of the way of the incoming spells and launches a potent mix of spells learned from the Black library at his friend.

Neville manages to put up a shield that stops most of the spells and manages to duck under the two that break through. He then responds with a Full Body Bind and Jelly Legs Jinx.

Harry's shield is barely enough to stop the spells as Harry sends a Confoundus Curse at Nev.

Neville's lack of conditioning shows through at just the wrong moment and the spell connects with him, making him very dizzy and easy prey for the Disarming Charm that Harry follows up with.

Harry and Neville bow to each other and Harry returns the other boy's wand as the class looks awestruck at Neville.

Snape clears his throat, remembering every insult he's ever given to Neville Longbottom. "Very good Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom. Who would like to duel next?"

Ron stands up and walks over to Mike Corner, one of his sister's ex-boyfriends, "Let's duel."

Mike shudders in terror at Ron's grin as he stands up.

Harry and Neville sit down and Hermione leans over and whispers, "Very nice work guys, you were dueling for almost five minutes."

The young men nod their head as the friend gets ready to dispatch justice.

Ron's grinning as Mike's wand hand is shaking. Ron mentally rehearses the spell words in his mind quickly and pictures the results he wants.

Snape starts the match and hope things don't get out of hand, which they do.

Ron casts the spell without the practiced ease of Harry, but most of the competence.

Mike doesn't even have a chance to move before it's all over.

Ron's grinning madly at his handiwork, glad he studied that spell with Harry.

Mike currently has the torso of a spider, the arm of a crab while the other is from a house cat, one of his legs is that of a mouse while the other comes from an elephant, and his head is that of a donkey.

Snape shakes his head wondering how easy that damn spell is. "Alright Mr. Weasley you win, now please change him back."

Ron grins as Mike bays indignantly before being changed back.

The red headed boy is smirking as he takes his seat and Corner returns to his.

The remainder of the duels for the day follows much the same pattern as Ron and Hermione's, students using the opportunity to settle old scores.

The rest of the day passes smoothly, with Harry only having a small migraine at the end of Arithmancy.

Narcissa delivers the message to Cho and hopes her master knows what he's doing.

After dinner, the teens return to their common room where Ginny gives Ron a crushing hug for what he did to Mike. They are doing their homework and Bella is doing some grading when Cissa grabs Hermione for a private talk. She takes the younger witch into the study and seals the room.

"Mistress, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Cho Chang, mistress."

Hermione's eyes harden. "What about her?"

"Mistress, she has approached me about becoming a Thrall."

"WHAT?"

"Please calm down mistress. You know that no one thinks well when they're emotions are running rampant."

Hermione wants to lash out, but brings her will to bear to calm her raging emotions. "I take it you have spoken to Harry already?"

"Correct mistress. He has consented to hear what she has to say."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I explained her reasons to him mistress."

"What are those reasons?"

"In essence mistress, Ms. Chang is looking for someone who can save her from the demons of her past."

Hermione nods her head and sits down, willing her logical mind to tackle the problem. "Please tell me the rest of the reasons."

"Yes mistress," Cissa says, sensing that most of the battle has already been won.

Finally, Cissa fishes explaining the Asian girl's reasoning.

Hermione thinks about what she's heard today; the logic works but her instinctive dislike of the girl clouds her judgment.

Narcissa feel the way her mistress' thoughts are going so she decides to play her trump card. "Mistress, I should point out that if this does happen, you will end up the dominant party."

"What do you mean Narcissa?"

"My niece has already explained about our masters feelings for you correct?"

"Yes she has."

"Well, if Cho becomes a Thrall, that will be all that she is; another slave to our master. You however are his mistress. He loves you and in his heart has given you the right to command us. She will be bound to obey you mistress, especially if you have our master cast the other spell on you."

"What other spell?"

"Oh, I probably should not have said anything, but since I have. There is a spell in the Sex Alicia called the Primeiro Esposa, the First Wife charm. It is a variation on the spell used to bind Thralls. It in essence puts you just below the master. You would be able to draw on the knowledge and power of the Thralls as he would and you would be able to command the Thralls as he does, only his orders would supersede yours."

Hermione nods her head as she feels her jealousy melt away as she realizes the possibilities. "Thank you Cissa. I'm still unsure of how I feel about this, but at least I'm thinking clearly about it now."

Narcissa smiles, "It was my pleasure mistress."

Hermione thinks for a moment before she gathers up her courage and goes looking for Tonks. She finds the Auror looking out the window of the bedroom. Hermione quietly seals the door. "Hiya Tonks."

"Wotcher Hermione, what's up?"

"I have an odd request Tonks, so do you mind if I ramble a bit?"

Tonks sits down on the bed, "Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks. I have a bit of a problem. When I was at #12, Bellatrix disobeyed Harry and he decided to punish her. He gave me the option of leaving or watching, I choose to watch. I saw her get very worked up as he spanked her. This also got me highly aroused. I was curious as to what it would feel like if I were in her place."

Tonks nods, guessing what Hermione wants.

"So I was wondering if you would give me a spanking please." Hermione's face is beet red as she makes her request.

Tonks stands up and hugs Hermione, "Don't worry girl. It's a very common kink. I'm guessing you want to try it out with me to see if you like it before you approach Harry."

Hermione looks down as she nods.

Tonks grins as she pulls the witch towards the bed, "I'll help you out mistress."

Hermione looks at Tonks hesitantly.

"The first question is do you want this directly on your bum or through your clothes?"

"I… I don't know."

Tonks says, "Take off your dress, but keep your knickers on."

Hermione's hands are shaking as she reaches behind her and undoes her dress, letting it drop to the floor.

Tonks nods internally and sits down. "Lay across my lap please."

Hermione is shaking as the crawls across the other woman's lap, leaving her bum high in the air.

Tonks shakes her head not sure if she should be happy about being right. She looks at Hermione's panty covered bum for a moment, rather liking the way the pink material is stretched, before she draws her arm back and delivers the first swat to her mistress' arse.

Hermione moans at the light smack to her bum, which has a nice glow to it. When Tonks hand descends again, Hermione gaps a bit and can feel her pussy start to moisten.

Tonks can feel the arousal of her mistress as she spanks her a fourth time.

Hermione is light headed from arousal when the fifth blow connects with her bum.

The pink haired Auror can't believe how wet the bushy haired witch is as her hand descends for the sixth time.

Hermione's bum has a pleasant glow to it as the seventh swat lands.

Tonks delivers the eighth light swat wondering if her mistress can handle more.

The ninth blow to land on Hermione's arse is somewhat harder, but she still groans with pleasure.

Tonks places the tenth and final blow in the middle of Hermione's bum.

Hermione's head is still spinning as Tonks stands her up.

The Auror says, "How do you feel? Be honest."

She responds, "I'm so horny I can't think straight."

Tonks smiles, "Lie down and I'll take care of the mistress."

Hermione sits down on the bed and closes her eyes at the small pain from her arse.

Tonks pulls Hermione's knickers down and licks her lips at the heady scent. She's barely run her tongue along her mistress' slit before the other woman is screaming in orgasm.

When Hermione finally comes down she looks down at Tonks and says, "Thank you."

Tonks stands up and wipes her face off, "It was my pleasure to serve mistress."

Hermione stands up and to her surprise; Tonks drops to her knees and kisses Hermione's feet.

Tonks stands up again and says, "How much homework do you have left?"

"Not a great deal."

"Good, because we still have to get the DA plans put together."

Hermione quickly gets dressed and the pair head to the study for a serious skull session.

Harry is sitting in the common room staring at nothing but the others can sense his desire for solitude. His mind is on the scene he played out with Tonks as Petunia. He thinks to himself, "I really do owe her for that. She's interested in sodomy if that damn tattoo on her back is any indicator. If she is, then I really should see about it soon."

Narcissa is in the study considering the three books her master's parents had left him. She can feel that one of the books holds the key to victory for her master, but she isn't sure which one. When her niece and mistress walk in her focus is broken, "Hello."

"Wotcher Aunt Cissa, how do?"

"I'm fine, and yourselves?"

Tonks grins, "We're excellent. We just came in to do some planning on the DA, but we can leave if you like."

Cissa smiles gently at the pair, "No, I'll lend a hand if you like."

Hermione says, "It would be welcomed."

"Very well then, what lessons would you like to begin with?"

"The Patronus Charm, with the Dementors around that is never a bad spell to have available."

Both of the women nod and the planning progresses in earnest.

Later on, Neville and Ginny have retired to their own rooms and Luna has dragged Ron, rather willingly, into his, leaving Harry still sitting alone considering many a thing, including how to deal with Dumbledore.

Hermione and the other ladies go to the common room where Harry is getting ready to make a rather hard decision. They great him happily, but he merely nods his head. "Please sit down Dora."

Tonks sits down opposite her master with no small amount of trepidation. "What's wrong master?"

"Yesterday, I had a talk with the headmaster and accidentally got a peek into the old bastard's mind."

Hermione sits down quickly, terrified at both Harry's words and the venom in his voice.

"Might I ask what you found master?"

"I found the senile old fucker told you the Prophecy."

Tonks swallows hard, hoping her master won't come down too hard on her, "Yes master, he told me the Prophecy about you and Riddle."

"He told you it Nymphadora knowing full well that you would do exactly as you did."

"What are you going to do master?"

"I don't know as yet; however, I do need to exact some form of revenge, if only to dissuade such behaviors in the future."

"What do you have in mind master?"

"I am not sure yet. I just want something to humble him a bit. Perhaps the twins could be of help. Still, this is a discussion for another day. There is something else I need to discuss with you my little Nymph."

Tonks blushes and says, "What is that master?"

Harry smiles warmly, "I have a small debt I owe you. I hurt and punished you when I had you take my aunt's form without a valid reason. As such, I want to make it up to you."

Hermione feels her heart melt again as the thralls smile warmly at their master.

"Harry, you don't have to do this you know. It helped to heal a wound in your psyche, which is more than enough compensation for me."

Harry nods his head, "Perhaps, but I would still feel better if I could do something for you."

Tonks can sense the sincerity of her master and decides to go for it, "Actually master, there is one thing you could do for me."

"Yes?"

Tonks smile is unsure as she says, "I have wanted to be sodomized, as myself, sense that scene."

Harry nods his head, "When would you like to do it?"

"Would you object to tonight master?"

Harry stands up, "Not at all."

Tonks and the others lead the way to Harry's room.

In under a minute all the people are naked and Cissa is making for her box.

Tonks says, "How shall we do this master?"

"That is up to you Dora. This is your scene, beginning to end."

Tonks giggle a bit at the double entendre and says, "Please sit down on the bed master."

Harry sits down as Cissa gets her strap-on out of the box. She then goes over to her mistress, "Would you like to try this out mistress?"

"How does it work?"

"In essence it forms a seal around your vagina and allows you to feel everything as normal."

"Will this break my hymen?"

"No it will not mistress."

Hermione hesitantly takes the object and places it against her cunny where the base seems to melt and merge with her skin.

Narcissa says, "What is your will my mistress?"

Tonks meanwhile has her back turned to her master and is getting ready to sit on his lap. She lowers herself until she's just above her master's cock. Tonks takes a moment to relax her backdoor before she pushes down and takes the first inch of cock into her arse.

Hermione clamps down on her nerves and says, "Eat me please."

Narcissa smiles and drops to her knees, "Gladly mistress." She leans down and takes the entire length into her mouth and down her throat, earning a gasp of surprise, mixed with pleasure, from her mistress.

Bella looks between the two groups before going over to her master. As her niece takes more of their master's staff up her behind, Bella sucks on his nuts for a moment before she starts to lick Tonks cunt.

Tonks head is spinning as the feeling of being filled pounds through her. When she feels somebody start to lap at her pussy she screams, "OH YES! MORE PLEASE MORE!"

Narcissa reaches behind her mistress and starts to play with the base of the butt-plug as she starts to hum a lively tune in rhythm with the bobbing of her head on her mistress' staff.

Harry can feel the pleasure from him thralls as he finally bottoms out in Tonks bottom. His mind goes to his Occulmency training to keep his control as he feels Tonks start to spasm.

Tonks feels the tidal wave wash over her as she comes with a scream.

Bella laps up the juices the juices like a woman dying of thirst as her master starts to pick up the pace.

Hermione can't control herself as she grabs two handfuls of hair and comes violently.

Cissa swallows her mistress' load eagerly and is pleasantly surprised with the magical penis doesn't deflate once Hermione is done coming.

Hermione lets go of Cissa's hair and says, "I am sorry."

Cissa grins and says, "Don't be mistress," before she leans down and kisses Hermione's feet. "Do you wish for me to pleasure you again?"

The bushy haired witch looks down at her still raging erection, "Yes please."

"What would you have me do mistress?"

Hermione blushes scarlet, "Turn around please."

Cissa turns around and brings her hands down to steady herself while she raises her bum up as high as she can.

Hermione lowers her hips so that the fake dick is aligned with the blondes bum. She presses the head against Cissa's arsehole and slowly presses in.

Tonks head is bouncing around violently as her master drives his staff into her. She hopes that she can walk in the morning as Harry reaches an almost frantic pace.

A small spasm of pleasure shoot through Narcissa's body as her mistress claims what is hers by right. "Hmm… Yes mistress, more, please."

Hermione's limited control is shattered when she hears the quiet plea and she shoves her entire length into the woman, causing her head to spin with pleasure.

Tonks can feel her body closing in on the peak again as Bellatrix clamps her lips down on her clit.

Narcissa can feel her own orgasm approaching from the buggering she's getting and from the feedback of her master and fellow thralls.

Harry can feel the pressure building up in his cock as he fucks Tonks bum faster and faster.

With a loud roar, an earth shattering orgasm rips through the entire group, even Bella. When it's done, everyone except Bella has passed out, with Hermione on top of Cissa.

Bella smiles and levitates everyone onto the main bed before she lies down herself and is claimed by sleep.

In Ron's room, shortly after he and Luna leave Harry, he's naked from the waist down, sitting on his bed.

Luna is kneeling in front of him, jacking him off. "Thank you for what you did to Corner Ronald. He has been one of the worst of my tormentors since I started Hogwarts."

"It wasn't a problem Luna. I did it mostly because he hurt Ginny."

"I know that Ronald, but still, I want to thank you." Luna then starts to lower her head towards Ron's crotch.

"Wait Luna!"

The surprised blonde looks up in confusion, "Is there a problem Ronald?"

"We've been over this before Luna. I know you want to go further, but until you turn sixteen, we can't. We're already on thin ice concerning statutory rape."

"I've told you before Ronald, my father won't object at all; even should I show up pregnant and not have a clue as to the father."

"So you've said, however, I am not so sure. He could do something in the heat of the moment that could end up with me going to prison."

"You are truly adamant about this Ronald?"

"If you're asking if I'm serious, then the answer is yes. Merlin knows I want you Luna, but there are just too many things that could go wrong."

Luna looks at Ron with no small amount of admiration, "Ronald, you continue to astound me. Most of your classmates would have accepted what I have repeatedly offered without a moment's thought or hesitation; yet you continue to refuse because of the possible disasters that await the unwary. If this is your choice, then we can finish as normal."

Ron nods his head as his girlfriend continues to pump his shaft with her hand.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day's classes go smoothly, though both McGonagall and Flitwick go out of their way to challenge Harry and his retainers.

Finally, Friday arrives and the teens wait in the DADA classroom anxiously.

Once class starts, Snape walks to the front of the room with a top hat in hand. "Good morning. Today we will continue the duels. To make things fairer, the name of every student in this class is in here; I will draw two names out of this hat and the two students will then duel." Snape reaches into the hat and draws out two slips of paper. "The first student is Draco Malfoy." He opens the second piece of paper and suddenly wonders if this was such a great idea after all, "The second student is Hermione Granger."

Draco walks up to the mark smugly as Hermione serenely takes her place. Before Snape can start the match, Draco says, "Ready to be humiliated mudblood?"

Hermione instantly sees red as Snape starts the match. She immediately sends off a Bind spell.

Draco's so surprised at the intensity of the spell that he can't even think to dodge, which proves a very painful mistake.

Hermione next spell Vanishes his clothing and finally, she shouts out, "HUN FILIWN BIGIADAU!"

Snape recognizes the hex and tries to shield his student; however Hermione's rage fueled spell tears through his shied without loosing any energy.

Draco screams out in pain as it feels like over a million hot needles are piercing the skin of his entire body. There's not a single patch of skin anywhere on Draco's body over one-quarter of an inch square that hasn't received several stings.

Severus looks at the enraged witch fearfully, "Ms. Granger, please calm down."

Hermione forces herself to relax as she feels the temptation to use several of the more permanent curses she's found as of late.

Snape relaxes as Hermione lowers her wand and walks back to her seat.

Hermione sits down as the class watches in fear.

Snape sends one of the students for Madam Pomfrey and dismisses the class.

All of the students, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville, hasten out of the room as the nurse enters.

She takes one look at Draco and promptly Stuns him before she casts a levitation spell on him and leads him out of the room.

Hermione watches Draco being taken out of the room. As soon as he's out of sight, she turns to Harry and starts to cry.

Harry wraps his arms around her and holds her while the other two shoo Snape out of the room and guard the door while their friend recovers.

Finally, Hermione pulls away, "Thank you Harry."

"It's not a problem Mione."

The door opens and Ron sticks his head in, "You alright Hermione?"

Hermione wipes the last tear from her eye, "I'm fine Ron."

"Good, cause the Headmaster wants to talk to the pair of you."

Albus walks through the door and says, "Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you and Ms. Granger in my office immediately. You both are dismissed from classes for the remainder of the day; however, I would appreciate it if you would instruct your other retainers to resume their normal schedule."

Harry and Hermione both stand up and walk out of the room.

"Ok guys, do what the headmaster said. However, I have a feeling I'm going to want Narcissa for this meeting."

Albus smiles, "I anticipated that request. She is awaiting us in my office."

Harry nods and leads the small party to the gargoyle which jumps out of the way as they approach. The teen sit down across the desk from Albus. "First let me say Ms. Granger that I am slightly disappointed; however, from Professor Snape's version of events, your lashing out was quite justified. Regrettably, Harry, you of your retainers has broken the rules of this school. I must insist that you punish her in accordance with her offence or else I will be forced to take matters into my own hands, which in accordance with the rules that govern the school will result in Ms. Granger's expulsion." His eyes are twinkling, "I need not know the details of this punishment, only your solemn vow that you will punish her."

Harry looks over to Hermione and nods his head sadly, "Very well sir."

"Thank you Harry. Now on to the other matter which I needed to discuss with you. Ms. Granger did *technically* violate the law. The use of a Regulated Spell must always be justified before the eyes of the law, much like the use of lethal force in the muggle world. This will only become an issue if Mr. Malfoy chooses to make one of it. However, it will be several weeks before he can make his claim. He is to be transfer to St. Mungo's within the hour for treatment; your spell was surprisingly powerful Ms. Granger."

The two nod in understanding.

"Do you have any other questions?"

Harry looks at Hermione who shakes her head slightly, "Not at this point sir."

"Very good Harry; I would suggest you punish your retainer quickly before word of this incident can reach the wrong ears."

Harry nods his head confused, but leads the other two ladies to their room.

Once the door is closed Narcissa start to laugh wildly.

The teens look at each other confused and Harry says, "Would you mind explaining what you find so funny Narcissa?"

Between bouts of laughter, Narcissa manages to say, "I'm sorry master, but this is quite perfect. I doubt you realize it, but the headmaster gave your complete freedom in how you deal with Hermione."

The teens exchange looks, "What do you mean complete freedom?"

Narcissa is down to merely giggling as she says, "You can punish her in any way you please master, from a simple slap on the back of the hand to several hours of torture. All that is required is that you punish her."

Harry nods his head as he looks at Hermione and says, "You did step over the line Mione, and punishment is certainly in order. However, given your circumstances a high degree of compassion is in order."

Cissa says, "Master, might I make a suggestion?"

Harry nods his head for her to continue, "Perhaps a spanking master. That does convey a certain degree of discipline but it is also generally quite merciful, at least when compared to some punishments you have concocted."

Harry nods again, "Does this sound acceptable Hermione?"

Hermione is blushing beet red and murmurs her consent.

Harry bobs his head a bit as he thinks, "Alright then, I'm going to give you a choice Mione. Your choices are five hard swats, ten medium swats, or twenty light swats on the bum."

Hermione is studying her feet rather hard as her mind works. Finally, in a voice barely above a murmur, she announces her decision, "Ten swats."

Harry nods his head and looks expectantly at Narcissa who nods her head in understanding.

The blonde thrall leads her master and mistress to the study, "Please sit down master."

Harry sits down while Hermione shakily undoes her robe. The layer of cloth falls to the floor revealing a rather nice dress. Hermione moves so she is lying across Harry's lap.

Narcissa's grin is a strange mixture of evil anticipation and benign intent as she goes behind her mistress and pulls the young witches dress up exposing her panty covered arse.

Harry feels his body start to react as his thrall grabs Hermione's waistband and pulls her knickers down around her knees.

Hermione's face is almost hot enough to boil water as her naked bum is exposed to Harry's gaze.

Harry shakes his head violently as he draws back his hand and delivers a firm blow to one of Hermione's arsecheeks.

Hermione stifles a moan at the sting from the first blow, but she can't completely stop the yelp as the second blow lands on her other cheek.

Harry delivers the third blow which also results in a yelp from his friend while trying to keep the more lurid thoughts from dominating his mind.

Hermione forces her legs and hips to be still as the fourth blow stings her bum. As the sixth blow lands, she starts to wonder if this is a good idea and hopes that there won't be a wet spot on Harry's robe.

Harry lands the seventh swat to the bushy haired witch's bum and is startled that her yelp sounds unpleasantly close to the ones from Bella when he punishes her. The eighth blow confirms Harry's suspicions; he's positive that the shout is a mix of both pain and pleasure.

Hermione can feel Harry's cock twitch under her as he lands the eighth blow on her arse which makes her fairly light headed with arousal. The ninth blow leaves her head spinning and she hopes her humiliation isn't compounded by coming on Harry's lap from a spanking.

Harry decides to land the tenth blow across the crack of Hermione's arse and gets the surprise of a lifetime.

Hermione bites her lips to keep from screaming out as Harry accidentally lands one blow directly on the butt-plug.

The young wizard can't believe his eyes as he watches his best friend shudder in orgasm from being spanked!

Hermione finally comes down from the earth shattering climax and goes to crawl off Harry's lap.

As Harry watches the young witch move off of him, he sees her arsecheeks spread just enough and he almost passes out. When Hermione is on her feet, he says, "Her… Her… Hermione, are you wearing a… a… a butt-plug?"

Hermione blushes crimson and replies in a meek voice, "Yes I am."

The entire situation is too much and Harry's world spins moments before darkness claims him.

Narcissa manages to catch her master before he can tumble out of the chair. She looks at her mistress in admiration, "I'm surprised you had it in you honey. I suspect that we will need to have a very interesting talk in the near future."

The two witches manage to get Harry into his bed without waking him.

Narcissa leaves to deliver the message to Cho while Hermione sits next to the bed and wonders how in Merlin's name she is going to face her best friend when he wakes up.

Her mind is jumbled heap as different thoughts race through her mind. "What's wrong with me? I'm not a slut. Only a slut would climax from being punished though. Then there's that butt-plug! Why oh why in Merlin's name did I every want that damn thing in me!" Hermione's mind races, trying desperately to appease her self-image with what she's found out about herself as of late. "Am I really a slut? No, I don't want to shag everything with a penis, just Harry. But why am I turned on so much by things only a slut would like? But what about Tonks? She's not a slut, a flirt yes, but not a slut. She seemed to like being sodomized by Harry. Bellatrix is a twisted bitch perhaps, but she's not a slut either and I know she was turned on when Harry spanked her. Then there's what Tonks said, is enjoying a spanking really that common? Could it actually be normal for a person to be turned on by chastisement?" Her musings are cut short as she sees Harry start to stir. Hermione eyes the door carefully, considering bolting, but she stays, knowing that this is a conversation that needs to be had.

Harry wakes up from the strangest dream, Hermione had hexed Draco a good one, but then Harry had been forced to spank her, causing her to climax. Then he saw that she was wearing a butt-plug. He slowly sits up and looks around. He sees Hermione and pales. "That wasn't a dream was it?"

Hermione shakes her head sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it now or wait for later?"

Hermione looks away from Harry. She stands up and walks to the window where she stands and stares for a moment. "I *want* it to wait, but I think we *need* to have it now."

Harry moves so his feet are hanging off the edge of the bed. "Alright, then where do we start?"

Hermione still has her back to Harry as she says, "Are you disgusted with me?"

Harry gives his girlfriend an odd look, "Why would I be disgusted?"

"Because I've been acting like a slut lately."

Now Harry's truly confused and his voice reflects that, "You've lost me. How have you acted like a slut?"

Hermione turns around ready to rip into Harry for mocking her, but when she sees the honest confusion in his face, her anger suddenly evaporates. "You honestly don't think that I'm a slut? You watched me climax from being spanked for Merlin's sake! How can I not be a slut?"

Harry slowly stands up and walks over to Hermione. He wraps his arms around her in a hug, "The more important question is, how could you be?"

Hermione leans her head against Harry's shoulder and asks in a very quiet voice, "What do you mean?"

"Hermione, we are both teenagers. This is the time when we learn most of the more disturbing things about ourselves. It's also when our urge to experiment is at its peak. This might just be a phase you're going through; something you will out grow or it might be part of who you are. A part of yourself might be yearning to let go of control."

Hermione thinks about Harry's words, "Could he be right? Could this just be the result of wanting someone else to be in charge?" She looks at him, "When did you get so wise?"

Harry gives her a half-grin. "Beat me; I think I have tapped into Cissa for a moment there." Both of them laugh quietly as they separate.

Hermione looks at Harry with something very akin to love in her eyes, "Thank you Harry. I think I'm going to be working through this for a time to come, but now I have a counter argument."

"Talk to Narcissa about doing some research for you. There's a historical precedent for almost anything."

Hermione shakes her head knowing that he's right.

"Well, we've got a full day free Hermione. Any thought on how to spend it?"

Hermione smiles, "How about making preparations for the first DA meeting."

Harry curses himself for an idiot, "I had completely forgotten."

The witch shakes her head, "I know. Narcissa and I started working on them last night. What we're lacking right now is a day to start."

Harry nods his head as he runs possible dates through his mind, "Tomorrow or the day after might be best honestly. Next weekend is the first Hogsmead weekend and I may have some rather pointed plans then."

"Involving Cho?"

"Probably, if things go as she wants them to during her audience at least."

Hermione nods still somewhat unsure. "Harry, I have a favor to ask of you."

"You can ask anything of me Hermione, my lady."

Hermione blushes at Harry's high comment, "I need to talk to mum and dad about the way things have been going."

Harry nods his head, "I'll speak to Albus immediately. If he's agreeable, then what would you think of leaving for #12 tomorrow after my talk with Cho and coming back Sunday night?"

Hermione's smile is almost enough to light up the room on its own. "Thank you Harry. Is there any way I can thank you?"

Harry grabs her in a hug again, "Consider this a part of my payment for all the stuff I've put you through over the years."

Hermione pulls back and glares angrily at Harry, "Harry James Potter repeat after me please."

Harry recoils a bit and says, "Alright."

"I am not responsible for the actions of other."

"Uh, I am not responsible for the actions of others."

"I will not blame myself for the actions others take."

"I will not blame myself for the actions others take."

"I have not forced anyone to act against their will."

"I have not forced anyone to act against their will."

"I have not forced my friends to follow me; they have done so out of their own free will."

"I have not forced my friends to follow me; they have done so out of their own free will."

"Good, now kiss me."

"Good, now," Harry shuts up and grabs Hermione. He gently presses his lips to hers, a silent promise for the future.

When the pair parts, they hear a sniffle by the door. They turn with wands already in hand to find Narcissa wiping tears from her eyes. The teens exchange looks as the blond witch crosses the room and grabs both teens in a bone crushing hug. She kisses each of their foreheads before releasing them. "I'm so pleased that you two are finally coming together."

Harry gives his thrall a dirty look and quickly dismisses the idea of spanking her for ruining the moment. "I need to talk to Albus immediately Narcissa."

The witch in question nods her head and the pair quickly leave the suits, where Hermione sits down and plans out what she wants to discuss with her parents.

The pair arrives at Dumbledore's office and finds the headmaster reading a report as they enter. "Ah Harry, have matters been dealt with?"

Harry sits down uninvited, "If you mean have I punished Hermione, then the answer is yes. However, I need a small favor."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if it would be possible for Hermione and myself to visit with the Granger's this weekend."

Albus nods his head, "When would you like to leave?"

"I have the talk with Cho scheduled for tomorrow, so right after that."

Dumbledore nods once more, "If you could settle the matter this evening; then you could Floo there immediately."

Harry nods his head, "Cissa…"

"Meet Ms. Chang immediately after class and bring her to your room, yes master."

Both Albus and Harry grin, "Thank you Cissa. What would I do without you?"

Narcissa smiles gently, "Let us hope we never need find out."

Harry nods in agreement, "Albus, would you please contact Remus and see if the Grangers are interested in this arrangement?"

"I'll notify you if things don't go as planned."

"Thank you," Harry says as he stands up.

Albus nods as he sketches out a quick note and hands it to Fawkes.

Harry and Narcissa return to his suite. Tonks comes in swearing up a storm, threatening to hex the hands off the next male besides Harry who grabs her bum. When Narcissa reaches over and give her arse a quick squeeze Tonks almost hexes her right there. Harry reaches over and gives Tonks bum a quick smack which seems to calm her down.

Near the end of the day, Harry sends Tonks to pick up Bella and Cissa to fetch Cho.

Bella and Tonks return first, though Tonks Disillusions herself and the group waits in the study until Narcissa leads a blindfolded Cho Change into the room.

Cho looks around the room and sees Hermione looking at her thoughtfully; Bellatrix LeStrange giving her a slightly heated look; Narcissa Malfoy looking at her coolly; finally she looks at her hopeful future master, who is glaring at her outright.

Harry's voice is harsh as he says, "Chang, I agreed to this against my better judgment. You approached my thrall about joining my little group. Your actions last year have biased me against you. However, I will listen to your arguments before I make a final decision."

The Asian Ravenclaw swallows hard, knowing that this is going to be unpleasant. "Alright, my first argument is that I am a Ravenclaw. My knowledge of spells and other assorted topics is almost unparalleled."

"I have two Ravenclaw's already. Hermione and Narcissa, both of whom were offered a shot at that House; I hope you have another argument."

Cho chooses her next words carefully, "Then perhaps the fact that I'm a powerful witch in my own right. You gain a small amount of power from each thrall you have."

"I already have powerful thralls. Your addition would not be a great asset."

Even Hermione cringes at Harry harsh tone and cruel words.

Cho has tears in her eyes, as she says, "DAMN IT ALL! I WANT TO BE YOUR SLAVE, ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?"

Harry's taken back by Cho's pleading tone. He looks at his thralls questioningly. Cissa nods her head slightly and Bella follows suit. Harry can feel Tonks agreement. He's still unsure when Hermione speaks up, "Harry, may I say something?"

Harry nods his head.

"Chang's addition to your harem would increase your chances of defeating Riddle. It would give you another source of power when fighting; another set of eyes when researching; and an extra wand when defending yourself."

Both Cho and Harry are shocked by Hermione's words, "You endorse this Hermione?"

"Yes I do," the grin Hermione turns on Cho is absolutely feral, "though my reasons are not wholly pure."

Harry nods his head in understanding, "Very well Cho, I will give you an opportunity to prove your determination. Return to your dormitory tonight. Your test will begin during the first Hogsmead weekend. Do you understand?"

Cho kneels down, "Yes master."

Harry nods and Cissa approaches the kneeling witch and blindfolds her once more before leading her out of the room.

Tonks appears and says, "You are really going to go through with it."

"I am. If she can make it through that test then she's determined enough to become a thrall."

Each of the ladies nods in understanding.

Cissa returns and says, "What do you wish to do about the others master?"

Harry thinks, "If they have their homework finished and wish to, they may accompany us."

Narcissa nods and leaves for a moment.

"Bella, please pack sufficient supplies for three days."

"Yes master."

Cissa is returning as she sister departs. "Ms. Weasley wishes to join us master, the others will remain here. Though Mr. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood requested the use of my sister's room."

"What do you mean Cissa dear?"

Narcissa blushes, having forgotten to show this room to her master. "My apologies master, we were saving that room until one of us angered you. However, Ms. Lovegood deduced its existence and mentioned she might enjoy a little time there with Mr. Weasley."

Harry stares hard at her. "My friends my visit as they please. However, I wish to see this room myself."

Cissa's throat constricts as she lead her master to one of the walls in his bedroom. She touches the wall and a doorknob appears. Narcissa opens the door and allows her master entrance.

Harry gasps as he sees the room. Every wall is cover in chain, whips and other devices of torture. He can easily identify one Rack and several sets of manacles hang from the ceiling. Harry turns around. "If they want to use that room, I'm not going to pass judgment on them."

Narcissa and Bellatrix both sigh in relief. Narcissa says, "Shall we leave master?"

"Yeah, let's go get Ginny and then see Albus."

Bella grabs the bag with the supplies and they grab the youngest Weasley as they go to the headmaster's office after making sure Luna knows her request has been granted.

Albus wishes the group a happy weekend and hopes Harry's plans don't get disrupted.

Harry and company tumble out of the fireplace at #12 to find Remus and the Grangers waiting for them.

Remus helps Harry to his feet. "Hiya pup, now what's up?"

Harry grabs the werewolf in a hug that winds the man. Finally Harry lets go and turns to see Hermione in a group hug with both of her parents.

Doug says, "So what's so critical that you setup a special meeting?"

Hermione's face suddenly goes deathly still, "Something that we need to talk about in private. Harry, would you mind if we occupied the study for a while?"

Harry smiles gently, "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks," the bushy haired witch says as she leads her parents up the stairs.

Once they are safely in the study, Hermione quickly erects the needed privacy barriers.

"Mum, dad, this is going to be a very embarrassing conversation."

The three talk for several hours and Dobby delivers food for them. When they finally emerge, Hermione's view of her parents will never, ever, be anywhere near the same.

Doug and Emma kiss their daughter on the cheek on their way to their room.

To her dismay, Hermione sees that her dad is stroking her mum's bum in a way that tells Hermione exactly what they have planned.

Ginny sees Hermione's parents leave the study so she screws her courage to the sticking place and makes a date with destiny. She walks up to Hermione as nonchalant as possible, "Mione, can we talk?"

"Of course," Hermione replies and the pair step into the study. "What would you like to talk about?"

Remus can feel his heart racing as he walks towards the library where Harry is reading, alone. He knocks on the door and sticks his head in, "Harry can we talk?"

"Sure Remus, sit down."

The werewolf hesitantly enters the room, making sure to seal the door behind him and sits down opposite Harry.

"So what did you want to discuss Remus?"

"Your relationship with Harry," the redhead responds.

"What do you mean my relationship with Hermione," Harry replies.

The werewolf says, "I know you and she are getting close Harry. You two are living together, literally. That changes your relationship, no matter what your intentions."

Hermione says, "We're just friends for now, but we're exploring if we can be more."

Ginny responds, "How much of the exploring is your simply being horny and how much of it is you both trying to figure the other out?"

Harry blushes, not sure if he should be insulted or not. "I'm not pressing the matter Remus. While I'll admit that I have not exactly been dissuading her, I have actively tried not to pressure her in anyway."

Remus looks at Harry warmly, "I know that pup, but the fact of the matter remains. She is spending most of her time around you and I hate to point this out to you, but you and your thralls, are very sexually active. I know for a fact that you have to be sleeping with at the minimum one of those ladies on average of once a day. That's a lot for a hormonal teenager to deal with. If she hasn't already gotten that itch she will soon."

Hermione blushes, "I'll admit, we've tried a few thing out, but nothing serious yet. I made that request early on and Harry's been a perfect gentleman and respected that."

Ginny giver her friend and incredulous look, "What sort of 'things'?"

Harry blushes as he stands up, "Um, well, she sucked me off once."

Remus slaps his forehead, "And you don't consider that serious?"

Hermione looks at her friend with a small amount of heat in her eyes, "That is all the further we have gone and all the further we will go until I'm ready. Harry knows that and will abide by that because he is an honorable wizard. Besides, as much as I might hate to admit it, if Harry does get a particular itch that needs scratching and I don't feel like doing it, his thralls would be happy to."

Remus looks at the young wizard in surprise, "Honestly, I had not thought of that. But won't Hermione take offense?"

"Not from what I can tell. She seems to be rather happy with the situation. This way I can deal with any, shall we say, urges, that might come along with her full knowledge and her overseeing the matter. If there's anything she truly objects to, we can deal with it as it arises."

Ginny nods, "Doesn't that make you feel inferior to them?"

Hermione smiles, "No it doesn't. Yes, I have to watch my boyfriend shag someone else; but by doing so, I don't have to until I feel comfortable with it. I know it sounds odd right now, but that's the way it is."

Remus nods his head, "Alright Harry. I understand," he says as he stands up. He sticks out his hand and says, "Don't hurt her Harry."

Ginny hugs Hermione and says, "Please don't break his heart."

"I won't."

Harry and Hermione think long and hard about the events of the day and the discussions.


End file.
